Reflections of the Heart
by Sketch
Summary: Sequel of Through the Glass. Gaea's peace is falling through again, and Celena must decide who she can trust, and what path her future will take. Please R/R! *COMPLETE!*
1. Charm

*AN- Ok.... Anyone who hasn't read "Through the Glass", I can guarantee you won't have a clue as to what's going on. Go read that, then come back here. For those of you returning, or those who don't want to be bothered with 12 chapters of TTG, here's the overview: After visiting Van Fanel a year and a half after 'recovering' from an illness, Celena Schezar begins having bizarre dreams of a psychotic pyromaniac but incredibly hot boy about her age. After using her feminine whiles, she discovers that this is in fact her alter ego, the infamous Dilandau Albatou, fused with her by the sorcerers of Zaibach at the tender age of about, I'm guessing blindly here six. Deciding she doesn't want to have split personalities nor lose her other half, she goes on a quest to reverse the spell using the forbidden magic of Atlantis, and bringing a certain schoolgirl back to Gaia. After battling with a sorcerer, reviving the dead, and dealing with overprotective older brothers, we find our heroine on the brink of a new adventure, if you can call it that. What perils await our heroine? Will she ever come to terms with her Oni-sama? Will Gaia be able to gain true peace? Will Folken ask Celena out on a date? Set about seven months after the end of TTG/ eight after the descent of Hitomi. ^.^ Fellow Otaku, Dilly-fans, psychotic fangirls, Escafans, reviewers *especially* all of you... ^_^ fellow writers, poor lost souls who ended up here by mistake, and even the everyday normal people, all this and more I give you in: 

  
  
  
  


Reflections of the Heart

  
  
  
  


"Allen! How many times must I tell you, that belt does not go with that overcoat! How am I supposed to get everything ready when you don't do what I say?" Celena Schezar was on the brink of losing her temper and calling the whole thing off to go sit in her room and sulk; eating chocolates and ignoring Allen's attempts to mollify her sounded very appealing, in fact. Not only was he being completely unreasonable and utterly childish in his refusal to get into something more appropriate, he was supposed to be helping her prepare for the arrival of the royal Princess Auriellanna of Cyriell, who was to be arriving within the hour. Queen Millerna herself had asked Celena to see to it that the Princess was greeted with nothing short of a full blown welcoming ceremony, and at the time, Celena had been more than happy to accept. Life at the mansion had been getting boring, and Jajuka's manner reminded her of Allen when he was being overbearing and overprotective. The Crusaders were scared shitless of her or, more likely, her 'evil twin' who had promised to hunt down any who touched her, and none of them would spar with her- not that Allen wanted her sparring anyway. The Princess' fleeing to Asturia marked dark times for Gaia, but for Celena, it had been a sign from above; an answer to a prayer to get her out of the house, and away from her everyday, boring life. However, when Allen had heard, he'd insisted on coming to 'help' her, and was now proving to be more or else hindering her. The Crusaders had given her no trouble, docilely putting on what she'd given them with a minimum of fuss. This was probably due to her infamous temper and sharp tongue, but she really didn't care, so long as things were done the way she had planned them to be done. Allen, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten his earlier promise to aid her however he could in the preparations. Apparently, his promise didn't include wardrobe, which for him was his usual blue overcoat with it's irritatingly large white puffy-sleeved shirt and black pants that made his sauntering gait the focus of half the ladies of Asturia's attention. Celena thought he looked stupid, and sneered at the sight of fellow members of her sex swooning as her brother passed. She wanted him to look respectable, she'd said. He'd replied in his naturally cool temperament and using his slinky 'ladies voice', no less that this was his uniform and he'd wear it to whatever official business he had, thank you very much. Allen then turned on his heel and walked off to safety, claiming he had to go check the progress of the Princess' airship. Celena was about to burst a vein on her head, wondering how much damage a well-aimed high heel shoe would do to her brother's retreating hair. As she lifted her foot to find out for herself, a firm hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Lady Celena, you weren't thinking about running after your brother to do something rash, now were you?" She looked up at her 'donated' Slayer, Jajuka, and gave him a tight smile.

"No, Jajuka, would I do something like that? I was just going to perform a little science experiment." The dogman lifted an eyebrow.

"Science experiment?"

"I wanted to test the velocity of a satin and brocade shoe thrown over an increasing amount of distance at a dense and throughly frustrating object , taking note in wind factors, temperature, and of course the fact that I can't see his head through all of his hair." Jajuka sighed, shaking his head and hoping he'd be able to stall her long enough to allow her brother time to get out of range. Celena had a good throwing arm to go with her temper, and it was best not to be on the receiving end of either. He tried smiling, putting both hand on her shoulders to make her look at him alone.

"Lady Celena, I know you've been under much pressure these past few months, and that this appointment by Queen Millerna has been especially trying for you, but-"

"YOU! Stop picking your teeth!! Gaddess, get them to stop wiping their boots on their pants!! Honestly, you'd think you all grew up in a dragon's nest!" Gaddess shrugged, doing as he was told, and muttering under his breath about wishing he'd stayed a bandit under The Boss. 'The Boss' flinched under his sister's shouting, then scurried off to the sighting tower, hoping to find the ship in view. The only one, in fact, who did not wince under her command was Jajuka, who lifted a hand to turn her head back towards him.

"Celena, *relax*. You've done a superb job, everything is running smoothly, everything will be fine- no, everything will be exquisite. The Lady Millerna knew what she was doing when she gave you this assignment, you've proven that. But what *will* ruin the Princess' arrival would be if you were to lose your temper and say something you might regret later. Or, if she came down the ramp and found that her welcoming committee had been obliterated because none of them lived up to your expectations. They'll be here very soon; you need to work on calming yourself down." She pouted, giving the dogman.... puppy eyes... AN hehe.. ^_^;;

"Are you calling me rash, Jajuka?" Her mentor gave her a look that told her she'd have to do better than that, and she sighed, releasing herself from his grasp and running her fingers through her hair absently. "I'm sorry... I'm just a little tense, is all." Actually, she was more than a little tense, but that was apparent. The dogman didn't comment, however, for which she was grateful. The reason for her agitation was a cumulation of many things, but the recent turn of events had increased her anxiety. Cyriell had fallen at last to the sorcerers, hence the fleeing of the Princess. Zaibach was next in line, and she hadn't heard from anyone in weeks. Oh, the boys had been keeping in touch with her, sending her shadowgraphs and letters, cookies came every so often from Chesta, and damned if she didn't get a love letter from Maverick every other day. Chesta, Dalet and Maverick had even found time to see her when visiting their families, and she'd been relieved that Allen had been not only civil, but a rather pleasant host. She'd even gotten letters from Fol-, no, Emperor Folken- in which he wrote pleasantries, stories about his court, the goings on in his empire, and praising the achievements of the Slayers. The name, 'sorcererslayers', was a mouthful on it's own and stupid to boot. It had been one of the few things Dilandau and the counselors had agreed on, and the name was shortened to Slayers. As for Dilandau, well... let's just say he was on her 'most wanted' list, as he'd broken off contact several months ago and hadn't bothered to reply to her letters. That hurt her the most; she began to think how he'd forgotten her after all they'd been through, and didn't even have the decency to send back her letters to let her know he didn't want anything to do with her. The boys had all assured her, it was just that their General was busy and he didn't have the time to write to her. She didn't think that was the only reason, but they insisted nothing else was going on, which made her even more suspicious and paranoid. She'd come up with several theories, her favourite being that he'd taken a lover upon his return to Zaibach and he didn't want to think about her. She was enjoying her moping and wallowing in self pity so much that she didn't realize immediately that her brother had rejoined them and was talking to her rather rapidly, pointing at the airship that had magically appeared out of nowhere. She looked at him for a moment, then broke into a grin.

"Thank you for changing, Brother!" He gave her a resigned smile, hugging her to him. He allowed himself to be squeezed, sending a surreptitious look of thanks over to Gaddess. The man in question was fixing the swapped belt in place, then gave 'The Boss' a grin. Allen looked back down at Celena, smiling more cheerfully.

"I wouldn't want to rain on your parade. Let's go take our places, shall we? I believe our guest will be descending within a minute or so." She bounded forward, happy to finally have everything the way she'd planned it. She took her spot next to Allen by the red carpet two of the men had setup, and watched in excitement as the ramp for the princess was lowered, and the escorts filed down to form an arch at the bottom. Celena felt elated- she'd heard only good things of this princess; everyone said she was a very sweet and easy to get along with young lady, as well as talkative and vibrant. She was supposed to be very lovely as well, which had probably been another reason Allen had so hastily agreed to help her. As long as things went as planned, Celena didn't care if the girl had three heads and the wings of a Draconian. She was eager to meet a royale so close to her own age, and reportedly so alike her. She smiled happily, and clapped her hands together, watching as the Princess of Cyriell stepped out into the morning light. The soldiers banged their swords together, holding them high, and he first in line shouted,

"Her Majesty, the Princess Auriellanna of the Kingdom of Cyriell!"

  
  
  
  


...Well, I can't say that my first impressions of the Princess were completely accurate- or inaccurate, for that matter. She *was* lovely; her red hair was done in a way that caught the light and gave the illusion of a crown of light about her head, her face was smiling and merry, though her sparkling green eyes hinted at acuity and mischief. Her gown was in the latest fashion; simple lines in plain fabrics, but with a low cut bust line and slits on either side of her dress covered by layers of bright green and blue satins and silks. The sleeves of the gown had been altered to match Asturian fashion, and her crown glittered with its many gems and brilliant gold work. She looked like an angel, and I would no have been surprised if one told me she had the blood of Atlantis in her veins. Needless to say, I was not the only one to think this- if I as another woman thought her beautiful, imagine what the men thought!! All of them straightened up to a height that I would never have been able to get them to attempt, sucking up guts and overall trying to look macho. Allen instantaneously snapped into his 'knight of Heaven' mode- I could almost feel the personality clicking into place and see his charm oozing off of him. The princess saw him, and then was suddenly down at the bottom of the stairs, talking rapidly and enthusiastically- I swear, she must have teleported to the bottom; I've never seen anyone get off an airship so quickly. I'd barely been able to get myself prepared to speak to her when she was already being kissed on the hand by Allen and laughing as though they were old friends. I managed to keep up with her quick chatter though, a fact that I am still very proud of. Her dialogue went something like this:

"Why, hello, you must be the escorts the Queen told me about- she said that you'd be taking me to the palace and I'm awfully glad, we've had a long journey. I mean, it's not like I don't enjoy flying about in airships, it's rather breathtaking if you ask me, but I've been so worried because of all the things that have been happening and the crew has already risked so much that I think we're all emotionally drained. I, for one, can't wait for a bath and a change of clothes- I mean, dresses are nice enough, but I love the style your Queen wears- it's so much more free, you know what I mean? Well, I suppose you wouldn't, Sir.... Ummm.... what did you say your name was? " Allen opened his mouth to speak, but she snapped her fingers, grinning like an idiot did I say, 'like'? I meant, ' like the idiot she was'. I didn't get a very good first impression of her, can you tell? "I remember now! You're Sir Allen Schezar, Heavenly Knight of Asturia, and you" she pointed at me before gluing her eyes back on my Brother, "must be his little sister, Celena Schezar, the one everyone talks about! I can't wait to get to meet you both, I've heard so much and I can remember visiting the country when I was younger but it's been so long since I've come that I'm sure things have changed- Sir Allen, would you take me on a personal tour of the city one day if your busy schedule allows it? I'm sure you know everywhere fashionable and I know that dear Millerna would let me steal you away for an afternoon- that is, if you wanted it..." And the wench- I mean, Princess- batted her eyes at Allen, but I could tell she was assessing him with scrutinizing detail, and was impressed with what she saw. Allen, for his part, was doing a very good impression of a puppy- he was enamored with the woman without even knowing her full name. Then again, he always *did* have a thing for Princesses.... He gave her a lady-killer smile, and kissed her hand again, then clasped it in his own.

"Of course, Princess -"

"Oh! Just call me Anna!!" Another one of those damned charming grins. 

"Of course, Anna. Please, call me Allen. May I help you to the carriage? I'm sure Queen Millerna and Lord Dryden are anxious to meet you." Gag! I made a mental note to never allow Allen near another skirt again, and found myself literally in the wake of their dust- they were almost to the carriage before 'Anna' turned back to see me still standing by the red carpet, ready to give my welcoming speech, and she gave me a wave to beckon me over. I think I started growling, because Jajuka gave me a look that said I should stop, and the men were giving me wary glances. I decided the two could wait for my arrival in the carriage, and turned to glare at the men.

"I want you all to keep your clothes clean until dinner tonight. You're going to need to look presentable when we're in the capital, so don't get dusty. If you fall off your horse and get anything ruined, Gods help you if I see you!!" There was a loud, 

"Yessir, Ma'am!!" and I turned on my heel to go off to the carriage. Once I was there, I found that not only were they gazing into each other's eyes with extremely goofy expressions on their faces, they'd also forgotten to leave space for me. I pondered between making them squeeze together to allow me on, or stealing Allen's horse and trotting alongside. If I went in with them, I'd be able to monitor them, but it'd be a very tight fit. On the horse, I'd be able to ride in comfort, but those two would have no supervision, and I wasn't sure I trusted Allen alone with any female, even if it was for just a few hours with people all around. My decision was made for me, however, when 'Anna' stuck her head out the window and looked at me cheerfully.

"You've got them all under your thumb, Lady Schezar, I'm impressed! You'll have to tell me how to do that as we ride; I had been under the impression that it was Allen who was in charge! Have you ever thought of becoming a general?" I had to grin at that- apparently my history hadn't reached the darling Princess' ears. I opened my mouth to ask her if she'd ever heard of Dilandau Albatou when Allen cut me off.

"A woman as a general? Really, Anna, you're too much. Celena, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm afraid there isn't room for you in the carriage- I'm not sure how that happened, but I'm sure you won't mind riding beside us? Good! We'll see you there then!" With that, he closed the door with a click, and I was left dumbfounded and alone outside the carriage. Gaddess winked down at me from up in the driver's seat, and I scowled in return, deciding I wouldn't allow the Princess to hear my extensive vocabulary. Instead, I tore off the skirt part of my outfit leaving me in pants, threw the dratted material at Gaddess, then jogged off to get Allen's horse. The carriage had begun to roll away, and Allen's men were trotting alongside, leaving me in their dust. The horse had been un-tacked and stabled, because we'd thought we'd all be able to stay in the carriage. Luckily for me, I knew how to tack a horse, but even better, I knew how to ride bareback. So, I slipped a bridle over the horse's head and clambered up, deciding that this day had not gone quite as I had hoped. I steered the beast outside, and found that Jajuka, bless him, had stayed behind to accompany me on the trip up. I gave him a smile, and asked nonchalantly,

"Up for a rough ride, Jajuka? We're going to take a short cut!" With that, the hors started off down the road, and then cut across several fields that happened to be in our way. Jajuka was with me every stride, and when we'd been riding for a few moments he commented on my skills for finding paths that seemed to be quicker, though a bit more interesting than the road. I don't know why he complained, I mean, it was only a couple of barren fields and a forest where we nearly got chucked off the horse with low branches. I rode in silence, going over what had happened that day. The Princess of Cyriell had arrived, and instead of being a sweet and charming companion she was being whisked away to the castle of Asturia by my brother, who was probably doing everything he could to make her swoon and ogle over him. Not that she needed much encouragement. I *could* have galloped up and ridden by the carriage, but I wanted to get to Millerna and tell her what had happened before everyone else got there. The Princess' arrival was supposed to be subdued, and I wasn't sure that the arrival of Allen in a carriage with a gorgeous woman would go off well with any of the noble women attending court. Plus, I wanted to find out what Millerna really thought of the Princess and if *that* was the reason why she hadn't wanted to greet her. Stick an airhead on me, would you, Millerna? I'd thought we were better friends than that.

I told her as much when we arrived at the palace- ahead of Allen and 'Anna', I might add- and she drew me aside, in somewhat of a tizzy.

"Celena," she hissed, "I assigned you the greeting because I thought you'd be able to handle her! Where is she now?" I told her that she was probably off gallivanting with my brother; eloping to Fanelia, and Millerna went an interesting shade of red. "They can't do that!! Who gave her the right to flirt with one of our knights? I swear, she has such candor-!"

"Millerna, dearest, didn't you say you were over Allen? Do I have cause to worry here?" Miillerna sighed and smiled, pecking Dryden on the cheek as he put his arm around her waist. It was hard to believe that less than three years ago, Dryden had left her to go seeking fortune, only t return when he'd been brought back by my dear older brother under orders of the king. A few marriage counseling lessons and a real honeymoon had let them see beyond their differences, and now they were inseparable. Though Dryden still made a funny frowning face when Allen's name came up- I don't think he ever really forgave Allen for dragging him in and depositing him at the foot of King Aston, no more than Allen wanted to hear about how well Dryden did when he took over the throne after Aston's death. The two had reached a silent agreement of sorts; Millerna was Dryden's, Allen kept his job, avoid each other as much as possible. I'm getting sidetracked, aren't I? Anyways, Dryden always seemed to appear when Allen's name came up, and he was suspicious of his wife for continued harboring of affections- though she denied it, of course. Millerna briefed Dryden of today's bizarre occurrences, and her gave me a look that looked almost patronizing.

"And you didn't fight him at all, Celena? I'm amazed you backed down. When will they be here? I suppose we should be ready to welcome her, though I'm beginning to wonder why we ever told her she could come here-"

"Dryden! She's a cousin of mine! I couldn't throw out family in a time of need!!" They bickered with smiles on their faces for several minutes before they were interrupted by a quiet cough, and we all looked up to see the Princess Eries in the door.

"I'm sorry, Sister, Brother, Celena, but our dear cousin Anna seems to have arrived with Allen and his men. They're coming this way, and I warn you, she hasn't changed much since we last saw her. I'm going to be ill for the next few days, if you need me I'll be in my rooms." With that, the sleek Princess slipped away before her little sister could say 'you can't dump family', and I swore I heard Dryden mutter something along the lines of 'smart girl'. He gave Millerna a grin, held out an arm, and said in his swashbuckler kind of way,

"Well, shall we go meet our guests?" I, for one, didn't really want to, but I followed them anyway, and decided it might be prudent to enlist the servants' aid to keep an eye on my brother and the new guest, both of whom seemed to be getting along better than I'd hoped, or even wanted. Jajuka, the dear that he was, had told Allen I'd arrived but had felt tired and I'd be joining them all later, so I had the rest of the afternoon to clean up and wonder what I was going to do about the Princess. 

  
  


**AN- Wellllll? How's that for a first chapter? I'm sorry minna-san, but between my being sick, my computer having several bouts of suicidal actions and thus hindering my usage of it, plus school starting up again, and then the ff.net issues... Well, let's just say I'm happy this is finally out. I've been having some problems planning ahead in this Flippin Magliss... I *could* just delete some characters and pretend I never mentioned them, but I guess it's too late for that, ne? Ah well. Let me know how you all like this, the next installment might be a while again because I'm supposed to be painting a mural for school and I haven't started yet... . I hate painting. 8x4 feet of blank board... @_@ Blehhhh........ Waii, I'm getting unfocused! Comments and Questions and Reviews and all that jazz appreciated, wanted, needed, gimme a line and lemme know whatcha'll think, nk? Jaa ne! ~SLS~ 09-0802** 


	2. Empty the Pocket

Chapter 2

  
  


The dinner had been less than palatable for our heroine; between watching the Princess bat her long lashes at her older brother and having to listen to political gossip and fashion designs that were newly spreading across Gaia, Celena felt the urge to scream grow ever more intense. Though the princess had tried to include her in her monologues, Celena could not bring herself to smiling while speaking, and found it increasingly difficult to be pleasant while downing more and more vino. Allen, who would have normally given her a look after three glasses, was happily downing more than he should himself- which, considering he got wobbly after two glasses, was not wise. In fact, when she looked around the table, she noticed that the only two who really seemed to be enjoying themselves were her Brother and Anna. Millerna kept squirming in her seat, trying to look cheerful but not completely successful in masking her desire to shove a dinner roll down her sweet cousin's throat while the redhead flirted away with her former love interest. Her husband, already in bad humor because he had to eat with Allen at his table without any vicious remarks being passed between himself and the knight, kept giving his wife meaningful looks and pouting when she ignored them. Eries, as promised, had vanished; when called upon to be informed of dinner by one of the maids, her window was found open, her things gone. All that had been left was a note saying, 

"Sister dear, I'm going to save what sanity I have left while Anna's here, I'll write you if you promise not to send anyone to collect me. Maybe. Love, Eries" 

After the discovery of the note, things had gone downhill. Though Anna looked a bit suspicious when Millerna had launched herself into a lengthy explanation of Erie's sudden pilgrimage being inspired by Atlantean knights and Priests who visited her in her dreams, the girl was soon jovial and laughing again, and yes, flirting with the heavenly knight. Celena made a mental note to help Millerna come up with more plausible lies, and tried to engage Dryden in light chatter. They found it nearly impossible, however, because Anna kept asking questions at random and one had to pretend that one was listening, else you could be considered rude. Celena had never seen someone so repulsively positive, and after about her third bottle of vino, she found her more and more less than enjoyable company. She made her excuses, gave Dryden a pitying look when he gave her the 'help me, for the love of the Gods' face, and ran out of the door as Anna began to launch herself into her thoughts on the costumes of Freid. Dryden, not to be outdone by Celena's quick escape, tried convincing his wife that they should be leaving as well, but Millerna, too wrapped up in her thoughts of Allen flirting with Anna, ignored him. He then resorted to leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes, and falling asleep to the ever vivacious, never-ending chatter of Anna, an occasional comment from Millerna, and the ever-rarer velvety voice that could only be accomplished by Allen Schezar. 

  
  


Celena was beginning to realize- a little belatedly, unfortunately- that her borrowed high tolerance from Dilandau had waned over the months they'd been apart, and that she was having difficulty keeping the floor still, and the windows single. She made her way down the deserted hall slowly, praying desperately that Jajuka would not find her in this state. He'd already given her a lecture this evening about being kind to Anna and giving the princess a chance, but as far as Celena was concerned, the farther the princess was from her, the better. And watching her brother flirt with women always made her sick- she would be damned if any man tried to woo her into oblivion like Allen did to the court ladies. She scowled, realized she had passed her door four times already, and hurried in, paying respects to the toilet for a good twenty minutes. She decided that she should try to walk off whatever she hadn't given the porcelain as an offering, and washed thoroughly before going out for a walk in the gardens. If anything, to get out of the palace and out into the air where someone could think in piece and quiet. 

She made a detour of the hall that led to the dining area of the King and Queen, and decided that she'd go through some of the halls that went out onto walkways and through breeze-ways. The more night air, the better. She walked for several minutes, encountering no one, and hearing only the distant echo of soldier's boots on stone, or the laughing voices of men off-duty. She was about to give up her lengthy though scenic route through the airways when she noticed a solitary figure on one of the balcony's, back to her and glowing in the moonlight. Unable to resist her curiosity, she stealthy crept over to the door, and peeked around the frame. Well, she *thought* she'd been stealthy, but as she watched him, he turned, and she got a good look at his face.

He was of fair complexion- hair as pale as Dilandau's, skin as white as the moonlight surrounding him. He was dressed in ceremonial-type clothes; a long cape and a tunic bearing strange markings being most prominent around his belt. His face itself was fine boned and fair, and the locks on either side of his head were wrapped in the same sort of fabric of his clothes. But, even as she looked upon him, Celena knew at once who- or at least, what- he was. A Magliss. Even without looking at his oddly pointed ears of his vibrant amethyst eyes, she knew him for what he was. She stepped out boldly, deciding to play the stupid female act to wheedle some information out of the mage. He, however, was one step ahead of her; he turned to face her completely and gave a half bow with his arm across his chest. His voice would have rivaled Allen's on a good day- luckily for Celena, the alcohol flowing through her veins made this less than a minor impact on her perception of him. He was handsome enough, if you liked tall, lanky men who happened to be part of a race that was threatening Gaia's safety. He gave a seductive smile that only made her think of her brother and snort in irritation.

"Lady Schezar, I am glad to meet you at last. I have heard much of you from many people; all say you are as witty and intelligent as you are beautiful. I can see that tales of your loveliness are-"

"Pathetic in number and overly-exaggerated by a Brother who would have only nice things spoken of his little sister. Who are you, and why are you here? I didn't think that the sorcerers had anything to do this far north, especially considering the recent fall of Asturia's sister country, Cyriell. You've got guts coming here when the Princess is being sheltered by Asturia. What brings you to these regions?" He seemed to have been impressed in that she'd decided to drop the 'simpering female' and speak her mind freely. He put up his hands in mock defeat, the drag-energist on his gloved catching the moonlight and winking back at her. 

"I mean no offense, Lady, no offense! I am Mryth, kaptain of the Magliss and kurrent ambassador of the United Southern Kontinent. I am here to speak with your King and Queen to give our sincerest apologies for the way in which we-"

"Overthrew the local governments? Massacred hundreds of people? Started another war-"

"The way we reorganized the government of Cyriell. The sorcerers want nothing more than peace, and the fleeing of the Princess made us realize we were a bit to ruthless in our pursuit of worldwide pacifism. I have come offering an alliance between Asturia and our people, and also to speak with the Princess Aurieallanna , to try to have her return to her rightful place on the throne of Cyriell." Celena didn't know whether or not to believe him, but one thing made her ears perk up a bit.

"Return the Princess to her throne? I thought the sorcerers wanted to have all the power for themselves. I was under the impression that your kind was responsible for wiping out cities that did not concur with the laws of the sorcerers. Are you telling me Anna left of her own free will, when all she had to do was bow to a few rules laid down by the sorcerers? Why don't I believe you?" He shrugged slightly, and pushed away some errant bangs.

"It is the truth. While I admit, there has been much blood shed in the past few months- too much, for our taste- we have not been the komplete kause of this unrest. The southern kontinent was in turmoil for most of these past two and a half years after the fall of Dornkirk. While we admit that konditions are not perfect as of yet, our rule is trying to bring peace to the warring peoples, and we wish for a unified, prosperous kountry in which all may live in harmony. Many think the sorcerers are evil- I kan see that you yourself are one of them- but, in fact, they are attempting to atone for the sins they made while under Zaibach's rule. I think that if you were to speak to the people, you would find them more at ease with a board of Sorcerers leading them then being forced to serve a mad genius. We, the Magliss, are trying to help the sorcerers kreate that better world for which they strive to achieve. You kannot berate us for that, my Lady." She was about to tell him many of the reasons why she thought he and his sorcerers could all go to shove their peace-proposition when a hand clamped her on the shoulder, and she looked up to see Dryden smiling grimly at Mryth. 

"Mryth." The mage bowed low, giving a sort of salute.

"Your majesty."

"I believe that your rooms have been made ready, and that a dinner has been prepared for you, waiting in you room this very minute." The captain bowed again, saluted, and hurried off, taking note of his dismissal. Dryden scowled after him, then sighed, turning to her. "Do you believe anything he said?" She frowned, also unsure of what to say.

"I.. I don't know. He seems honest enough, and he seems to believe everything that he's saying, but... I don't trust the sorcerers, or their claims for peace. You can't forget everything they did, and forgive them for all they did when they claim they were under orders. I *remember* what they did to me and others, and I *know* they enjoyed doing their experiments. So, while it all sounds like peaches and cream, no, I don't believe him." Dryden nodded scholarly, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"I agree. I was going to ask my dear cousin-in-law about the circumstances in which she decided to flee, but I had to run before I started to fall asleep in my soup. I'll have to ask her tomorrow, or have Millerna bring it up. I don't know... Just watch him, Celena. I know he looks fairly weak, but you haven't seen the shadowgraphs of the towns that were destroyed. Magic is not to be taken lightly, and we've much to think on before we speak to him formally."

  
  


Mryth was the least of my concerns, however, those two weeks I stayed in the palace. Allen had taken it on himself to amuse the Princess, and, being one of the lucky people who didn't have anything to do, I got to go with them. Jajuka came too- I don't think he trusted me- not that I blamed him. There were several opportunities which I would have taken to run off, but Jajuka followed at my heels and gave me a look that said not to try anything while he was watching. So, I got to sulk behind Anna and Allen, who were having a perfectly wonderful time taking in the sites, shopping, and enjoying the other's company. I think I might've been able to walk the streets stark naked and Allen wouldn't have batted an eye- at least, not in my direction. And... well, I admit, the princess was endearing- in small doses. She seemed genuinely enthusiastic about making friends with me, and I suppose we came to an agreement of sorts. We both liked shopping, defying our elders, and getting what we wanted. We also both loathed the colour pink, so I knew she couldn't be *that* bad. So, while I didn't appreciate all the attention Allen was giving her, I did eventually begin to like her- though it wasn't until much later on that we truly became friends. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. At the time, I could see that they were both head over hills for each other, but I didn't approve at all. I tried bringing it up with Allen on one of the rare occasions that I found him without her, and our dialogue went something like this:

"Allen, you shouldn't get too attached to the Princess. She can't marry below her status, and besides, she'll be returning to her country when everything's sorted out, and you'd have to stay here because of your vows, and- ALLEN! Are you even remotely listening to me??"

" Hmm...? Oh, I'm sorry Celena. Of course, go ahead."

"You know, I was thinking abut running away, cross-dressing, getting a guymelef, and then coming back to pose as you so I could inherit the entire estate. Afterwards, I'd dye my hair bright orange and begin flying lessons with Van and Folken, all the while riding green horses. What do you think, Brother?"

"....Of, course, you must do what you think is best.... "

"..."

".....I can't believe he said that, you should tell Millerna..."

"I'm going to go kill the Princess, Allen."

"WHAT? Celena, what a vulgar thing for you to say! I won't stand for it, you have no manners and I wish you'd try to get along with her. She's just trying to be friends with you! Apologize immediately, then go to your room!"

"...Anna's calling you, Allen."

"Oh..? I'm coming, Anna! Goodnight, Celena."

"Goodnight Brother."

  
  


I knew that I'd either have to get out of there, or go mad, so I waited until I could get a private audience with Millerna and Dryden, minus Allen and Anna. Millerna seemed distressed over Allen's state of mind, Dryden just shook his head, though I secretly think he was trying not to burst out laughing. If I'd been him, I would have done it anyway, but no one ever said I was a lady with good manners. Millerna ended up pacing, which made the room tense and quiet.

"I don't know what to do. I love Anna with all my heart, but I think that if I have to listen to how things were different back home I think I'm going to throw her in the dungeon. And Allen will be posted out in the wilderness where there aren't any women to distract him from his job." Dryden simply snorted, which was better than me- I was laughing out loud, not caring if it was improper or not. The King walked up to his wife and gave her a smile that made her stop pacing, and said in a sincere tone,

"But Millerna, if Allen is away from his estate, what about Celena? She couldn't be forced to stay at home to take care of the place, now think." Millerna sat down in a huff and sighed, kicking her feet back and forth in frustration.

"I know... I just wish I knew what to do with them. It's driving me insane. But, if they're fated for one another, so be it. Though I'd hate to lose Allen to Cyriell..." We all sat in silence for a bit, then Millerna continued. "We'll just have to see how things play out- with the South being as it is, and everything else going on. I just wish that things would settle down for a bit, so that we could sort out these things one by one." She looked at me suddenly, as though for the first time that night. "You know, I've been so caught up in my own thoughts that I haven't really given much attention to you, Celena. I'm sorry to be such a horrible hostess, but..."

"But times are tough. I know what you mean, and I don't feel shunted or ignored, so don't worry. I've been too preoccupied to think about courtesy and all that nonsense." Millerna frowned sympathetically.

"I know, but it's still shameful. I mean, here I am, wallowing in my own misery, and you're going through the same thing, and neither of us can do anything about it." Dryden shook his head, chuckling.

"So what do you plan to do, sit around and mope some more? Highly effective, I'm sure. We can all sit around feeling sorry for ourselves and let the world continue on it's miserable little path of existence- I'm joking, ladies, don't give me that look." Millerna did the adult thing and stuck her tongue out at him in response, and he made to grab it, making her giggle and dart away. I began to worry that the conversation would degenerate into mushy nothings that would leave me the odd man out, when Millerna suddenly froze, a smile creeping over her mouth. She looked over at me with a gleam in her eyes that I didn't entirely trust, though Millerna was hardly a vindictive or evil-inclined individual.

"Celena... What would you say to doing some field work for me? It'll get you out of the castle, and give me something to think about while getting some valuable information. What do you say?" I looked at her warily.

"What do you have in mind?" Another evil grin on her part. Why did I have this sinking feeling that I was going to regret whatever it was?

"Oh, something I should have done long ago, but it just came to me... " I sighed, thinking, 'what the heck? I need to get away for a bit..'

"Alright then, Millerna. What do you want me to do?"

  
  


"Millerna, have you seen Celena? She seems to have run away.. again." Millerna looked up at the heavenly knight innocently, and gave him a slight smile.

"Have you lost track of your sister again, Allen? I'm sure she's fine; she's probably out shopping or something, you needn't worry." Allen ran his fingers through his hair irritably, not satisfied with this reply.

"Millerna, I haven't seen her for some time. Her or Jajuka, and you know he rarely leaves her side. Are you sure you haven't seen them?" Millerna gave him a look, and he flushed awkwardly, feeling guilty because the look was one of reproach, not the swooning gaze he was accustomed to receiving from women. 

"Allen, how long is 'some time'?"

"Ummmm.... I really couldn't say, M'lady..."

"Well, I can. It's been exactly one week, three days, four hours, and twenty minutes. Shame on you for not paying the slightest bit of attention! You should be ashamed." He flushed first in embarrassment, then in anger.

"You knew where she was and you didn't tell me?? Why? Where has she gone?" Millerna airily waved her hand in a gesture that indicated she was around somewhere, then looked back at Allen, who was beginning to lose his natural calm look that kept his hair from frizzing. She smiled, and replied,

"Oh, you know I've been meaning to replace Ambassador Elskin ever since he retired last year. Celena wanted something to do, and seeing how she had a history..." Allen stared at her, open mouthed and appalled.

"You sent my little sister to Zaibach to be ambassador without consulting me?? How could you? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Elskin retired-"

"Because Dilandau was complaining that he didn't do his job effectively, which he wasn't. I don't see why you're upset, Allen. Celena is quite capable of taking care of herself, and she is allowed to make her own decisions without you telling her what is and isn't acceptable. Besides, she's got Jajuka going with her, and, as you said, he never goes anywhere without her. Celena will be fine, I've all my faith in that. She is level headed and collected in all circumstances, which is more than can be said about you."

"But-"

"Now, that that's settled, let's move on to more serious matters. Namely, what on earth do you think you're doing with my dear cousin?"

  
  


**AN- Well? The first ch didn't turn out as I'd hoped, but I like this one better, I think. I've also run out of ideas for witty/catchy chapter titles, so any suggestions would be appreciated. As for Dilandau, Ummm.... he was mentioned, does that count? ^_^ Waii, don't worry minna-san, There will be enough of Dilly in these upcoming chapters that you'll have to make sure that your computers are non-flammable! ...That didn't make sense. Oh well. Oh, and to those I wrote to on a certain predicament concerning Dilly-chan, my solution is in the next ch! Thanks to all of you who helped me, I've taken a couple different ideas and mixed 'em up to come up with what I've got. Hope y'all like it, let me know by REVIEWING hinthinthint ~SLS~**


	3. Enter The Dragonslayers

*OK, everyone, upon reading the title, I can see you all are getting excited. Yes, the slayers will be in this chapter, yes, our favorite pyro will be too. Yes, I have figured out what to do for the chapter titles- email me if you think you've caught the pattern, DON'T put it in your review!! I wanna see how many people get it. It's kinda easy, but heck, I think they match the chapter's meaning in more ways than one! And before anyone asks, no, I'm not going to finish the story in a week. Gimme a break here, k? ^_^ Now, I've some bad news- I've plotted out everything, and it looks like there will be only 1 ending. Yes, as much as I'd like to do two, one just isn't shaping up. We'll see when we get there, but for now, wait for a total of about 10 chapters, with an epilogue and AN/QA afterwards. Start asking your questions now- or at least start thinking of some! Now, I *could* break down chapter 9 into about 3 parts like I did for TTG, but it wouldn't be the same... So! Chapter 9 is going to be excessively long, even for my standards. And yes, Fireline, I'm wordy by style, but only in writing! ^_^ Also, Ri, I know this is starting out cheerful, but by the end it's gonna get a little.. well, angsty, I guess. We'll see how it comes out, you know? And I'm glad to see we're all in the same opinion of Anna, but don't be too quick to judge her- she' got more to her than one would think, as Celena later finds!! ...I need to stop yakking so you can all go and read and see Dilly, right? Ok! Here it is, folks, chapter 3!! 

**Note- This starts a little before the last paragraph in ch 2- about 2 days after Celena receives her 'assignment'. WARNING! EXTREME OOC Folken alert!! Just thought I'd warn you all...**

  
  


"Enter the Dragonslayers"

Chapter 3

  
  


Celena peered out the window of the room she'd been given on the small airship, then sighed, letting the curtains fall back into place. Air travel might be quicker than going by sea or horse, but it was so dull! No chance of attacks on the ship, no wind in her face, a dull crew and no way to get away from any of them. She'd wanted to steal Sherazade to feel the exhilaration of flying on her own again, but Dryden had quickly pointed out that Allen would notice his pride and joy missing within ten minutes. Celena had felt a little put out at the thought that Allen was more attached to his guymelef then to his little sister, but finally agreed with the King, and allowed herself to be escorted by the droll crew of this run down little ship. She wondered for a time if he'd even noticed she was gone yet, but then again, he was with that *princess*, so no doubt his attention was elsewhere and would be for some time. She scowled, watching the landscape below her begin to change from farms to suburbs, then into the city scape. They were nearing the new palace, off in the distance she could see the ruins of the old site still standing, the sight of which sent shivers through her. 

She scratched irritably at the collar of the official robes of her new status, and decided that upon landing and greeting Emperor Folken, she was going to tear the wretched things off and go about in her regular clothes. Bugger to the rules of etiquette. Folken would understand, he'd written to her once or twice about how he didn't like the new styles of Zaibach; "they're stuffy, drab, and heavy. I wish I'd run off to be a wild man in the forests of Fanelia." He didn't say that exactly, but Celena could read past his carefully worded and precise sentences. Apparently, Folken was a good leader, but even his regularly calm and even manner was occasionally riled by the advisors, and more than once they'd all come to an impasse. Elskin's retirement had been partially due to the fact that Folken, after being tired of being badgered by petty inconveniences, had told him that Dilandau would take care of any of the problems he had. After the ambassador went to the general with a complaint about his lodgings, Dilandau promptly had the man moved to more "comfortable" quarters. Then, when Elskin went to complain once again to Folken about being moved to the stables, Folken had just looked at him, and shrugged, telling him to take it up with Dilandau. The loss of several personal belongings and a favorite hat due to over exposure to fire made Elskin send the royal Asturian couple his retirement slip as well as a complaint about Dilandau. Needless to say, after Dilandau's 'fixing' of Elskin's problems, the other advisors quickly learned to adjust to discomfort. And Folken, being a passive observer of the whole thing, was laughing his ass off in the background.

Celena couldn't quite imagine Folken laughing, or indeed showing any emotions other than disgust, irritation, or his usual poker-face. Van had sworn that his brother had become more like the old, loving brother he had known so many years ago, but Celena couldn't even begin to imagine Folken with anything other than a look of disinterest on his face. She was musing on this interesting feature newly reacquired by the Zaibachan ruler when a knock on the door of her 'room' brought her out of her reverie.

"What?" She snapped, not really wanting to talk to any of the crew that seemed to think a woman was unsuitable for the job at hand. The captain himself opened the door, saluting slightly though not, Celena noted with a sneer, sincerely.

"Lady Schezar, we are approaching the landing pad. It will be a few minutes before we are completely touched down, so you might want to take the time to prepare yourself- the landing site is a bit rough." She nodded curtly, then turned to look in her small hand mirror. Within moments, the door opened again, revealing a large canine man dressed in armor and not looking very happy. 

"You shouldn't have been snippy, Celena. He's just doing his job." She sighed, looking up at him.

"I know, Jajuka, I'm sorry. I just can't wait to get off this bloo- this ship. I want to feel fresh air on my face again. Will you be accompanying me down, or will you go off and report to Dilandau?" The dogman blinked, giving her a look that told her to stop fidgeting, then replied,

"I must speak with Lord Dilandau. I am sure he will want me to pick up some of the patrol duties while we are here, so that the others can be relieved more often. Of course, if you need me, you know you can just call." She smiled at him, going over to give him a hug.

"I know you want to see everyone as much as I do, so go ahead and do what you need to. I think I'll be busy for sometime, convincing the advisors that I was sent instead of some noble male from the Asturian court. I'll meet with you later tonight, and we can all reminisce when Dilandau's gone to bed by opening a bottle of the vino I stole from Allen's stock." Jajuka shook his head, chuckling, kissed her on the forehead, and left her after telling her to behave. She turned back to her mirror, tucking back curls that escaped from under the ridiculous hat she was forced to wear as an accessory to her official robes. *These are definitely coming off within five minutes of touchdown.* she thought to herself as she made her way to the main exit. No doubt there would be a welcoming group and such nonsense, and she couldn't help but smile when she anticipated the looks on their faces when they saw a woman, and not an elderly old man, come to replace the last advisor. What she got, however, was nothing of the sort. The door opened, ramp lowered, and she was greeted by several grins flashing up in her direction. 

"M-Maveric, Aerin, Dalet?? What in heavens name- Lord Folken!"

"Surprised, Celena?" Folken held out a hand to help her off the ramp, and she took it, dumbstruck. He too was smiling, though the former-Dragonslayers were grinning more like a bunch of idiots.

"But, you were supposed to be busy-" He waved his hand, a smile still on his face. She stopped, then shook her head. "It was supposed to be a secret. Millerna wrote you?" Folken shook his head, taking her hand in his and kissing it like a gentleman of the high courts of Asturia. She flushed a slight tinge of pink as he released her hand and began to walk her towards the building that was serving as palace for the time being. The Slayers fell in formation behind them, still winking and smiling back at her as she greeted them with a smile.

"Millerna wrote to me to tell me she found someone who would not be intimidated by the Slayers or their general, and I knew instantly it would be you. You're the only one who would fit the description, though I'm not sure it's really fair to make you take those responsibilities, despite your credentials. With the Princess with your brother at every moment..." Celena sighed, pursing her lips to avoid frowning.

"Is there nothing that escapes you, my Lord?" Folken smiled again, making her mentally remark again on his change of demeanor.

"Actually, I heard about it from one of the maids who was serving wine at dinner. My sources are as varied as the reports sometimes; you'd be surprised what you can learn if you listen to the right people. Now," he said, taking her hand up in his again, "I thought it my duty to welcome you, and now that I've done so, allow me to welcome you to Zaibach! I'm sure that your trip was long and tiresome, so I'll take you to your rooms. We're still rebuilding and trying to work out problems from the past, but as you can see, we're well on the way to finishing. I think you'll find your rooms quite to your tastes." Another cheery smile made Celena secretly wonder if Folken had discovered a secret stash of special wine or chemicals made by the sorcerers that made him act so uncharacteristically, but decided it would be more polite to remain quiet. She allowed herself to be ushered into the palace, and could not help but stop and gape.

Gone were the cold, metallic ceilings with their polished black marble floors. Gone were the somber paintings of battle and victories fought long ago; the stone statues dedicated to Dornkirk; the soldiers posted at every door. Of course, she reminded herself, Dornkirk had been dead for almost three years now, and the old palace destroyed. Why would they decorate the new one in the same fashion as the old? No, she felt quite out of place in these new surroundings, and she found herself wondering if she was back in Fanelia and not in the place she had called home for nearly ten years. Large arched windows with brightly colored curtains were the first to strike her, as well as tapestries that had to have come out of Freid- which, she noted wryly, depicted the fall of Zaibach and the new peace that had settled upon Gaia. Thick carpets resembling those from her own home lined the halls, giving the place an overall pleasant- if eclectic- appearance. And she didn't see soldiers anywhere. Instead, Folken seemed to have acquired a whole army of maids and servants, who were all running about the place cheerfully, giving him slight curtsies as they hurried off to their various tasks. Celena looked at Folken in puzzlement- where were all the men? He caught her look and gave her a somewhat defeated look.

"Most of the men died in the last battle, and many of the survivors were wounded. The women have done much in helping to rebuild the country, so I thought it only right to allow them to decorate." She nodded, suspicions confirmed. No man she knew would have thought to put flowers on every table, nor would they want to bother about making sure that everything was so nicely coordinated. Allen's own trophy room, holding treasures he'd collected from his various expeditions, was garishly arranged and unattractive to her eyes. Of course, Allen spent more time in front of his mirror than in his trophy room, but Celena had decided he was hopeless when it came to coordinating rooms. Now, she did know that a few of the Crusaders did know how to decorate, but most were more interested in hacking each other to pieces with swords than making sure that the pillows and curtains matched the rugs and tapestries. But, Folken's idea had worked well to his advantage; the men were able to do what they thought women would no be able to, and the women knowing very well that they could do just as well were able to keep order in the palace. A full staff of Zaibach's women taking care of things the men didn't want to deal with, while the men went about rebuilding and improving the city. She had to admit, it was clever and was working very well for the monarch. And the people she saw seemed fairly happy with what they were doing, so productivity must be fairly high. But, in her haste to be relieved of Allen and the princess, Celena had forgotten to ask Millerna for status reports on the country, so she really had no idea how things were going for Zaibach. She'd have to ask one of the Slayers to provide her with a brief report if she was going to be ambassador for Millerna and Dryden.

They passed through several rooms, Folken giving her an abridged version of the report she'd have to glean from the slayers later on. He was in the middle of telling her of how the advisors wanted a new, more friendly look for the country including his own, and she stopped him, looking him over from head to foot. He *did* look more refined, elder, more mature, but why? His clothes were less intimidating, true, but there was something else-

"Your hair! You don't have it spiked!" She stared in bewilderment, then remembered that she was supposed to be using titles and hastened to correct her mistake. "It fits you well, my Lord." He scowled for a moment, running a few fingers over the now loosely falling bangs. They fell over his crown in a way that reminded her of Dilandau before he got his haircut, but she liked the look for him. Slightly unruly, but still dignified. Only a Fanel would be able to pull that off. He sighed, smiling forlornly.

"The advisors made me leave it down because they said when it was up I looked like 'a punk'. Funny, no one cared when I was a lowly apprentice.." She noticed that he'd refrained form using the 'S' word, and for that felt grateful. He smiled softly again, but the corners of his mouth twitched for a second as he gazed past her. The frown that had threatened to break made itself apparent as an elderly man's voice from behind her rasped,

"Your eminence, Lord Folken, we have been searching for you everywhere! The trade agreements between Basram and Zaibach have been waiting for the last two hours on your desk, and we need them signed- Ah! The new ambassador from Asturia! Welcome sir, we have much need of your-" at this point, Celena turned around and gave him a smile that one who knew her would classify as a 'say-something-rude-about-my-sex-and-die' look. The ambassador, not learned in Celena's death threat looks and masked smiles, frowned, not bothering to hide his disapproval. He *dared* to even give Folken a contemptuous look, but Celena decided that she'd be able to put him in his place in a matter of moments.

"Something the matter, Sir?" she said with a sickeningly sweet smile that she usually saved for dealing with people who were about to meet with a slap in the face. The old man- apparently from Freid, by the looks of his attire- balked a moment, unaccustomed to Celena's ways of manipulation. However, her methods did not work, and the man scowled, looking very upset indeed. And, he had the audacity to ignore her question and turn to Folken, putting very little respect back into his manner.

"My Lord Folken, what farce is this? Surely you cannot be suggesting that a *woman* takes the role of Ambassador! I understand that the job needed to be filled, but by such a person who dares mock the title and its duties by dressing as one of the other gender.. Well, sire, it seems hardly proper." Folken's lips had taken on a nasty turn downwards, with no trace of the delight to see her remaining on his face. Instead, he seemed irritated, harassed, and very, very tired. Celena looked behind her at the slayers who had remained silent through their walk about the palace. Aerin had her hand over her sword, twitching in a way that suggested to Celena that she wanted very much to lop off the head of the advisor before her. Dalet and Maveric wore equal looks of disgust, which, to her opinion, did not suit either of them very well. She turned her attention back to the old fart in front of her, ready to make acquaintances between her fist and his nose, but Folken seemed to anticipate this, and stepped forward slightly, blocking a direct path between the two. He sighed warily, rubbing his temples, then pushed his crown back into place before replying. Celena felt the hackles at the back of her neck rise as she listened to the tone Folken had obviously had to learn to get overly-ambitious men to back down.

"*This*", he said with an edge she'd never thought he had, "is the Lady Celena Schezar. I owe my life to her, as do many others. It is an honor to think that she would leave the comforts of the Palace of Asturia to stay and help us in our reconstruction of our country, and she will be treated with the utmost respect by all in the palace. If you have any further objections, I suggest you take them up with Dilandau. I'm sure he'd be happy to-" But the advisor had gone, scampering off as quickly as possible in his ridiculous attire. Celena watched as he was joined by several other elderly men, who then trotted off with him, speaking in low whispers. Aerin scowled as she watched them run off, Maveric and Dalet beginning to relax. Folken shook his head, scowl gone but no longer smiling. He turned to face her, and she watched as he rebuilt his composed manner. *Is this how he has to live his life? Putting one mask on after another? Poor Folken, it must be horribly hard for him.* 

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Celena, but I'm afraid that it will only get worse until they see that you are quite capable of showing them their place in the scheme of things. They don't approve of women holding office, and they've been fairly upset that things that are run by women are working smoothly for the most part. They grew up in old society, and are not easily adjusting to the new ways of the future. I hate to say it, but I keep hoping they'll die in their sleep and we'll get new, younger advisors who will be more open to change and will help instead of hinder me as I try to make things right. They're such...fools." She could tell he wanted to say a lot of more descriptive things, but was refraining because he was in the presence of ladies. Or at least, in front of Aerin, he knew Celena could make Chesta blush with some of her more colorful phrases. 

"Why don't you let us help them along in their sleep? Say the word, and they're as good as on the death march." A voice she knew all too well followed by a shape emerging from the shadows made Celena's throat grow dry. She didn't even stop to wonder how he found shadows in such a well lit corridor; he was Dilandau, he could do whatever he wanted. The fact that surprised her more, however, was that he had been able to sneak up on them and she hadn't felt him at all. She didn't know what she wanted to do more; run over and hug him, or punch him and demand to know why he'd been ignoring her. Instead of acting upon either impulse, however, she stood behind Folken, who did not seem in the least surprised at Dilandau's appearance. Instead, he seemed annoyed. Dilandau walked over, his boots making a crisp clicking sound as they met the stones. His armor was still black leather with red plates, but now he sported a white overcoat that had gold symbols upon its hem and collar. //AN- think "Movie Dilly" ^_^ *begins to drool..*// He strode up to Folken, arms crossed, and barely three feet from where she stood. And, much to her irritation, while she was scanning him from head to foot, he barely blinked an eye in her direction. All attention was directed at Folken, who was losing his composure again.

"Dilandau, next time you see the advisors, stress upon them that Celena is not to be harassed, threatened, or bothered because of their views." Dilandau looked at her for the briefest of seconds, then his ruby eyes flickered back to Folken's garnet.

"Why bother? You know that as soon as you dangle a treaty in front of them they'll be happy and shut up." Celena's brows rose; how could he address Folken so informally? Of course, Dilandau had never shown any deference to Folken in the past, why start now? Folken sighed, making a noise of agreement while rubbing his temples again. Celena could see the three Slayers had come to attention with the sound of their general's voice, but they still remained silent. Maveric caught her glance and winked, making Dilandau turn his glare to the three. Maveric gulped visibly, and Dilandau frowned menacingly at the boy.

"Why have you left your post? This is Dalet and Aerin's patrol." The tone of his voice made it clear that he did not expect to get a response; however, Maveric had always been one to try his officers.

"I was just greeting Lady Celena, sir-"

"While the airship is left unguarded and open to any who wants to go onboard? What do you think they're going to do, have a picnic?? Back to your post Slayer. NOW!" Maveric saluted, ducked his head at Folken, winked at Celena again, and took off at a dead run before Dilandau could carry through with his slap. The general lowered his hand, still fuming after the boy, and Folken decided to change subjects.

"What was it you wanted, Dilandau? I was in the middle of escorting the Lady Celena to her chambers, so-"

"I need to speak with you about the latest news I've received from Drayclor. I'm sure you'll be able to get away from your advisors to speak with your visitor later, however, this cannot wait."

"It never can.." Folken muttered under his breath, and turned apologetically to her. "I'm sorry to do this, Lady Celena, but I'm afraid I must part with you for right now.." She gave him a smile, allowing him to take her hand and give it a little peck again. She allowed a faint flush to color her cheeks again, but she was displeased to note that Dilandau had started to walk off in the other direction. She stiffened, scowling at his back. Folken seemed to notice this, letting go of her hand to call after the general.

"Aren't you going to say hello to Celena, Dilandau?" Dilandau turned, face bank of any emotions. He looked at her lazily, and nodded once in acknowledgment.

"Celena." He turned to go again but was thwarted in his efforts when she'd managed to get in front of him and land a slap across his face. He didn't even grace her with putting a hand up to his now red cheek, but she got some satisfaction in seeing that his eye was twitching slightly. She didn't bother to contain her rage, jabbing a finger into his chest with each word she spoke.

"I save your sorry ass how many times, I give you body of your own, I bloody get you off the hook for drinking half of Allen's best wine and all you can say to greet me is 'CELENA???????' The LEAST you could say is, 'hello, Celena, how are you?', not to mention ask how my trip was, or what I've been up to!!" He scoffed, took her hands in his to avoid being poked again and gave her a smirk that made her blood boil.

"Hello, Celena. How are you?" Sarcasm dripped off his tongue, but she decided not to make a spectacle of herself anymore than she already had. There were the guards, apparently they were busy doing other things, rather than hanging around useless all the time. Imagine that. She didn't rise to the bait he was dangling in front of her, and instead put a smile on her face. Granted, it was a "I-want-to-kill-you-slowly-with-a-dull-butter-knife" smile, which Dilandau could read just as easily as the two remaining slayers and Folken, but he didn't make any indication of caring.

"Why, thank you Dilandau. It's so nice to see you! I'm fine, thank you for asking. What about you? How are you doing?" He looked at her, smirk now replaced by a dull stare, and in a deadpan voice he replied,

"Peachy." He ignored her then, turning back to Folken. "I'll be in the war room, make sure none of those damn advisors get you sidetracked. If they have problems, Aerin and Dalet have my permission to remind them of how I hate to be kept waiting." Folken didn't seem to care that his underling general was ordering him around; he simply nodded wearily, then turned to Celena again.

"I'm sorry, Miss Schezar...." She frowned, glaring at Dilandau's retreating back.

"And just how am I supposed to find my rooms??" Dilandau didn't even look back, but within seconds Chesta appeared around the corner Dilandau neared, followed by his partner in the patrol, Ryuuon. Dilandau stopped them, said something under his breath to them, and Ryuuon headed off in the direction Maveric had flown, while Chesta remained behind to receive further instructions. His bright blue eyes widened as he listened, and his mouth broke into a grin as he was sent towards her. He saluted Folken, who was now hurrying off to speak with Dilandau, and ran over to Celena, face bright and happiness nearly bursting from within. He didn't even wait until Dilandau was around the corner and out of sight; he ran over and gave her a hug and laughed out loud.

"Lady Celena!! It's been months since we've last heard from you!! Are you well? It's so good to see you! When we heard that the new ambassador was coming, we did not expect any visitors as well! How long will you be staying? Is Sir Allen with you?" His eyes took in her clothes and her lack of brother floating about her, and his expressive face showed concern. "You are the new ambassador? Does your brother know? But he has not come with you? He is not ill, is he? What of Jajuka? Did he not accompany you?" She laughed, putting a finger to his lips before he could barrage her with more questions.

"All in good time, Chesta!! First, I need a long bath so I can get out of these awful robes. I'm very well, thank you; I've been doing all kinds of things, but I'll tell you more later. Yes, I'm here for as long as it takes Millerna to find another ambassador; Jajuka is off to find Dilandau; Allen probably hasn't figured out that I'm missing yet. But tell me! What have you been doing? It's been ages since I've seen you, you're looking so well!! How are you parents and your sister? Have you seen them lately?" He beamed, apparently he hadn't expected her to remember that he had a family- though few could forget; he was always showing off the stick figure drawings sent to him by his little sister Claire. He launched himself into a story about how he'd been home and how everyone was doing great**, but before he could get to the end, they came to Celena's new quarters, and he opened the doors for her.

Upon inspection, she found that it was indeed very much to her tastes. The place had obviously been done for a man, the only pink in the room was in the flowers that had been brought in. It was blues and greens, with simple drapes and sheets- no lace anywhere, to her satisfaction. A modest bathroom off to the side, and a desk by the large window overlooked the gardens. A fire was roaring in the hearth, and her clothes had been laid out already. Her bath was ready for her, steam coming through the cracks above and below the door. She turned to Chesta, who smiled brightly and saluted.

"I've got to leave before Lord Dilandau decides I took too long. I'm glad to see you again, Lady Celena, come see us after dinner; I'm sure one of the guys will be there to lead you to our barracks. Enjoy your bath!" He closed the door behind him, and she hurried to discard the chafing clothes she wore, tossing them in a heap and climbing into her bath with a sigh of contentment. 

  
  
  
  


I suppose I was enjoying the heat a bit too long, however, because it seemed I'd been in only a few minutes before I realized that someone was knocking on my door. I got out as quickly as I could, hoping I hadn't pruned, and wrapped myself in a towel before opening the door to peek out. Gatti stood there, smile on his face telling me that Chesta had spread the word of my arrival with the speed a nasty rumor got spread around the maids' quarters. Not that my coming was nasty, at least they seemed happy to see me. I opened the door a bit more and smiled at him.

"Gatti!! It's wonderful to see you again! To what do I owe this honor?" He beamed as though he was the cat who had just eaten the canary, and I noticed- much to my amusement- that he was holding a long straw in one hand. Whatever he had been sent to do, he'd won the job by picking it. He grinned sheepishly when he saw where my gaze was directed, and tucked it into a side pocket of his armor.

"I was sent by Lord Folken to come and show you where the dinner hall was. He said Chesta probably hadn't had the time to show you." I smiled, and nodded, indicating that Chesta had not. I stood a little taller, and tried to not allow a grin to sneak across my face as I got ready to enjoy the Slayer's reaction to my next comment.

"Thank you Gatti, I appreciate you coming here to show me the way. Just let me get some clothes on, and I'll be with you in a moment." That did it. He noticed for the first time that all I had wrapped around me was a towel, and he went beet red. He stammered out,

"Uhh.... ok, I'll umm.... just wait over here!!" He raced over to the next door down the hall, some five feet away, and didn't turn around. I left the poor Slayer alone then, and quickly climbed into something that would be appropriate, though not nearly as stuffy as those damned ambassador's robes. One of my favorite gowns; pale blue silk that matched my eyes- Allen had always commented how refined I looked in it, and I decided that was what I was aiming for tonight. Refinement. Dignity. And of course, the ability to get what I wanted, one way or the other. 

Gatti told me a similar version to Chesta's rendition of the past month's occurrences- training, visiting friends, training, helping rebuild the palace, training, protecting Folken. I suppose it had been difficult for all of them to readjust to being alive again, but they seemed to have done alright. Gatti left me at the entrance to the dinner hall after receiving my promise to come visit them all afterwards. I made my way over towards the place where the ambassadors were seated, and I could almost feel them staring their challenges out to me. I turned and gave them a small smile, sending them all back to look at something horribly fascinating on the other side of the room. *Two can play your games, you fools*. I was about to sit down next to an especially sour looking old coot when I saw that Folken was motioning me towards his left, where a seat lay vacant. I walked over, and he pulled out the chair for me, as any gentleman would. I glanced round the room, and saw, to my surprise, that while the table for emperor and advisors was raised, it was in the common dining area, and open to any who had a fancy to see what Folken was eating at the moment. I spotted on either side of the room soldiers in the blue and black uniforms of Zaibach, as well as servants and lesser nobles- dining together, in the same room!! Allen would have probably written Folken off as loony by now, and no doubt Anna would have a cow if she saw the 'riffraff' with the blue bloods. I'm not sure how Millerna would have found it, but Dryden would probably say it was genius- allow the people of the castle to see their emperor as one of them, trying to get by on the same stuff they were given, dealing with life just like them. The he'd go off into one of his tantrums about how they needed to do something radical and modern, and he'd end up financing another expedition of some sort, just so he wouldn't be outdone by Zaibach. This radical idea of the royalty in sight of the people was something, though. While it might have been more work for the soldiers on guard- indeed, there were ten on the landing , including three Slayers Maveric gave me another wink, Migel and Viole nodded their heads when I caught their eyes, I knew that Folken probably did it to piss off his advisors. Besides, if there was too much of a problem, the table of Slayers combined with the five long tables of soldiers would probably thwart anyone stupid enough to go after Folken. Before I turned my attention back to my table, however, I noticed that Refina, Terra, and Aerin were at a table consisting of all women. They wore a variation of the armor Naria and Eriya had worn, though not all were cat girls. I could count at least ten, but more were filtering in as time passed. I made a mental note to ask Folken, and focused my thoughts on my host.

Folken, for his part, seemed to be relaxed and in fairly good humor. I suppose he was amused at my reaction of his dining hall, and he spoke up after the goblets in front of us were filled.

"How do you like the main dining hall? I've a private one as well, but I thought it's be more cheerful to sit in here. Your counterparts are less inclined to bother me while I eat in here, and thus there's less chance of indigestion. Unless Dilandau comes in a foul mood, but that's usually the least of my concerns." I looked around, and down at the tables where the slayers sat, eating and laughing jovially *just like in the old days...* A few saw me and waved, and I smiled back, but turned my attention back to my host again.

"It's a very interesting idea. I'll be interested to find out how it works, because if I send reports back to Asturia of this new style of architecture, you know Dryden will immediately want to try it out." He laughed, smiling as he sipped his wine. I continued while he began to eat, hoping to get some more information out of him while letting him have the peace he probably never got while awake. "If Dilandau eats in here, where is he? Is that his spot next to you?" I motioned to the empty seat to Folken's right and he nodded, a queer smirk on his face. Dabbing his mouth with a napkin, his eyes flickered to the continuous stream of soldiers going in and out of the room. 

"Yes it is. I believe one of the new recruits decided to play a practical joke on him. One of the few who was not aware of Dilandau's lack of enthusiasm when it comes to pranks." I couldn't help but lift my eyebrows. Who could be stupid enough to try something on one of the most feared generals on Gaea?

"What was it? The joke, I mean."

"They thought that the Alsedies could do with a fresh coat of paint, and it happened to turn the armor hot pink. I believe Dilandau had some fairly grim things set in store for the culprits. Isn't that so, Dilandau?" The person in question fell into his chair, a frown etched deep into his face.

"The list has been lowered down to twenty, so now I've got them scrubbing every nook and cranny of the hanger, and they're reapplying fresh paint to all of the armors. Afterwards, they'll be doing the waxing and buffering. I expect to see my reflection in those floors by morning, then I'll find out who the idiots were the day after tomorrow." I blinked, surprised at his calm demeanor.

"That's it? How are they going to be finished if the paint can't dry quick enough?" He shrugged, stabbing a piece of meat on his plate and cramming it into his mouth in a way that would make Allen sick. He swallowed, then grinned.

"That's their problem. No one paints my armor pink and gets away with it."

"But why the day after tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

"Because it will take time for the bruises they receive to really show. Those who got stuck with the duty unjustly will have more than a few words with the jokers, and it'll be easy to tell 'em apart from the others." I shook my head, and decided not to comment on his ways. Zaibach's army had improved because of his harsh methods, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for the people who'd wanted to lighten the atmosphere a bit. I don't think Dilandau would have been so harsh on them either, had the color been anything other than pink. Have I mentioned before how we both abhor the color?

The rest of the evening went fairly uneventfully; we chatted a bit about what had passed within the past few months, and discussed politics and new issues of state over dessert. Dilandau, for the most part, stayed silent, listening with little interest and allowing his gaze to wander over the room lazily. Once or twice I tried to speak with him mentally, but he'd given me a look that told me not to butt in on his thoughts, and I decided I'd honor his request. For then. Instead, when Folken seemed at a loss f something else to say, I decided to harass Dilandau with the question that had been biting at the back of my mind since I'd first arrived that day.

"Dilandau, why haven't you written or called me? Did you forget your promise to keep me updated?" For a moment, he seemed taken aback, then he frowned suddenly, tossing his napkin onto his plate.

"I don't have time for this." He walked out of the room and I was about to excuse myself when I noticed the advisors had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and had advanced upon Folken. They all ignored me, however, which I decided would be to their disadvantage. I managed to get some of them away from the hassled emperor, only to freeze when I heard what they were jabbering about.

"Lord Folken, we must speak with you about the marriage proposal to-" I decided then would be a god time to accidentally step on the speaker's foot, then I turned my attention to Folken.

"You're getting married? To who?" I didn't even bother using his title, so shocked was I to hear it. A feeling inside of me went off, almost a pang. I could barely feel Dilandau reacting against it, I suppose it was so strong. Folken stood up, brushing off the advisors and the invisible dust he suddenly found on his clothes.

"I'm not- as I've told them so many times- going to worry about marriage right now. There are more things to ruling a country than providing heirs for the throne, and I haven't the time or the patience to listen to this foolishness. I'm going to retire for the night, so do not disturb me. Lady Celena, I am sorry for this abrupt exit, but I fear I must withdraw my offer earlier of a tour of the palace. Perhaps tomorrow?" I nodded, clearing the way of the crabby men who were trying to force Folken into matrimony and giving him a smile to reassure him it was alright.

"Of course, Lord Folken. I shall speak with you tomorrow. Good night." He gave me another kiss on the hand, and like magic, disappeared out the exit before the advisors could react. I gave them a triumphant smirk and went off to go get my answers from Dilandau.

  
  


He hadn't gotten too far when I caught up with him. He'd stopped to receive word that his 'delinquents' had painted all the armor, and work on the floors and ceiling had begun. He frowned again when he saw me, and turned to leave.

"I've nothing to say to you, Celena. Now, if you want to see the men before curfew-"

"Like Hell you don't! How dare you ignore me! You've been acting like some spoiled brat who hasn't gotten their way, and it doesn't suit you. Now, I demand to know why you didn't have the decency to return any of my letters-"

"And I'm supposed to have said what? 'I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you, please forgive me? Won't you accept my apologies and send me the latest gossip on what's been going on?' Please. As if I want to hear about what the latest fashion is. If you've got nothing to say for yourself, I'm going to my room." I could almost feel the vein in my forehead wanting to burst, so I managed to keep my voice down to a low whisper that turned out more like a cross between a hiss and a snarl.

"Nothing to say for myself? What is there to say? I write you all letters, everyone except you writes me back from time to time. It's true, I haven't heard from some of them, but I would think you'd have the decency to at least send me a letter telling me you hate me!"

"Hate you? Why should I hate you? Just because you never sent word to me of what you were doing, just those damn formal notes you usually send to people you can't remember where you met or who they are? You send me reports on the weather and you ask why I'm angry??" We were standing nose to nose- well, almost, he'd grown taller than me, and I had to look up slightly. We were also both hissing at the other- to any who didn't know us, we probably looked like a brother and sister having a spat over some little thing. But, I couldn't believe him- saying I didn't send him anything!! Something didn't sound right though- Dilandau wouldn't have admitted he actually had been looking forward to anything, let alone a letter. Had my letters gotten lost somehow? Had he never really received my mail, my many thoughts and true feelings? If he hadn't, then where were they? And more importantly, who had them?

I then noticed we'd attracted a small crowd- hidden in the shadows, of course, but we seemed to be entertaining several servants and a few advisors as well. I shut my eyes, stepping away from him.

*Dilandau, I don't know why you didn't get my letters, but you can ask Jajuka- I did send them. I'm sorry if you were upset, but I thought when I didn't get anything from you...* I hit a wall, but I think he heard me anyway. He relaxed slightly, but he didn't speak to me again. He spun on his heel, and scowled at those who looked on, scattering the onlookers with the look that promised a slow and painful death to any who got in his way. I watched him go, then turned to see who hadn't fled.

Actually, I was quite surprised to find myself face to face with one of the slayers who didn't like me very much- Refina. There she was, smirk on her face, hand on hips- in that weird outfit too. Obviously, she'd enjoyed Dilandau's spat with me, and didn't even try to hide her dislike of me. 

"So, falling behind in your mail, Schezar? I don't remember getting anything." I countered by standing tall in front of her; thanks to her being dead for two years, I had gained that much more height on her. But she was still stronger than me, and I didn't doubt she knew it too. I mimicked her pose, tone and smirk perfectly, making her smile go to a grimace of irritation.

"That's because you told me before you left you couldn't have cared less if you'd ever heard from me again, so I'd assumed that meant you didn't want any. But look at you! A new uniform! Have you been demoted?" Her face took on a horrible scowl, then she laughed, mocking me.

"Oh please, why would Lord Dilandau demote one of his best slayers? No, as a matter of fact, I've been promoted to captain of the Nagasake no Hikari." I did a quick mental translation, and came to a blank.

"Meaning what, precisely?"

"We're the 'Shadow's of the Light' the 'Light's Shadow's'. Lord Dilandau's 'Shadows'." I stared at her, unimpressed. She got angry, and took a step forward in irritation.

"We're Lord Dilandau's new elite group! The best of the best! I'm surprised he didn't tell you himself.." She gave me a sneer, but I was busy thinking this over. Millerna had told me that part of Dilandau's punishment had been that while he could train soldiers, he was not allowed to fight himself. But hadn't there been something else too? I struggled to remember what the other thing had been, but Refina filled me in to gloat.

"We're the best female fighters on all of Gaea! We are Lord Dilandau's greatest accomplishment, and no one can stand in our way! We fight for Lord Dilandau!" Ah yes, the female 'slayers', as Millerna called them. From what I understood... well, they were punishment enough on their own. But she said this with such a gusto, I couldn't help but wonder why she was proud. Dilandau wouldn't have stuck her in charge of a group that would probably never see battle unless he didn't want to have to deal with her. 

A grin threatened to break from my lips- I could tell she was trying to make me feel like Dilandau liked her more than he liked me, and wondered why she hadn't shouted down the hall that she thought Dilandau was hot and be done with it. I had figured out the reason why she hated me was because Dilandau was close to me- one would expect him to be, after sharing a body so long- when she'd stayed at the mansion. She didn't like the fact that Dilandau spoke with me as an equal, but ordered her around like the subordinate that she was. Dilandau didn't have a right to order me around, but Refina didn't seem to care about that. All she wanted to do was prove Dilandau liked her more than me. We both knew he didn't, and it pissed her off tremendously. Anyway to show she was better than me, she'd take immediate action. I thought about that for a moment, then grinned again.

"You couldn't defeat Dalet when you sparred last time I saw you. How will you make Dilandau proud if you can't beat one of his weaker slayers?" She actually growled at me, pulling back her lips in a way that reminded me of Jajuka when he was in one of his rare bad moods. 

"I could beat you, bitch, if you ever dared get out of your dainty clothes and fight like a warrior instead of relying on your looks and words," The challenge set, I allowed a smirk of triumph show.

"First, no one calls me 'bitch'. Second, I could defeat you in my dress if I had to, though I don't revel the idea of ruining my best silk gown. But if you want a fair match, so be it. You set it up, and I'll come and make you realize who you're dealing with." She glared at me, but then held out a gloved hand, a smirk of her own spreading across her face.

"Deal. We practice at six, third courtyard. I'll send two of the girls around to give you a uniform, and then we'll settle this fairly- no dresses, no bodyguards. Just you and me." I took her hand and shook it, glaring into her eyes. We both parted then- we'd see each other in the morning, and that was soon enough. I silently prayed that I knew what I was getting into, and went off to find the boys before lights out was sounded.

  
  
  
  


** An- ok, due to lack of space, and threats of not getting this out quick enough, I've taken out a hunk of discussion between Celena and the boys- it was mostly their family histories and such, so, a mini-chapter will be out with what she got to talk to them about before they had to go to bed ^_^ It's just gonna be in Journal form, and I'll call it part B or something stupid, I'm sure..**

*Now, for the rest of my blabbering. I know Dilly didn't make much of an appearance in this, but I had to work in everyone, and Celena and Refina had to go at it and they couldn't when he was there. You'll find out what happened to their lost mail later, and things'll clear up eventually- they always do, right? 

Couple quick notes- The group's name, "Nagasake no Hikari" is a bad translation. I haven't learned enough vocab to know if that's right, if it is, yay for me, if not, tell me what it is if you know. Quickly, so I can change it in the next couple of chs. I think I might call them the "hikis" for short... ^_^

Character notes- Folken's not gonna be a wuss in this, don't worry. Dilly's gonna get more stardom, put the flamethrower down. Refina's a bitch... because I said so. From the clips in the game footage, she looks like she would be. In this story she is, but don't worry, things'll work out...

  
  


Now, something even more important than what I wrote above:

  
  


ZIBBELCOOT SAID SHE'D UPDATE TODAY!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! GO READ "THE HUNT"! I DEMAND YOU DO SO NOW!!

  
  


..That being said and done, please review- you know you want to ^_^ ~SLS~ 10-11* 

  
  
  
  



	4. ch three point five Machine Soldier

The Ambassador Diaries

Aka "Celena's Journal: KEEP OUT! That means YOU, Allen!!

  
  


*..Ok, so I really couldn't resist putting that in there... But oh well ^_^ As promised, here is the mini-chapter containing info on the boyz bgs. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get even this little thing out, but I'm afraid that at the last minute, my Japanese teacher told us that our midterm test was today, and not Oct 30 as planned . Suffice to say, I've been cramming. I don't think I did well, and then it struck me that now would be a great time to do some writing to sooth my nerves somewhat. So, if this is jumbled, weird, cranky or out of the ordinary *which is normal for me, right?* please forgive me. I'll edit it if people want me to, but since it's all pretty clear cut, I don't think I'll need to... And for those of you who've been trudging through my fics w/ trouble, I'm going to try shortening paragraphs for y'all, k? Lemme know how it worked!! *

  
  


Dear Diary, I haven't been able to write for some time in you, and for that I am sorry! Things have been a little crazy here as of late, but not in a bad sense. I mean, being ambassador and everything would be trying enough for anyone, but when I think about the morons who are my peers... well, let's just say that if they were to drop dead all of the sudden, no one would be sorry- except for Folken maybe, because then he'd have to explain how all seven of his advisors suddenly had heart attacks and keeled over. We'd be able to work it out though, but I don't think Folken would *really* let Dilandau kill them all... I don't think. I wouldn't blame him, but that's not the sort of thing he'd do, you know? He's too level headed and rational; unlike me, I'd probably have gone through at least twenty of them by now. But no one ever said I was patient.

Speaking of being impatient, Dilandau has *deigned* to speak with me, though it was still fairly heated with anger-I don't know what he thinks I did to our correspondence, but apparently Jajuka told him I did write letters, and that I was upset when I received no word from him. Unfortunately, I think Jajuka also told him how I called him all kinds of things when he'd blocked my call for the umpteenth time. Dilandau, that is, not Jajuka. But when he came to 'escort' me to my rooms, he apologized for being an asshole. Actually, he didn't say it *quite* like that, but he said that he was wrong to jump to conclusions, and as much as he'd like to sit up the night with me chatting away, he and the men had to get some sleep. Then he promptly kicked me out of the boys' common room so they could go to bed. When he dropped me off at my door, we passed fairly pleasant goodnights, then we parted. I don't think he's heard about tomorrow's little match, but as far as I'm concerned, the less he knows, the better for all involved.

Which brings me to why I'm really writing this in the first place!! After dinner and that nasty little run-in with Refina, I caught Ryuuon and Eric on their way back to the dorms, so we headed in that direction together. When we got there, everyone swarmed me- I don't think I've been hugged by so many boys at once in my life. Even some of the more reserved boys, like Guimel and Viole, came over and gave me a hearty squeeze. Allen would probably have had a fit resulting in a nosebleed. Hah!

When they'd said their hellos and settled down, we all chatted about how things had been going, and what they'd been up to. They all had their variations of the same story: they'd gone home, visited family and friends, then had come back to intense training under Dilandau's even more demanding drills. However, it would be cruel to say I didn't enjoy hearing their stories, because I did- immensely so. It let me see a side of them Dilandau had never really bothered looking into. But enough of my blabbering; here's a brief account of what they all said, as well as a quick explanation of their pasts.

  
  


Chesta, the first one I'd been able to talk to upon my landing (as well as the one who talked the longest with the most detail), had returned to his parent's mansion to go let them know that he'd been revived. He's the son of a fairly prestigious family of merchants, originally from Asturia, then moved to seek a better market in Zaibach's capital. Chesta had been sent to a military school by his father to "toughen up", however, Chesta didn't seem to think it as a punishment. True, he's a marshmallow, but in tough situations, he can be as fierce as any of the Slayers. Anyways, he went home, and apparently the maid- who'd been in the family for years- fainted dead away when she opened the door.

"She just kinda looked at me, then she got really pale and then fell over. I was afraid she'd had a stroke and died on such a shock, but she was breathing and recovered later on. Though every time she looked at me, she'd get this really tremulous smile on her face, then she'd burst into tears and try to hug me again. Mother and Father said she'd really been hit hard when I... well, you know."

Chesta was attempting to revive his old nurse-maid when his little sister Clara had come bouncing down the stairs to see what the commotion was. She'd shouted that Chesta was home, and then promptly latched herself onto her older brother. His parents had been in the sitting room, facing the fire, and didn't even look up when he walked in. His father had painfully said something along the lines of 'dearest, Chesta won't be coming back...', his mother bowing her head. Chesta cleared his throat, and they both looked up. His mother burst into tears and threw herself at her son, his father was white, but obviously overjoyed to see his firstborn alive and well.

They'd thrown a party to celebrate after making sure that their maid was, in fact, alright, and Clara had drawn him all sorts of pictures and wanted to know if he'd stay forever. But, he only had a week, so when it was time for him to return, there had been may tearful goodbyes, as well as promises to visit and letters. Chesta had said that he'd never felt so proud to know that he'd been fighting to protect them, and that his efforts had not been in vain.

  
  
  
  


Viole, however, had had less of a welcoming than some of the others. He arrived on his parent's surburban doorstep to find his older brother had died in battle, and that his mother, upon hearing of a second son lost to the war, had killed herself by throwing herself off of a bridge. His father had taken up drinking, and his only other family was his sister, who was being forced into a marriage she did not want. Viole's less than loving welcome by his father made him take up Chesta's offer of a place to stay. His sister refused to let him out of her sight, however, and they remained the rest of the week with Chesta, enjoying the family's hospitality and good humor. When it was time for the two to leave, his sister refused to be separated from him. She'd even gone so far as to following them to meet Dilandau, and berate him for stealing away the only good thing in her life. Dilandau had merely looked at her and told her to deal with it. 

A black eye, wounded pride, and bloody nose later, Dilandau told Refina that the girl who had managed to give her a shiner was the material that they needed for their Nagasake no Hikari group. And so, the two siblings were kept together, and Valice that's her name, I haven't met her yet though was promoted from engaged middle class lady to elite female fighting group. And apparently, she and Refina hate each other- I think once we meet we'll become good friends.

  
  
  
  


Biore, who had grown up in the society of the Ispanos, was not able to get in contact with his adoptive parents, and so, had stayed with Dalet in his parent's estate. I had never understood how the boy had come to have such amazing skill with our technical equipment, but once I'd heard his past, it was no surprise that he was a genius with everything technical! He merely shrugged, saying he'd been able to phone his guardians, who had promptly sent him letters and care-packages with the promises of seeing him soon. "But Dalet and I were too busy living it up to really make it bother me. I mean, I saw them later, so I wasn't unhappy or anything. We had fun, didn't we Dalet?"

  
  


Dalet had nodded his agreement, though he'd looked a little nervous when he went into his own story. Apparently, he'd grown up not far from my own family's estate, and he'd snuck off the mansion grounds while they'd still been staying with us. And, upon his return to his family's estate with his friend Biore, he found something he hadn't really anticipated waiting for him: a fiancé. His parents had arranged a marriage for him, and "while she was pretty enough, there wasn't much else to her. What the fun of flirting if there's no challenge and there's nothing upstairs? I told them I'd taken a vow of bachelorism that was required by Lord Dilandau, and that I had to stick to it. They said they'd be able to pull some strings, but I convinced them that there was no chance-"

"He told them he already had a girlfriend, and that she was fairly wealthy and that he wanted to stay single so he could try his luck with her. You wouldn't believe who's name he threw in, Celena."

Dalet was blushing hard by this time, glaring at Biore who smirked triumphantly. I could guess who's name had been used, and Dalet seemed lost for a moment.

"I didn't know what else to do!! I'm sorry, Lady Celena..." He then brightened, an odd smile on his face. "But there are plenty of pretty, rich ladies out there- heck, some of the hiki's are good looking!! -No offense or anything, Aaron, Viole."

  
  
  
  


Aerin, Aaron's younger twin sister, had been put into the "hiki's" shortly upon their return from their leave. They'd come home to find it still being rebuilt from the attacks that they themselves had participated in. Their family welcomed them home, however, and much was forgiven- though not, Aaron said morosely, forgotten. They had asked Dilandau if they could remain outside of the Fanelian city as the attack had commenced, but Dilandau had refused, and instead put them in the attack squadron that was to appear from behind the castle. I flinched at the memory, but Aaron reassured me that all was well. They had made their amends with family, and people were getting back to their ordinary lives. They even had a queen now, with a prince or princess on the way. So, while people were of mixed feelings towards the two, their parents said they had not regretted sending them off to Zaibachan school, though if they were ever in danger again, they demanded the two return home at once.

  
  
  
  


As for Ryuuon, his family also on the outskirts of Fanelia, closer to Freid than the twins though had been unharmed, though they'd lent a hand in the reconstruction of the capital. I was beginning to wonder why they were all from different places on Gaea, but remembered that Dilandau had gone around picking the best of the best, and that some of them *had* been from remote places like Ryuuon's village. Though how on earth the boy was discovered in the first place still remains a mystery to us both... Anyways, Ryuuon ended up going on a dragon hunt with his father and brothers- some sort of tradition, which made sense, considering how close they were to the nesting sites. So, in a sense, his family had a party too. It seems like the boys did nothing but party when they went home.

  
  


Shoji, a peasant-born Zaibachan, went home to find two new members of the family- a little boy, and an infant girl. His parents rejoiced in seeing him, and, though they didn't have much to spare, offered to keep Migel and Gatti as well. However, the two declined the offer, saying they had friends in the city they were staying with. Shoji returned to the palace, and was able to find work for both of his parents; his mother was the one who had set up my room, in fact, and his father was helping in the reconstruction of many of the public buildings around the city. So, Shoji promised he'd introduce me to his mother one day, and his father and two siblings if I had the time. I'd love to meet them, though by the time I meet everyone's families, I'll have been found out by Allen and sent back.... maybe. He's probably not even noticed that I've gone. So much for the over-protective brother act- not that I'm complaining. ^_^

  
  


So, you know how I'd once thought Gatti and Migel were brothers? Well, apparently, they pretty much are. They were both orphaned when they were young, and they grew up in the same orphanage together. And- get this- when old enough, they turned to the black market to earn their keep. So much for moral superiority, Gatti-my-dear. In this, 'ahem', career, they made many contacts with people of the 'underground' and places that Allen would never in a million years even mention in my presence. So, the two shared a small room above a busy inn, doing their business, until Migel was hired out by the government to do some undercover work. Migel was eventually invited to join the elite Dragonslayers, while Gatti continued on. However, when the latter got bored without his partner in crime always about, he came and tried to enlist in the group. Dilandau lost one of his slayers that day, but ended up with a better soldier in the end. So, the two might be opposite character-wise Migel, the cocky ladies' man, and Gatti, the refined gentleman, but they are part of the reason that Zaibach's crime-rate plummeted after they were assigned to root out problems. Gatti and Migel: crimefighters and minions of Dilandau. The boys all seem to have very interesting backgrounds, don't you think?

  
  


Maveric tried making his story a love story- though knowing him, who's surprised? After several tries to get the truth out of him, Guimel finally nudged him and said there wasn't anything to be ashamed of- considering we'd heard Gatti and Migel's story. The flirt finally broke then, and told us how he grew up all over the place in- this is a 'big surprise'- a band of musicians. He admitted to knowing how to break locks, but he refused to admit to ever doing it- more that a couple of times. I have a feeling that if we heard all the times he's done something illegal, he'd make the other two blush in shame. Anyways, he found his family in Freid, and ended up helping them put on a few shows while he was there. He refused to dance for us though, even when Guimel offered to play on his flute. He grudgingly admitted to having a girl back home too. A girl he was serious about- or as serious as he could get. He then apologized profusely to me, saying he was sorry he wasn't up for grabs, but that he'd be there if I needed him. He then sauntered over to where Talin sat, and tried to get the quiet boy to say where he'd gone for his leave.

  
  
  
  


Talin is one of the quieter boys in the whole group- he even makes Guimel look talkative! He mumbled something, but the boys wouldn't stand for that, and made him speak up. He'd gone to stay with his aunt, he said, since his father had died in battle. There had been rumors about who Talin's father was, but most thought it was too personal to ask, and so did not though they really, really wanted to. Talin simply shrugged and said he was glad that his father had died, because he had been a cruel and unfair general. No one pressed him for anything more, but he squared his shoulders and said that he was the son of General Adolfus and a Zaibachan peasant woman. He'd loved his mother, but hated his father with a passion because he had used his mother. In fact, the only reason he'd joined the army was so that one day he'd be able to kill his father, but Fate had intervened, and he hadn't been able to do it.

Everyone kind of stared at him for a minute, which made him laugh. "Well, we're all giving out blackmail material, so I thought I'd put in my two cents. No one liked him, so it doesn't matter, right? I just got really lucky in that I was put under Lord Dilandau and not Adolphus, because I think I would've done something rash. Besides, I like being a soldier- for the most part." Never say you know a guy.....

  
  


I think Guimel's story has got to be one of the funniest though. You know how we all said he probably grew up with sheep, hence his hair? Well... he did. His family lives towards the southern border of Zaibach- close to the front, in fact, probably only a few days ride from Cyriell. But that's not the funniest thing. He got home, and his younger brother was out in the fields with the sheep. He said that his brother took one look at him, shook his head, and promptly ignored him. He tried talking to the boy, but the child wouldn't raise his head. Frustrated, our slayer went down to his house, where his mother was baking in the kitchen. Once again, he greeted his relative, but was ignored. He went the day tracking down all eight people of his household, just to have the same reaction- a start, then complete disregard. When they all sat down to dinner, he stood there, rather frustrated and not in the best of moods- can you imagine gentle Guimel in a temper? I can't!

He said that to get their attention, he had to pick several things from the table and drop them with loud noises before they all finally looked up at him. 

"I was bright red by that time. And to top it all off, they looked scared- Scared! Of me!! My little sister asked my mother why they were ignoring me, and Ma said it was because it was bad luck to greet a ghost. My little brother came over to me and tugged at my clothes, and said I felt real enough. It took me almost the whole night to convince them I wasn't dead and come back to haunt them. I could've screamed, it was so stupid! I don't think they really even believed me when I said I was alive again until I cut myself accidentally on a knife and I started bleeding." 

After things were cleared up, they- you guessed it- threw a party. I think that Guimel' s story, though humorous, has got to be one of the queerest things I've ever heard. I supposed you get superstitious like that when you live out in the middle of nowhere though. And with sheep as your only means of entertainment... Well, now I understand why he was so wide-eyed the first time he went through the city with the others. 

  
  


So, there you have it- the quirky, bizarre, and downright funny stories of the boys. I can't believe Dilandau never really got to know them- despite the fact that they spent years together in the same bunker before becoming an elite group. Oh well, his loss.

Look, I'd love to write more, but I'm afraid It's rather late as it is and I've got that skirmish in the morning... I really hope I know what I'm doing. And I hope even more that Dilandau doesn't find out. Goodnight- Celena S.

  
  


*and there you have it- the boyz history in a nutshell. Exciting, ne? Lemme know what you all think, it might take me longer to get the next ch out because I've got two essays and a midterm to study for. Bleh, school . Anyways, Please review- you know you want to ^_^ 10-23-02*


	5. Bird Cage

*Hoi there, y'all. ^_^ Phew, after spending a week researching, writing and studying, it's nice to get back to typing for fun, you know? I hope you can all forgive me for making you wait so long- if you can't, well, take it up with my Art History Professor!! I've also got an Eng essay coming up, but it shouldn't be too hard, so I should be able to get the next ch out fairly quickly. I hope... But enough about me, right? We're all waiting to see who's gonna kick who's butt, so I'll shut up pretty soon. Hope y'all liked the mini ch, it was fun to come up w/ their pasts. It almost makes me want to do a ficlet on the boyz themselves.... Almost. I think you'll all like what I've got in store for you though....

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *cue thunder/lightning*

Sorry, I needed to do that. Anyone come up with the chapter pattern yet? No? Well, send me your random guesses then, my inbox has been pathetically empty.. . One last note- remember my last pathetic attempt at a fighting scene? I'm hoping this one is better. If not, tell me what to write, I suck at action and suspense. Shuttin up now, so get out your popcorn, find your mace and sit back and enjoy the catfigh- er, sho-, I mean, chapter! ^_^* Note- rating now increased, due to Dilly's potty mouth. What?? Oh come on, you all knew it would become R sooner or later...

  
  


Bird Cage

  
  


Cold and calculating blue eyes stared into cool and faded cerulean. The two stood across the room, hands on their swords, ready to draw and trying to see if the other was actually serious about going through with it. The only sounds in the room were the soft clicks of boots on the floor, and the occasional cough given by one of the girls standing to the side of the 'arena'. In fact, the entire force of the 'Hiki's were lined along the walls of one of the smaller ballrooms that was currently serving as training quarters for the girls; all were waiting to see if their captain Refina would 'pummel the bitch into oblivion' like she'd said she would last night. The 'bitch', also known as Celena, stood with a smirk on her face, watching Refina's pacing with obvious enjoyment, which only infuriated the woman more. Refina finally stopped pacing, and stood tall to throw out a challenge.

"So, Schezar, ready to prove once and for all who's the better fighter? You can still back out of it, you know. None of us will let it slip that you're a coward if you're too afraid to go on with it." Celena had to bite her lip to keep her language in check, but gave the girl a pleasant enough smile. With a toss of her head, she flicked her braid over her shoulder, showing Refina how much she *didn't* fear her threats. True, the outfit she'd borrowed from one of the brunettes of the group was a bit different then anything she'd ever fought in before, but she'd manage well enough. She crossed her arms and gave Refina a look that Jajuka would give her if she tried to wheedle someone into giving her her way. 

"I've been ready for the past ten minutes. I hope your pacing has made you limber, I'd hate to cut you down before things got interesting just because your muscles are stiff. Come at me at any time you're ready, I'll be waiting right here." She slouched a bit in her stance, seeing it anger the other blonde enough to the point of action. Refina ran forward, a grin on her face and at a speed that almost took Celena by surprise. Almost.

Celena drew her sword in time to block the blow aimed for her main artery, then used Refina's momentum to counter with a swipe of her own. The blades locked for a moment, Refina snarling across the gap at Celena, who was having some difficulty keeping her sword up against Refina's pushing sword.

"Well, Refina, I see you've improved since we last sparred. Not that that's any feat in itself." Refina laughed half heartedly, and pushed Celena backwards. Celena reflexively ducked the next blow aimed for her head, and dodged to the left as Refina swung at her again. "Your moves are the same though. You need more imagination." Refina replied by bringing her fist into the action as well, landing a hit on Celena's shoulder. It jarred her a moment, but the Schezar was able to avoid the quick stab that followed the punch. 

"How's that for imagination, Bitch? You gonna stop toying with me, or are we going to keep beating around the bush until we both lose interest?" Celena remained defensive, blocking and parrying as Refina cursed at her with each thrust and jab. A laugh escaped her as she blocked again.

"Please, Refina. We both know you're as tenacious as a bulldog, and you'll never let go til you've beaten me. But I agree, this foolish play is dull. En guard!" With that, she side stepped another swing and began a rapid succession of thrusts, feints, slices and jabs., Refina looked startled for a moment, and almost lost her footing, but her grin quickly returned and she blocked the blows with the same speed before deciding to go on offensive again. Their movements became quick, darting steps that would have looked to an observer to be almost a part in a lively country dance. That is, if the observer could ignore the cursing of the darker blonde and fact that the two 'partners' were attempting to hack each other to bits. One of the onlookers sighed wistfully.

  
  
  
  


"I wish I had the skill to do that. Then I could beat Refina up myself..."

"Valice, you know if anyone has a chance in Hell in beating her up, it's me!"

"Oh yeah?? You wanna take this outside, ya big prissy lady-wannabe??"

"Yeah, you overgrown turkey winged excuse of a Draconian-!!"

"Valice, Katharine, will you guys shut up? You'll distract them, and I want to see if Captain Refina gets her butt kicked like Migel and Gatti said she would. For goodness sakes!!" The catgirl had her claws extended to a rather dangerous length, and neither girl wanted to be on the receiving end of the talons, so they sulkily complied. The few other girls who had been listening shook their heads and sighed in exasperation, and turned their attention back to the battling women.

  
  


Things had gotten very dirty in very little time. Both women were now cursing, and neither were wearing the smirks they'd had earlier. Refina was licking a small cut in her lip, Celena was trying to fight one-handedly as she attempted to stuff a handkerchief up her nose to stop the bleeding in a very un-ladylike way. No doubt her brother Allen or her caretaker Jajuka would both have heart attacks upon seeing this. Luckily for the young heiress, no one had a shadowgraph box about, nor did they think to get one. No one wanted to miss the fight. A loud, single gasp went up as the group of girls watched in morbid fascination as Refina landed another punch in Celena's stomach. The pale blonde girl slumped forward, blinking and trying to regain her breath while avoiding getting run through with her own sword. Her opponent didn't give her the chance to do either, however. Kicking the sword out of Celena's reach, she grabbed the braid and hauled up her victim, a lopsided due to her now very puffy lower lip grin of triumph coming to her face. She held her own sword aloft in a sign of victory. All two of the Refina fans in the audience clapped.

"Give it up, Schezar. I won. Admit it. Not only am I more beautiful than you, I'm stronger, faster, and smarter too." 

  
  


"Damn! I was hoping she'd win. Ah well. Just makes my own future victory over her all the better."

"Whatever. Pay up, Countess, and leave your fantasizing out of it. That's 30 gil."

"What?? Are you raising the stakes after the fights over? You-!!" The good natured bickering of the two friends went unheard by their Captain however, which was probably all the better for them. Refina didn't like it when people openly admitted to not liking her, except when she could use them as a punching bag. It would have been even worse for Katharine, had her commanding officer known she'd bet against her. No, Refina was too busy flaunting Celena's defeat in her face to notice the two.

  
  


"How's it feel, Celena? To know that I'm better in every way than you?" Celena let out a forced laugh, making a grunting noise as she tried not to make movements that would hurt her hair roots. 

"Well... I admit, you are stronger than me, and faster too. I think I need less time in the garden and more out in the fields chasing rabbits with heavy logs. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, or so I'm told. But smarter? I don't think so." She jumped up then, catching Refina off guard and twisting in the air as Refina's arm with the sword came down reflexively. The girls watching gasped- it seemed as though Celena would have her head cut off as the blade came dangerously close, however, with another quick movement, she dodged the steel. The sword came down, and was roughly taken from Refina's hand as Celena flipped back to reclaim her own weapon. Refina didn't even move as Celena held both swords up at her throat; she was still staring blankly at the ponytail in her hand. 

  
  


"YES!!! PAY UP NOW, VALICE!! WHO CALLED IT??? YEAH BABY!!" Refina seemed to snap out of it then, glaring at her subordinate.

  
  


"Katharine! Valice! You two are restricted to the castle grounds for a month! Now shut up all of you! Get back to training, NOW!" The last order was roared, and a few of the more timid members made "eep!!" sounds as they fled the room. 

Refina was deathly pale for a moment, shock etched on her face. Her gaze kept going from Celena to the lock of hair in her hands, then back. She hadn't expected Celena to allow her hair to get cut- not so drastically, and her obvious bewilderment made her mouth hang open slightly in total disbelief. If Celena hadn't been in the same position less than five minutes ago, she'd almost feel sorry for the girl. Almost.

"You... you beat me."

"I said I would, don't sound so surprised. You've got to give me some credit- I mean, I am the sister of a knight of Caeli, as well as ...hell, I dunno now to explain my relations with Dilandau, but we're close too." Refina's face contorted at the name, and she did a very unwise thing, considering Celena had not one, but two very sharp swords in her hands; Refina pushed them both away and went for Celena's throat.

"I'm going to kill you very slowly, and then I'm going to hide your body where not even the sorcerers can-"

  
  


The rest of her littler speech was drowned out by a very loud, "What the FUCK is going on here??" followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and then Refina skidding several feet away from Celena. The latter coughed and sagged against the supporting arms of Dalet and the Hikari girl Katharine, and then she blinked several times to allow the room to reassemble itself from the many blurry versions swimming around the room. She shook her head, let go of Dalet and Katharine, and looked at the one who had so conveniently broken up what would have promised to be a very short victory party.

Dilandau was scowling down at Refina, and shouted at her to get up and report to her rooms to wait to be summoned again. The Captain bowed humbly, shot a glare at Celena, and then ran from the room, cradling a swollen cheek. Dilandau then stormed over to Celena, looking as though he was about to do the same to her, but she held up a hand to lower his, meeting him levelly in a glare.

"Thank you for breaking that little-"

"You shut up. Dalet, Katharine, no one is to disturb us. I must speak with *Ambassador Celena Schezar* alone. Close the doors as you leave." A quick 'yessir' with a bow and the two were gone in a instant. Dilandau picked up the two swords, bringing one's tip to graze her throat.

"Give me one Goddamned reason why I shouldn't slit your throat now, and send your sorry ass back in a coffin to your Brother." 

"Because, Dilly!! You know you love me..."

"Don't call me DILLY!"

"Also, if you wanted me dead, I'd be on the death march already."

"What the Hell do you think you were doing? She's twice as strong, twice as fast as you Celena! She's been in training since we got here, and you've been digging in the dirt in that damned garden of yours!! Did you honestly think you could stand up against her?? Did you come here to stir trouble, or make it??" She met his angry gaze again, then turned her back to him.

"I don't see why it's any skin off *your* teeth. I was just trying to show Refina I'm not afraid of her-"

"While becoming a pin cushion in the meantime? You're lucky Allen taught you that move-"

"Do you honestly think Allen would let me near a weapon? I learned that one from Gaddess." He stopped talking at that, then gave her a very hard look- as hard a look as you can give someone's back, that is.

"Gaddess? Why would he go against Allen unless- what do you have?"

She turned and gave him a grin.

"Lots of blackmail fodder, all artfully wheedled out while he was drunk. He even signed a paper saying everything he' d told me was the truth. He owed me big time for keeping quiet about it."

"What did he do?"

"I'm not going to share valuable information like that!! What's the use in blackmail if someone else can use it too??"

"Where'd you get the sword to practice? I'm sure Allen wouldn't dream of letting his dear little sister near anything sharp.... And where was Jajuka during this?" At that, she grinned, and Dilandau had a sinking feeling he knew where she'd gotten the sword, as well as learned some of the moves he'd seen her pull while beating the crap out of Refina. The only reason why he hadn't interfered was because Refina needed someone to humble her arrogant temper, and the fact that it was Celena only made it all the better. Instead of asking more of her, he sighed, then threw her the other sword, which she deftly caught. 

"Alright, let's see what other interesting things you learned in your blackmail lessons, shall we? But first, get that damn handkerchief out of your nose."

  
  


They parried back and forth for a bit, and Dilandau was happy to see that she'd not been lying about learning new moves. Apparently, Gaddess had taught her a few others for dodging, but Jajuka had made sure that she kept in top shape- despite Allen's insistence that she stick to household affairs. She also admitted to practicing with a few of the knights of Caeli while she was in the city. Millerna had agreed that Celena needed something interesting to do, and had ordered some of the knights to help her improve her skills- but without allowing Allen to find out. There had been a few close calls, but he knew that the danger was one of the things she liked the most about it, and would have been disappointed with her if she had stopped in fear of her brother. He smirked as he listened to her accounts of the past few months, and grinned as she mentioned Allen's latest love-interest.

"Another Princess? What is this; the third, fourth royal skirt he's chased?" She sighed, picking her sword off the floor where he'd thrown it a moment before.

"Fifth, if you count Eries and Hitomi. It's just so irritating- he tells me he'll never love anyone again, and then the next pretty face he sees, he goes chasing skirts like a child collecting pretty pebbles. It's amazing that Chid is my only nephew!"

She went on to tell him more about the capital, as well as the various tidbits of gossip that had flared about the two of them specifically- the fact that he had appeared out of nowhere and then had been allowed partial freedom to do what he wanted had scared some people out of their wits, and others had resorted to coming up with theories about where he'd been hiding. People had speculated that Celena had hidden him somewhere, and while she didn't agree that she had, she also hadn't denied it. That led to some rather interesting rumors; people knew that they had a relationship, but no one knew of what sort, and they didn't have the guts to ask either of them. Dilandau smirked, wondering if Celena had hoped that coming here would add to the gossip and perhaps deepen their suspicions about the rancid love-affair that was 'going on behind Allen's back but everyone knew about it'. 

He frowned then, allowing her sword a little leeway as he thought about that. Was that what she wanted? People to think they were having an affair? More importantly, was that what *he* wanted, or did he even care at all? He'd felt her reaction before, and had suspected that Folken had said something very alarming, or else she'd never have thrown such emotion his way in such force. Surprise, suspicion, and jealousy- he didn't know what the heck it was about, but then again, he didn't know if he wanted to or not. What *did* he want? What did *he* think their relationship was? He knew that they were close- he was closer to her than her own brother, but they weren't technically related by blood anymore. He had his own body back, and even his blood type had returned to its former state, although there were still traces of leftover residual from the Sorcerers experiments. They weren't siblings, but they weren't just friends either. How would he reply if someone asked how they were connected?

He must have shown some of his thoughts, or lowered his mental barriers, because Celena was no longer smiling either. She stepped back, panting, and leaned on her sword, never taking her eyes off of him. She looked rather warm in the tight suit, and he raised an eyebrow for a moment, looking over her for the first time. She'd grown in height very little while they were apart, but in other areas... 

"Dilandau, why are you looking at me like that? Are you having indecent thoughts?" He snapped back to attention, a scowl on his face. Damn, had he spaced out just then? She was looking at him with an almost wary look, though it wasn't a scolding one. She just seemed a bit cautious at his sudden behavior, and he cleared his throat, sheathing his sword.

"I was just thinking. Why would you think I-"

"You're bright red, for one thing. Honestly, Dilandau, they're just rumors, you needn't get so worked up about them. Why? Do you want to start something?" She sheathed her own blade, then gave him a look that would have made any other man fall to their knees and offer his soul to her at that moment. However, *he* was Dilandau Albatou, and he wasn't affected by her wily woman's ways.

"Do you?" She flushed at that, and giggled, making him mentally roll his eyes. At times, they were almost like twins. At others- like now- they were complete opposites. And- to his chagrin- she didn't reply at once. She looked at him, a smirk on her face, and a look that asked, 'so what would you do if I said yes?'. "Celena?" She sighed, then her eyes grew distant. 

"I couldn't do anything that would interfere with your training- it's too important to you, and it's somewhat silly to think we'd be able to meet when we're a several large countries apart. But, they've been... A bit helpful... I'm not asking for your time, but if you could do me a favor..?" His puzzlement and curiosity got the better of him, but he knew from past experience that if he spoke now, she wouldn't continue. So he nodded, though he could tell she didn't really see him do so.

"If.. Anyone were to ask you, if we were..... *involved*, "she said this with a slight blush, and a smile on her lips. "Would you... Not deny or confirm anything? I'd like to-" She cut herself off then, and turned from him, looking up at the half-finished ceiling. "I'd just appreciate if you did. I know it means you'll have lots more rumors about you flying about, but I'm only asking because... Will you?"

"Why?" He tried probing her mind the way she attempted, but she had her own barriers, and he didn't want to force himself on her. Though his curiosity was extremely peaked and he'd need to get his answers fairly soon, he didn't press her for anything. She respected his privacy, he respected hers. But why did she need him to suggest that she was involved with him, but wouldn't tell him why? It bloody irritated him, but he suspected she'd tell him. She shook her head, her voice softer than before.

"I'm sorry.. I just can't... not yet. I.." He saw her shoulders slump, and then he realized- albeit a bit belatedly- that she was crying. Shit! What had he said to make her cry? Or was this one of her 'girl things'? He briefly had a flashback of the time when he'd been shared her female form, and recalled how the littlest things could sometimes make you cry at the drop of a hat. He shuddered momentarily, blocking out those memories that made him happy to be male, and then brought his attention back to her. She was Celena though, she didn't cry unless she had a damned good reason! 

"Celena, what did I-?"

"Oh Dilandau, it's not you!! I.. I.. " She turned, flung herself into his arms, and began squeezing him in what the people from the Mystic Moon referred to as a 'Bear Hug'- not that there were any people from the Mystic Moon about to tell him that. Another Mystic Moon expression would have defined his actions very well too; a deer caught in headlights. He was frozen as she stood there sobbing on his shoulder, utterly confused and not prepared to deal with anything like this. Panic began to well up in him- what was it he was supposed to do?? What the hell had brought this on?? Where was Chesta when you needed him? Chesta was good with emotion- Dilandau was not. Should he do something? What? Should he try to make her happy, or should he pretend it wasn't happening? What would Chesta do? Minutes ticked by, and very slowly, he raised his hands to her shoulders. She snuggled into his shoulder again, beginning to gain control of herself again. They stood there for several minutes, neither saying anything nor needing to. Well, actually, Dilandau would've liked to know what the Hell was going on, but he could wait for an explanation. He chose to try to fish for it instead.

"Did Allen do something? Do you need me to get rid of him? Did something happen that you're not telling me about? Dammit, Celena, how am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what's wrong?? Did Refina say something to you-"

"Please, just... just don't ask me anything. N-not yet. I'm sorry I bothered you, Dilandau. Just forget I said anything. Excuse me." She tore herself from his arms, ran across the room, and left a completely baffled and utterly confused Slayer General in her wake. He stood there a moment, not feeling the cold that was returning since she left, and simply staring at the door she'd run through. What had that been all about?? He left feeling rather crabby- mostly because he knew something was wrong with Celena and she wouldn't tell him- and went off to find an ambassador to harass. He *could* force her to tell him what was going on, but he wouldn't. He wasn't a gentleman, but he knew that it was better to let her regain her composure before going after her. If he did at all. 

He stopped in the hall, finding himself moving towards her rooms, and he quickly spun on his heels. He needed to think, he needed to get rid of his conflicting emotions.. Hell, he needed to slap someone!! He began to try to think up a reason to go toughen the new recruits when a thought struck him, and he felt better- for the most part. Trying to set aside his feelings and not succeeding very well, he went off to go 'speak' to Refina.

  
  


I got to my rooms and found a small crowd outside, waiting for me. Terra, Aerin and several other girls were lounging about the hall, obviously wanting to talk to me. Terra sighed and shook her head when she saw me, opening my door and ushering me to a chair. She pulled out a pair of scissors and went to work, attempting to salvage what was left of my hair. She scolded me for several minutes before the others were able to speak.

"Celena, I know you wanted to beat Refina, but you must take better care of yourself! You're lucky it was only your hair that was cut and not your head. For goodness sakes, Refina is not someone to be taken lightly- I would have thought you of all people knew that. If I had know about this-"

"But you didn't, Ra. C'mon lay off, alright? She's fine, and that's what counts. You're just poed 'cause you were stuck in the library with your musty old books, and no one told you about it. But, if it makes you feel any better, Jajuka will probably chew her out later. I do feel bad about your hair though, Cel. I mean, I woulda made Refina stop- she can't order Ra or me around since we're senior officers in different positions. I also wish I coulda seen the look on her face when you beat her though- Val here says it was priceless." I looked at the girl Aerin pointed to; she was grinning mischievously and winked when we caught each other's eye. So, this was Viole's sister, Valice. She looked little like her brother- their only similar trait seemed to be the purply brown hair with puffy bangs. I gave her a smile, even as Terra muttered under her breath about how she had to play 'mother' for everyone. 'Val' nodded eagerly.

"I misjudged you, Miss Celena! I lost money because I thought you looked too weak to hurt a kitten. Kate here won- she said anyone who was related to Dilly could beat her up!!" The girl 'Kate' flushed, but didn't reply. I looked at her closely, a smile pulling at my lips. She looked rather mousy with her dark brown hair in a tangle of curls, but there was a spark of mischief in her green eyes that made me realize there was more to her than met the eye.

"Were you the one who shouted at the end of the fight?" The girl grinned a little, and nodded. Valice clapped a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Kate here doesn't say much 'til you get to know her. Then, she'll never shut up!!"

"And between the two of you, no one gets a word in edgewise. I'm Nita, by the way. I keep the peace between the two idiots." The grey cat girl smirked at them both, crossing her arms and looking defiant- despite the fact that she was shorter than them both. The 'two idiots' glared in mock irritation, and another girl stepped into view. She peered at me closely, a hand up to her chin in thought. After a moment, she let out a rather loud cry, which made Terra jump and nearly take out my eye with the scissors.

"What's your type??" I blinked, not quite understanding.

"Excuse me?" Valice 'tsked', and shook her head.

"Ignore Cia, Miss Celena. She thinks she's the God's gift to everyone to find their perfect soul mate-"

"Hey! I got Terra and Biore together, right? And heck, I knew before anyone else that Dalet had a thing for Kat-"

"That's because you were spying on us-!!"

"I had to find out somehow! Besides, now you don't have to hide it anymore! You should thank me!! If you've got love problems, come see me, and I'll be able to tell you the scoop on your target's love life. I just have a knack for that sort of thing, you know? I can feel the pulse of love in the air, and I can smell love's chemistry. If someone's got a crush, I know about it!" She beamed at the others, making several blush and cough, then turned back to me, once again looking at me closely. "Sooooooooo?? What's your type? Is it true that you and Dilandau had a fling while he was with you in Asturia? Is it true you two ran away together and your Brother brought you back? What about Lord Folken? Is it true that you-"

"Oh for goodness sakes, Cia, enough already!! There you are Celena. I did the best I could, though it's a bit short, even by Zaibachan standards..." I stood and looked in my mirror, happy to get away from questions I didn't really want to answer quite yet. My hair was looking much better- Terra had trimmed it evenly so that it was now the length it had been three years ago after my 'illness'. I smiled, turning to thank Terra.

"You have absolutely no idea how wonderful it feels to have short hair again, Terra, thank you. I can't wait to show Allen- he'll probably throw a hissy-fit." At the mention of my Brother, Cia's eyes lit up and I could tell she was about to ask about my brother's current love life. I had to fight a frown as I thought of his current love interest, and didn't hear all of the girls' question- at least, what she got out before she was silenced.

"And I was wondering if it was true that the Princess decided to-"

"Cia! Please! Enough!!" This time it was another who spoke, a girl with darker skin and dark hair tied in a braid. She seemed more serious than the others- perhaps only rivaled by Terra. Cia looked like she wanted to pout, but shrugged and complied with a grin. Aerin looked at the newer girls in the room, then waved them out. "Lady Celena needs to freshen up. You can all get to know her better later on, when the others are about and Refina's in a better mood- or at least, out of the way. And if I understand correctly, you are supposed to be practicing. You'd better get to it before Lord Dilandau finds you idling about. He'll make you wish you were locked in a room with Refina when she has her monthly." The girls all paled at that thought and ran off with a few varied versions of 'nice to meet you, see you around.' Aerin shook her head and shut the door, a smile on her face.

"They mean well enough, honestly. They just get irritatin after a while... Ralling is one of the few who keeps her head in any situation. Nita acts her age, Kat likes to pull pranks. Val, well, she's nothin like Viole- she's way more outgoing, and Cia... Well, Cia's Cia. She's the one to talk to if you want lots of juicy gossip, but she's got a great sense of who loves who and who's angsting after who and whatnot. Kinda creepy how accurate she can be..." Terra smiled, then shook her head.

"They've all got their ups and their downs, just like the rest of us. I'll introduce you to the rest of the girls later, but right now, we've got to talk." I lifted my eyebrows slightly, not sure of what she meant. Aerin shook her head.

"Don't give *us* that Look, Cel. Somethin's up- Cia ain't the only one who can sense things." Terra gave me a hard look, adding,

"I know tear-stains when I see them Celena. Talk." I was tempted to tell them it was nothing. But how could I? They obviously cared about me, and we'd grown close in the time they'd been at the mansion. Besides, they could give me advice, or at least support that Jajuka could never provide. And Allen...

"Well then, I hope you two are in for a long story, because it's rather complicated..."

  
  


Dilandau ran his fingers through his hair, a smug smile on his face. Refina had been show her place, his men were training, and his 'hiki's were off doing.... something. They were out of his hair, and that was all that mattered. He opened the door to his chambers, peeling off bits of clothing as he went. He reached his bathroom with all of his garments thrown asunder, and sunk into the hot water he'd ordered to be prepared for him. He closed his eyes briefly to soak in the wonderful heat that warmed his body and massaged his muscles. In fact, he was almost able to get rid of all his thoughts completely-

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllyyyyyy!!!"

He shot up, coughing on water that he'd managed to swallow somehow, and grabbed at a cloth to cover himself. He turned to look in the doorway, and found no one to throw the bar of soap he'd picked up for that exact purpose. He froze a moment, then cursed out loud as he realized his bath had distracted him into letting down his mental barriers. He scowled at the soap in his hand, and then put it to good use, lavishly applying the bar to the cloth, and began to scrub away the lather.

//What do you want, Celena? I'm busy.//

*What's more important than me, Dilly? Don't you love me anymore?*

//For Gods' sakes Celena, I won't love you if you interrupt my bath-//

*You're taking a bath? I didn't think you liked the water. Do you need someone to scrub your back? giggle* 

// Are you trying to be annoying, or is this just a Schezar relapse??//

"..."

//Well?//

*You can be such an asshole sometimes, you know that? I just wanted to apologize for earlier, that's all.* He ducked his head under the water, rubbed his scalp vigorously, then came up, shaking his head to get the water out of his eyes. He lounged back in the tub, staring at a passing bubble cluster in the water as he focused on the conversation he was having. Some might have thought the General had lost his mind as he sat there, staring at the water in which he sat, half-submerged. However, he had his door locked so that no one could disturb him- though no one ever dared anyway... 

//If you won't tell me what's wrong, then don't bother me with vague suggestions. I've got enough to deal with without your female issues-//

*Why do you men always assume that you are so much more superior to us women? Why do you think you have any right to control us, or to order us about?? Why don't you ever ask about *my*_ feelings, _*my*_ opinions, _*my*_ needs?? I'm human too, you know! I've every right to choose things for myself, and I don't need you ordering me around-*

//Who said anything about ordering you around? I'm just saying, if you have a problem but you don't want to tell me about it, then don't whine about how you can't. I need to think Celena, so if you don't mind, just shut up. I've got a lot on my mind and your damned nagging is giving me a headache. Can't you just.... Oh I don't know. Was there something else you wanted to ask me, or did you just come to ask for forgiveness?// He could feel her sigh, though he couldn't hear or see it, but the feeling soon passed, and she laughed again.

*Sharp as a tack, Dilly ^_^ I want to practice with the 'hikis' every morning while I'm here. I don't want to get rusty-*

//What about your duties as ambassador? Didn't you come here to work for Folken? Or is this just a vacation for you? What are you doing here, Celena? Have you come to meddle in everyone's affairs?// 

* I'm here on business, pleasure... and personal matters. Don't bother yelling about not elaborating, Dilandau. Just tell me yes or no." He dropped the cloth back into the water, closing his eyes to try to get a glimpse of what she might be hiding behind her half of the barrier. Glimpses of Allen and a woman flashed before his eyes, then Allen and an elderly man standing in front of Celena. It took her a matter of moments to realize what he was doing, and another to put up the barriers against his probes. But he had seen enough, and his hands were clenched in fists by his side, one breaking the bar of soap in half absently.

//What is Allen DOING, Celena? Why won't you tell me what's going on? Who was that behind him? A sorcerer?// 

*Don't be stupid, Dilandau. And it's none of your business, I can take care of it, just give me time. Trust me, alright? I promise, I'll be fine. If not, I'll come to you, I promise. One of the reasons I came here was because I know I'm not alone-*

//-as long as we're together. I know, you've told me several times. ..Can I trust you to come to me if you need me, Celena?// He could almost hear her laugh- he could certainly sense it.

*OF course Dilandau. I've given my word, and I try not to break it unless I've got a really good reason to.^.^ Now that we've gotten that settled, back to the business at hand. Will you let me-*

//Yes. Go show them a thing or two. Have fun.//

*Thank you!!* He felt her leave then, and he sunk back into the water to enjoy the peace while he could before she came up with another hair-brained reason to 'talk' to him. One thing was for certain; when she was around, Celena made things much more interesting.

  
  


I had to do some rather boring things before I was able to go meet the rest of the 'hikaris' after I talked to Dilandau. Folken had called us to a meeting, and the old, diplomatic Folken I knew came through at last. He used cunning and skill to get the advisors to agree with what he wanted without actually letting them know that's what he'd done, and the meeting ended with everyone feeling very smug- as though they had won that round.. Folken gave me another of his bizarre cheerful smiles and we had a pleasant chat before he went up to his study to work on papers. I could not help but wonder again how he managed to keep cool in those sort of situations where I'd probably have left the room with several dead ambassadors in my wake. I asked him as much before he went up to his study, stopping him before we parted.

"Folken, are you feeling... alright?" He laughed and gave me a smile, unnerving me even more.

"Celena, I don't know what you're-"

"Folken, please. Dilandau spent enough time around you to pick up on your nuances, and your new personality, while lighter than that of the Strategos, is still not the true Folken he knew on the Vione. I understand why you do it around the advisors, but please, you don' t have to keep up appearances with me. I'd like to think we're old friends, not casual acquaintances, and old friends don't go around wearing masks just for formality's sake. So, go ahead and stop acting cheerful all the time. It's unnerving." He studied me, gave me a very funny look, and began to laugh. I was about to say something I'd probably regret, but he stopped and took my hands, holding them gently.

"I'm sorry, I forget sometimes that you and Dilandau were... so close. He's told me the same thing, in fact, though not as calmly as you have. I think he believes I've 'cracked' under the pressures of ruling. I'm sorry for trying to hide it from you; I will not insult you again in the future." He squeezed my hand, and then turned to look out the window we stood by. He leaned against the frame, staring out over his lands, and yet not really seeing them as he reflected in on himself. He began to talk again- quietly, as though he were speaking to himself, but I could hear him none the less.

"It's much harder than it sounds, ruling a country. You have to worry about what others think, what your actions will effect, who might be angry, who might be your ally. You cannot trust anyone completely, because you never know if when you'll wake up one morning to find yourself at war, or you might find out they're a spy or an assassin, sent to destroy all you've worked so hard to create. I'm doing my best, but I never finished my training for the court. As Strategos, I never needed to know how to make your advisors agree with everything you said, nor did I want to know it. The country is just barely hanging on to making it through the seasons- we were lucky in that Asturia and Basram had such excellent harvests and were willing to sell to us. We're making it, one slow step at a time, but not without mishaps and troubles. The people need a king that never shows his fear, never shows that the misery effects him, and never allows anything in his own life to interfere with ruling his country. That is why I wear my mask, Celena. I cannot let down the hundreds of people depending on me." He shut his eyes then, leaning his head on his hand, and I felt such pity and sorrow for him.

He hadn't really finished his 'king training', and he'd been thrown to Zaibach to re-establish it's stability with nothing to build up from but ruins and upset people from all over. He'd ended the smaller 'tribal' or city-wars to gain power, and he'd put the country back on its feet. But you can't walk when a broken ankle is still healing, and Folken knew that until they were running on their own again, he'd have to play the advisors' fool to get what he needed for his people. It touched me to see how he *did* put aside his own personal feelings, and made do with what he had to keep his country safe. 

I walked over to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder, turning him to look at me. He looked down, and I gave him a smile.

"You didn't need to justify yourself, Folken. I'm just worried about you. Please promise me you'll take care of yourself ?" He had a somewhat lost look on his face, but it melted into a smile, and he drew me close into a tight hug. 

....Did I ever mention that Folken has a great smile? Well, he does. His face goes soft and for a minute all his worries seem to melt away.. He looks younger, happier, calmer, and so sweet. He's like an entirely different person.. But I'm getting sidetracked. I hugged him back, knowing a hug makes everyone feel better, and we stayed like that for what was longer than probably proper. When he pulled himself free, he looked... different. More at ease, or something. He gave me a soft and brief smile, then kissed me on the forehead before saying goodbye and going up to his rooms.

  
  


...Needless to say, I couldn't think much the rest of the day. I decided to postpone my plans to go spend some personal time sorting out my emotions.

  
  
  
  


Dilandau stood silently behind Folken, looking over the messenger that had been sent from Asturia. Allen had finally realized his sister was missing, and had sent someone over to give her a message. He scowled briefly, thinking over that. Never mind the fact that it had taken the damn knight a week to realize his sister had left the country, to add injury to insult, he'd sent it over with a bloody Magliss!! He could feel a sneer wanting to surface, but it wouldn't do to have the man run off without giving Folken his message. 

'Man' Dilandau mentally huffed. 'He looks like an elf or a demon with those ridiculous ears!' The stranger stood then, still bowed slightly as he handed Folken another letter.

"I was given this as well to deliver to you, your majesty. It komes from your Brother and sister-in-law in Fanelia with great tidings. May I kongratulate you on the birth of your nephew?" Folken gave a cry of surprise and delight, and quickly took the letter, thanking the messenger more cheerfully than he probably should have, considering they were on the brink of war with each other. 

"Thank you, Mryth, for your services. I am glad to at last have news of my Brother and his wife, as well as their child. Thank you very much for the delivery of this letter, it means very much to me." 'Mryth' took the hint, and bowed lower, causing a snort from Dilandau. The man's amethyst eyes rose and caught him, holding him in a stare for what seemed an eternity. Something inside of him clicked into place, and Dilandau had a very uneasy feeling rise within him, as though he'd met Mryth before, long ago, or had some sort of tie to him. It was gone in a moment though; the Magliss took his leave and silently left the room as Folken poured over the letter from his brother.

"Dilandau! I've got an invitation to see my nephew, interested in coming along?" Dilandau snorted again, crossing his arms and scowling. He was still uneasy about that Magliss, but he'd deal with that later.

"Go to Fanelia, visit Van, and see the prodigy of someone I hunted that caused the deaths of my men? Shall I make cookies for the party afterwards too??" Folken scowled, replacing the letter back in its envelope.

"Fine. I will escort the Lady Celena myself then-"

"What does Celena have to do with this? She has no ties to Fanelia-"

"Except for the fact that she is Asturia's ambassador at the moment, and one of my counselors- albeit temporarily. She is friends with the royal couple, and I have the orders of King Dryden and Queen Millerna themselves to escort her safely to the palace. I plan to leave tomorrow so that we arrive within the week, and I need to make sure she received her own letters from the Magliss. If you do not plan to accompany us, then get a patrol together to join us. Mryth will be joining us, and, while I'm sure he has the best intentions in his heart, I don't think they're the best intentions for us. Now, I must go tell my other advisors-"

"Like hell you do. Go get your papers in order, I'll tell them, then get the men moving. Do you want the girls too, or should I leave them here?" Folken raised an eyebrow, giving Dilandau a steady look.

"You sound as though you've changed your mind. What's the matter Dilandau, don't trust me with Lady Schezar?" Dilandau snorted, heading towards the door.

"You? Hell no. It's *her* I'm worried about. She has a thing for tall, dark and mysterious men, and I wouldn't give her five minutes alone with you. Besides, there are enough people here to man the place; I'll keep Refina and the girls behind, maybe a few slayers as well. I'll work it out. Just go do what you need to do. I'll see you in the morning." He closed the door behind him, leaving Folken to stew over his words.

  
  


He found her with that Magliss elf-man, and they were laughing like old friends. Mryth stood respectively to the side as she told him about the gardens below, and how she'd grown many of the same in her own back home. However, Mryth seemed to be watching her closely, though Celena didn't seem to notice. Dilandau growled in the back of his throat, seeing the way the mage was looking over her- and the way he seemed to be satisfied with what he saw. He had the audacity to slip an arm behind her, though she didn't notice, and moved in closer to 'peer' at the flowers, while in reality he was studying her face very closely. To his credit, however, he didn't jump as Dilandau cleared his throat in what seemed scare the living daylights out of Celena. She was wide-eyed until she saw who it was, then she scowled in a way very similar to the look Folken had given him less than an hour ago.

"Dilandau!! What on earth do you think you're-!!"

"You need to get some sleep, we'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow. That includes *you*." He glared at Mryth who gave him a steady stare, then turned to Celena.

"Ms Schezar, we must speak more tomorrow. I am glad to have met you again, and I look forward to our koming konversations. Good evening." He bowed low to her, then saluted with his hand over his heart before turning to face Dilandau. The two locked eyes once more, and again Dilandau had the sharp feeling of forgetting something long ago- something so horrible, he'd forced it from his mind. But he was Dilandau; he had no fear of the past. Mryth seemed to notice the change in his demeanor, then gave a slight smile.

"General." Dilandau stiffened, then nodded, watching as the silver-haired mage left the room. He could feel the hackles on the back of his neck standing on end, and it wasn't because of the magic the man gave off. There was something about him... He nearly flinched as Celena put a hand on his shoulder.

"He reminds me a lot of you." He scowled, turning to look at her. She had a slight smile on her face, then laughed again. "I mean it. You look alike, even if you don't want to admit it. He even does that little sneer-thing you do if something disgusts you." She laughed, and he frowned at her, glaring down. Ignoring the fact that he was actually doing "the little sneer-thing", he motioned at her letters. 

"Aren't you going to open your mail? I'm sure your brother has plenty of things to tell you." She stopped laughing, and looked down at the letters. 

"Yes, he did." He raised an eyebrow, a feeling of foreboding coming over him. She wasn't about to cry again, was she? He could only take crying women so long, and even though it was Celena, he still had a limit. 

"He said he had a surprise for me when we meet in Fanelia. Apparently he's coming to make sure I get home safely, and to chew me out about leaving in the first place. Mryth told me he didn't figure out I had gone until I had nearly landed here. How's that for brotherly love?" Dilandau scoffed, and shook his head. He wasn't prepared for what she said next.

"He.... also said that he's found someone who has accepted my hand." He stared down at her, shock and disbelief evident.

"Your hand? As in, marry you?" She nodded, biting her lip, but not replying. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her with more force than he meant to, making her give a gasp of bewilderment.

"Why didn't you TELL me, Celena?? Are you just going to shrivel up and die like some simpering female, or are you going to fight it?? If you let him marry you off without raising your hand, you'll deserve whatever he gives to you. I swear, I'll-" She cut him off, fire in her eyes.

"I don't need any help from you!! The only reason I'm telling you this in the first place is because Terra and Aerin thought I should. Of course I won't marry whoever he sends my way!! I've been able to get rid of five suitors already on my own, so I've no need for your help!! But try to see it my way- my adoring brother suddenly decides that it's time to marry me off, and he begins to throw every available male my way in the hopes that one will sweep me off my feet. I'll never let him choose my husband for me, but think about it, Dilandau. One of the few people you've trusted tries to throw you off to the wild dogs. Don't you think you'd be upset as well??" Things clicked into place, and he snapped to attention.

"You mean when we were sparring, that was... ?? And you've been suggesting that we've...?" His face was that of confusion, and she was doing a very good imitation of his 'defy me and die' look. He was confused because he didn't know if he should try to snap her neck for driving him mad, or hold her close to comfort him. It passed fairly quickly though. Dilandau Albatou did NOT give hugs to people.

"Did I really have a choice?? It was the only way to keep them at bay, by suggestion things. If you were in my shoes, you'd have done the same thing, Don't tell me you wouldn't!!" He looked at her blankly, but he was beginning to have new respect for the woman in front of him. Manipulating rumors to suit her needs, and defying her brother at the same time. He loved it. Allen must have hated it. He met her challenging look with a grin.

"Oh, I would have done the same thing. But do you know what will really make them talk?" He said this as the moved down to whisper by her ear, breath warm on her cheek. Her expression altered slightly to take on a wary look.

"What?"

"This." He bent down to kiss her even as she opened her mouth, and her eyes flew open as they made contact. She tried to step back, but he held her closer, not allowing her to escape. He held her for several moments (she began to wonder if he even *needed* to breathe), when he let her go, giving her the air she needed. He still held her close, however, and she flushed in anger and embarrassment as he grinned down at her. It looked like a rather feral grin to her, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. (Actually, she was pretty sure it was a bad thing. She was just indecisive as to if it was a good thing that he kissed her, or something that would earn him a kneeing below the belt.) She wasn't quite sure about anything, and she frowned, trying to form words but nothing came out. Finally, her mouth clicked shut in defeat. What the Hell had brought that on?? She decided not to let him get the upper hand though, and grasped for something completely apropos to say- she ended up saying:

"D-Dilandau???" He grinned, and bent again, catching her before she could duck out of the way. His grip on her arms was rather painful, but when he did draw back, she was able to get out of his grasp. She promptly slapped him, and shouted in his face

"WHAT THE F-" 

"Careful, Celena. There's not telling what the girls might think if you say something now." She turned her head slightly, and heard the gasps and muffled footsteps of what could only be several of the 'hiki's running away. Instead, she hissed at him, blush burning her cheeks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing??"

"I'm helping you out. If we're not seen making some scenes, how will you avoid Allen's choice husband for you? You've blacklisted my name long enough without me knowing it, now, you have to pay me back." He dodged another swipe of her fist, and allowed her to storm off in the directions of her room without so much as saying goodnight. He grinned to himself, going off to find a drink to take to bed with him. He loved pissing her off, and kissing her seemed to be one of the best ways to do it. His tongue licked his lips as he moved down the hall, silent as the shadows around him. He could still see her eye's flare in anger, and feel the heat of her cheeks burn against his own skin. He let out a chuckle, scaring away the few servants who were about. He'd have his fun for a bit, before he finally left her alone. Dragging what little respect was left of his name in the mud was not going to get you on the good side of the Slayer's General. He let out a nearly-maniacal cackle as he reached the door to the wine cellars. He'd spend the rest of the evening thinking up ways to 'strengthen the rumor' , and enjoy the three day journey to Fanelia they'd be embarking on in the morning. Sometimes, it was good to be considered the villain!

  
  


..AN- and Dilly's being devious.. Again. Is it just me, or is this story really sucking big-time?? -_-;;; I'll finish it, yeah, but I think I liked TTG better... And poor Mryth!! He's got such a big part and yet no lines... And Dilly's being a jerk. I don't like the end of this chapter, what can I do to fix it??? Lemme know, asap, k? Also, quick note-changed Mryth's dialogue, anyone notice? His "c"s are now "k"s, in honor of all the FF8 fics I've been reading. It fits with him, donchathink? Ja!!


	6. Memories of Fanelia

*AN-....Ahem! Yes, well it's taken me some time, huh? Gomen!! Kudos to Chi-chan for figuring out the chapter title patterns!! They *are* taken from the soundtracks, so y'all might wanna go back and read while listening to the music. They'll fit in, I think, and it'll give you all an excuse to listen to the music again, ne? I'll have more info/ explanations in the Q&A section, but for now, let's just let SLS let off some steam bad couple of weeks. And, we'll all hope no one dies in the chapter. Maybe I'll play some Dynasty Warriors to get it out of my system, ne? Ah well. Enjoy!

  
  


Memories of Fanelia

  
  


Celena Schezar had the rather unpleasant business of being stuck on an aircraft headed for Fanelia with an elated Zaibachan King; a gaggle of irritating counselors; a foreign diplomat who seemed to find it amusing to harass the General of the Slayers; a Slayer's General who had the temper of a rabid wolfman in the high heat of a Freidian summer while being attacked by fleas; and, of course, the whole lot of Slayers and Hikaris, brought along simply because the new recruits were enough to watch over an empty castle. Tempers were high, the ship cramped, and many-including Celena- were ready to chance Fate by throwing themselves off the landings to see if they had Draconian blood. Celena tried several things to alleviate boredom, soothe her nerves, and overall try to forget that she still had two more days on the floating hunk of scrap with all the loonies on board.

Chatting with the other advisors to the king proved to be fruitless; not only did they not approve of her being there as a whole, she was not even potential queen material (in their opinions), and so they chose to ignore her. This was quite aright with Celena, she sat in on their conversations and listened to what they said as they continued to pretend she didn't exist. They eventually forgot she was there, and she learned some nice juicy gossip that would make her own King and Queen give a hearty laugh as they read over her notes.

Trying to talk to Folken was no easy task either. He holed himself up in his quarters, keeping everyone out and refusing to speak to anyone because he was "busy going over plans for new buildings, and signing treaties that 'somehow' had been thrown out the window and only recently been excavated from the gardens below the royal balcony." Needless to say, he didn't want company- not even hers, and that left Celena feeling miffed and irritable moreso, that is.

When she found herself in this state of mind, she went to go find someone to spar with, as fighting will not only clear one's mind, it will also exhaust the body and make it easier for one to fall asleep. She wanted to see if Dilandau would teach her some of the stunts he'd pulled the previous time they'd fought, but he and the diplomat were having a rather engaging staring/glaring contest, and she decided it would probably be in her best interest not to disturb either of them. Mryth would have been interesting and refreshing to talk to, but Dilandau in a foul temper doesn't make anyone's day better. Besides that, she remembered suddenly that she'd decided she wasn't speaking to him after the previous night, and didn't want to think about how she'd brought it on herself by telling him what she'd been doing. Dilandau was too confusing to deal with, and it would be better to just do something else instead of catching his attention again.

She then went to find the next best thing when it came to practicing; the Slayers themselves. She found them on the main landing deck, most sparring in pairs, some lounging about, some talking to the Hikaris. The women seemed to be doing pretty much the same thing, so Celena headed over to one of the groups where Gatti, Migel, Dalet, Katharine, Cia, and Ralling were discussing something that Biore was holding. Upon closer inspection, she found it to be a blueprint for a guymelef. But not just *any* guymelef, it was a similar design to the Oreades model, save for a few adjustments and more trappings. The conversation seemed to be going along the lines of getting rid of the cooling agent to try a new method of response, and Gatti seemed rather wary of the idea. Ralling, in fact, seemed to be the only one who was really following Biore's explanation; she nodded and pointed to different parts of the sheet, making suggestions and asking about mechanism's functions and designs. Gatti couldn't be convinced, "There are just too many risks changing a model we know works perfectly."

Migel simply watched the three, a look of bemusement on his face as he casually sipped what appeared to be tea. Katharine was hanging on Dalet's arm, giggling as he whispered something into her ear, and replying with something that made the Slayer flush a brilliant crimson. Cia looked rather bored with the whole affair, and when Celena had come within 3 yards of the group, her eyes lit up. She left the arguing trio to run over to Celena, face cheery and almost grateful for an excuse to make an exit. 

"Celena!! It's great to see you!! Nita went off somewhere, and everyone is doing something and I'm really bored cause there isn't anything to do and Lord Dilandau just told us not to kill any one and I don't feel like fighting I mean it's ok and everything but it gets boring after a while and we still have two more days on this ship so what do you think we should do? " Celena was out of breath just listening to the girl talk, but Ralling stepped in, relieving her the duty to respond.

"Cia, you need to use more commas and periods in your sentences. As for something to do, don't you have patrol or something?" The taller hiki tried to give the bouncy girl a glare that said 'leave Celena alone, you twit', but Cia shrugged, still hopping up and down in boredom. 

"Since Refina was stuck back at the castle, Lord Dilandau's been ignoring us. Well, *most* of us, that is..." She sent a meaningful glance over in Celena's direction, the latter feeling her cheeks redden but refusing to comment. Cia suddenly jumped at an idea that crossed her mind, causing everyone nearby to step back a few paces. "I know!! Celena hasn't met the rest of us yet. I'll go round up the other girls, and we'll all introduce ourselves!!" Celena mentally groaned at the thought of another long group family history, and Ralling gave a short snort of irritation, but Cia was off to gather the girls. Celena allowed herself to be led by Ralling who was also rolling her eyes at the thought of Cia's introducing the others over to a group of the younger girls as Cia went about with lightning speed to assemble them. In a matter of moments, eight girls stood attentively in front of her, and she looked over them curiously. 

Two more cat girls, a red head, a girl with cropped green hair, a blonde with curly hair, and twins with hot pink pigtails. Celena let out a low whistle of disbelief; a motley crew indeed! No wonder Dilandau dumped them on Refina. However, the girls didn't seem to notice this, as they quickly rattled off quick descriptions of themselves. 

  
  


The first catgirl, a dun and grey colored ball of fluff, called herself Xiao. Her primary reason to join was the fact that her family had been killed, and she thought Lord Folken was extremely good looking. The reasons kids join the army these days...

  
  


The second cat girl, Kyoii, was a sleek, black furred girl, her voice was low and soft. She said she joined the group because there was no longer enough business as an assassin, and that she thought that Lord Dilandau was "beautiful beyond words and worth dealing with commoners for." Besides that, she had been the personal "pet" of Adolphus, and had to find something to do when her 'benefactor' had been killed. She said something about how she and Talin had something in common, and she'd also joined to be close to him. Cia's work was done there.

  
  


The red head grinned a bit shyly, though she spoke with an authoritative air that marked her as officer potential. She introduced herself as Mizuru**, and said she'd been given a second chance by Lord Folken, and that she would follow him to the ends of the earth. Celena began to wonder if Folken knew that half of the hikis were in love with him, but shrugged it off, figuring that most women who saw someone like Folken would probably develop a crush fairly quickly.

  
  


The green haired girl waved, but didn't say anything. In fact, at the first opportunity, she ran off to go do something, disappearing from Celena's sight. Ralling sighed.

"You've got to excuse Elise, Miss Celena. She was one of our newest recruits and yet one of our best soldiers. But after an accident on her first mission, she lost her voice. She's not really a hikari anymore, but she's a nice girl. She does a lot of personal errands for Lord Folken since she can't communicate with us in melef practice, and she's terribly shy on top of it. You probably won't see her much, and you'll talk to her even less. Take it from us, she's good at what she does." Celena nodded, and then turned her attention back to the next hikari. 

  
  


The blonde introduced herself as Claire, saying she had been recruited for her healing skills and knowledge of potions. She smiled a bit vacuously, but, as it was in Millerna's case, looks could be deceiving. Claire admitted that being in close quarters with so many good looking guys was definitely a bonus to the job, but she got a little airsick. She'd grown up by the sea, and was not used to being lifted off her feet. Celena couldn't quite relate to that, as she'd felt like she'd been born to pilot, but she nodded and then turned her attention to the twins.

  
  


They had to be the most bizarre people Celena had ever met. Calling themselves Mary and Sue, they claimed that they had originally come from the mystic moon, and knew all there was to know about the place. They tried telling Celena that the people there had wings, and that dragons and humans peacefully coincided. When Celena pointed out that Hitomi did not have wings, and she'd seemed fairly petrified whenever the word 'dragon' was used in a sentence, she gathered they were not telling her the truth. 

The girls cracked and admitted they had not gone to the Mystics Moon, but they hoped to make the journey one day. How, they didn't say, but Celena wouldn't put it past them to mingle in criminal activities if they thought it would help them get to the moon. They also claimed that they had things from the Moon and had started a cult around a man named Orlando Bloom, and another that they'd seen only glimpses of called Zell Dinct. Celena highly doubted either man existed, and made a mental note to never get caught alone in a room with the two girls. Ralling barked orders at the others to get back to their training, and Cia went off to 'hunt down Nita.' Celena was left to go find a place where she could try to regain some of the sanity she'd lost listening to the twins, and quickly made for the exit to get to the peace of her room.

  
  


*I've never met such an odd assortment of people, nor do I plan to again. I have decided that I will hole myself up in my room and not talk to anyone for the next 48 hours. If Princess Eries has done it before, so can I. I just hope none of those girls know how to pick locks, but I wouldn't put it past those weird 'fan-girls'. Now THEY are a threat to society...-Celena S.*

Ralling lent me some books that she said would pass the time, but I just couldn't sit still long enough to enjoy them. Not that I *didn't* have any interest in "The Molecular Construction of Space-Time and Theories of the Space-Time Contingency", but I wasn't up to translating in such a tizzy. I was even willing to read some of the romance novels that Millerna hid under her mattress and pretended not to have and that Dryden pretended not to know about, but I'd foolishly declined packing them in. Anything was better than staring at the tiles on the ceiling for forty-eight hours. I thought it might be fun to steal a guymelef just to do something, but I really didn't want to have to deal with Dilandau, nor prolong the trip any longer than possible. Walking circles in my room didn't seem that entertaining, but I couldn't very well sleep the whole time of the journey. I lingered on the idea of calling the boys in for strip-poker, but then I'd have to invite the girls as well, and I had a feeling they'd lose just to try to impress the guy they were after. Besides, I didn't know how to play poker well- that is, I didn't know how to cheat very well to ensure winning every time. 

I finally decided it would be most constructive to read the report I'd managed to get, as well as write my own observations for Dryden and Millerna. Picking up paper and pen, I made my way to a secluded deck, only to see Dalet and Katharine already occupying the shadows and whispering more of their sweet nothings to each other. I toyed with the idea of jumping out in front of them, but I didn't know what state of dress or undress they were in, and I really didn't want to find out. Instead, I left the doorway, and headed for the levi-stone's holding chamber. There were always a few nooks and crannies that one could hole oneself up in, regardless of a ship's layout, and that room proved no different. I selected a cubby hole towards the starboard stone, and leaned against one of the columns, letting the vibrations of the motors and stones calm my thoughts and clear my mind. 

I put my pen to the paper, but thoughts came quicker than I could write, so I eventually gave up and settled on staring out the hole in the floor for the massive rock in front of me. Clouds passed by, but I didn't really heed them. Instead, I turned my thoughts to the confusing and complicated thing that was my life.

Allen. Yet another offer for marriage to a man of good stature and well standing in the courts of Asturia. Yet another idiot who wanted a little toy wife to show off to his friends and pop out his brats. Yet another man over three times my own age. Where did Allen find them?? And how could I get rid of this one?

The first had been one of the lower knight's circle. He had been frightened when he met me for the first time, though I was more than polite. I stood a good two feet higher than him, and I got the advantage of glaring down at him the whole time. He squeaked like a mouse, and had a habit of kicking his legs under the table when he was nervous his feet didn't touch the ground. He'd bid us a quick farewell, then ran off as though we were man-eating giants. Sometimes, being a freakishly tall height for a woman is a good thing. Thank you, Mother and Father. 

Number two had been a man who towered over both Allen and myself, and his eyebrows stuck out an alarming three inches. He looked like a cross between a dragon and a bear, coarse and furry and not at all pleasant to be around. Luckily, he scared the begeezes out of Allen, who had apparently only corresponded to him by mail, and he did not receive an invitation back to the house.

Then there was Slyvvrk, a man whose name sounded as his person and character looked. He was a merchant from some of the more shady parts of Zaibach's merchant elite, and how Allen ever came to meet him, I'll never know. Jajuka, however, saved me here; apparently the two had met before, and hadn't parted on the best of terms. They didn't part the best of friends this last time either: Jajuka ended up growling the whole time, then chased him off the property after tea. Jajuka then returned, and barked and snarled at Allen for a good hour about bringing slime into the mansion to meet me when he himself would never have subjected me to knowing of the dirt's existence. Properly cowed into submission, Allen promised not to bring anyone like that again.

The next idiot Allen found for me had been a Duke, and his garish clothes made the actors in the traveling circus' outfits look simple. He was all frills, lace, poofy sleeves- gods help the moron who came up with Asturia's ridiculous poofy sleeves fashion- and boots with buckles that sounded like bells as he walked. We walked around the gardens for a while, and I learned of all his achievements the past few years of his life, his collection of imported rugs from all over, his many houses in the country, and all of the women who were trying to gain his attention in the hopes to wed. He was rather enjoying himself, when a bee began to buzz around us, giving me something more interesting to focus on. The Duke tried swatting it away, telling me not to worry when he saw me looking at it apparently, I looked terrified of it. He waved his hand around several times, which only infuriated it more. He ended up hitting it, which made it angrier, and it moved for the kill. It was a rather macabre and amusing expression that lit his face when I caught it in midflight and crushed it in my bare palm. I had to call Gaddess to help me drag him to a chair near where he fainted, and Allen gave me a lecture later that night about doing things that would ruin my name. Four down.

I found myself in the company of two very rich, very prestigious parents of a son that they 'never really did understand. The poor boy was so confused, he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life; he didn't realize he had enough money to do whatever he wanted, but no, he chose to be a soldier. They'd hoped that after he'd miraculously returned to their home two years after the war, they could make him see it was wrong to go off, but no, he went right back to fighting for his emperor. You mustn't think poorly of our dear boy, he just needed a nice wife to make him settle down, and that was where they wanted me to help. Maybe a pretty thing like you could set our dear Dalet straight?' I was laughing so hard after they'd said Dalet's name, they decided I was not good enough to marry their son and took their 'business' elsewhere. I don't know what Dalet would have said if he'd come home again to another Fiancé, only to find out it was *me*. I'm not sure I would have wanted to face the wrath of Katharine, either. She had a tendency to hug Dalet rather tightly and glare at the girls who looked at him the wrong way. 

I pretended to be mad for Lord Soen, a spacy wraith for Mr. Barken, and a giggly nincompoop for Jorlen Campdell. Jorlen actually liked the dumb blonde act, so I had several meetings with him before I finally came up with the idea of using Dilandau as a lover. I 'accidentally' got caught reading a letter, wearing his dog tags, and saying things like, "Oh, red is his favorite color too!! I love it when I get flowers from him! You're so sweet, Jorlen, just like My Dil-" Of course, that little bit was enough to get the rumors going, everyone knew the only 'Dil-' I was acquainted with was Dilandau, and when I giggled and denied everything, well, it caught like wildfire!! Allen, needless to say, was pissed.

I looked over the information Allen had given me of the next candidate, and sighed wearily. Duke Trelyn was tall, but only a few inches over me. Delightful to talk to, but only if you were polite. An old soldier; a tad coarse but not vulgar. He liked riding horses, and but he only kept an old gelding he'd had for years. He didn't ask anything from anyone without ever repaying it. He enjoyed doing things with children, and funded many of the humanitarian projects of Asturia. He was close friends with Dryden and Millerna. I had, in fact, met him several times and found him very pleasant to talk to, as well as very supportive of my odd ways that always sent Allen into a tizzy. He was impressed by my knowledge and skill with weapons, and flirted with me good naturedly every time we met. He was a wonderful man to spend time with. He was also over 60. His youngest son was twice my age and his eldest grandchild was a few years younger than me. *Allen...*

I glared at my pen, wishing I could snap it in half without risking the chance of ruining of my clothes. I didn't really care about them, but having to get up and go change again would be just one more thing to add to my 'lets make Celena miserable today' list, which seemed to be getting longer by the minute. I really needed to stop thinking about Trelyn. Something would present itself and when it did I would be able to-

"Ah! Miss Schezar, I am sorry. I did not see you there. You have kome for some quiet as well?" I looked up from my pen glaring to see the ambassador looking down at me, a smile on his face. I sighed, but motioned him to sit by me, which he did momentarily.

"I have, Mryth, though I'm beginning to think the only private places on this flying junk heap are the restrooms, but even then you have to worry about being walked in on because there aren't any locks on the door. Cheap builders..." The mage laughed, staring out the opening in the floor as I had before taking up my glares with my pen. He seemed somewhat troubled, though I couldn't say I blamed him- fighting with Dilandau was not going to make anyone's day all fun and games. If it was an especially bad day, it would probably send the fainter of heart hiding under their beds. I put a hand on his shoulder to try to try to comfort him- I hadn't know him that long but like I said before, there was *something* about him... Mryth started, eyes wide and surprised at my touch. He then changed his look to the great stone before us.

"I have heard that these stones are pieces of Atlantis; rocks that housed the will of the ancients and helped grant them their wish to fly. But if they are tied to that kursed place, why do people use them without fear of being tainted by the evil? Do they not know of the stone's origins, or do they not kare? Your people are strange to me, Miss Schezar. I would not speak my mind if I did not believe that you have many of the same thoughts as I. You are not like others I have met." I had no idea where he was coming from, actually, but I answered his question as best as I could.

"From what I understand, the stones gravitate towards places that are supposedly places where the first Atlantians landed, so to speak, on Gaea- after they created it using the last power of their wishes. I read in a science book, however, that the areas seem to be magnetic hot spots, so to speak. Places where the poles are out of whack, or something. I never really read the rest of it, because I was less interested in the fortresses that I traveled in than in the melefs they housed. 

"I don't know if I believe either story, but I like to think that the people of Atlantis came here to find the peace they craved but never got in their old home. I think there are others like me, and that they want to believe that they are helping fulfil the dreams of the ancients by using the stones. That, or they don't care about the stories, and are more interested in making a profit by cutting travel time in half. I simply don't know. But what about you? You sound like you've got something against Atlantis. Don't tell me you're one of those people who doesn't think there's anything to learn in the legends of Atlantis; pride, greed, corruption and hate are what destroyed those people, and I'd hate for it to happen to Gaia." He smirked a bit at that, and I could hear him murmur under his breath quietly.

"...Among other things...." He then turned to look at me again, amethyst eyes bright. "I know of what you speak, Lady. They must be stopped, for there to be true peace. We must all konquer our differences and work to destroy that which tore Atlantis apart. The tragedy that happened so long ago must not be repeated. I will not allow it to happen..." He trailed off, staring at the drag-energists glinting on his hands and looking somewhat miserable. I fought the urge to say it was the sorcerers causing the pain and suffering, but he looked up, seeming to have caught my thought.

"I serve the sorcerers because they have the power to kreate the peace. Wether they will or will not fulfil this promise to the Magliss, we will do what we must to attain peace. Even if it means enslaving all of Gaia. There must be no more deception, nor more betrayal, no more suffering. I know I sound foolish to you, Lady, but this is the oath of the Magliss, and we are bound by blood and magic to our kontract with the sorcerers." I shook my head, leaning back and staring at the high metallic ceiling above us.

"No, Mryth, I understand where you're coming from. You're very passionate about peace, I only hope the sorcerers are half as honest and forth-coming as you. I hope that our shared vision of peace comes true with little bloodshed in the upcoming future. Things are so complicated when they don't need to be..." We both sat in silence for a bit, sharing the thought of attaining peace at whatever the cost, and neither really liking the look of the future close at hand. Or, at least, I was thinking about it- who knows what was going on in Mryth's head. He stood suddenly, and looked down at me.

"Lady Schezar, I must speak kandidly. I am drawn to you- though you may be human, and I a Magliss, I find you alluring and enchanting. Would you hit me if I said I love you?" I stared up at him, blank faced and wordless. The thought of punching the polite and courteous man next to me never entered my mind; however, someone saying they loved me would very likely get a kick in a very sensitive area. Staring blankly at someone is a good way of hiding any emotion, especially when you're not sure which one to portray. So, I did that. He continued as though he didn't notice. 

"I have not seen such passion for many years. Where I kome from, a woman who showed such perseverance would not have lasted long in a system so rigidly set in tradition and rules. She w- I love your spirit, your intelligence and your heart that seeks peace in such troubled times. You are a blessing to your people, and it would be drastic if they were to lose you before your peace was attained. That is why I will promise this; I will never harm your person in any way, though we may soon find ourselves against each other. But, I do have advice for you; advice I was not given the time to karry out myself, but had hoped to. Follow your heart. Whatever the konsequences, follow your heart and fulfil your dreams to live each day as though the sun will never rise for you again. Live your life with a passion, and never look back. If you ignore what your heart tells you is right, you will never find true happiness."

"Mryth what are you-"

"Lady Celena, do not marry for honor, for money, or for sympathy. I kan tell by your manner you are konfused and do not know where your heart lies... but believe me in that you will find your true path of life. Follow it to your destiny, and never look back."

With that, my soothsayer stood and walked off, blending into the shadows that only he and Dilandau could ever find in the middle of the day.

  
  


Dilandau watched Celena out of the corner of his eye as she pulled at the frilly collar of the ambassador's robes. He kept the rest of his mind busy glaring at his men and women, all standing at attention before him. Their attention was elsewhere, however, they murmured quietly amongst themselves, some uneasy, some excited. Dilandau also felt the pull of the emotions his men were facing, but being the general of the elite group, he was above such emotions and decided to squash them. Fear was most prominent, followed by guilt. They'd torched the city less than five years ago, would they receive a likewise welcome this time? Excitement caused by spotting the various merchants setting up their wares, performers in the streets, and the overall joviality of the people below was just as catching and the fear. Dilandau allowed himself to be uneasy- though he had shook a truce with Van, that didn't mean he relished the idea of being in VAN'S country, staying in VAN'S castle, eating VAN'S food and drink. It also didn't mean he *didn't* enjoy the occasional dreams of receiving the order from Folken to hunt down the young king, or happening upon the boy in a dark alleyway, unarmed, alone... 

He felt eyes on him, and saw Celena give him a glare. Apparently, she'd just caught that last bit of fantasizing, and she didn't happen to share his feelings. He gave her a slight smirk and a nod, but she'd just remembered that she wasn't talking, looking, or even acknowledging his existence, so she'd turned to strike up a conversation with that damn elf. He scowled as he saw the blatant shun, but he couldn't really blame her. He'd overstepped the line a bit- even for him- but she didn't need to act as though he'd tried to do anything bad. One little kiss and she went overboard, about to call him everything dirty under the sun. He didn't know if he should have been amused at the idea of her being embarrassed when he held her in his arms, or pissed that she was so angry and fled as soon as he let her go. He *was* just helping her out, anyway. It was the least he could do, to play out this little farce for her. He owed her that much. Not that Dilandau Albatou was in debt to anyone, but favors could be given to those close to him. 

Damn. What would he say if Allen asked their relationship? He wouldn't put it past the little prick to corner him and try to get an answer; but then again, the knight did have other things to worry about... Dilandau grinned for a moment, vowing to stay close to Celena to hear her reaction to her brother's "surprise". If she didn't kill someone after she heard, he'd be sorely disappointed.

The grin faded again though, and his mouth fell to a tight line. She was so naive sometimes, it was almost pitiful. She was stuck in her own little world- chaotic as it was, she hadn't noticed the more chaotic things that had been going on around her, and now that little world she'd created was sure to fall, crash and burn around her. The worst of it was, he didn't even know if he was going to be there when it fell all around her, and scattered in the wind like dust. He cursed lightly under his breath, causing his second and third in command to raise eyebrows. Gatti and Migel did not reach their positions by pulling straws or perfect attendance, however; they knew when *not* to question their general, and when it would be wise to leave if they didn't want to end up slapped or a punching bag. Instead, the two returned to their conversation, glancing at their general from time to time. 

"Lord Folken! We are approaching the landing dock, and we are preparing to descend. It is suggested that you either sit or hold onto something as we make our descent, sir. We will have the hatch opened as soon as we've touched terra, sir!" Terra flinched at this saying, but Dilandau ignored the librarian. Why the hell had he brought everyone again? He turned to Folken to see what his leader wanted to be done, but Folken was looking out one of the windows, eyes wide and mouth open. Then, much to his chagrin, Celena walked over to Folken and put a hand on the man's shoulder. He couldn't help but overhear what was said-not that he wouldn't have moved to a better location anyway...

"This is the first time since.... before that you've been back, isn't it? Doesn't it look wonderful? Everyone looks so happy." Folken nodded, expression cautiously a guarded calm.

"It is. I'm glad... to see that Van has made such an excellent king. I had heard it, of course, but to see this after when I last saw it.... I am very impressed with his achievements. However, I do believe that much of the organization is because of their queen- Van could never keep anything organized very well. They have done a wonderful job. I only hope that Zaibach will one day be as happy a kingdom." He was about to say more, but a 'thud!' indicated that the airship had landed, and, as promised, the hatch began to open almost immediately. Dilandau motioned for the first group to descend the stairs, and the men filed out, banners high and faces blank. Folken held up an arm for Celena, who took it with a smile, and they descended the ramp together, followed closely by Dilandau and Mryth. 

"LORD FOLKEN!! CELENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" A flash of orange bounded towards the pair, and both found themselves being held by a very happy-to-see-them Merle. The cat-girl jumped up and down in excitement, releasing them only so they could both look at her while breathing at the same time. "It's so great to see you!! Lord Van is coming but he said I could come before him since everyone insists on having all these bodyguards around him and it's so great to see you, Celena wait'll you see the prince he's soooooooooooooooooooooooo cute, he looks just like Lord Van, except he's got Hitomi's eyes-let's hope he's not as weird as his mom was when we first met her- oh, she's doing fine by the way but she's so tired and Lord Van's been with her, but everytime he looks at them he can't stop grinning and oh it's just so good to see you!!!!!" She squealed this last part again and made as if to launch herself again at Folken, but another, happy voice stopped her in mid leap.

"Brother! You're here at last! I was beginning to think you'd never come!!" Folken smiled and went to clasp arms with his brother, who beamed up at him. Dilandau's blood went cold for a moment, seeing the young king, but Celena had materialized next to him, and squeezed the hand she had somehow managed to grab. She gave him a smile that said 'everything will be ok, relax' before letting go and walking up to the happy new father.

"King Van of Fanelia, I send you greetings and congratulations from King Dryden and Queen Millerna of Asturia. Please accept my own felicitations as well, I am very happy for you both." Van, still smiling cheerfully, went over and gave her a tight hug, ignoring the quick tenses of his brother, the dog-man who was her protector, the ambassador for the Southern Continents, and the slayer's general. He was just as excited as his cat-girl friend, and led the way to a waiting carriage, seemingly oblivious to the many guards who had accompanied him. Dilandau did not miss them, however, and motioned for Gatti and Ralling to follow. They nodded, and several slayers and hikaris followed the two brothers towards the carriage. Migel, in turn nodded at his general, then turned to send the patrols for guarding the airship off on duty. The remaining slayers and hikaris headed towards the ship to get the baggage, then piled it in a wagon to take to the castle. Dilandau smiled in satisfaction to see his orders so smoothly carried out, then turned his attention back to Celena. They needed to talk, and quickly.

Celena, however, was already on a horse, headed towards the castle with the rest of the party. Apparently, she wanted to go see the baby too. Jajuka, mind-reader that he was, was holding a horse for him and trying to look nonplused by the remaining soldiers that were glowering behind their Fanelian helmets. Dilandau ignored their glares and jumped on the horse, trotting after Celena and her furball-friend and willing himself to remain calm as he rode past the people who stared on in silence.

*You're going to give yourself an early heart-attack if you don't calm down, Dilandau. Relax. Just don't mention anything about fire, burning things, backwater little countries, or your scar, and people should leave you alone. After I see the young prince, Merle and I are going shopping. There's going to be a ball at the end of the week, and I want something new to wear. You should invest in a visit to the inns to calm yourself down- though you might want to disguise yourself a bit...* He frowned, stretching in the saddle a bit. 

//Celena, I need to talk to you, and soon. Before Allen talks to either of us alone-//

*No shit. I want to set some rules about our little fling, Dilandau. If you try to kiss me again, you're never going to share Van's joy in knowing that you've brought children into the world. *

//If you insist on carrying out this fiasco, I think I should have some say in it too. Why should you get to throw my name around without me receiving any perks? I'm not being unfair, asking for something in return, Celena.// He could feel her stiffen at that, though she remained cheerful around her furry friend who was doing most of the talking, and not caring if she had an audience or not.

*If you think you're going to lay a finger on me, or do anything that will threaten my good name-*

// I was thinking of Allen's vino. Now who's having indecent thoughts? I wouldn't dare threaten your person, unless you're offering something better..//

*You're a chauvinistic pig sometimes, Dilandau.*

//You're beginning to squirm in your seat, Celena. Relax, I'm joking. Now wait for me, I want to ask the furball something. We'll talk later.//

*But-*

//LATER. We need to have a nice long chat, but it can wait until after everything's settled down and you've gotten shopping and baby cooing out of your system. We'll talk tonight, since Allen isn't here yet.//

*How did you know-*

//He would have been here to greet you, if he was here. Now, see if you can get the cat talking about what they've done for Folken's quarters, and how we're all to be situated. I want to know where everyone in our ship will be staying, and she knows the castle's arrangements like the back of her paw.// he could feel her sigh, but knew she'd do as he asked, and cantered towards the group, Jajuka and the 'bodyguards' close at his horse's heels.

Hitomi smiled as she saw her husband walk into the room, and her gaze wandered over the others who'd followed him in with a warm greeting. Celena saw how pale the girl looked, and yet she was remarkable cheerful, considering she wasn't allowed out of bed yet. The young queen put down what she had been working on, and shifted to a more comfortable sitting up position. Celena looked briefly at what she'd been doing, and was able to see three different types of script on the paper she'd been writing. Common writing, something that looked like the runes off of the Atlantian relics, and then a script that looked to be made up of curved lines and swirls- She guessed this was the Mystic Moon's writing. Hitomi caught her gaze and scowled at the book. 

"They won't let me out of bed- though I'm perfectly *fine*- so I decided it might be fun to try transcribing Japanese to Fanelian to Atlantian, but I'm beginning to think that idea was influenced by all the herbal teas I've been drinking. It isn't as fun as it sounded before..." She scowled at the said book again, then went back to smiling again.

"Folken, I'm so glad you've made it- we were afraid you might be too busy to come." He smiled and lifted her hand. Gently kissing it in courtly fashion.

"I'm never too busy for family, my dear. Besides, how could I resist coming to see my new nephew..? Van, you haven't told me his name yet! Or are you going to make it a surprise?" Van grinned sheepishly, but Hitomi laughed.

"We haven't agreed on one yet. So, you'll know when we know- or, I suppose we'll all find out at the end of the week- you've heard about the banquet, I'm sure?" There were several nods and a few minutes of small talk, but a soft cry stopped conversation, and Hitomi, leaned over the edge of the large bed to lift the newest Fanel into her arms. Celena was kneeling beside the bed in a minute, cooing at the babe that quieted down in his mother's arms. Van beamed with even more pride and Folken commented on the boy's fine looks, and congratulated them once again. Merle was grinning and leaning over and saying 'how much fun he was gonna have with his aunt Merle when he was older, and how they'd go off and do lots of cool things together, and maybe they'd visit Miss Celena sometime, and go off to see his Uncle Folken.' Hitomi rocked the boy gently, then looked up at Folken with a smile.

"Would you like to hold your nephew, Folken?" Folken looked startled, to say the least, and Van quickly assured him it was easy to hold him, after you knew how. He took his son from Hitomi, and gently laid him in his uncle's arms after adjusting his hold a bit. Folken stood, smiling down at the young child, and murmured softly to him. He gave his brother a sideways look.

"He reminds me of you. You always liked it when people talked to you, and when you were rocked." He turned his attention down again, watching the tiny hands curl and uncurl. "He doesn't scream nearly as much as you did though. If you weren't happy, the whole kingdom knew it. His good nature must come from his mother." He smiled again, and then carefully returned the infant to his mother. Hitomi chuckled as Van flushed, and then looked to Celena.

"Would you like to hold him, Celena?"

"Me?? I mean, uh.. I'm not very good with kids, Hitomi.. He's just... so small... I'm afraid I'd hurt him!" Merle made a snorting laugh sound, and picked up the child to put him into her arms. 

"He's not gonna bite, Celena!! Honestly, I never thought you'd be scared of anything!! It's one of the best thing's you'll ever do in your whole life!! C'mon, it's easy! Just hold him like that- perfect! Now, make sure his head's supported..." Celena stared down in wonder at the small human the nestled against her, and smiled softly. Merle had been right- there was nothing like holding a baby, and she gave a soft laugh as he opened his mouth to give a huge yawn for such a little person. His eyes opened sleepily, for a few moments, and she caught a flash of brilliant green before they closed. If they remained that color as he grew older, his eyes would have an intensity that would rival both his parent's gazes. Then, suddenly, he began to bawl. She stiffened immediately, looking frantically to Hitomi.

"What did I do???" Hitomi laughed, taking the boy from her.

"Nothing, he's just hungry. He gets grumpy when he hasn't been fed, just like his daddy!" She sent Van a smile, who lovingly ruffled her hair in response.

"It's a Fanelian thing, right Brother?" Folken nodded, winking at his sister-in-law.

"Aye, but it's especially prevalent in your case. " They looked like they were about to keep bantering on like this, but Merle, not to be ignored, huffed and pulled herself up tall.

"If you two don't mind, the young Prince is hungry! So, if you'd be so good as to leave so that Hitomi can have some privacy!!" She ushered the two out the door, then turned to drag Celena out with her. 

"C'mon Celena!! If we don't go now, we'll never get through most of main street!! We've got to find a dress in less than three days, plus shoes, and accessories! Unless you've got a way to stop time, we've gotta go! We'll catch you later, Hitomi! And DON'T GET OUT OF BED!! Remember, you've gotta be strong enough for the banquet!" Hitomi nodded and waved goodbye as they left, calling out after them.

"Have fun, you two!! Don't get into any fights with the merchants about ripping you off again, Merle! Celena, make sure she doesn't maim anyone, we don't want to have to break her out of jail for the feast!!" 

  
  


Dilandau paced up and down the room that he'd been given, not really in a bad mood, but not bounding with joy, either. Celena still had ten minutes before she was technically late, but he knew she liked to be punctual, and tonight they needed all the time they could to map out a strategy. As if on cue, a soft rapping at the door was heard, but she walked in before he said 'enter', and plopped herself down on one of his chairs.

"I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting. I had to convince Merle it was too late to go out and find someone to trim our dresses, and that it could wait til morning. Now, before we get started, you should be a gentleman and ask me if I'd like a drink. Allen's due in less than three hours, and he's got that twit of a princess with him. If I have to face her sober, I might end up killing her. Do you have anything lethally potent?" He handed her the already filled glass, and sat down across from her, putting his feet up on the table. 

"So, where do you want to start?" She finished draining her glass, and then set it down next to his feet, leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs in a very unladylike fashion.

"I don't know. Is it too late to change my name and move to Freid to become the high priestess of some little desert faction?" He nodded, filling her glass.

"Don't you think your nephew would notice you there, too?" Celena scowled at the ceiling.

"Damn. I forgot about him. Do you really think dear Chid would hand his Auntie Celena over to his distant Father?"

"You're not running away to start a cult, Celena. Forget the idea and let's talk about what you've already got going. Now, how deeply does everyone think we're involved? Are we stealing kisses behind the guymelefs, or are we always anxiously awaiting your monthly?" She scowled at him, shaking her head.

"That's a very vulgar way of putting it, Dilandau. But, to answer your question, I think we're to the point of beginning to plot behind Allen's back to elope and get married off in Zaibach. Apparently, I've got curtains picked out and everything."

"That serious? Damn. You could have at least WRITTEN to me and told me about this, or you know, CALLED!" She scowled at him again, going for the decanter.

"It's not my fault the bloody letters were lost and the calls blocked! I tried getting a hold of you! But I didn't think things had gone that far- not til I heard from Millerna that there were people in the court saying my sudden disappearance was due to the fact that you'd whisked me away, and that we were currently off on a beach somewhere, enjoying our honeymoon. Millerna set them straight, of course, but I must admit, I didn't think we'd gone that far yet." He sat back in his own chair again, sipping at the vino thoughtfully. He thought out loud, because he knew her reasoning would follow a similar path.

"So, when we're seen in public, we should be glancing at each other, but trying to be furtive about it. When we catch each other's eye, you should blush every so often. We should be caught in secluded areas, talking in quiet voices or holding hands or something equally as corny. Do you agree?" She filled her glass again, looking levelly at him.

"It sounds like you're enjoying the idea of making everyone think we're trying to be secretive, but not really succeeding. Dilandau, has anyone ever told you that you have a sick sense of humor?" He grinned, lifting his glass to her in salute.

"You do, all the time. Cheers." He tilted his head back to gulp it down, but choked halfway there as she spoke again.

"Dilandau, do you love me?" Spluttering, and wiping his mouth, he coughed out what he could from his windpipe, and rasped out a 

"What??" She looked at him frankly, then titled her head to the side.

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

"What the Hell kind of question is that?" She frowned, getting defensive.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're doing this for me, that's all. I mean, you haven't asked for money-yet, but I don't think of you as using blackmail to further your position, and besides, there's nothing of mine you want-"

"I want some of Allen's vino, we've been over this-"

"But Dilandau, risk your name, your *career* for a few bottles of wine? I think not. Are you doing this because it amuses you, or do you actually have warm feelings towards me?" He looked at her for a long moment, and she almost regretted asking, but stood firm and met his gaze levelly. At last, he laughed and refilled his glass.

"Of course I love you." She blinked, unready for such a succinct answer.

"W-what?"

"I said, of course I love you. You're like a sister to me." She stopped at that, giving him an odd look.

"A sister?"

"Of course! What, did you think I actually wanted to elope with you? I care for you very much, Celena, but if we eloped one of us would kill the other off in less than a week, and even if we did survive longer than that, we'd fight all the time. " She frowned down at him, which was a feat, considering he was sitting up straighter than she was.

"Then, if you consider me like a sister, should you really be kissing me like you were back at the castle?"

"If we're to play this joke to its end, yes, why not give them a show?" She made a disgusted sound, and stood.

"I would be sick if Allen even thought about kissing me the way you did, Dilandau. But I'm glad we've cleared things up. Good night, 'Honey'."

"Nighty Night, Sweet cheeks." He raised his glass in salute as she passed, through the door, a solid clunk as it fell into place. Footsteps echoed down the hall for a few minutes, stopped, then returned. The door opened again, and she walked over to her seat again. She remained standing though, and put her hands on her hips.

"What are we going to tell Allen?"

"That he can leave your future the Hell alone, and that you're doing quite well finding a husband, thank you very much. And, that if he has a problem with it, he can speak to me. Leave the rest to me and get some sleep. Four glasses of vino on top of traveling and then shopping with that crazy cat-girl is enough to knock a dragon out, let alone you. Get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning." She looked down at him critically for a moment, then grabbed the bottle before heading out the door.

"Four glasses nothing. Allen and that Airhead will be coming in tonight, and I'll have to greet them. I want to be mellow when I welcome them and pretend to be happy to see them. Open up the bottle you keep in your extra boots, and let a girl have the rest of this. G'night!" With that, the door once again closed with a thud, and the rapid click of heels echoed down the halls and was lost. Dilandau, not at all ready to take his own advice and get some sleep, decided that he did *not* need his boot's stock of vino, and instead went to his traveling chest's stash of hard liquor. The rest of the night for Dilandau, needless to say, was a blur. 

  
  


**Mizuru is one of Hitomi's best friends in the Esca video game. She joined forces with Zaibach, and I think she had a thing for Folken who doesn't??? For more info on her, or pictures, check out her profile on the Those Who Hunt Dragons website, which is here: http://kiss.to/twhd

Oh, and for anyone interested, Valice and Claire are recycled from never posted OCxF and OCxD fics I wrote, Xiao is the name of the cat-girl who looked like Merle in Dark Cloud, Mary and Sue, well.. Hehe... 

AN- Well? Are we all ready to kill Dilly-kins yet? ^.^

Dilandau- For Gods' sakes, DON'T CALL ME THAT! And no, everyone loves me, why'd they want to kill me?

Celena *now slightly inebriated* Lee'em lown, 'ees jus doin whachyuu tol'em to.

Dilandau- *blink blink* Celena, did you spike the bottle with something else?

Celena- *giggle*

SLS-... on that cheery note,I hope you all had a safe and Happy New Years! Dilly sure did...: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=134316

My mom got a scanner for Christmas, and I've been enjoying it tremendously! ^_^ Sorry it's so late a chapter, but between school, present-making, work, sickness, and traveling, time slipped by. Oh. Plus I got Kingdom Hearts for Christmas. YAY WAKKA, TIDUS, SQUALL, SORA, and RIKU! ESPECIALLY RIKU!! WAIIIIII!!! *squeals in fangirl appreciation, and runs to catch Riku* ....Um, yeah! Anyways, hope this chapter makes up for my lateness *hangs head in shame* It gets a little darker after the next ch, so be sure to have kleenexs for the end of the story. I have decided what paring it shall be... and y'all will hafta wait to see! Drop me a line in the reviews or email, k? SirLadySketch@hotmail.com Lemme know what you think!

Oh, and Since I'm putting so many random links in this AN, y'all should check out this pic of Zell... *swoons*: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=21745 

Can we say BOOYA!?!?!?!?!?! ^_^;; I'm done now, really... *goes off to drool at Zell again*


	7. Dance of the Curse Romance

AN-...Ok, well, I'm sorry it took so long, like I said. Please don't kill me *edges away from heavily armed Dilly- fangirls* School's a bugger, ne? Like I said before, from here on in, it's gonna get darker. Also, I figured I'd clear up a couple of things people have asked in reviews or email, so bear with the lengthy intro thing, k?

Is Dilly gonna die? We're all just gonna hafta see. I, too, read Scars on the Heart, and I was depressed for two weeks afterwards, and yes, I cried when I read it. I haven't read the sequel because the first story just got me down too much. However, if my story requires Dilly to fall off a cliff, then dangit, he's gonna fall!! Harsh as it seems, some things cannot be changed, as they've been written out already, and are awaiting typing. *shrugs, then leaps back up into the tree conveniently nearby to get away from angry readers* Please don't kill me before the story is finished!! I'll put up a warning, every time someone's going to die, k? I won't say who, but I'll be sure to put it in the beginning in BIG letters, k?

Pairing? ...You've found me out. It's a OcxC fic. Hehehe... ^_6

Like a sister? That's explained later, so I'll shut up and y'all can read for yourself, alright? 

On a side note, Allen fans, after reading this chapter, please don't come after me... Come to think of it, that goes for Folken and Dilandau fans too.... ^_^;;;;

Oh, and one more thing... Someone's going to DIE in this chapter!! ^_^ Enjoy!!

  
  
  
  


Dance of the Curse/Romance

  
  


Celena was very proud of the fact that not only was she able to meet her brother and the twit without lunging for the Princess' throat, she'd also managed a smile on her face that was deceptively natural looking. The bottle of vino probably helped, of course, but it might have also been because the princess was so worn out from the trip that she'd said very little before Allen was obligated to lead her to her quarters. Being thus occupied, he did not have the time to pull Celena to the side to give her the talking to he wanted to give her (though he did give her hair a hard look), which made Celena's mood all the better. She went to bed in a rather good spirits, and fell asleep quickly, again, thanks to Dilandau's 'contribution' to the welcoming of her brother. She fell into a deep sleep, though her night was troubled by nightmares and dreams that she would not remember come morning.

  
  


Dilandau consulted the papers he'd brought with him, and then scanned the newest letters he'd received from the front. Things had gone from bad to worse, and the calm facade that all the different countries had been keeping would soon be shattered, and the true chaos that was quietly growing to the south was about to brim into the public's knowledge. For better or for worse, very little was known about the true strength of the southern armies, mostly because the soldiers that had been sent down to keep the peace were either still stationed, wounded, missing or dead. What little Dilandau knew of his opponent was disturbing enough, and he knew that while he might prefer to be the one who was the reason behind Zaibach's victory, it was now out of his country's league. They were still hurting from the last Great War, and it's people were too weak, too few to stand a chance anymore. They had not been able to assemble the different peoples of the shattered country as easily or as quickly as the Southern Continent had, and were thus all the weaker then them. As much as Dilandau hated to admit defeat, he knew a losing battle when he fought one. And he hated being forced into the position he was in now; being forced to ask for help.

They would come, though; already, unbeknownst to her, Celena had brought with her the pledge of Dryden and Millerna's support, and the promise of more news that was to have come through Allen. Freid had sent their ambassador to come to some sort of agreement with him, as had some of the smaller, less important countries. Dilandau knew that they would all lend aid to them, if not out of respect of Folken, then at least out of the knowledge that if Zaibach fell, then there would be no hope for the rest of them. He smiled at this, relishing in the fact that others hated giving him help as much as he hated asking for it. However, there was still one last country that had yet to offer any type of assistance. One small, good for nothing tiny little backwater country; it mattered little enough to him that they wouldn't join, but Folken had insisted to speak with the king to find out his reasonings. So, here they were. Fanelia, home of the king who was known for his love of his people, and his absolute stubbornness. 

Dilandau frowned when he was reminded of Van's polite but curt refusal of any assistance, and glared at the letter in question before him. It was neatly written, looking innocent enough but flatly stating that if Dilandau didn't have the decency to come and make the proposal to him in person, then he could easily tell his Emperor that Fanelia would not be sending anything, have a nice day. Folken refused to believe his brother would say such a thing, thought the letter was a hoax, and decided a personal trip would be a better approach to the situation. But he couldn't make the trip by himself; all of his bodyguards had to be there too, and so it had been hard to find time to get everything organized. The birth of the brat had been the perfect excuse to come and raise Hell with Van, and Dilandau was going to enjoy watching the lecture Folken had prepared to recite for his little brother. Van wouldn't be able to stand up against his older brother's reasonings, and would agree to giving something up for the good of Gaia.

However, there was still one loose end that they had to get rid of before they had a meeting to decide the next line of action. The ambassador of the Southern Continent was still walking about freely, laughing and socializing with everyone as though there was nothing going on. Celena seemed to have befriended him, and seemed to trust him completely. She wasn't usually a bad judge of character, but there was something that bothered Dilandau about his smooth nature and the fact that the sorcerers didn't bother him at all. The fact that he was associated with them made him an automatic enemy of Dilandau's, but Celena had been through just as much as he had, and yet she didn't blame Mryth for his ties. 

Dilandau scowled at the thought of her befriending someone in league with the sorcerers, and thought it would be best to inform her of everything that had been going on behind her back- everything was about to erupt in less than a month anyway. He stood, gathering his papers to take them to Folken, but paused, and looked to the door. The footsteps he had noticed a few moments ago were now coming to a halt by his door, but the owner had not knocked to announce his presence. Dilandau sighed, and sat down again, calling out to his visitor.

"You can come in, Allen. It's open." There was a startled moment of silence, but the door finally opened, and the knight walked in, looking tired, somewhat worried, and rather upset with him. Dilandau smirked, motioned for him to sit, and poured the man a drink. 

"Congratulations are in order for you, Allen. Cheers. May you be happy, for as long as it lasts." Allen took the offered drink and gulped it, then sat back, rubbing his head.

"Dilandau, I didn't come here to chat idly. I want to clear up a few things with you, and make sure we're seeing things from the same side. I want to ask you several questions, but the trip was long and I'm tired, so I'll be brief. The various leaders of the northern countries have heard your proposal, but many are against it and refuse to be moved. Tomorrow, at the council, we will have to discuss the details and see if there is something that can be done. We have got to get things settled now, before we are over-run. The advisors to Folken will be in charge of-"

"Don't drag your own sister into this, Allen. She needs to know, what with you going off to play hero again, but she does not need to hear everything so soon. Can't you at least wait until after this feast thing is over? She'll have to know what you're doing eventually, and she's been looking forward to dancing, though Gods know why..." Allen sipped at his second glass, nodding.

"That is precisely what I was going to say. I need you to make sure that Celena is not present- I would do something myself, but she will not listen to me, and I know she will respect your wishes-"

"Allen, don't be stupid. She does what she wants, and only listens to others when it's in her best interests. You don't have to worry about her though. She's already planned the day out with Merle; they're going shopping again tomorrow. I believe they are going to try to outfit the entire force in something fashionable for this event. A waste of good resources, if you ask me, but it will serve your purposes well enough. You don't need to worry about her spoiling your plans." Allen shook his head as though to clear it, and drank again from his glass. They sat in silence for a few moments, both stewing over the meeting they would be attending the next day. Allen put his glass down first, then stretched to drive away sleep for a few more minutes.

"Actually, there was one last thing I want to know, before I go tonight..."

  
  
  
  


Celena twirled around in her skirts, listening to the softly whispering swishes of the fabric as she spun. Merle had insisted upon the purple gown, though it had a bit long for Celena's taste. However, as she turned every which way to look at herself in the mirror, she was happy the girl had persuaded her to choose the dress. Merle sat on the bed across the room, laughing at her, though she had been doing the same thing earlier.

"C'mon, Celena, you're acting like you're a princess in that thing!! You're gonna make yourself sick if you keep spinning like that, and then you won't be able to eat anything, and then you won't be able to dance 'cause you'll be too weak, and then the whole night will be ruined for you and those three days of shopping will have been for nothing!!" Celena looked over her shoulder, giggling.

"I can't help it!! I *feel* like a princess tonight! I'm so excited, Merle! Van and Hitomi have a new son, everyone is so happy, and better yet, almost everyone is here! It would have been great if Millerna and Dryden could have come, but with Millerna sick and Dryden left to take care of both of their duties, they couldn't make it. But Allen's here, and I'll even be able to be nice to that stupid Princess Anna, even though I really do find her to be a complete and utter moron... But it doesn't matter!! Folken , Dilandau and the boys are here, and I think they'll all have a good time, despite their original complaints. Oh, I can't wait!!" The cat girl slid off the bed, coming to put a gentle, though restraining hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You've said that several times already, but you haven't done anything! C'mon, I bet they've already started, and I wanna be there to see the naming ceremony!!" Celena grabbed the gloves that were laying on her dressing table, and yanked them on as she hurried after the cat-girl. Merle's pale yellow dress fluttered about as she bounced down the hall, and they tried their best to look dignified while retaining their quick pace. Within five minutes, they'd made their way to their places to the side of the royal platform, usually home of the Fanelian thrones, but tonight the area held a couch for Hitomi, as well as a bassinet for the young prince. Folken was already there, talking to his brother and sister-in-law who was reclining on said couch, as were Allen and Anna, who were also engaged in conversation, but at a much closer proximity to each other. Celena was proud of herself when she did not get the slightest bit angry, though she did scowl a bit when she noticed that three Slayers and two Hikaris were the only ones to be seen in the room. No Dilandau. She brushed it off when she sensed he was near, and moved to get a better view of the royal Fanelian family. After a few more minutes, Van held up his hand, and the room quieted down immediately. 

"My friends and visitors, we wish to thank you for joining us in this joyous celebration! Fanelia has a new Prince!" The was a roar of cheer and clapping, which went on for several minutes until Van was forced to silence them again. He smiled, looking back to Hitomi, before continuing.

"We have been most fortunate these past few years. Fanelia has been rebuilt to an even greater country, we have prospered and flourished, living in peace and harmony with our neighbors as we have always, and will always do. We have also been blessed with a Queen who has not only been my consort and helped us all through the trials we have faced, she has also been a great support to me, and has helped me to overcome many of my faults to be a better king- no, a better man- for my people and country!" Another roar followed this statement, and Hitomi flushed from her spot on the couch. She smiled back at Van with all the love one could ever imagine between two people, and Celena couldn't help but sigh happily as she saw them together, so content.

Van walked over to his queen's side, and he touched her shoulder gently. She responded by squeezing his hand, then gently handing him their son. Van smiled even broader if possible and called out over the noise.

"And now, not only has she put up with me, she's given us an heir to the throne! Prince Eryean Lacour de Fanel!" A roar went up for the third time, this time drowning out anything else the king might have had to say. He didn't seem to mind, however, as he had his hands full trying to cheer up the young Eryean, who'd begun to cry from all the noise. Hitomi stood and took the child, shushing him and whispering something to Van. She gave him a peck on the cheek before heading out of the room with four knights and Merle hurrying after them. The original Lacour, needless to say, was staring at his younger brother with wide eyes. Van simply smiled at him, then left to mingle with his people and guests. Celena heard a snort behind her, and she spun to see Dilandau, arms crossed and smirk on his face.

"The kid's name was so predictable. Of course they had to have something of Folken's name in it." She glanced over at the small group of visiting ambassadors giving their congratulations to the new father, and she shrugged.

"So? Van has deep respect for Folken- most everyone does. Except for you, it would seem. I sometimes can't believe he puts up with you. But don't bother him tonight, everyone's so happy, you shouldn't make any fuss." He scowled, sipping a glass of vino as he looked over the crowd.

"I'm here to watch Folken and keep him safe, that's all. I think all this pomp is ridiculous; the kid isn't going to remember any of it, and it's wasting money, time and resources besides." She shook her head, a chiding smile on her face.

"Oh Dilandau, you're such a sour puss sometimes. I think it's nice to see everyone so happy, and dressed up! Look at you, you put on your overcoat, just for the occasion! You really have outdone yourself tonight!!" He made a "Hnnn." noise, as though he meant to ignore the comment, and lifted his glass again. She held it though, and then spun around in front of him.

"Dilandau, that's your cue to tell me how *I* look tonight! Isn't this dress pretty??" She giggled and he rolled his eyes, taking the sip she'd kept him from drinking, and then looked her over carefully, as though studying her every minute detail. He did this for several minutes, until she finally got impatient ans stamped her foot.

"Well??" He gave her one more glace, then tipped his glass back. But, instead of making a snide comment about stupid fashions, he smiled.

"You look very nice tonight, Celena." She opened her mouth in disbelief, and blushed despite herself.

"You really think so??" He laughed, giving her a smile.

"Anyone who said otherwise would be lying if they said so, and you know it, so don't be modest. Besides, I've always thought you looked nice in purple, though I thought you preferred blue. Although, you know..." He trailed off, looking at her sideways, "if we're to pull this act off, you should be careful not to get swept off your feet by anyone here tonight. We *are* supposed to have eloped, you know. Which reminds me, Maveric wants to sweep you off your feet in one of the dances tonight. In fact, if you time it right, you should be able to get at least one with each of the men before or after their posts. You might even be able to steal Dalet away from Katharine, but I wouldn't risk losing the blood." They laughed at that, and she smiled seductively up at him.

"And what about you? Are you going to ask me to dance?" He blinked at her for a few minutes, as though thrown off by her tone of voice, but answered in an equally silky and sultry whisper.

"And risk pissing off Allen? Sounds fun..." He straightened up then, and she only then realized how close they'd been- merely inches from each other. If Allen had been looking their way, it would have looked like they'd been much closer than that... As if on cue, Dilandau smirked and deliberately put his hand around her waist. 

"Allen!! So pleasant to see you again...." Celena felt her heat leave her blood and rush to her face, though she kept her expresesion at a cheerful, if reserved countenance.

"Brother, Princess Anna! I was wondering when we'd be able to talk; you seemed so busy before, what with arriving so late and then all the little things that had to be done before the party. I must say, your highness, you're looking resplendent tonight! And Allen, you're incorrigible. I swear, when I return home, I'm going to get rid of that uniform and insist that Dryden and Millerna fit you with something else. Although, it is good to see you. I did miss you." Allen, for his part, had a rather funny look on his face as they made their way over, but Anna took over the talking immediately.

"Oh Celena, it is *so* good to see you again! You look wonderful tonight- is that from one of the native dress-shops? They've such beautiful and richly colored things here, we've nothing like it at home. Perhaps one day soon, after all this is over, you'll be able to visit us, and we'll give you a tour of our markets- they're nothing like the ones here but each shop has got its own charms to it, and we've so many things that you don't find up north!! I was amazed at how few perfumes and such there are- the air of my home is filled with spices and perfumes, it almost seems alive with them! Really, you *must* come one day, and we'll go everywhere! Oh, I'm sure we're going to be such good friends, Celena- I may call you that, mayn't I? I don't want to be rude, but Allen's told me so much about you I couldn't help but feel like we're sisters!! I was so sad that you left so suddenly after I arrived, but I was glad to hear that we'd be seeing each other again here- the prince is a DOLL! I swear, I've never seen anything more absolutely adorable, and his parents have got to be some of the sweetest people I've ever met! Van is so handsome, don't you think? And Hitomi has the patience of an angel! I'm sure their son will be an absolutely wonderful boy! Now, you must introduce me to your handsome friend here! I wasn't aware that you'd arrived with an escort. How do you do, good sir, I am Princess Auriellanna of Cyriell -but call me Anna- though I suppose I'm queen now, since the advisors have declared me to be so. How very odd, to be suddenly queen, and yet thousands of miles from home...." The Princess quieted down, and Celena shook her head, trying to make sure she'd heard everything so that if she'd been forced to recall it later in another conversation with the girl, she could pull at things for her to gab about. 

"This is General Dilandau Albatou of Zaibach, Princess. He is one of my dearest and oldest friends; we've been through much together over the years." Dilandau smirked a bit at that, but bent to kiss Anna's hand in the nobility's fashion.

"Lady Anna, I am pleased to meet you. May I congratulate you on you recent marriage?" The girl beamed at that, while Celena got a shiver of foreboding down her spine. Dilandau's arm went easily around her waist again, though this time he made it clear to her that it was to keep her from luging at anyone's throat. He grinned down at her, giving her a squeeze. "Well? Aren't you going to tell them congratulations, Celena?" She opened her mouth several times, staring at her brother in disbelief. Her Brother- Allen- her "Onii-sama" had gotten married to the idiot he was standing next to, and hadn't so much as told her before the party, or even sent her a letter. Allen, for his part, was blushing a rather interesting shade of red. Celena simply stared at them for several minutes, then dumbly said, 

"Congratulations." She blinked, then shook her head. The princess had already begun to launch herself into another oration, but Celena heard very little. When Allen asked if she was alright, she nodded mutely, then excused herself quickly, blending into the crowd. 

  
  


I conveniently found myself over by the table laid out with drinks, and I soon had a full glass and a secluded corner to hide in. I sipped slowly, ignoring the rest of the party and trying to figure out where I had gone wrong in my assumption of the world's order. How had everything gone upside down, side ways and then backwards to top it off?? Allen was a responsible adult, he'd never done anything so brash before, and I had a hard time believing he would even think about marrying her without consulting me. We always talked over everything, we consulted each other on anything we thought was important, and he'd gotten bloody *married* without so much as giving me a letter or a hint. And what really boiled my blood was that *Dilandau* of all people knew , and hadn't thought it important enough to tell me!! 

I took another sip, staring angrily at my cup, not really giving a care as to who was watching, but I knew my silent simmering would eventually be disturbed by people I didn't want to talk to, or someone who had a death wish and wanted me to dance. It was actually a combination of the two, as it ended up; Allen gave me a nervous smile and bow, holding out his hand to dance. I glared at him, gulped the rest of my wine and then took his hand in a death grip- just to make sure he realized I wasn't happy with him. Luckily for both of us, it was an easy song, one that required little thought or movement, so we had a wonderful chance to chat while we danced. I could tell he felt rather guilty, though he was as poised as ever, and smiled as though nothing were wrong.

"Celena, before you get angry with me, please hear me out." I gave him an icy smile and stepped on his toe- hard, I might add- but he merely flinched a little, and continued.

"I know you're not fond of Anna-"

"Not fond is the understatement of a lifetime, Allen. I suppose it's not my business, though." He held onto my hand tightly- I suppose because he didn't want me to go off in a huff, which , honestly, I was ready to do.

"Celena, it does matter. It matters to me. I love you, and I don't want anything to come between us. I know you're unhappy, but I thought that maybe if you were engaged, you might cheer up somewhat." I stopped cold in my tracks, causing the couple behind us to bump into me, but I really didn't care. If Allen wanted to create a scene in the middle of the dance floor-though, I would have preferred somewhere where we wouldn't ruin the party- he would get one.

"Is that why you got married? You thought that if I saw how happy you were, I'd follow along in your tracks like a good little girl?" He frowned momentarily, then pulled me back to dancing beside him.

"Of course not, don't be foolish. I got married because I love Anna, and she loves me. Listen to what I'm trying to tell you, and stop interrupting. I *wanted* to get you engaged because I thought you would be happy, or that you could at least learn to be happy. I thought that, maybe, if you had a husband to love, you wouldn't think you had to take care of me. But I see now that I was wrong. You can't force yourself to love someone, and I only want you to be happy Celena. So, if you don't want to get married, you don't have to. I ...I've thought it over these past few weeks that you've been in Zaibach, and I thought I'd chased you away for good. I don't ever want to lose you again, Celena. I thought.. I thought you were gone, and I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you. I couldn't bear it! I never want to lose my little sister again.

" I know you don't like Anna, but please, don't let it get between us. For my sake, as well as hers, try to get along with her. Give her a chance, she's smarter than she lets on, I promise. Think of Queen Millerna; many foreigners think she's a woman who thinks only of herself, and only of how to make herself happy. But you and I and most of Asturia know that she is a kind hearted, clever woman, if a bit impetuous. 

"Or you, Little Bird. There are many who do not think a woman would be able to do half the things you can. You can fly a guymelef, cross swords with the best of us, you've got acting skills that could put a professional to shame, you can just as easily write a government document as you can a letter. They're fools, and we both know it, but that doesn't mean they will change their opinions. Though I don't approve of some of those things, I know you can do them, and I'm proud of you. I just want to see you happy, and if you want to stay as you are, then don't change. But, for now, can you at least try to get along with her, for your Onii-sama?"

I didn't even realize I'd been crying, not until he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe my eyes with. I blew my nose, sniffled, then threw myself at him to hug him. I was again reminded of how wonderful- if a bit rash and hot tempered every so often- he was, and despite the fact that he could be a complete ass sometimes, I loved him too. We moved to a corner where he helped me collect myself, and forced me to eat something, since I'd already had a glass of vino and nothing to eat. After several minutes, I was feeling better, though I'm sure my eyes were red and my face puffy. Allen hugged me again, asked if I was alright, and I told him to go enjoy himself while I calmed down and ate more of some rather good nibbles. Some Fanelian fruit, I think; it was quite palatable. 

I was in much better spirits when he left. He said I didn't have to worry about the duke apparently, Duke Trelyn 

had already written to Allen and told him that he needed to decide if it was best for me, and not for society. I'd love to know what the duke said, but Allen refused to show me. I knew something else must have triggered his change of opinion, but maybe it was Anna. Who was heading towards me at that moment. Oh goody.

"Lady Celena...?" She was the quietest I'd ever heard her before, and she actually shut up after that. She looked a bit hurt, and I felt guilty, knowing I was probably to blame. Instead, I patted to the seat beside me, and we sat together, albeit a bit awkwardly. 

"Please, call me Celena, Anna. I'm sorry if I was rude before, but Allen didn't so much as write to me, and we've always been close. I suppose I was hurt because he let everyone else know before me. It isn't you, honestly. I'm sorry if it seemed to be so. I'm a bit quick to speak before I think." Anna smiled softly, then looked out over the room.

"He didn't have a choice in the matter, you know. I claimed him." I choked on the grape I'd been eating, and Anna had to pound me on the back to help me breathe again. I wiped away tears, starting at her response.

"What?" She giggled, helping herself to one of the things on my plate.

"I told him that I needed a consort, and that I wasn't about to get married off to one of the Magliss people the advisors insisted on. Not that I have anything against Mryth, but his heart just wasn't in it. I told your brother that I'd never felt like I was feeling before, and that I never cared for any of the men I'd had propose to me. I told him that I loved him, and that I wanted him to be by my side. So, I claimed him, and now he's mine. Rather rude of me, I suppose, but he didn't seem to mind." She gave me a cheery smile, and I stared at her for several minutes. What on earth does one say to THAT?

"Umm... And what does 'claiming' involve? Paper work? An exchange of vows in front of witnesses? A ceremony of some sort?" Anna giggled, and flushed a little at that.

"Well... There will be a lot of paperwork to fill out later on, and we will have to have a ceremony of some sort- I was hoping you and Millie would help us with that. But the actual claiming... Well, I suppose you could say I seduced him! *giggle* Then, he couldn't ruin my name, you know, seeing as I'd, ah, come to know him intimately. He didn't seem to mind *that* either- he rather seemed to enjoy it." She giggled again at that, and I could feel my own face go red. I really didn't want to know more than I already did of Allen's sex-life, and my new sister-in-law was chatting up a storm. Instead, I shifted subjects.

"So... I expect he's told you everything, then? Our family is one of the bizarrest you could have chosen, and we both had very... unique childhoods. " She nodded, a dreamy smile on her face.

"I know. He told me of his own childhood- I would have never thought him a rogue!- about your father leaving to go exploring, and your mother falling ill and then leaving him alone. I also know that he has a son, but I know he wishes he could have done something for his son after the boy's foster father died. Now that he'll share my title, he'll be able to make excuses to visit more often. But as for your past... He said it was not his place to tell me, and that you would be the one to tell me. I respect that, and I want you to know that I'm not going to pry. Tell me in your own time, or not at all. But please, I know you are upset, losing your brother to me, but he loves you very much. 

"He also told me about that absurd idea of marrying you off to make you happy, and I personally wrote to the duke, and explained the real situation to him. The duke in turn wrote a rather funny letter in reply for Allen- remind me, I've got a copy somewhere, and I'll let you have it. Men can be so silly sometimes, can't they?? Allen's heart was in the right, but his logic was completely wrong. Just goes to show how much they need us to fix their mistakes. But that's why I love him. Your brother can be a complete fool, and I know I can be just as silly, if not worse at times, but... Well, we complete each other. Sounds silly and cliched, doesn't it? But it's true. I do love your brother, Celena. With all my heart. 

"And, though we might not be the best of friends right now, I can tell you that if you give them a chance, men will throw themselves at your feet. I bet you don't know how many eyes were following you when walked in. You really must dance at least once tonight!!" I smiled at that, spotting one of my targets coming towards us.

"I plan to, Anna. And I would love to chat, but it seems like one of the people who would throw himself at my feet is coming to ask for a dance. Will you excuse me?" She nodded, getting up saying something about pinning down my brother to drag him to dance. Allen, for his part, seemed to be having a serious conversation with Folken, but happily accepted Anna's dance proposition. I walked towards the slayer approaching me. He grinned, bowing, and then held out a hand.

"May I have this dance, Lady Schezar?" I smiled a nodded, taking his arm and letting him lead me to the floor. As we got into the proper position, I gave him a look.

"I'm more than willing to dance with you, Gatti, but I think Maveric said he was going to try to be first." Gatti grinned, taking my hands, and moving to my side before coming back in front and going to my other side. I mimicked him, watching his moves since I wasn't too familiar with the tune.

"Oh, he did, but he lost his chance in that he got first watch, and I won the first round. You're going to be very busy tonight." He gave me a wink, and then we had to concentrate on our moves. Gatti was well versed in the dance, considering he'd spent most of his life in the streets, then as a soldier. We both laughed at our mistakes, and bowed at the end I turned around... to be met with Maveric, who gave Gatti a good-hearted glare and took my second dance. He knew less about dancing than I did, but we managed.

Not surprisingly, Dalet, Chesta and Talin had the best dancing skills. I was waltzed and paraded about as I'd never been (probably because the balls I'd attended before were filled with men who were afraid of me and they left me alone, hence I never danced.) But I stumbled around with them, enjoying their flashy steps as I tried not to tread on their feet. Migel was after Talin, not saying much but doing fairly well. That is, until a group of the girls spotted him up for grabs after we were done. He disappeared under a cloud of silks and satins, though the last I saw of him, he was swept up by Cia for an Asturian folk dance. 

Biore, Guimel and Viole flushed when I had to ask them to dance, but they didn't do as poorly as they said they would. Guimel was rather good, actually, though he claimed he'd rather be piping than dancing. Aaron got out of a dance, simply because he was concentrating all his efforts on getting Ralling and Terra to dance. I caught sight of him with both of them at one point or another on the floor, though neither girl would admit in a million years that they were enjoying themselves. Aaron seemed in heaven. 

Shoji claimed he didn't know any dances, then verified his statement very well. After we were done, I think he was glad to run off to his shift. Ryuuon taught me a Fanelian song, slow and sweet, whispering the song's translation in my ear. He got the 'thumbs up' sign from several of the hikaris and slayers when we parted. 

I danced with a few other men in the crowd, but as the evening drew to a close, my feet were beginning to grow weary, and I wondered if there was a good way to sneak off to my rooms. In fact, I had found the best route to take (behind the tapestry to the left of the drink table, then up the stairs towards the courtyard) when Chesta came up to me again. I didn't want to disappoint him, so I followed him past my escape route and towards... Folken?? As we approached, Folken turned and smiled as he caught sight of us, then gave me a slight bow. He held out his hand, a smile playing a his lips.

"My lady Celena, I hope you did not intend to end the night without giving me the pleasure of a dance. I was waiting until you seemed to have a free spot to ask you." I flushed despite my brain yelling at my blush-reflex not to, and I accepted his hand with a slight curtsey of my own.

"Of course not, Lord Folken. Nothing would give me better pleasure than a dance with you." He smiled a bit more at that, and led me to the floor, where we were soon caught up in a Zaibachan love ballad, sung by a cat girl that resembled Nariya in coloring, though with Merle's jovial manner. Folken's face changed a bit when he saw the girl, but he turned his attention back to me and smiled.

"I feel like I haven't been a proper host at all, Lady Celena. You've been with us for over three weeks now, but I have barely seen you as much as I would have liked." I smiled, putting my hand on his shoulder as he put his own around my waist, and we clasped our other hands together, starting the dance's circular steps.

"We've been busy, my lord; you especially. I have to thank you again for you kindness in inviting me to begin with. I am truly in your debt." At that, he shook his head.

"Not at all, lady Celena. I have enjoyed our times together, and I will miss you when you return to Asturia."

I had to sigh at that, I wasn't looking forward to returning to Asturia either... Instead, I changed the subject.

"Really, Lord Folken. After all the time we've known each other, you would think that you would know by now that 'Lady' is not a way I am to be addressed. Please, only Celena." He laughed, and spun about with me as the cat girl started up another verse.

"As you must stop calling me, 'my lord'. For you, Celena, I am simply Folken." I smiled and nodded, the rest of our song was in silence. However, before we parted, he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"I must speak with you, alone. Meet me in the fountain yard, after the last song has been spent and the guests all retire to their rooms. There is something I must tell you." I nodded, preplexed, but her was gone- surprisingly enough, to dance with the one hikari I had not gotten to know very well, Ellise. She gave him such a warm smile, that I knew she felt more than admiration for her employer. In fact, if she was a noble woman, she'd be doing all she could to get his attention not that she'd have to try hard, that is. He smiled at her with such warmth, I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Not because I resented her his feelings, I just wondered if I'd look at someone like that, and get the same response. Ah well. Such thoughts can lead to becoming an old maid, and there were far too many things for me to think about than to worry about my marriage status.

  
  


"Lady Celena? May I have this next dance? Unless you were waiting for another, then I will not intrude." I found my self next dancing with Mryth, who, despite his odd foreign ways and accent, knew the dance very well. He told me that in his hometown, dancing was the way people would meet new acquaintances and entertain old friends. I couldn't help but wonder what their dances were like, and he was in the middle of telling me about them when he stopped, and released my hands. His eyes were unreadable, looking over my shoulder at someone behind me.

"I hate to break up this cheerful little scene, but your presence is required by King Van and Sir Allen. They said it's urgent." Mryth looked at Dilandau for several minutes, then nodded, kissing my hand briefly and then melting into the crowds, off to find Van and my brother. Dilandau watched him go, muttering under his breath.

"I can't believe you actually like him, Celena.. He's unsettling and strange." He shook his head, then started to leave. He didn't get two steps before I'd grabbed him and turned him to face me. He looked at me blankly. "What?"

"You, sir, have just robbed me of my dance partner. You must finish the song with me, as it is your duty to uphold my honor." He smirked at that, though he did take my hands.

"Your honor, hm? I thought I was already in charge of that." He laughed as I cuffed his shoulder, but we soon settled into the dance. A steady, if tedious, song from Anna's country, with few steps that required minimal to no thought to perform. Dilandau seemed somewhat distracted however, so when that song ended, I held onto his hand, even as he tried to leave. He gave me a puzzled look, but complied and stayed for the last song of the night. A strings piece, soft and drifting in and about the hall, putting a quiet content silence over the crowd. I caught a glimpse of Allen and Anna, dancing in their own little world, looking happy and oblivious to everything except each other.

// Don't let it get to you. I've heard worrying adds wrinkles.// I turned my attention back to Dilandau, who was looking in the same direction as myself. He gave me a smile as we caught each other's eye, and I sighed, putting my head on his shoulder.

*I know. It shouldn't bother me, but it does. I just can't help feeling a little left out.* He hugged me slightly, though I'm sure he made certain no one was watching before he did it, and whispered to me softly.

"You know I'll always be there for you, Celena." I smiled and closed my eyes.

*I know that too. Thank you, Dilandau.* We danced in silence, though I could just sense something was on Dilandau's mind. When I asked, he said to forget it, and while I didn't, I left him alone. Obviously he didn't want to share with anyone what he was thinking about, so I respected that, just as he didn't press me for anything. I was almost reluctant to let him go at the end- I'll be the first to admit, I was dead tired and leaning on him was a very comfortable way to let my mind wander. As we pulled back, Dilandau finally spoke, though haltingly.

"Celena, I..." He stopped, then tried to continue. "I need to.. I just... I wanted to... I want to talk to you- but later. Not... not yet..." I peered up at him, looking at him closely. His head was down- had he been anyone else, I would have thought he'd be looking down my front, though I knew his mind was elsewhere. 

"Alright... But promise you'll come talk to me as soon as you're ready, alright?" He didn't respond, and I leaned in closer. "Dilandau?" He looked up so quickly, our lips brushed against each other's for the briefest of moments; it was over in a moment though, I had turned my head in the hopes that he didn't see me blush. He didn't comment on it though, he simply said,

"I will, Celena." I *wanted* to figure out what was going on, but he stopped my pressing, by walking away, heading off to his rooms. 

  
  


Celena shivered slightly as the cool breezes of the garden played with her gown. She hadn't thought to bring a shawl or cover of any sort; of course, she hadn't expected to be waiting by the pond as Folken finished talking to some ambassador from Freid. As soon as he'd finished, he walked over, apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry to keep you, Celena. That man wouldn't stop talking, and it wasn't until I mentioned him talking to Dilandau that he started wrapping up- but you look frozen! Here, take my cloak!" He draped said cloth over her, and she happily took in the warmth. He led her down a small path, where he motioned for her to sit. He, in turn, began to pace, seeming both nervous and excited and worried at the same time. She watched him for several minutes before finally speaking.

"Folken, what is it? I haven't ever seen you in such a state before! Whatever is the matter?" He stood still, but turned to face her completely then. He looked stern, then softened his gaze to a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, I just.. I have so much to say and yet I don't know how..." She felt her heart pitter patter at that, though she didn't get a chance to respond before he dove into his thoughts.

"I don't know how aware you are of our conditions with the southern continent. I can assure you, they're not good. We've been fighting a small war on the borders since I took my place as Emperor, and things have gone from bad to worse. I hate to think that it is because I am not a strong enough leader, but sometimes I cannot help but wonder..." He shook his head, silencing her response by continuing.

"My country is weak, as you have seen. We're getting stronger, but not nearly as quickly as the sorcerers have. I think the Magliss have something to do with it, but no one knows. Few who have gone against them have survived, so not much is known about their army. Needless to say, Zaibach has been forced to call upon her neighbors to aid her in her time of need. The allied forces of the north have agreed to lend us soldiers and supplies, simply because they know that we are the last stand of defense before Gaia falls to the sorcerers. I tell you this, because your brother will be accompanying myself and Van back to Zaibach, where we will move to the front. Asturia, Fanelia, Freid, Daedelus, and several other countries are sending troops even as we speak. We will announce war on the Southern Continent when they have arrived at the palace, which will be within a week. Gaia's fate has come to this, and now we will see if peace will prevail, or if we will all be enslaved by the sorcerers. We cannot afford to lose this fight." Celena sat in shocked silence, which allowed him to go on unhindered.

"You and Anna will be returning to Asturia, where you will be safe. Allen has arranged your transportation to leave tomorrow." Her angry noise was cut off again when he raised a hand.

"This means that I have very little time to speak with you, hence, I must be blunt. Forgive me if I am too forthcoming.

I have enjoyed these past times we have spent together, Celena. You are an intelligent, beautiful and cunning woman who can be the gentlest of souls, but also retain nerves of steel in the worst situations. You are fearless and intrepid, but you aren't ruthless, nor do you try to force others to obey you. You have a natural gift for commanding people, and leading them into victory. These are all qualities that make a great leader, as well as a compassionate one." He walked over to her, and took her hands into his own. She stood, numb, and eyes wide, disbelieving.

"It is not only because of these things that I come to you now, but also because I have feelings for you I have never felt before. What I am trying to say is... Celena, will you marry me?" She gaped at him, and he took advantage to lean down and kiss her gently. *AN insert fangirl "awwwwwwwwe" here* When they broke apart, he held her close in a tight embrace. 

"I know it's sudden, and I know you have much to think of already. I just didn't want to go off into battle without knowing if I would ever be able to tell you how I felt. I don't expect an answer now, in fact, an immediate answer would be rash. Ruling a country has some wonderful things, but there are many things that one has to forgo, and I want you to consider carefully before answering either way. But... I need you here, by your side. Please consider my offer." He kissed her again, a more lingering kiss this time, then bade her goodnight.

  
  


She stood there trembling, not moving lest she fall, and staring off into the darkness. She looked so frail, so weak, he just wanted to go over and shake her, to tell her to snap out of it, to run after Folken and slap him and shout her stinging remarks about how foolish he was to even think she would consider his offer. But she only stood there, not about to slap anyone; not about to do anything, in fact. He had come to tell her that Anna wished to speak with her, but then came across them... Without a word to her, he turned and headed for the stables, and was off into the night.

*note- due to graphic violence and SLS' inability to properly portray it in words, last section has been removed for viewer's sake. Some might be asking, who the heck died in this chapter? Well, the answer is, Fred, the dragon. He got in the way of an extremely upset human, and would have voided the label "no animals were injured in the production of this fic" had SLS thought to put it up before. Oh well. ^_^*

  
  


AN- Well.... That took forever to write. Bleh. Things are starting to go downhill for Celena, ne? Well, not that marrying Folken would be a bad thing.... *jumps into tree away from rabid DillyXCelena fans* AHHHH!!! WAIT'LL THE STORY'S DONE BEFORE YOU COME AFTER ME!!

I was gonna write more for the dances but... no. If you wanna read a good CxDS dance fic, read Tenshi no Korin's "All the Sleepy Dancers Gone" AWESOME fic!! 

Happy Valentine's day to all!! This was gonna go out on Friday, but you know what? I've decided to release it early. I might add a little something to it Fri though, so you might wanna check back... ^_^ SLS signing out, and awaiting responses!! 2-12-03 

  
  



	8. Shadow of Doubt

  
  


AN- *giggles* I got some of you!! Not many, since those who read my TTG joke knew I'd do something for those who didn't see it, I posted a long, serious note on how I wanted to move on w/ my life and that I would no longer be writing any fanfics. Hehe, for a few laughs, go read the TTG reviews!! Ok, I'm evil ^_^ I admit, the chapter wasn't my style at all and easy to see thru, but it was so fun to write!! I should be writing more insane stuff, it made me so rejuvenated.... Neways, no harm done, right? Oh, and I failed my Japanese midterm. Watch Sketch's GPA go down the tubes... And watch her hafta study more- like, not start studying a week b4 the test... Then watch her chapters not come out quickly.. _

Urk.... *pulls self up from place where angry fans coughcoughIZZYcough threw self* Oww... C'mon guys, no harm to the author til she's done the story!! THEN you can come after me!! -_-;;; So yeah, this ch is later than I thought it'd be... sorry. I've been getting more and more burned out w/ every chapter- 'course, it doesn't help that I've got seven stories going around in my head right now.. I was thinking about doing another esca fic, but I think after this I'm gonna cool it for a bit...maybe. The April Fools ficlet thing was fun, maybe I'll do some stupid humor for a while.... Neways, more fic, lemme know what you think. Just a word to the wise tho- I've been going over my notes, and the ending is weird. Like, Emperor Dornkirk is actually Newton weird. For those of you who memorized the ROTH in 60 seconds, and paid special attention to what Mryth was saying in the joke ch, it'll give you a hint. Just giving y'all a heads up. So, on w/ the fic!!

Ps- If you're one of those people who reads a fic more than once, go back and see how many quotes you can find from various movies and series the first sentence, for example, is from Cowboy Bebop. The ones intentionally plugged in will be in the "extras" chapter after this fic is over, along w/ the April Fools revised chapter, and "cut scenes" from the fic. Lots of goodies for everyone! Wohoo!.. Ok, NOW on w/ the tale..

PPS- Someone's going to *almost* die in this chapter!! ^_^

  
  


Shadow of Doubt

  
  


Men can be such idiots.

  
  


They think they can protect us by keeping us sheltered from war and bad news and anything else they think we can't handle, then shipping us off to the country while they go frolicking about the globe to clash swords with some idiot who's insulted their dignity. And they think we don't think things through! Why can't women fight? I'm just as capable of fighting as any of Allen's men- no, I'm better!! I was the general of the Dragonslayers, and I made people tremble at the mention of my name! ...Then I bloody changed back into a woman , and I'm a delicate flower again. The pigs.

Allen's response to my outbreak a version of the above with several unflattering adjectives, as well as some rather dirty nouns and phrases stuck in for detail emphasis was typical, 'lets not start this again...' He said something along the lines of this:

"Celena, Pet, I know you're angry, but hear me out. You are highly accomplished in sword and guymelef, and that is I need you to protect Anna. She's a princess without guards, without a train and without anyone who can protect her. While I'm away, I need you to keep her safe. You are the only one I trust with the task, and so you must go back to Asturia. Gaddess and Tio will take you in one of the smaller crafts, but they'll be returning afterwards. You alone can do this for me, Celena. Please, for your Oni-sama." 

My reply was rather unladylike and biting, considering I was being ordered about to be with a woman I didn't really like; someone who'd gone and bloody claimed my brother as her husband, and he was off to fight in a war where there was almost no hope of success or chance of return. I gave him everything I had, and I even pleaded with him to take me with them, so that I could help protect Gaia bugger Anna alongside them all.

  
  


That got me stuck on another dinky little metal scrap heap on the way back to Asturia.

A few quick goodbyes you'd think they'd allow me some time for teary goodbyes- who knew if and when I'd see any of them again?? with a shove into the ship by my dear brother and we were flying, heading back towards Millerna and Dryden. I was torn between sulking, throwing a fit of frustration, and contemplating what the heck had transpired the night before with Folken and Dilandau. Sulking wouldn't work because one can't sulk very well without an audience, and when I went to go rant to Gaddess, he locked the door to the cockpit. That left me with the final option, which made my head ache horribly.

Was Folken's offer to be taken seriously? Did I really love him *that* much? Did he really love me, or did he just need an heir? Did Allen have something to do with the match, or did things just happen to occur at once? 

I'd never known Folken to crack a joke without a slight smile, and I saw none the night before. That led me to believe that he really *was* serious, and that he thought that I might say yes. Besides, a kiss like that could hardly be faked...

And... I liked him, yes, but love? I didn't know; I'd never been close to anyone who wasn't blood related- except for Jajuka, but he hardly counted as someone I would try to court. I had flirted rather unabashedly with Folken, and I thought he was humoring me when he did so right back- Gods, he was serious! But did that mean that he loved me?

The earlier argument with his advisors he'd had the first day I arrived gave me the impression he didn't want to marry but would for the sake of the country whenever he felt it had become necessary. I could understand how I was a somewhat logical choice for marriage fodder; I was from a noble if quirky and dysfunctional family, I would tell the truth as I saw it, I was able to get people to do what I wanted, and I wouldn't panic in serious situations. A queen of a country needed to be strong for her people, as well as her family and friends. I could be strong, but marry Folken? Be his *queen*?? I couldn't quite see myself in that role- not logistically, anyway. 

And what would Dilandau say? Would he be happy that he no longer had to "drag his good name through the mud?" or "play the part of lover" for me? He seemed to enjoy taunting me with his stolen kisses or rear-pinching that he'd managed to do, but was it all just for show? Did he really love me like a sister, as he said, or was there something more? Did I want him to love me more than just as a sister? Did *I* love him more than as a brother? What the hell were we both feeling? If only I'd been able to break down his barriers to raid his thoughts- he'd expected it though, and brushed me off completely. Then, to rub salt in the wound, he didn't even come to bid me goodbye as I was unceremoniously shoved into the ship by Allen. Jerk.

Which brought my thoughts back to my current situation. How the hell was I going to get the ship to Zaibach? I was *not* going to be left out of this fight, nor would I allow my actions to be decided for me. Bugger Allen! I stood up, ready to kick down the door to the cockpit and barge my way in, but it was unlocked. I peeked in, and saw that Gaddess was being served lunch, and had opened the door to allow Tio in. Was my timing good or what?

  
  


Gaddess had the rather unpleasant feeling he got just before pirates tried to board the Crusader; a tingling sensation, followed by chills and a sense of foreboding. At those times, he'd already have his sword and knives out, grinning like a wild man, and ready for action. He would *not* be munching on tuna fish, peanut butter and cucumber sandwiches, nor would he dare draw a sword at the Boss' sister. Instead, he chocked on said sandwich, wiping away tears and trying to blow his nose on his napkin. Celena stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a smug look of triumph on her face. Gaddess found himself wishing he was sunning on a beach, far away from everything, next to his beautiful mermaid girlfriend....

"Gaddess! I demand you to turn around the ship at once! I will not be stuck on this flying scrap heap while the people I love go off to their deaths! Get out of the chair and let me fly!" Gaddess sighed, sinking into his chair, and decided staring at his sandwich would be safer than meeting the enraged female's eyes.

"Ms. Celena, look, I'm just doin' what the Boss told me to. You're to stay with the king and queen, and wait for your brother to come back. I don't have a say in this, I'm just following orders. Gimme a break, would you?" Celena's frown deepened, and Tio decided now would be a good time to let the two of them work out their differences. He slipped towards the door as the other two fought, though he didn't get far. At that moment, who else but Anna popped through the door?

"My goodness! Whatever is going on? Celena, what on Gaia are you trying to do? You're not trying to take over the ship are you?" Celena's frown took a turn for the worse as she heard her sister-in-law's voice, though she turned to meet the woman civilly.

"I am trying to return to where I am most needed, and everyone is hindering me!" She was about to continue but stopped, unsure of what to do. Anna thought about this for a moment, then handed what she was holding to Celena with a sly smile.

"Then this will probably help you. Gaddess, unless you want to be gutted where you sit, I suggest you come with me. Celena, you know how to fly this contraption, don't you? I'm afraid Papa didn't let me learn to pilot, though he did think sword lessons were alright. Come along boys, and we'll put you in your cabin." With that she giggled, prodding Tio out with her dagger and leaving Celena alone with Gaddess. Celena held the short sword out, pointing it at him.

"Move, Gaddess. You can't try anything on me, because Allen will have a hissy fit if you so much as touch me, and Anna, well, she's royalty, so you can't disobey her, now can you? Do the most prudent thing, and go to your room like a good little boy." He grumbled a bit but didn't reply; Celena could swear she saw a somewhat relieved look on his face- probably because he knew she was right, and that she would be the one to confront Allen when they landed, not him. He stood and turned to leave, but Celena shoved something at him before he left.

"You can take this disgusting thing with you too. Honestly, Gaddess, I haven't a clue as to why you eat such bizarre combinations...You'll make yourself sick, eating that." He took the sandwich, mildly affronted, and went off to his rooms munching what was left. Celena turned her attention to the controls in front of her, and tried to remember how to operate something so different from her familiar Guymelef. Sword leaned against her thigh- just in case- she got to work in turning the ship around.

Anna came in a few minutes later, grin on her face and laughing happily. She bounced over to the co-pilot's seat, and flounced down, knife hilt sticking out over the hem of her bodice. 

"They went fairly easily, didn't they? I thought they'd make more of a fuss when two women took over the ship. I suppose they knew it was because we were right- we should be allowed to stay where we are needed, and I think that though they might be irritated with our return, they won't try anything like this again. Serves them right to be locked in their cabins." With that being said, she let out a very unladylike snort of contempt, and blew a loose strand of hair our of her face. Celena gave her a wary sidelong glance, but said nothing until she was sure their heading was correct, and then pushed an auto-flight lever. Anna looked nonplused as Celena rotated the chair to stare at her.

"What the hell was all that about? Where did you get the sword and dagger, and how on earth did you smuggle them on without Allen finding them. And aren't you the least bit concerned about propriety? I'll be more than willing to say this was all my fault, but Allen *thoroughly* checked my things. He knew I'd try something like this, but neither of us would have expected it from you. I must admit, Princess, I am .. Well.. Lost for words at the moment. So, I ask again, why?" Anna sighed, rearranging skirts to make sitting in the cramped seat more comfortable. She got a wistful but determined look on her face, though she never removed her gaze from her sister-in-law's face.

"I admit, this is going against my nature. Papa would not have been happy if he'd heard about this, but, I don't like going about with things left unsaid, as I'm sure you don't either. Those we love are about to embark on a war that we've no idea of what we're facing, and they didn't let us do anything at all. Sitting at home and knitting is neither productive, nor easing to someone who is upset. It is best to confront one's fears up close, and then do what you must to overcome them.

That doesn't mean I think we should go to battle with the men, mind you. I know you have had experience of some sort with a blade; your eye is too critical to miss a bulge in a cloak that is caused by a concealed weapon, and your ability to react quickly and use a blade correctly notes something along the lines of skill. However, I say again, we are not needed upon the battle front. I think, instead, we should go to Zaibach, where we will be able to hopefully nurse any injured that are brought back, and aid in preparing supplies. We shall not be idle, no matter what happens. Besides that," she said, with a deliberate smirk on her face, "I think you need to clear up your relations with a certain someone before he goes off to fight. No, don't look so surprised! I might not be the cleverest of women, but I can tell when someone is confused about love and everything it entails." Celena shut her mouth, cutting off the gasp she was about to partake in. Instead, she frowned, trying to concentrate.

"I wasn't aware I was so easy to read..." Anna laughed, and for once, Celena didn't find it grating to the nerves.

"Oh my, no! You're as tightlipped as our dear Dryden is flippant. No man could read you, but as another woman, I could sense your unease around everyone as we parted quickly. What I want to know- forgive me for being blunt, but it must be said- is which one was it that caused you to react so violently?" Celena stammered, flushing a beet red and she attempted to ask what Anna was talking about. Anna continued on, intent on information.

"It is obvious, my dear sister-in-law, that you are quite attached to the Emperor of Zaibach, and that he is equally attracted to you. However, it is also curious in that you keep a certain fondness for that dashing young general of the slayers, and that while he can seem quite cold, he reacts to things differently when you are about. That made me come to the conclusion that both care for you in a way that you have not quite determined, and you are now faced with an obstacle of some sort that you have no idea how to overcome, so completely unexpected it was. Am I right so far?" 

Celena bit her lip in thought, studying the woman before her. Allen was right in that there was more to Anna, and while she was still furious in that he hadn't let her know of their marriage, she was beginning to have some respect for her- not much, but it was better than nothing. How many women did she know would go about poking people that were practically kidnaping her with daggers, locking them up in their own cabins, help in hijacking an airship, then go about as if they were at afternoon tea? Celena was torn between wondering if she was completely batty, or if she just wanted to enjoy her life as a normal-if quirky- person.

"You are, so far as I know. Folken proposed to me. Dilandau won't talk to me, and he is one of the few people that I would trust with my thoughts." Anna shook her head in wonder.

"How on earth can you talk to a man about everything you think and feel? The bond you two share must be strong indeed, if he listens and understands you." Celena laughed then, thinking of Dilandau sitting in a chair and sipping tea while patiently listening to her complain about life as a noble woman, and how she hated court and the people there and so forth.

"He hardly listens to me, and I don't tell him everything. He usually knows what I'm thinking or feeling anyway, simply because of our-" She broke off, and Anna gave her a smile.

"You don't need to tell me anything, sister-in-law. I didn't mean to pry." Celena stood for a moment, walked over to a case by the door, and poured them both drinks before settling down.

"Just call me Celena. We're family now, and I *have* always wanted a sister. We must ally ourselves so that Allen will not be able to resist our 'wily women's ways', as he calls them." Anna laughed, and Celena let out a long sigh.

"And... I'd like to tell you about my link to Dilandau. If we're to know each other as sisters should, dirty little secret should be out in the open."

"I wish *I* had a 'dirty little secret' as handsome as him.." Anna drawled.

"He's hardly Prince Charming, Anna. He's an arrogant bastard who doesn't give a thought to ruthlessly doing whatever it takes to get him what he wants. Besides," she said, draining her glass. "We've got several hours before we reach Zaibach, and this will take a very long time. You'd better fill your glass, and prepare to hear one of the weirdest stories you've ever heard."

  
  
  
  


Dilandau paced the room, fury kept only in check by the fact that Folken had not denied his actions the previous night.

"Dilandau, as much as I enjoy watching you wear the carpet of my quarters down to the threads, I have business to attend to. Is there something else you want, or are you here to try to make me take back my words to Lady Schezar?" Dilandau spun angrily, slamming his fists down on the desk.

"Why the hell did you ask her to marry you?? Why are you toying with her feelings? You've been telling me for the past six months you don't wish to marry. Why now? Why her? You don't give a damn about-" Folken stood, angrily, causing his papers to fall to the floor. A cold anger burned behind his eyes, but Dilandau did not back down. Folken's reply was soft, but icy.

"I care for her very much. It's true, I did not intend to marry so soon, but with things as they are now, I need to make my people feel as though I am in complete control. A queen would help assuage them, and Celena is an excellent woman for the job. She would make an excellent Queen."

"But for how long? Folken, you know me well enough to know that staying in one place is both grating and monotonous; Celena feels as I do. If she marries you, she'll suffocate under the crown, and there will be no escape for her! Do you think that I would allow her to throw her life away because she thinks she loves you??" Folken sat down again, a slight smile on his face, and a quiet laugh from his lips.

"Because she *thinks* she loves me? Dilandau, I am offering her something that suits her perfectly. She is a noblewoman, but she is independent and intelligent as well. Whatever her answer, I am sure she will have thought it out, long and hard before replying. She's a smart girl, she'll know what the risks and benefits are - both of agreeing and declining. Whatever her choice, I will not push her either way." Dilandau's frown took a turn for the worse, then, his face lightened into a look of disbelief. His voice was low, calculating, and suspicious.

"You have a backup bride." It was a statement, though the question beneath demanded an answer. Folken sighed heavily, sipping cognac from his glass.

"'Backup bride' is a rather vulgar term, Dilandau, but yes, if you must know, I do. The lady in question would be an even more strategic match for me, however, she is happy as she is, and while I do care for her, I do not believe the feeling is returned. Toleration and respect of title, perhaps. I would rather marry someone who genuinely likes me, and is not out for a new title. Again, I believe Celena cares for me. Perhaps not enough to marry me, but all the same, she does care. Which is more than I can say about you." Dilandau sneered, irritated that Folken would try to turn the conversation to his own life.

"I serve you because there is nowhere else to go, Folken! I was entrusted with your safety, and I have protected you from fools that would have thrown Zaibach into chaos by assassinating you to gain political power. Don't talk to me about caring, *my lord*. I perform my job as is expected of me, but I will not agree to something like this! Leave Celena out of your strategies, and let her live out her life somewhere where she's free to do as she will. She's not a pawn you can use at whim."

"Don't try to change the subject, Dilandau. You know that is not what I am talking about." Dilandau scoffed, pouring himself a glass of claret, looking resolutely unperturbed. 

"I feel like a brother towards her. I am only thinking of what is best for her, since Allen's being a complete idiot going about it. I don't want her to look back on her life and regret her decision when she' got seven of your squalling brats around her."

"For Gods' sakes, Dilandau! You sound as though I'm trying to take over her body, mind and spirit! I swear to you, I will not do anything to harm her." Dilandau growled under his breath, then moved to the door.

"See to it that you don't. If I find her hurt in *any* way, it won't be assassins that you'll have to worry about." With that, he yanked open the door, and pushed past the silent green-haired Hikari standing in the hall. He turned to find an open balcony, somewhere he could clear his head and think.

After barking orders at the couple he had found somewhat involved on the dais and making them run off in a flash, he scowled and sank into a chair seated in the shadows of the ship. The dusky sky marked the end of their first day's trip back to the palace, and the sooner they got there, the better. He was looking forward to fortifying the castle, then going off to battle with his men again. He wanted to crush the sorcerers and those stupid elves, and he wanted to be able to fight without worrying about Van coming after him and his men. As much as he hated to admit it, the foolish boy-king would make a valuable ally on the field- so long as he took orders. And Folken... Gods, he irritated him so!! What the hell did Celena see in him??

Trying to calm his nerves by thinking of more pleasant things, he decided it would be beneficial if he 'spoke' with her himself, just to get the answers to his questions firsthand.

//Celena? Are you busy?//

* ..What? Oh! Dilandau, how, um... nice to hear from you... Can we postpone this? I'm somewhat preoccupied right now.* He blinked, a nagging suspicion of doubt lurking in the back of his thoughts.

//Postpone? What on Gaia are you doing, Celena? You seem guilty.//

*Guilty? Me?* He smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

//Let me guess. You've taken over the ship, haven't you?//

* ...Anna made me do it!!* He lifted a delicate eyebrow, smile still in place.

//So we're on speaking terms with our sister-in-law now, are we?// He felt her sigh, and then a wave of reassurance swept over him. She obviously wanted to get rid of him, but sending him comforting emotional waves wouldn't cut it.

*She's not too bad. She gave me a sword, and she doesn't like pink. We're building a relationship on that.*

//Sounds like you've got a ways to go before you two sit down to tea.//

*Actually, its Brandy, and we've gotten to dirty secrets.* He paled then, his fists clenching.

//...I see. So, what does she think of our little "secret"?// 

*I haven't completely finished yet. You interrupted me. But, so far as I can tell, her opinion of you hasn't change at all.*

//Which was...?//

*That you're an Adonis. Don't worry, I'll make her realize that you're an arrogant asshole too. Can't have your reputation ruined, now can we?* He snorted, but his smirk had returned.

// I prefer to think of myself as spirited and independent. And, of course, dashingly handsome. I'll leave you to your story, and I expect we'll see you at the castle. I'll be sure to come out first, so I can see Allen's face when you approach. But Celena, you're not-//

*-Going to battle. No, I know I'm not. Anna and I will stay behind to help with what we can there. As much as I like action... I'd rather not kill anyone again. I've shed enough blood for one lifetime.*

//.. I'm glad that there's one thing you'll concede to. You can be bloody stubborn when you want to be.//

*Where do you think I got it? ... I've got to go, Anna's beginning to get worried. Promise me you'll spend some time with me before you go off into the sunset like a foolish hero.* He smiled softly.

//I promise, though I prefer the role of the villain. Now, finish your tale, and get some rest. I'll see you in two days.// He felt her mind brush softly against his, and then she was gone. Closing his eyes for a moment longer, he let the low hums of the airship soothe his nerves. However, his rest was short lived when he realized not only had he forgotten to ask her about Folken, she hadn't mentioned it either. He stood up, scowling, and went to perform his last duty of the evening before retiring for the night.

  
  


When the door opened, the man sitting on the floor neither raised his head, nor acknowledged his visitor. The shadow in the doorway shifted, and the heavy metal thing clicked shut. Dilandau walked over to stand above him, hands folded across his chest, sword within easy reach. Still, no movement. The general nudged the man with his boot.

"Get up, elf. Your dinner is here." Mryth said nothing, though he did stand at last, and walked to the table where a tray of simple, if a bit bland, food was laid. He sat down and began to eat, decidedly ignoring Dilandau's presence in his cell. Dilandau, for his part, watched him closely.

The pale man's features had not changed much, despite the rough means they had resorted to in capturing him. There were bruises that stood out darkly against his pale skin, and his hair was disheveled and bloodied. Shadows under his eyes gave him a look of exhaustion, and he favored an ankle. However, he still moved with an easy grace, despite the irons that held him fast. The silence in the room was not broken until Mryth had finished the bread, and had started on the soup.

"What the Hell are you, anyway?" A sly smile. Sip of soup. Sideways glance.

"I am Ambassador of the Southern Kontinent, and one of the Magliss kaptains." Dilandau snorted, and the room was in silence again.

"Why were you sent to us?" Mryth pushed the empty bowl away, dabbing at his mouth with the napkin. Dilandau's brow twitched in irritation, though he didn't repeat himself. The elf knew better than to anger him, surely!

"I was sent to attempt to konvince the Lady Anna back with me to Cyriell. Much khaos broke loose when she left us. I was also to speak with your emperor, to attain a treaty of peace. Neither goal was accomplished." Dilandau stared at him, long and hard. The man was being honest enough in answering whatever was asked, but he also wasn't forthcoming with information either. A new approach seemed in order.

"What is the nature of your relationship with the sorcerers? What agreement do you have, that keeps you bound to them?" Mryth laughed then, a haughty, yet almost remorseful sound; harsh to the ears, Dilandau couldn't help but flinch as he heard it.

"Ah, now you begin to ask the right questions. I will reply as best as I kan, though being not of magical origin or education, you may not understand what I speak of.

"The Sorcerers did not kreate us, as many would like to think. We existed long before Gaia kame to be. We are simply shadows of what was. The sorcerers, knowing the dark arts, have bound their magic to ours, making us unstoppable and more powerful. I do not envy your position, fighting my brothers and sisters of the kircle. You will be unable to injure any of them, much less kill them. I suggest you do what you kan to komprimise a solution to-" he fell to the ground, grunting in pain, though not moving a hand to his swelling cheek. Dilandau sneered above him, fist flexing and curling before coming to rest at his side.

"Do not, Magliss, bait me. You must have a weakness of some sort, I wish to know what it is. Does the fault lie in the sorcerers? Or perhaps in the soldiers that carry out their orders? Answer, demon-spawn. Or do you value your life so little?" Mryth coughed, pulling himself up, then leaned against the wall, laughing. His odd accented voice replied in a quiet, almost amused tone, though the darkness of his cell hid his features.

"My weakness...? Ah, but you kannot touch her. Tell me, human, does it bother you that I watch the same woman you do? That I, one not of your kind, kannot help but wonder that maybe she is who I was looking for? That she might be my own downfall, but I would gladly let my world krumble and fall to be with her?" A vicious kick in the stomach was his reply, then a grip in his hair yanked his head back into a painful position. A choked moan escaped his lips, but nothing else. He knew he'd hit a nerve, and he was, after all, in a very vulnerable position right now. *He* could die, even if his brethren couldn't. Dilandau's words hissed through the darkness, holding an icy tone that promised slow and painful death if crossed.

"You will leave Celena out of this. Mention her again, and I will make you weep blood." He tossed the Magliss to the ground, and then stood, turning to leave.

"Be happy that I am not in the mood for violence tonight, elf. You have been given too much mercy for my liking, though Folken wanted it so. Be glad I am still loyal to him, or your soul would have left this mortal coil long ago." The door thudded shut, the room in complete darkness once again. The pale mage laid where he'd been thrown, eyes closed, lip bleeding, and stomach wishing to rid itself of the paltry dinner he'd had. And yet, somehow, he still managed a weak laugh that echoed round the cell. His last thoughts were of a gentle face framed by pale golden hair before he succumbed to the black depths of unconsciousness. 

  
  


Allen was not happy when he saw what-or, to be precise, who- waited for him when they disembarked. In fact, he stood still for several seconds, trying to understand how in the hell they'd managed to get there before them and without weapons to boot, but he was quick to recover his senses. Walking over to the two women, he simply stared down at Celena, who, for her part, was decent enough to look somewhat embarrassed. Anna was laughing joyously, and -Good Gods! Was that a dagger sticking out of her cleavage??? Allen forced himself not to stare down his wife's bodice (even though it was a perfectly natural thing to want to do) to turn his frown to Celena.

"What is the meaning of this, Celena? I ordered you to-"

"Oh, hush now, Love!!! You're the Queen's consort, and as such your word does not have as much power as mine!! I told Celena I wished to come be of assistance here, and she was simply following my orders! Come now, my sweet, you must forgive us. We only wish to remain here, that we might help those who were injured. Surely you cannot begrudge us that..." The farther she got in her speech, the lower and more seductive Anna's voice became. Celena noted with an amused eye that her sister-in-law was also firmly pressing herself against her brother, and stored that action's tidbit away for future manipulative uses. It was, after all, creating the desired effect on him.

"Anna.. I.. I understand, and I will allow you both to stay here, but this is as far as you go. I will speak to you of this ...later." Celena could not help but hear the undertones of his voice, and really wished she hadn't just heard that last comment. Trying to preoccupy herself, she turned her attention back to the people leaving the ship, and smiled when Folken came into view. Leaving the pair that was now speaking in low voices and body language that screamed their intent, Celena walked to the ramp, and met Folken as he dismissed the green-haired Hikari and looked her way.

He seemed momentarily surprised to see her, then smirked; he'd expected no less. Celena held up a hand and pointed in Anna's direction.

"She made me do it." Folken laughed heartily, and pulled her into an embrace, telling her he was sure she was telling the truth. A feeling of ice going up her spine made her pull back, and Dilandau looked at her coldly from the top of the ramp. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, neither saying anything, but then something within the ship caught Dilandau's attention. His gaze went from cold to subarctic, and he moved down the ramp after shouting something at those within. He didn't hesitate to come stand by them, Celena still being held loosely in Folken's arms. He was about to growl something that probably would have been along the lines of, 'I know you said you'd be here but things have changed and now you shouldn't be', but at that moment, several things happened all at once, and the next few minuted were a blur.

Mryth, being led out of the ship in irons, emerged into the sunlight, injuries from Dilandau's 'questioning's stark and terribly evident on his pale skin.

Celena, not having heard or even assumed that he would have been caught and treated as such, gasped, causing the prisoner to look up sharply.

Then, he saw Folken's arms around her, and time stood still.

  
  


Dilandau shouted out in anger and dismay as two of the girls to the left of the mage were suddenly up in the air, and then thrown fifty feet away. His slayers, quick to act, had begun pulling out their swords, but the chains that suddenly burst from Mryth's wrists flew into their faces, cutting them and forcing them back. The pale man flew down the ramp, purple energy flowing from his wrists and concentrating in the drag-energist baubles over his palms. Punching the soldiers that clambered to shield the emperor with more force than was probably possible without magic, he lunged after Folken. 

Folken shouted out as he threw Celena to the side, effectively getting her out of harms way, but also successfully putting her into Dilandau's path. Mryth bore down upon the monarch, eyes burning as he sent beams of purple light out towards his foe. Folken cried out as they sliced their marks, and fell to one knee, attempting to draw his sword but knowing with a calm certainty that he would never draw it in time. 

"BROTHER!!!" Van's voice roared out of the ship as he ran from the exit, followed by more of the slayers and hikaris, who shouted out to Lord Dilandau. Dilandau shoved Celena to the ground and leapt to intervene between the two, and she fell hard to the ground, absently cursing the idiots for not letting her pull out her own weapon to fight, then realizing it didn't matter since she'd left it on the ship. She looked up in time to see Mryth bearing down upon Dilandau's sword, an aura of light seeming the only thing between the two below him and certain death. Mryth shouted something cryptic, and he was down on the ground again, face to face with Dilandau. 

Dilandau summoned all of his strength to push back the raging mage, then brought back his sword to attempt another blow. Celena, however, stopped it from coming.

"No! Both of you, stop!" He paused, as did Mryth, and they both hesitated a moment. Dilandau had not bothered to turn to look at Celena as Mryth did, so he saw the quick flurry of emotions that flitted across his opponent's face before they disappeared. He also so the daggers that flew into the other man's back, thrown by that green haired girl. 

Mryth stiffened upon impact, then smiled faintly to Celena. He closed his eyes, and vanished in a swirl of smoke. Celena was on her feet, and raced to Folken's side at once. 

  
  
  
  


Hehehe.... ^_^ See?? No one died this time around!! Wohoo! And Mryth got to be cool, and he got lines, and he got to disappear in his puff of smoke!! *hugs Mryth, since he's the only one in the ficlet she actually owns that she WANTS to own. Mryth sweatdrops*

Dilandau- And he got beat up by me...*says this in a singsong voice. Watch people inch away...*

Mryth- And I got to beat up Folken. *nudges Folken with foot* Are you still alive?

Folken- *with Kenshin-like swirly eyes* ...Oro......!!

Celena- MRYTH! YOU HURT FOLKEN!!

Mryth- *looks unhappy, then points at SLS* SHE made me do it!! Go after her!!

SLS- Yes, well, on that note.. Please don't kill me til the story is done. Threats are accepted, of course, but if you want the story completed, the authoress must be *alive* to do so! *looks pointedly at SEVERAL people* Neways, if you want o review, and find you can't, it might be because you reviewed the April Fools chapter, and hence are not allowed a second review per chapter. Just sign off, go to my fic, and leave a review you can write your name still, you just won't be signed in ...That BIG FAT STINKING HINT over with, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm pleased to inform you the next will probably be out sometime next week can we say HOORAY FOR SPRING BREAK!!!? I think we can Also, I've been throwing some pretty big hints into the chapter as to what's gonna happen, so now's your chance to start speculating!! Can't wait to see what y'all come up with! *goes off to watch Spike's last stand, and arms herself with tissue for "Blue"*

Oh! One last thing! No one's stared asking questions yet, and as stupid as it sounds, I WILL make up questions, just to fill up my AN's. So, make up stupid questions! Ask me what I'm doing for Otakon! SAY SOMETHING!!


	9. Promises Not Necessary

AN- Ok, You know the term, "Spring Break?" It didn't apply to last week. I had two essays one of which has not been started, and three major projects, I addition to three regular-sized hw assignments. I had to do for school; then, working almost everyday. I know I promised I'd get this out sooner, I've just been busy every day and too pooped to do much after I was done... Forgive me!! . That, plus the quality of this chapter isn't great. Sketch is SO gonna stop writing for a while after this fic is done... 

No real important stuff to say today, except that the next chapter is going to take FOREVER to get out, simply because it will be about 2 chapter-sizes long.. That, plus the aforementioned assignments and whatnot. If you want it out quicker, I can post the first half, so you won't have to wait a month, but then there will be only ½ a chapter. I was going to make it 2 chapters, except there isn't any good way to cut it up. Hence, if I do two halves, it'll be like I stopped in mid-thought. Lemme know what you all think, and I promise I'll get it done asap!! 

For those who asked Q's... 

Chi-chan... Umm... Don't count the chickens yet!! Things that have yet to pass might make for a twist ending!! HINT HINT HINT! ^_-- Although, if I could, I would definitely do an ending where Celena opens up a harem and has all the pretty-boys from Escaflowne in it.. Well, except for Allen. As twisted as some of the things in the story are, I don't think they'd stretch *that* far...

Izzy- ....Please don't kill the authoress.... Things will be as they will be!!! And, uh...*puts Chesta in front of her* Chesta will protect me!! You couldn't hurt a face like this, could you?? Chesta- Umm... I have things in the oven I need to check on... Please let me go, SLS...

Geniusgirl- *hugs Mryth* What does everyone have against Mryth??? He can't help how he is!!! Anna... Is ok, I guess. She and Allen get along well, so that's all that's important. As for the BUB, I'll give you a hint- she's right there, beneath your nose.... *cue cool special effects lighting and whispery mystery sounds* As for the "Brother Crap" .. Umm, I'll shut up now and let you read!! Hehe ^_^

WARNING! Extreme Dilandau OOCness!!

  
  


Yakusoku wa Iranai 

(Promises Not Necessary)

  
  


Folken's injuries, while serious, did not end up being life-threatening. He was to stay in bed, moving as little as possible for at least two weeks, and even after that, refraining from strenuous activities. Needless to say, he was not going to go with the others to attack the Souther Continent's armies.

Celena sat with him sometimes, talking and trying to make him take his medicine. They both avoided the whole marriage issue under a silent oath to keep quiet on the subject, and instead spoke of what was known about the forces they were facing. Therefore, many of their conversations consisted of battle strategies, arms and armor, new weapons in development, promising officers and whatever else they could think of. Most of their discussions ended up in long, awkward silences that left one embarrassed and yet unable to think of anything to fill up the horrible stillness. Celena tried, once, to start talking about the gardens she cared for, and Folken readily asked questions. However, neither really cared to talk about primroses at the time, and the conversation died off. Luckily for both of them, the head nurse came in and bustled Celena out.

She amused herself by watching the soldiers arrive from various countries, then bidding them farewell as they departed for the front. She wasn't sure if she was happy that she wouldn't be seeing battle, or if she was saddened by the thought that that part of her life had passed. The soldiers that came were all very different from first appearances, but, being a veteran of sorts herself, she could read their emotions well enough. They were frightened. No one knew what they were about to be facing. No one knew how much of that 'what' was out there. No one knew anything.

Mryth's display of what was clearly magic had scared many of them. The fact that he has disappeared after being hit did little to ease anyone's fears; no one had found a body, therefore it could not safely be assumed that he was, in fact, dead. Facing an army of Mryths was enough to keep even the stoutest of hearts at home. However, there was no longer anymore room to hide. The front traveled higher north by the day, the losses were staggering. Gaia's rivers were running red with blood, and they were their families' last hopes. They would die to protect those they loved.

Celena watched them go; watched those who would decide her fate, and prayed that there would be an end to all the fighting soon.

  
  


There is nothing I hate more than sitting about, waiting for things to happen to me. There is also nothing I hate more than sitting about, waiting for those I love to run off to do things that will affect me as I sit and twiddle my thumbs. I tried amusing myself by sparring with Anna, but, to be honest, she was awful. Had Gaddess know how horrible she was, I'd have been haunting the halls of Asturia's castle instead of Zaibach's. I couldn't bother the boys- they had much to think upon, and when I visited them, they seemed far away. I suppose they were thinking of their deaths- I know if I'd been in their shoes, I'd of done the same. The only one who really talked to me was Chesta, simply because he wanted me to promise that I would make sure that if anything happened to him, I'd inform his parents, telling them he loved them very much. And to tell his little sister not to worry, because he'd always love her. 

I left them all to their rather depressing thoughts, and went off to make myself useful. I decided it would be better if I tried to find something to do, or at least someone more cheerful to speak with. 

I ended up with Allen, helping him as he packed his things in his room.

When I'd arrived at his door, he didn't say anything for a long time. He just sort of stood there, and smiled at me like I'd never seen him smile before. A sort of sad smile, wistful and somewhat shaky thing. I walked over to him, and he pulled me in to hug me fiercely.

"You are so beautiful, Celena. When I look at you, I cannot help but think of Mother. You look so much like her..." I hugged him back as well, knowing that this would probably be one of the last times I'd be able to speak with him alone before he left... perhaps the last time we spoke at all.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together. Our lives have not been easy, and these past few years together have not always been happy. I've been over protective, wanting to keep you by my side and never lose you again. And yet, I must leave you now, in the hopes that you will be able to go on for many happy years to come." I put a finger to his lips, sniffling a bit as he spoke.

"Hush. They will be happy, for you, your wife and all of my nieces and nephews that have yet to come to be will be there to share it. Allen, I've been selfish and trying, breaking every rule you've laid down. I've been spoiled rotten by your kindness- many others would not have spent the time helping a lost sibling find herself again, nor would they have tried to understand as you have. We've both had our ups and downs, but I would not have changed them for the world." I felt him smile into my hair, and then he drew back, putting both hands on my shoulders. He looked me over critically, then smiled again.

"I am so proud of you, Celena. I know Mother and Father would have felt the same, had they seen you now. You are one of the most wonderful people I have had the pleasure to know in my life, and I'm not saying that because it runs in our blood. You have the potential to do so much with your life; know that whatever it is, I wish you happiness and success. May you find happiness in whatever you do, and with whomever you love. May there always be a light to guide you through the darkness."

"And may you use the same light to find your way home." I replied in a modified version of the rest of the traditional farewell of soldiers. He smiled, and saluted as I did the same.

"Please do me one favor- make sure Anna is safe." I nodded, swallowing hard. Then, I hugged him again- hard- before stepping back and wiping my now-streaming eyes. 

"I swear, by my life, no harm shall come to her. Swear to me that you will do everything in your power to come back alive, Allen." He nodded.

"I swear it." Sentiments behind us now, I turned back to the matters at hand.

"Now, Allen, where on earth are we going to fit all of these socks?"

  
  


Celena watched in complete dejection as her slayers finished packing their things, and handed her their notes to their families, much as Chesta had done. They put on their bravest of faces, all smartly saluting her and then giving her a great hug before returning to their place in line. She walked up an down, looking over them and nodding as an inspection officer would. When they'd all taken their turn crushing her in an embrace, she stood before them, looking at them in the eyes one by one.

"I want to start off by saying that after this is all done, I fully expect you all to come to my home for the festivities. Anyone who fails to do so will have to deal with not only a very miffed me, but an affronted Queen Anna as well. I know you've all gotten to meet her at least once, and that should be enough to incur fear in all of your hearts."

A quiet chuckle went through the line, though it was easy to see that it was strained. Celena closed her eyes, swallowing. Goodbyes were not easy for her, and she'd already had to part with Allen. Only one more remained for today; one that would be far harder than both of the before combined. She opened her eyes, speaking loudly to try to assert herself.

"I also want to say that it goes without saying that I love all of you very much. We've been through the worst trials any could present us with, and we persevered through them all. I don't care if Dilandau thinks it's sappy, I'm telling you all right now, that you are the best that can be had on Gaia. Again and again, you have proved yourself, and this time you shall do nothing less than perfection, as you always have. 

"And I expect you all to come back, do you hear me? I swear, if any of you so much as think of giving up, I will personally come and give you what for! Don't you smirk, Dalet! I'm serious! I..." She trailed off, biting her lip and then turning around.

"I love you all with all my heart. You are my family, my friends and my knights in shining armor. Promise me you'll take care of yourselves. I...I couldn't bear to lose you again.." The sound of swords being unsheathed brought her around again, and there before her, her Slayers saluted her with raised weapons. Gatti called out in a loud voice that was hoarse with emotion.

"We, the Slayers of Zaibach, do solemnly swear that we shall do all in our power to protect our brothers, and that we shall come back to you if it is the will of the Gods. We also swear that you, Celena Schezar, will be in our hearts and minds as we fight for peace. Long live Gaia! Long live the Lady Celena!!"

"LONG LIVE GAIA! LONG LIVE THE LADY CELENA!!" She smiled at them, then drew herself up as much as she could. As they filed out, she kissed them on the cheek, and then bid them a final farewell. Much too soon, she was alone in the room, still except for her breathing and the beating of her heart.

Her slayers were off to battle.

  
  


"I'm sorry. I just can't think of it right now. With everything that's been going on, I know you need an answer, and I'd like to give you one, but I just don't know how I feel right now."

"It's alright, I understand."

"I mean, it's not like I *don't* like you- I really do- but this is such a big responsibility, and I just need some time to think over it before I give you my final decision."

"Celena, I don't mind."

"And, while I appreciate you even thinking about me, I can't help but think that there are so many others that are more qualified than me, and who are much more deserving than myself. People who have grown up, living their lives in courts and going to balls and whatnot. "

"Celena-"

"I can't help but think you should marry a princess of some sort, and not a tomboy who'd rather be out fighting with the knights than inside cooking, cleaning or knitting. Someone refined and elegant; someone who knows what on earth she's doing when in court; someone who can be your ally as well as your companion, and not give you completely off-the-wall ideas or views. And with everything going on as it is, I know you need an answer so you'll know if there is a prospect of heirs before you go off into battle, but I'm not ready for that yet. I.. I'm not adverse to children, I just.. I just don't want any of my own yet. There are so many things I want to do before I get married, and I can't help but think that even if we got engaged, I would no longer be able to do what I wished. And it's *not* you, Folken, it really isn't. It's just me, and my inability to make decisions. I don't mean to make you wait, but it's so hard to-"

"Lady Celena."

Celena stopped her speech and look up from staring at the hand she held in her own in surprise. Folken's burgundy eyes sparkled with mirth, and a slight smile escaped, despite his best efforts to mask it. A flush had risen against her own cheeks in her explanation, and she could feel it hotly across her face.

"Yes, Lord Folken?" 

With the same sort of amusement in his voice, he patted her hand as she held his own.

"I am pleased to know that you are giving my proposal as much thought as you are, however, it really will not hurt my feelings in the slightest if you are against the prospect of marrying me." She opened her mouth to reply, then the meaning of his words cut in.

"Are you saying that you do not wish to marry me?" He laughed at her suspicious tones, and squeezed her hand.

"My lady, if you were to marry me on your own accord, far be it from me to try to urge you otherwise. What I simply mean is that, if you do not wish to become my wife, I would hope that we might still be companions at least. I enjoy your company far too much to have you run off, never to speak to me again.

"Yet, your points are all astute and correct; I do need an heir, and it is true that I could marry a princess if I wished. However, I asked you because of two reasons. One, I thought that you might care for me as I for you." Her brows furrowed, not quite in anger, though promising to quickly turn to irritation if his answers were not acceptable.

"And the second..?"

"I thought that you might prefer marrying myself instead of someone Allen chose for you. Being queen has it's freedoms and it's liberties, but it is a large responsibility. I want you to have time to consider your offer, however, I cannot wait forever. If, for no other reason that I need an heir, also so that my advisors will leave me alone."

"WHAT??" She stood in anger, completely shocked and no longer feeling any sympathy to the man that reclined before her. She controlled herself from going off and doing something she might regret by allowing her fingers to fist tightly by her side. In a very even, if somewhat curt and disgusted tone, Celena cleared her throat and tried to say something that would not end up having her locked up in the dungeons.

"Are you trying to tell me that you do not love me, and only wanted to marry me because I'd consider it? And mostly because you need me to pop out children??" Folken, sensing that at any moment her eyes might glow red and she might have started spitting fire, did the best he could to continue his existence in that plane of reality.

"I do care for you, Celena, but the needs of my country come first. If you are not ready for that kind of commitment, I must then look for someone who is. I just thought we might be happy together, because we have such a strong friendship. I did not mean to offend you, for I do care. It's just-"

"Folken, I bloody 'care' for all of the Slayers. That doesn't mean I'm going to go down the line, proposing to them, or start a harem with them all, just because I want to get away from Allen!! If you think me so simple as that, then you do not know me or my character completely. Obviously, I was quite wrong about yours." She stormed off in a huff, leaving a very abashed and rather unhappy Emperor in her wake. He didn't think he didn't deserve it- he just didn't see why she could accept his reasons to need a queen quickly, and an heir post haste. He *did* care, and he felt badly about the way that went, but hell, sometimes shit happens. He sighed, and poured himself a drink.

'Gods help the man that *does* marry her....'

  
  


Celena ran. Not the prissy 'I'm upset leave me alone' girly running that the heroines of Millerna's sappy romances indulged in, but a full fledged 'get in my way and I'll run you through' canter that only those in top condition could achieve. The people who heard and saw her coming were fortunate enough to get out of her way before getting run over. Those who didn't...well, weren't. These poor souls had to make their way up to the infirmary. Luckily for them, the halls leading directly to the said area were clear because of the speeding woman.

Celena sobbed as she blindly threw herself through the halls, seeking solace in the luxurious prison of a castle. Too much had happened that day; too many tears, too many goodbyes. She couldn't take anything else, her world was crumbling all around her and she was helpless to do anything about it.

She stumbled, and fell to the wall, choking on tears and completely out of breath. She began to slide to the floor, but strong hands held her, then lifted her. They helped lead her to a bench a few minutes walk away in one of the quieter nooks of the castle. A handkerchief was offered, which she happily accepted. After drying off her face as much as possible, she threw herself into Dilandau's arms.

"I...*sniff* needed to.. *hic* talk to you... *sniff* anyway...." He held her tightly, remaining silent in order to allow her to continue. She began to regain her breath, and so tried to tell him what upset her so much.

"Oh Dilandau, I feel like such a fool! Folken doesn't love me at all, he just wanted to get married for children..." She broke down into sobs again, and he tightened his grip on her.

"He actually said that to you??" She sniffed, blowing her nose rather in a rather unladylike manner.

"Well... not in those words. He 'cares' for me. I don't want him to bloody 'care' for me! If he wants me to marry him, he should love me!! How can I marry someone who doesn't love me, he just wants someone to have his children?? Someone he can have by his side to help him when he needs them, or to disappear when he doesn't! I can't believe his nerve, making me think that he actually loved me! I'm such an idiot..." Dilandau was silent for some time, then shook his head.

"You misjudge him, Celena. He does care for you, but royals can't marry just for love. There must be trust, fidelity, compromise. You would not do badly if you married him." She stared at him, not believing what she heard.

"You... you're defending him?? I can't believe you're siding with him after all you've said before! I feel like I'm the only one who thinks that marrying for love is important!!"

"Do you love him?" She froze, then looked away.

"I... I don't know. I like him, yes, but love? And after tonight, I don't even know if I can trust him. I feel like everyone I've ever loved is leaving me, and there's nothing I can do about it!!" Dilandau stood, and pulled her up to walk with him.

"You need to go to your room. You're over-reacting because you're upset. When things have settled down a bit, you'll know what to do. "

"But Dilandau-"

"I was under the impression that you felt helpless. Allow me to help alleviate some of that feeling. When we are gone in the morning, I want you to wear the Hikari's uniform. Being in something other than a dress will help you think, and regain some self control. I don't think I've ever seen you quite this upset before, and you need to pull yourself together. I'll have the girls set one out for you, and see to it that you're given a real sword, not the foolish little dirks they've given the other women. You have a head on your shoulders, Celena. I expect you to use it when we're gone."

Sudden anger filled her, and she pulled her arm from him, stopping in her tracks.

"You shout at me one day that I'm making the biggest mistake of my life in even thinking about marrying someone; tonight, you're telling me to give him another chance! You tell me not to get involved with the affairs of war anymore, then you give me a uniform and a sword, telling me to fight! I cannot understand you, Dilandau!! You contradict all of your words, then become angry when someone doesn't follow them!! What is your problem??"

She gasped as he held her to the wall, flinching as he tightened his grip. He stared directly into her eyes, and she used all her willpower to return his burning gaze. His even voice was low; calm, in a deadly sort of way.

"I have been thinking since the last time we really talked. Many things have passed which I didn't foresee; twists of Fate that seem to toy with our comfortable lives and make us wonder if there is any sense to the madness that is spun into our existence. That damned elf simply opened my eyes to what was going on in front of me. I was such a fool to not see them before..."

"What the devil are you talking-"

"Celena, I doubt that I will survive this battle."

The silence between them was deep, despite the fact that there was less than ten inches between them. He smiled then, and pushed off from the stone. She followed to protest, but he held up a hand to quiet her.

"Logistically, we'll never have a chance in Hell to defeat the troops if they're anything like what our dearly departed ambassador was like. We wouldn't have the chance to get near them before we were blown to bits. You've seen Folken's wounds, you can imagine what even five of Mryth could do to our troops if properly situated. What I'm saying is, we'll try our best, but I think that Gaia's peace will come when the sorcerers have completely taken over." He walked out into a garden, sitting down on the edge of a fountain and looking into the sky.

"I questioned him many times before we landed. Again and again, he answered in riddles, and avoided answers. All he would say was that his brothers and sisters were much stronger than him, and that we would all fall before them unless we are willing to compromise. Celena, *he wasn't lying*. He didn't say those things to try to intimidate, or threaten, or even put up a false bravado. He meant every word he said, and unless we find their weakness immediately after the fighting starts, there won't be enough of us to compromise with."

"Dilandau, Mryth was easily killed! He disappeared after he was hit with two knives!! There is no way he could have survived a hit that hit vital organs from behind!" Dilandau closed his eyes, but not before sending her a sly smile.

"Have you found a body? Can you prove that he is, in fact, no longer existing? No, you can't. Celena, he *let* the daggers fly at him. He saw them coming and deliberately lowered his shields to allow them through. Don't you understand? *He cannot die.* The bruises you saw on him, the cuts and the wounds- any normal person wouldn't have been able to walk after what he'd been through. He limped, but only for effect. *He didn't heal, because he didn't need to.* Celena, Mryth was already dead."

"What?? Where do you get that absurd idea-"

"Is it? Think on it- did you ever see him breathe? Show any kind of weakness? Did you ever once see him sleep, or do something that any living person would need to do? Celena, he's dead, and not from any daggers. Mryth himself said that the Magliss were shadows from long ago. Think of it- How do you kill that which is already dead?" She sank beside him to keep from swaying, and stared horror-stricken at him.

"But.... That would mean it's futile to fight at all!!" Dilandau shook his head, eyes now bright and watching her.

"No. The sorcerers have found some power source to tap in order to maintain their Magliss soldiers. Mryth said the sorcerers bound themselves to the Magliss to make their magic stronger. Which means, that in order to sustain himself, a Magliss soldier draws his magic from the sorcerer he's bound to. The sorcerers must have something that they are drawing on. Find that, and we find a way to stop them. It is doubtful, however, that they will leave this source unguarded and unprotected. It will take all we have to get through, and even then, we might not be able to destroy it." Celena sighed, and stared down at her feet. 

"I wish everything wasn't so complicated. I feel as though I've been spinning about my whole life, and suddenly, someone has stopped me in mid-turn. I don't know which way to look, where to go, what path to follow. How can I sit here as you go off to certain death? Why do you have to sacrifice yourself if you don't even think you'll succeed??"

"Because there is always the chance that I will. And I must go to try for that chance." She stood, and walked a few feet away.

He watched her as she stood, and came up behind her as she stared at the moon above.

"Celena.... don't marry Folken if you don't love him. But promise me on thing." She turned to look at him, and he held her face in his hands.

"What?"

"No matter who you marry, who you love, promise you'll never forget me."

"What?" He leaned down, and brushed his lips against her own. She gasped, but he pulled away before she could respond. She was about to step back, but he held her in his arms.

"Celena, I love you." She smiled shakily, despite herself.

"...If this is how you'd treat someone you felt was like a sister..."

"No. No more games, Celena. There isn't time anymore. I don't love you as a sister. You are my other half, my reason to continue, my light in the darkness. If that light was to fade through a fault of mine- by not protecting you, I would be destroying myself in turn. I don't expect you to think of me as a lover- Gods know we've had enough fights that it's a miracle we still speak to one another. I only ask that you remember me- if I don't come back, the worst thing that could happen is to be forgotten. It's worse than death. Remember me as a friend, remember me as a fool. Just don't... don't forget." He stood there before her, quivering with emotion, and she looked at him for a full moment before responding. 

"Dilandau... Fine. I promise , but you must promise me something." He raised an eyebrow, an unreadable expression on his face.

"..Yes?"

"Promise me.... that you won't leave me alone."

He started a moment, then shook his head.

"You're not alone..."

"Not if we're together, right?"

"Right."

He kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms around him, drawing him closer. He kissed her fully, trying to both show her the feelings he felt but could not speak while at the same time etching this moment into his memory forever. Long after they broke apart, he would still be able to feel her warmth, smell her scent, and taste her kiss. 

When they stepped back from one another, Dilandau saluted her with a smile that she'd never seen on his face before. She returned the salute with a wavering smile of her own, and watched him melt into the shadows.

"Goodbye..."

It would not be until she'd almost fallen asleep that she would realize that he hadn't promised a thing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


..........

Yes, and there you have it. You can tell this chapter was written in two parts- one part, I was in a good mood, the other... not so good. If anyone knows some humorous stories on ff.net, I'd appreciate them. I had a really, *really* bad day... and the week doesn't promise to get better... 

And on that cheery note, let me also say that this is where it gets darker. I guess it's good that I'm in a bad mood, so that the next chapter will be as angsty as it's supposed to be.... Even though Dilandau and Celena have come to a sort of agreement, and Folken's being an asshole, things in the next chapter could very well be the deciding factor of who gets the girl.... (Celena will have to forgive Folken first though- that in itself might take a book)

Let me know if any of you are confused Mryth/Magliss-wise. I'm going to try to completely explain everything in the next chapter, but if it doesn't work there, I'll do the rest of my bizarre idea in the AN w/ the epilogue. 

And remember, tell me what I should do about the next ch. One massive and time consuming but all at once thing; or two stop-in-the-middle-of-a-thought chapters that come out quicker? You decide!!

That being said, I'm going to bed. Review, it'll brighten my day.... please?


	10. Into the Light

I'M BACK!!!!! Thanks to everyone who wished me luck, and reviewed my medical chapter… ^_^;;;; I'm feeling a lot better, though it will be awhile til I'm back to my usual self. Otakon's still a go tho, and that's all that matters, ne?? So, on w/ the real AN!!

This is the final showdown chapter, followed by the last chapter it will come fairly quickly after this and then the epilogue and AN section. A whopping 30 pages, so I hope it was worth the wait!! Lemme cut to the quick, as you all want to get reading:

1-The last chapter sucked. It will be reworked. Thanks for your patience.

2-Due to the fact that the end of this chapter is a BIG FAT FREAKING CLIFF HANGER, I will not have any usual closing comments. As such, they're going up here ^_^

3- Who're 'M and M' ?...you'll know by the end of the chapter. You'll all be like, "Damn, new character who's just there to-" Oops, saying to much.

4-One word: QUESTIONS!!!!

5- TWF was up with the ending? It needed to happen for my story to go on as I wrote it. I just hope you're not confused about what transpired...Or out for my blood... I'm depressed from writing it now, though, so excuse me while I go cry. *looks for tissues*

6- *sniff sniff* There will be one more chapter, then an AN section and epilogue. I'm hoping to have the story done by the end of July, so be sure to keep checking for chapter updates.

7-Lots of people die in this chapter..... (there's a war, what do you expect???) With all that said and done, I'm leaving. *teleports off into sanctuary to avoid violent acts against authoress.* 

  


Into The Light

(also "Bring Me To Life"- M and M's Theme)

  


Dilandau looked over the battlefield, a grim expression on his face. He'd patrolled the area once when he'd been recruiting for his Dragonslayers, and at the time, the valley had been lush and fertile. A far cry from anything hospitable now, the land was charred; scarred and blistered from forces mightier than nature. Tall columns of glassy rock rose around craters formed by explosions of fiery magic. Bodies lay broken and dark upon the ground. Blood stained the earth red. And far across the wreckage, the banners of the enemy waved ominously, tucked as they were in the mountain stronghold. Even the air reeked of death; the heavy stench of decay, sweat and blood seemed to permeate every intake of breath. The wind itself moaned as though in pain, and whispered as though it was the voice of those who came to an untimely death. It was as if the earth had been mortally wounded, and now lay open and bleeding, bare to those who would finish it off. This was a place of no hope, a land of nightmares, a land of the dead. 

In fact, the only slightly heartening thing he could see from the whole view was that not all carrion belonged to their side. Soldiers from the Southern Continent's army lay in muted purples and greens amidst the gold, greens, blues and oranges of Asturia, Freid, Zaibach and Daedelus. He had no doubt that the reds of Fanelia would soon match the hewn hues of the dead, but surprisingly, that did not bring him the pleasure he thought it might. The scene sickened him now, the thought of waste no longer bringing him the glee he'd once felt. Even if he had wanted to add to the destruction by burning the remains, he doubted it would change the appearance of the land.

He took one last gaze at the carnage before him, then climbed down the ladder into the trenches. He ignored the salutes of the men he passed, the scowl on his face keeping those who might have wanted to speak with him at bay. He was one of the most feared generals here in these stinking pits, though he didn't care. The awe and fear of the men he passed brought him no cheer, incurred no feeling of superiority. He didn't care if they loved or hated him. They would do as he said; what other choice had they?

A soldier from Asturia saluted, then drew aside the flap of the main tent for Dilandau to pass. He stooped down, and went through to the 'War Room' of the Allied Sides. Allen and Van looked up briefly, then turned their attention back to the battle plan laid upon the table. From the corner of the tent, Rhum and Jajuka were exchanging growls in a conversation that seemed to be over their weapons of choice, or perhaps tactics they should employ. Dilandau ignored the two latter, and moved to take a place by the two men at the table. Allen shifted to one side, though he continued his thought to Van.

"The surveys from before cannot give us the exact lay of the land. It is foolhardy to think that they have not altered those hills to suit themselves or built a bunker of some sort. We can't afford scouts to go survey the area now, Van, it's too risky. And we can't afford for you to fly overhead- too many things could go wrong, and they could shoot you down. Right now, our best chance is to wait- see what they will do and counter-attack." Van shook his head, irritably.

"We have no way to defend ourselves against that kind of attack! Our melefs are useless, and none of the technology we've got will last long enough for us to regroup and fight back. Our only chance is to throw everything we have at them at once, and hope to swarm them. There is no other way, Allen!"" Allen straightened, also irritable and cross.

"Van, we cannot go into battle so rashly! Think! They could have crushed us by now, but they haven't. Why? Because they need to regroup, to gather their strength again and rethink their strategy-"

"Exactly! Charge them now, as they are trying to rebuild their numbers. They'll be on guard, of course, but more vulnerable to attack. If we catch them while they're reorganizing, maybe we can push them back, or at least into a truce! They-!"

"Van! Your desire to run in without thinking will be your downfall!! We must try a new attack, but at a more strategic time! We must-"

They were both interrupted by Dilandau, who tossed down what was left of the General of Daedelus' helmet. The two fell silent as Dilandau spoke, pushing the melted blob to one side and picking up a pen. His face was grim, set into an expression of disgusted resolution and bitterness.

"This is what happens if we wait, Allen. Daedelus' troops are now under our direction, as their general went and got himself melted down into a metallic blob. Our troops are falling, soon we will have less than half of our original numbers. As much as I hate to admit it, I believe Van is correct. We must attack while they are reorganizing. That means we must get the men prepared and ready to strike at any moment. But attacking them completely head-on with all our force would be like flying our melefs into a mountainside on purpose. They are most heavily protected in this region." He pointed to a more accessible gap between two mountains, x-ing the spots where the main posts seemed to be.

"Their forces seem to come from here and then fan out to here, here, here and here." Again, he drew on the map, circling the destinations of the troops, then connecting the spots to create a sort of pentagon shaped area around the area that had become the enemies' stronghold. 

"To top that off, it seems as though they have a strike range this wide." A rough circle encased the entire area, several inches away from the pentagon.

"However, while it seems like there is one area heavily surrounded, this area is easily susceptible to a break in defense. The mountains are lower, and easier for us to reach, if we attack before they counter." Here, he ticked off an area to the right of the pentagon, drawing a path from the mountains towards one of the posts.

"I believe that this is the only one way we'll ever have a chance of penetrating, although once the one side is attacked, the other posts are sure to give aid to the side we attack." Allen looked rather miffed being out-voted, and so pointed out the flaws as he saw them. Using the points Dilandau had drawn, he countered.

"The number of men it would take to siege this section would be more than three-fourths what we have right now, plus the fact that they would be detected before they got within a mile of the site, and then probably destroyed immediately. Moving that number of troops alone will keep us vulnerable, and they'd easily be able to send an attack of their own to our walls. It's too risky, we can't throw out so many lives that way." Van said nothing, though he nodded glumly to Allen's points. He didn't disagree with Dilandau either, he simply watched the General's smug countenance.

"That," said the young man," is where my plan comes in. We attack here, and then send in-" At that moment, Gatti ran in, face wide in surprise.

"Lord Dilandau!! Sir!! Outside, there's- Sir, please, you must hurry!!"

"What a face!! My nurse always used to tell me, if you keep the same expression on your face for too long, it'll stick and then you'll never be able to unstick it! Don't worry! Everything will be alright, you'll see. Now, come help me with this, Celena." Celena sighed, and left the window to aid Anna with the linen folding. The two were on laundry duty at the moment, cleaning blankets and clothes, and sterilizing the bandages that had been sent down with everything else. The room was hot and sticky, the smell of dirt and sweat mixed with the distinct smell of soap and added fragrances. The window was wide open, although it did little to cleanse the air of the reek. She picked up the other end of the quilt, and flapped it up before putting the corners together. She walked to Anna, giving her sister-in-law her end before picking up a smaller towel and folding it herself. The other woman smiled, tucking the folded blanket into a basket before taking down another sheet.

"Don't look so disheartened Things will work out, you'll see, and everything will get back to normal soon enough. We've just got to hope, and pray that everything will be over soon." Celena didn't answer, for what could she say? Only Folken knew what Dilandau had told her, and he had simply said that they had to trust in those who went to battle. Celena was rather miffed at him still, but he was one of the few she could speak to about the war and get any substantive feedback, so she bore with him. She didn't have to be happy about it though, she thought moodily as she snapped a pillow-cover from the line and folded it with more force than necessary. Anna laughed, reading her thoughts.

"Lord Folken is one of the things that will smooth over eventually. If you are meant to be, you'll forgive him… eventually." Celena sighed again, tossing the cover into her own basket, and pulled down a maid's dress.

"He is the least of my concerns, Anna. The world is at war, everything is at stake- how can you be so Gods-damned cheerful??" Celena emphasized Folken's unimportance by snapping the dress wrinkle-free, then briskly folding it before shoving it into the basket. Anna laughed, taking down the last sheet and folding it neatly before gently putting it on top of the abused dress.

"You must live each day as though it is your last, and simply smile when there is nothing else you can do. Ease others' pain when you can, and make sure that you leave the world a better place than you found it each day. Take this, for instance." She held up a sock, then tossed it into the roiling waters of the washtub.

"In half an hour or so, it will be cleaner than when I found it. Someone will one day appreciate my cleaning it for them. It's not important, but it's something, and that's all that matters, right?" Celena didn't answer; she was getting tired of getting philosophical speeches that didn't even remain pertinent to her question. Anna seemed to enjoy avoiding the question, or going so completely off-topic, you didn't want to start her talking again by repeating your question. And she really didn't want to hear the philosophy of a sock for the third time that week. Instead, Celena picked up her basket, and headed towards the door.

"I suppose so, Anna. With that, I go to make my mark on the world- I need to change before I go help the girls on patrol. My shift is in ten minutes, and I need to make sure I'm completely dry before I get into that uniform. I'll see you after dinner- my time's up a little before, but I promised I'd help Folken down- though I don't know if he knew I meant I'd push him down the stairs." Anna cheerfully waved her off, a 'knowing' smile on her face.

"I'm glad he's doing so well!! Only a week, and already he's walking! I don't mind, you two enjoy yourselves. And if you do push him down, make sure it's on a bed, and not the cold flagstones! They aren't very comfortable for either involved!!" Celena turned, deciding to ignore the innuendo of Anna's last remark, and tried NOT to think of her brother and sister-in-law. She opted for rolling her eyes before pushing the door open.

"I enjoy helping him hobble around about as much as I enjoy latrine patrol…" She muttered this under her breath, saying goodbye to Anna a bit louder. The door shut with a click, and Celena shook her head again. Folken would have to do a lot more than say he was joking to get her to even think about him romantically again. She started down the hall, heading up to the main hall to find a maid to give the blankets and linens to.

After turning a corner though, she dropped her basket, clutching at her heart. She gasped and put a hand to the wall, steadying herself while she tried to clear the blackness that accompanied the throbbing pain. She panted, trying to control her thoughts, and wondered what was going on. Was she sick? Had she injured herself somehow? What about-Oh Gods, no! She leaned against the wall, mind frantic.

_Dilandau?? Dilandau, are you alright?_ An angry, though fuzzy response.

//Damn, Celena, I'm fine. You're giving me a bloody migraine, contacting me so far away. Leave me alone woman, I'm busy!// With that, he was gone, and while she was relieved that he was alright, she felt wounded by his lack of concern. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't had anything earth shattering to say to him when he'd said all those things to her, and she was just as stressed about the war as he was. If she'd been allowed to fight- she pushed the thought aside, gathering the clothes again. She couldn't think like that. Put them out of her mind, and hope for the best. Think of something else, like why she almost had a heart attack, and she was in perfect health. The pain hadn't bothered her as much as the fact that it was fading quickly, and the fact that Dilandau hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing to do about it though, so she stood straight again, and walked the few halls left to the main room. Dropping off her load to one of the women, she headed towards her room, pondering what had occurred, and trying to shake off her unease.

Outside the palace, a shadowy figure stood at attention. Behind him was his army, and ahead of him was what would be his swift victory. Had he been of a darker manner, he would have laughed at his pathetic victims, using the full moon as a perfect backdrop to a chilling scene. His mouth was a grim line though, his expression remorseful determination. There would be either a quick surrender, or a bloodbath as this land had never seen. Whatever it was, he would be the one in charge in the end. He would not lose to these weaklings, not now, not ever. His men behind him shifted, anxious to charge with his command. He ignored them, however. He would wait until the time was right. Things had to go as planned.

He shifted slightly, mouth going into a frown. She was strong, she'd fought him and remained conscious, but he'd only been toying with her. She could not interfere, his magic would see to that. He wouldn't let her get hurt, not after he'd promised that both to her and himself. She would not come to harm.

With an inaudible sigh, Mryth stood, watching the castle and the fog that began to curl around its base, waiting for the time to strike.

Dilandau didn't want to seem like he hoped this was the end.

All around him, men were already celebrating what they thought would be their victory. Some patted each other, already spinning tales to tell back home around the fires at night, secure and snug in their homes. Others shared Dilandau's manner, cautious suspicion, not wanting to get their hopes up. 

Whatever their feeling, all stared ahead as the small procession of green and purple came nearer, bearing the white flag of peace. Dilandau looked to Allen and Van, who seemed equally as suspicious. The two gripped their swords tightly, teeth grit and expressions angry. Dilandau's attention went to the side, and he barked out orders to four of the men near him.

"You, you, you and you! Come with me!" They nodded, falling in line behind him. Van and Allen stepped in behind, nodding to some of the generals to stand at attention while they went with Dilandau. All watched as they passed over the trench's lip, passing the guymelefs that stood guard to the field. The small peace group stopped, and the three leaders walked to meet them, the men following behind. When they reached the three before them, they stopped, frown visible on Dilandau's face as he took the lead position. Then, the figure in front of him lifted the hood of the heavy cloak, and he had to fight from keeping his startled expression from showing. 

Before him was a woman of slight proportions, no taller than Merle, in fact. She had wide eyes that sparkled like amethyst, and a band of purple and green across her forehead. Her face was as pale as her silver hair, braided but for two bangs, which were wrapped in threads of purple, green and gold. Her uniform was a copy of that he had last seen two weeks ago on Mryth, all the way down to the drag-energists on her wrists. She gave the white flag to the man behind her, and turned to bow before them. She brought up her hands as she rose, crossing them and fanning her fingers in a foreign salute of sorts. She smiled, and a sharp intake of breathe could be heard from behind Dilandau. 

"Greetings. I am Fiona of the Magliss, and am sent on a mission of peace to agree on terms of settlement. We wish for no more fighting; enough blood has been shed this and all days. Do you not agree?" She smiled again, though Dilandau remained silent. She didn't seem to notice, though, as she continued easily.

"I am sure it is redundant of me to say that you are utterly outnumbered and outclassed in your forces. You must know that we can crush you upon a whim at any moment. Therefore, we propose a truce." Dilandau growled under his breath, though she pretended not to hear.

"And what is this proposal?" She smiled again, all charm and friendliness in her demeanor.

"You must lay down your arms, and swear your allegiance to us. We will not punish you for this trivial uprising, we are most forgiving. Your battle leaders must come and hand themselves over to us, and then send word to your kings and queens that the war is over, and that the sorcerers are now in command. You will be treated fairly, have no fear." She gave them another warm smile, although Dilandau again did not falter in his frown.

"How long do we have to decide?" Her smiled faltered, but only for a moment.

"I do not see why you must think over this at all, it is an easy enough decision-"

"I must go over the agreement with the others. We will need time to discuss how we will respond to such an offer." Her smile seemed much more strained, though she did keep it.

"I am sure I already know the answer that your others will give, however, the sorcerers are willing to wait three hours. Such will give you ample time to contact your royalty and get their official surrenders. Let them know that to refuse such a generous offer will only end in one thing. Let one man be an example." She beckoned the man who stood to Dilandau's right, and he fell forward, as though being pulled by an unseen force. His eyes were wide with fear, and she smiled again. Dilandau went cold as he saw the cruel look she gave to her helpless victim, though he stood rigid and unmoving.

"There is no need for an example. The field itself is proof of what you can do." She looked up at him, a cheerful smile back on her face.

"You are, of course, correct. However, I feel I need to reinforce our position." With that, she threw the soldier to the side, and brought her hand suddenly to the left, in front of the face of the man that stood there. He gasped in surprise as her hand began to glow, shouting, 

"No, my lady-!!" And was gone with a purple gust of wind. She took back the flag from the remaining man, who was as white as the cloth he held. She smiled again.

"That is what happens to those who oppose-or, in the case of that fool- question us. I accept your defeat in this place in three hours." With that, she turned and walked off, leaving the smoking pile of what was once of her soldiers behind her. Dilandau stood watching her for a moment, stunned, then pushed the men back towards the camp. He glanced at Allen and Van, who remained rather pale and shaken in their spots. They shook themselves, however, and followed behind Dilandau's men, talking quietly between themselves.

"You, you, go now, and tell the others to prepare for an attack. They have three hours." He headed back to the camp ignoring the two behind him, thoughts racing fora solution. He was nearly through figuring out how to cut down on time spent preparing when his thoughts were interrupted by an almost hysteric,

_Dilandau?? Dilandau, are you alright?? _Curse her, he didn't need anything else to set his head spinning. The distance between them made the connection weak, although her upset manner could clearly be felt. He didn't think he'd projected his feelings, but even if he had, she should have left him alone! He responded gruffly as he swung over the edge of the trench.

//Damn, Celena, I'm fine. You're giving me a bloody migraine, contacting me so far away. Leave me alone woman, I'm busy! // She faded from his thoughts then, and he pushed his way through to the tent. Allen and Van, now down in the trench and having summoned the new leader of Daedelus, followed mutely. They had only three hours to plan and prepare for a retaliation.

Celena sighed, ducking quickly to get under Zaibach's mighty Emperor's arm before he fell flat on his face.

"You really ought to let me push you in a chair, Folken. You're far to obstinate for your own good, and it would serve you right if you tripped down the stairs and split your head open on the floor. Oh for the love of- here, lean on me." Both uttered grunts as Folken shifted his bulk onto her shoulder, although to give Celena credit, hers came out more as an intake of air with a bit of noise behind it. Folken, despite his many medications, let out one of pain, or what could have been his denial in the need for assistance. Celena, already irked that she was missing dinner for a man that had pissed her off little more than a week ago, decided tact was not needed in this situation, as he could hardly tell her to go, or he _would_ go down the stairs uncomfortably. She went into the routine that they had both settled into; jesting indignation, and prodding remarks. 

"Oh, stop being such a baby! Suck it up, and let's go! I'm hungry." He flinched a grin down at her, and she flushed, though she told herself it was her anger, nothing else. Damn him for getting to her, all he deserved from her was a kick in the gut and a push down the stairs, after insulting her pride like that. She forced herself to clear her minds of murdering the monarch when he spoke again.

"Heavens help me if I keep you from your meal. Simply remember whose hospitality it is that supplies your sup."

"I cannot forget, as you remind me every chance, _your excellence_." She said this in one of her sugary tones, and Folken feigned alarm.

"Such a temper, my lady! See that you curb it, or I might call my guards and have you imprisoned. And they are hardly a place for such an exquisite creature such as yourself." Celena couldn't choke back the laugh that boiled up, and she shifted as they reached the landing.

"I wish you'd thought of that before you'd had me assigned to patrol them. I know exactly what state they are in, thanks to my route. I'm happy to report they are presently rat free. Isn't it amazing what a few cats wandering about can do?" Folken shook his head, and stood, albeit painfully, by himself. She raised an eyebrow, but he motioned for the cane she carried, and she handed it over.

"I admit, it was a stroke of genius, Celena. I'm surprised no one had thought of it before, to be honest. I suppose it's because no one ever really had to be down there for any length of time…" He gave her one of his rare actual grins, a twinkle in his eye. 

"You do know, of course, I had the patrol created especially for you?" She rolled her eyes and ignored him, deciding she liked joking with him more than trying to figure out where their romance stood. A quiet sound behind them made her turn, and Elise stepped from the shadows. Celena smiled at the girl, and motioned her over. Looking at Folken, she raised an eyebrow.

"Think you'll be alright without my shoulder?" Turning to Elise, she smiled. "Are you alright, if I leave him to you? I can send someone else to help." Elise's smile and shake of the head was joined by Folken assuring her they would be alright, his humor gone from his tone. Celena paused, but the two didn't move, so she sighed and bid them goodbye. 

Walking down the stairs, Celena wondered if things between herself and Folken would ever be right again. She frowned as she saw the corridor for the dining hall, although she found her appetite strangely disappearing. In its stead, her stomach roiled, complaining not for food, but at the thought of it. Finding this odd, she chose to try to walk off her sudden sickness, taking instead a path towards the battlements. She thought that perhaps the night air might clear her head, and maybe allow her a chance to think in peace alone. She was just thinking how wonderful it would be to have some time to herself when her thoughts were interrupted by her dear sister-in-law.

"Celena! There you are! I was getting worried When you didn't show for dinner after Lord Folken entered, I was afraid something had happened. What the devil are you doing here? Isn't this the way to the roof?" Celena sighed mentally, although she smiled slightly. Anna would keep her from thinking, simply because she wouldn't have to in a 'conversation' with the Queen.

"It is. I'm not feeling well, and I thought some air might improve my appetite. You're welcome to join me, though it will hardly be an exhilarating walk." Anna stopped to ponder this, cocking her head to one side in thought. Celena kept herself from laughing when she saw the very Millerna-like pose Anna struck, although she did allow her smile to broaden a bit. Anna did not see this, however, as she was caught up in thinking. Then, suddenly, she brightened, and nodded enthusiastically.

"I would like that, I think. That is, if you don't mind." Celena gave her a wry smile.

"I wouldn't have asked if I minded. I'm afraid, though, that I won't be good company. I've got much on my mind tonight. Perhaps that is why I'm feeling a bit unwell." Anna perked up at this, a suspicious and very mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Did your relations with our dear host go further than you let on? How intimate did you and Lord Folken become? Should I have a healer come to-"

"No! For Gods' sakes, Anna, don't even say it. Can you imagine the damage the rumors would cause to both our reputations? We have done no such thing, thank you, and I would be happy if you put such thoughts to rest. I am good friends with him, and nothing else. I intend to keep it that way."

"Do you?" Celena sent her 'sister' a glare, which got a tittering laugh.

"I'm joking, Celena! I'm sorry, I just wanted to tease a little, no harm was meant." Celena sighed audibly, though did not respond. The gnawing in her stomach was getting more intense, though now it was more of a pulsing chill rising inside. She nodded curtly to the guards on duty, an the two passed out onto the walkway, coming to a stop by the wall. In silence, they observed the quiet city below, twinkling in the darkness that seemed to cloak the castle. A mist was beginning to curl in and about the base of the palace, a bank of fog beginning to build. Celena absently noted an odd smell in the air, one she knew, but could not place for the life of her. Though Anna seemed uninterested in the scene, she did not speak to break the silence.

"Do you think they really have a chance?" Celena was just as startled as Anna when she spoke out loud, although the other woman did not seem to notice it was by mistake. Anna gave a smile.

"We cannot give up, we must keep our spirits-"

"Enough moralizing! What do you think? Do you think that we were right to send them off into the unknown like that, blindly praying for a miracle?? Anna, why did it have to come to this? Wasn't everyone tired of all the pain war inflicts? Why must we fight again? Will the suffering of those we love stop, even if we do win? I'm afraid Anna. This is one of the few times I will admit that I fear for myself and those I love. I feel as though I'm in the darkness that envelopes me, and my light is all but snuffed out. How can you go on, when the darkness blinds you from your path?" Anna stood quietly, and Celena's stomach flip-flopped in the heat of the moment. She ignored the pain, staring out into the dark night.

"It isn't easy. But I believe that everything happens for a reason. Sometimes our life seems as though there is nothing left, and that there will be no light ahead again. I felt that way when Papa died, and I was left with the sorcerers, alone and outnumbered. I admit, I stumbled along, not knowing what to do, or where to go." She smiled into the growing fog, oblivious to all because she was so deeply entranced in her thoughts. "And then, I found my light at last. Do you know what it was?" She turned to Celena, who shook her head. 

"It was Allen. When I walked down the ramp that morning, I knew that I would never be the same again. His smile makes me feel as though there is nothing in the world except the two of us, and his laugh melts me into the most wonderful goo-like state, like... Like warm butter, I guess. He's what makes my life in these troubled times happy. I go on, because I know that while he's gone, he thinks of me as I do him. We are each other's inspiration to go on, and battle with the demons both in front and inside of us in the hopes of being reunited after all has passed. I manage because I know that if I fail, then Allen will as well. Even if the war ends with us all enslaved by the sorcerers, I will continue to go on, because it is what Allen wants me to do. 

"Don't give up hope, Celena. I know you are too strong to give in to the dark, and that you'll find your light if you keep going. Even if it isn't Folken, or Dilandau, or anyone you know, you'll find it eventually. You've got to keep your spirits up, though. Just keep your head high, and you will succeed." Celena's reply was cut off by a derisive snort from behind.

"That's a crock of bullshit, Princess, and we all know it. The only way to go on is to fight, and make those that are weak follow you. What your dear sister is saying, Celena, is that we're al doomed, but she'll take it like a lady because that's how she was bred to act. But you and I are different. We'll go out fighting, because that's what we strive on. It's only a matter of time before the Magliss stop toying with the troops and come here to strike. I will be here to die in style. How about you?"

Celena turned, angry that she both missed the blonde's approaching footsteps, and at her impertinent words. Her hand went instinctively to her belt, though she didn't draw the blade that hung ready. Refina walked closer, laughing at the gesture.

"See what I mean? Even in times of relative peace, you go to your sword. The Princess might be willing to bow down, but I won't go down so easily. Neither will you." Celena shouted out, enraged.

"Refina! It's people like you who make this fighting continue! Maybe a retreat or surrender is the way to stop this war. I admit, it isn't a tactic I wish to follow, but I won't throw my life away in vain!" Refina growled, teeth bared.

"I see, so you let Lord Dilandau go throw away his life when you're willing to live enslaved?? How do you even think you deserve him??" Celena stepped back, completely taken aback by this attack. Refina continued, eyes flashing in bitter contempt and rage.

"Why? Why did he choose a fool like you? You toy with his heart, refuse him what he wants, insult him, smatter his name in the dirt, and yet he never once looked elsewhere! He kissed you, and you smacked him. You've done everything you can to hurt him, and he lets you! You walk all over him, and he accepts it as his lot in life! If you were to tell the world he was nothing but scum, he'd still go on each day, living his life for you! 

"I thought that when he saw how you ignored his letters and blocked his summons, he would see how you care nothing for him. But he kept mooning away for you- the others might not have seen it, but I did. I watched him, but he never glanced my way. What do you have that I don't??" For once, Celena did not immediately respond with an immediate comeback, listing all she had the other blonde did not. Her eyes narrowed though, the full extent of what the captain had said sinking in.

"You. You blocked our messages, kept us from contacting each other?? What right did you have-"

"I had every right! I love him, and you threw him to the side because he wasn't good enough for you! He let go of his pride, telling you that you were his only weakness, and you threw it in his face! And now, he probably won't come back. Not for you, and certainly not for me. You drove him to this suicidal mission, and you'll let his sacrifice go to waste. And you wonder why I despise you!" Refina was on the brink of tears, although Celena stood with her mouth gaping, not having any response to clear her name. Though Refina wasn't right about her throwing Dilandau to the wayside, the other points made her stop and doubt herself. It was that pause that saved them, because Celena's subconscious suddenly recalled the odd smell that hung in the air. She turned to Refina, all anger fled as fear filled her empty and complaining stomach.

"Refina, where is Lord Folken??" Refina was taken aback by this, answering dumbly.

"He's in the main hall, there was a group of refugees that arrived from the front and-" Celena bolted down the stairs, shouting for the two to follow.

"Hurry, we've got to make sure he's alright! The Castle is under attack!! There's a smell of magic in the air!!" Too late, they realized that the stairs were not as empty as they'd thought. The guards who had been on duty were now slumped against the stone wall, blood trickling out of their mouths. Their assassins stood above them, blades drawn and dripping. The three women skidded to a halt, drawing their meager weapons in defense. Seven men garbed in muted greens and purple stood before them, expressions grim. Celena pushed Anna behind her, and got into fighting stance even as Refina mimicked her to the right. Celena sent the other soldier a glance.

"You know I hate you, right?" Refina smirked.

"Feelings mutual, I assure you." 

"But, in our current situation, I propose a truce. Til we get to Folken, that is. Your butt for mine. Plus, keeping my sister-in-law safe. Deal?"

"Deal. Let's kick some Mage arse!!"

Ten minutes later, they were running down the halls, avoiding those they could, stopping those they couldn't. It seemed remarkably easy, and Celena's fears grew as they neared the throne room. It had to be a trap. They had been left alone, for the most part, and invading armies did not leave open paths leading directly to the heart of the operation. She called the others to a halt close to the throne room, where they all stood panting, adrenaline pumping furiously. Refina wiped a smear of blood from her cheek, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"It's too quiet. We're going to get slaughtered when we go in. What do you think we should do?" Celena flicked blood from her blade, glancing at Anna before replying softly.

"We haven't got a choice. Folken is in there, and I promised Dilandau and the boys I'd watch over him. I can't go back on my word. Besides, nowhere else to go now, is there?" Refina's frown deepened, though she said nothing. Nodding, she stepped forward, blade ready and wary. Anna walked behind Celena, who handed her another dagger wordlessly. The three ran to the door, and between Celena and Refina, the door was kicked in with a resounding BANG! Their suspicions were confirmed when they found Folken with the rest of the Hikaris bound on the floor, men in muted green and purple uniforms standing guard. And sitting nonchalantly in the chair was Mryth, captain of the Magliss.  


Allen paced back and forth, nervous with the venture they were about to partake in. It was suicide, he was sure of it, but it was the best planned suicide they'd come up with. Damn Dilandau and his superior battle tactics anyway! The said bastard was making sure the last units were sure of their timing, looking rather confident in his plans. If only everyone else felt the same way, they'd all have a much higher morale. Glimpsing up at the sun, he noted the time. _Five minutes. _Then, they should see the smoke of the attack Van was leading to the west. 

Once again, he wondered why he had been chosen to come and meet the psychotic female Magliss captain when Dilandau was obviously more like her than himself. He was good at charming women, but he didn't flirt with women who could blow his head off with a flick of the wrist. He began pacing again, trying to think happy thoughts as the woman that would be responsible for his death started to walk towards him, flag once again raised. His angel of death approached, and he was not a happy camper because of it.

_Right, happy thoughts. Celena, playing with the cat. Celena, happily tending to her garden, Celena, almost burning the house down- No! Happy thoughts! Anna. Anna smiling. Anna beckining him to the bed. Anna, ripping off her-_

"Have you the documents of your surrender?" His head snapped up, and he was very much aware of the flush in his face. He only hoped that she wouldn't get angry at him and blow him to bits before he could stall her another few minutes. He had been caught unawares, but he was an expert at these things. He slipped into his seductive mode, willing his voice to a purr and his smile to 'I'm dead sexy and you know you want me' mode. 

"I'm afraid there has been a hold up in the communications, Lady Fiona. The man you spoke with before is doing the best he can to get in contact with our royals, but in the meantime, I am sent to apologize for the delay." She raised an eyebrow, and Allen felt her try to read him as she stared, openly suspicious. She gazed at him for a few more moments, until she decided to speak again.

"You know, Knight, I can spend the time we spend together productively. Have you a wife, or a lover?" He must have shown surprise on his face, because she smiled, stepping closer to him with a seductive smile of her own on her face. 

"You know," she whispered when they were only a few feet apart, "that I could strip-" With this, she played with his collar, running her fingers along the very edge, "your mind into little tiny pieces without having to injure you in anyway, don't you?" He gulped, stepping back awkwardly, although she didn't seem to notice.

"I could pull apart your mind, piece by piece, layer by layer, until I found out what it was you are lying to me about. However," she sighed and glanced at her fingernails. "I have no time for fun, and I do not believe my beloved would like me to do anything of the sort. Now, we can spare a long and painful interrogation, or you can tell me what, exactly, the other two men who were with you earlier are doing. You can't seduce me properly because you're head over heels for someone else. Will you be a dear and tell me the truth?" She smiled at him, and he felt his blood go cold, gulping as he searched for some way to distract her.

"My Lady, I insist that it is the truth-" A large explosion followed by shouts of surprise interrupted his feeble attempt at a lie, and he glanced gratefully at Van's distraction as he turned to see his own men come charging over the trenches. Turning back, he found the woman's knife already halfway through his chest before he could draw his own weapon.

Van flew ahead of the other melefs, Escaflowne in it's dragon-form roaring a battle cry as it flew down towards the smoking rubble heap that had been a watch tower. More and more of the melefs flew out of the now-visible flying fortress, although as they landed, they immediately disappeared again. He circled above, looking for a place to land without risking landing on any of the grounded troops. Before diving down to a section that seemed to be devoid of any movement, he chanced a glance over at Allen's ranks, which were pouring out of the trenches like water over the brim of a cup. The four different units would attack at different angles at the front section, and under Allen's guidance, Van felt they probably had some sort of chance. He would do what he could and weaken the side's barrier, and try to fight his way to the entrance to let the troops in. Dilandau might have had a suicidal idea, but so far, it seemed the surprise element was succeeding. As he swooped down to join the foray, he could only hope that Dilandau's own little hunting party was causing less notice than the other two attacks.

Celena fell hard to the floor, though she was able to push herself up painfully. Mryth shouted something to the man that had thrown her, and the man bowed before leaving in a rush. Celena glared angrily at the pale man standing before her, feeling both angry and betrayed. How could she have ever trusted him? She had stood up for him when Dilandau had called him things, and she'd tried to befriend him, since no one else would. And how was she repaid?? 

He walked over to her, and knelt down, undoing the ties on her wrists without comment. As soon as one of her hands was free, she brought it painfully across his face. His head remained to the side, eyes closed, although he finished untying her before getting up again. Five long lines stood out on his pale skin, and her own hand began to sting from the contact. She didn't regret her action, however, and continued to glare at him, even as he looked down at her impassively. When he did speak, his voice held no anger, only apology.

"You must forgive the soldiers, Lady Schezar. I did tell them you were to remain untouched, but they were seized in the moment. I hope that you kan forgive them, or at least, not attack them next time you see them. They were just following orders." He looked her up and down, frowning as he saw the results of the fights she'd engaged in to get to the throne room. "I told them no harm was to kome to you. I will see to it that they are punished. But for now...." With a flick of his wrist, Celena felt the stinging sensations of the few cuts the raiders had managed close and disappear, but not without feeling anger boil within her again. As he walked away, she forced herself up, swaying slightly.

"It was you! You were the one who made me almost collapse earlier! And the stink of magic that's all around here- I thought there might be more than one of you Magliss, but being this close, I can tell it's only you. Tell me, how long have you been waiting to betray us??" She went over to Folken, helping him sit up and trying to untie his bonds, but to no avail. Mryth watched, bemused, before enlightening her.

"The ropes are sealed by magic, Lady Celena. No amount of your fiddling will make them kome loose. And yes, earlier I tried to bring you down with a simple sleep spell. You did not fall, however, which is impressive, tp say the least." Celena scowled at him, shifting Folken's weight again to try to make him more comfortable. She looked over to Anna and Refina, the latter sulking and glaring at her from the group of girls that she'd been tossed into. Anna seemed the only one rather non-plussed; she sat up straight on the floor, and her hair had fallen out into a flattering display that Celena grudgingly thought she'd never be able to arrange, no matter how many hours she sat in front of the mirror. The queen watched her captor cooly, no panic to be sensed in her. Celena wondered if it was because she'd been taught to expect kidnaping at least once, or if she really was too dense to understand their situation. However, the red-head broke out into a smile, surprising all with her words.

"You really do love her, don't you Mryth?" He actually blinked several minutes, mouth agape and complete confusion and disbelief in his wide eyes. Then, he threw back his head, and heartily laughed, wiping at his eyes with the back of a hand. When he'd calmed himself back to his usual stoic self, he still had a slight smile upon his face.

"I kare for the Lady Schezar a great deal, your majesty, but not in the sense that you think." Anna shook her head, still smiling.

"No, no Mryth. I wasn't speaking of Celena. I can tell you like her, but not why. I can only assume that it is because she looks like someone you love- or loved- very much, and you wish to keep her safe because of it. You'd go to any lengths to keep someone who looks like her safe, no matter the consequences or her allegiances. Am I wrong in my assumption?" Mryth's mirth stilled, and he watched Anna with sharp purple eyes. For a moment he said nothing, then he turned and went back to the throne, throwing himself on it like a sulking child. Celena wondered if he'd just ignore the question, but when he turned his brooding stare on her, she gulped, and his eyes softened fractionally-although only for a minute.

"No, you are not wrong." His voice was soft, although it carried far in the silent room, echoing off the high ceiling and marble walls. He said no more, although he continued to look at Celena. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, although Anna seemed like she wanted to go on interrogating him. He gave her a look though, and she stilled. Celena idly wondered if everyone had already been captured and were in the same state as they were- captured, and awaiting judgment. It was when her thoughts were playing a scene of complete surrender of the troops that Mryth spoke again, voice still

soft.

"We have time before my next orders come. Would you like to hear a story?" Anna immediately shouted out her response.

"Tell us what you are, and why you're toying with us!! It's obvious you're stronger than us, why not just get it over with and save more lives?? " Mryth ignored her, however, and looked at Celena.

"My lady?" Celena looked at him, and a small smile parted her lips.

"I think," she replied dryly, "that I would like to hear of this woman whom you would go so far as to save another who looked like her. She is obviously a deep part of your being, and is part of what and who you are. Tell us who she was or is, and we will know who you are." Mryth smiled, an actual glimmer of warmth returning to his eyes.

"That is one of the wisest questions I have heard in all my existence, Lady Schezar. Very well. A history of the lady in question is a history of the Magliss, and that is a history of myself as well. It is also the key to my undoing, so you'd best pay attention, for I will speak it only once.

"It all began long ago, in a fair kity far from my home..."

Chesta shifted in his spot, his cloak making him invisible to the men guarding the turrets above. Lord Dilandau was ahead, watching the sky intently for Van's signal to move. Around him, his fellow Slayers waited for Dilandau to move; to gesture them ahead in silence. Chesta was uneasy, not because of battle, but because of the way they were to fight it this time. Complete stealth had never been a tactic Lord Dilandau had wanted them to use; either they snuck up on the enemy then attacked, or they charged ahead with the hopes of intimidating. But never simply the intention to sneak in, and not

attack- never had they snuck in to attack a single target. Lord Dilandau's plan made him uneasy; the lack of a destructive wake behind their leader did not seem normal. But, Lord Dilandau knew what he was doing, and he trusted him with his life. They all did, or they would not be his soldiers. Dilandau shifted back part of the stealth-cloak he wore to reveal the lower part of his face. 

"The sign should be any minute now. Remember, any sound and you've given us away. That means we're all dead, and your families and friends as well. Once we're in, shift to the side. There should be something that looks like its guarded the most, so head for that. If you're caught, we won't be able to help you. Leave any who are caught behind. Our mission is to destroy the power source, and then aid Van's troops in tearing down the gates." A BOOM sounded at the end of his sentence, resonating from the surrounding mountain peaks. Dilandau watched the men above scramble about, then nodded to his men.

"There's the signal. Good luck men. Now, activate your sight-scopes and follow me." A low murmur of assent went through the boys, and a shifting sound that indicated they were activating their head gear. Dilandau activated his own unit, and after a green glow over his on covered eye, the figures of his men came into view. He waited until they all nodded their heads, and they hurried out of the trees they'd used as shelter for their movements. 

Getting into the fortress was easier than they'd planned; with Van distracting the inhabitants on the other side, the wall attendants on this side were sadly remiss in their watching the small supply door below. It was opened after only a few seconds of being picked, and the group filed in. The door was then re-fastened, and they were locked in amidst the enemy.

Dilandau's eyes scanned the scenery, skipping over the tents to see if any attention was directed their way. No soldiers were even glancing at the back entrance though; all extra hands were attempting to fend off the large machines that seemed to rain from the sky on the far side of the garrison. Dilandau knew that while they might be temporarily shocked into stupidity, they would quickly recover and think about the other strong points of their hold. He motioned the men on, staying close to the sides of tents and wagons, avoiding any soldier that ran past them in disarray. It wouldn't have mattered if they'd shouted, the sounds were so deafening; still, they said nothing, simply followed him to wherever he'd lead.

In some part of his mind, he'd wondered how he'd know where the power source of the army was. But something inside him guided him, drawing him towards a quieter end of the camp, seemingly remote and unused. The heavy scent of magic hung in the air, electrifying his senses and putting his hair on end. Unbidden, memories of the last time he'd felt and tasted the such dark magic came to mind, although he pushed them aside, concentrating on the task at hand. Rusent was dead, body gone and magic no longer killing innocents. 

He stopped suddenly, senses alert and the magic so condensed it was now slightly visible; streams of energy pulsated in the air around them, like fireflies with long ribbon tails of purple light. He raised a hand, and his men halted behind him, no doubt feeling the same things he did. All attention was on the cave entrance below, lit by the purple energy flies. And, on the two men who stood guard outside, blades drawn and glaring directly at them.

  


"She was high Priestess of the kity, and as such she had much responsibility. She was fair and just, and all of her people loved her. She was young, though, and susceptible to emotions not befitting a High Priestess of the order. She was not to fall in love; when she married, it would be to a High Priest from another province, as befitted her title. We were a wedding present, sent in advance to protect her, before she married the High Priest of Athens. 

"When we first met, she was naive and unfamiliar with the kruel ways of the world outside. Unfortunately, she quickly learned what is was truly like. Soon after our arrival, the unrestful people of her kity rose up, saying she was responsible for the sorrows of the land. Saying she was a kurse to the kity of Atlantis-"

"You're from Atlantis?? But it was destroyed over two thousand years ago!!" Mryth gave Anna a dirty look, although he ignored her and continued on with his lecture.

" -saying she was a kurse to the kity of Atlantis, despite the fact that she had only been in power for only a short while. The kity was bound to fail at some point, but she had the misfortune to be the last Priestess in power when the Gods finally had had enough. They let their rage out over the entire kity, kompletely burning it to the ground." He fell silent, a troubled look on his face. Celena delicately decided to prod, as she had not gotten the information of how to destroy the Magliss.

"In the meantime, you fell in love with her, even though you both knew it was doomed from the start." He smiled sadly, letting out a half-hearted laugh.

"Yes. We loved each other. My oath of a soldier was to protect her for as long as she needed it, in life and death. My oath as a lover was to ensure no one would ever make her unhappy again, myself included. However, I failed in both.

"I died before I could get her out of the palace, and then she refused to allow anyone to help her to safety. She died soon after myself, when the roof kaved in." He saw Anna start to speak, and a bitter smile came to his face.

"And yet, you wish to ask, how am I still here? I kan say it was not my khoice, nor any of the other's. But I kame because they brought her back, and I would not allow her to be hurt again." Folken shifted minutely, face pale, although contemplative. 

"So, they succeeded... I thought they'd given up the regeneration project..." Celena gasped, a feeling of horror coming over her.

"You knew?? You knew they were trying to bring people back from the dead?? " Folken smiled, a cynical expression on his face.

"Celena, I was in the research and testing branch of the sorcerer's projects, and I heard much of what they did through word of mouth. I knew all that was going on, though I did not approve of much of the activity in which the sorcerers partook. If it was not for that research, however, neither Dilandau, myself, nor any of the Slayers would be here- they upset the power of Atlantis enough for you to be able to make a wish. Did you ever think of that?" She remained silent, stewing that over in silence. He continued, frowning slightly as he thought.

"But, after the projects continually failed, they finally gave it up." He smirked, albeit momentarily. "Actually, it was the failed attempt of your gene combination experiment that ended the project completely. Dilandau's.... mental alteration proved to be the last straw, and Dornkirk decreed we wasted too much time on a project that created unstable subjects. It didn't matter that he would prove to be one of their best soldiers, too many people had been forced into insanity before his 'success'." He turned his attention back to Mryth, the frown on his face more pronounced.

"How is it they succeeded at last? And why attempt it again in the first place?" Mryth looked just as unhappy as Folken at the mention of the sorcerers, though he sat up a bit straighter to answer.

"A krew down in the Southern kolonies found what looked to be a gateway, although it seemed locked fast by magic. They had no idea how to activate it, not until the sorcerers took kontrol. They recognized it as once as a portal to Atlantis, and spent over a half a year figuring out the spell to release the lock. When they went inside, they found the ruins of the kity, and in them, the tomb of Mythennielle." 

"Mythennielle? Was that the name of your priestess?" Mryth nodded, and he went on, anger flickering in his eyes.

"They desecrated her grave, and took her bones to one of their research laboratories. We were awoken as soon as they'd entered the tomb, however, we had no korporal form with which to keep them at bay. We followed them instead, to make sure they would not do anything to harm the Lady. We didn't know what they were doing until it was too late." His fingers tightened on the chair's arms, knuckles white with anger.

"I watched, as they performed all sorts of tests and things on her remains. It seemed as though they wanted to know everything about her before they progressed any farther. When they seemed satisfied, we thought they'd return her to her resting place and we kould return as well- but then, they performed the spell. 

"They had a doppelganger there, who was used as a sacrificial body. They... They kast a spell over her bones, and the doppelganger shifted... Mythennielle's spirit was forced into the doppelganger, and she was alive once again. She was pale and subdued, whereas when she was priestess, she was dark haired and lively. She was still beautiful, though... As she is now, you look like her, Miss Schezar, although she lacks your vitality.

"We tried to stop them from touching her, we killed a few of the vile men, but we were no match in our ghostly form. They threatened to kompletely destroy her-spirit and all- so we kouldn't do anything. We kame to a kompromise, because we would not rest until Mythenniellle was safe.

"There were seven of us, so seven of the sorcerers provided us with flesh to possess. We would exist only to protect Mythennielle, and we would disappear in death again in her defense. In return, the sorcerers had our loyalty- we would not attack them, else they destroyed Mythennielle. Our 'guardian' sorcerer would be in kharge of keeping us in line, and as long as he lived, our body would remain intact and invincible. We were immortal." He smiled again, an expression of triumph on his face.

"I tell you this, because in part you are responsible for my partial freedom and mortality, Miss Celena. When you sent Dilandau after the sorcerer that tried to destroy him, he nearly succeeded in freeing me and giving me my mortality again, if only for a short while. Alas, he did not find the head of the sorcerer, and as such, I am still here now. I feel pain, and I bleed, but I kannot die, not yet."

Celena stood, gazing at him fully, starting to understand what he was saying, and suggesting. He watched her as well, a slight smile playing across his lips.

"Because Dilandau did not completely destroy Rusent's body, you are trapped here, as a freed puppet. You can walk almost completely on your own accord, which is one of the reasons you were sent as ambassador. Your sorcerer is gone, therefore you can travel farther from your home-base than those with healthy sorcerers." Mryth nodded, and Celena went on, starting to take a step towards him.

"You could have destroyed the head yourself, because you must know where it is. You have magic, and could quickly find it, even if it didn't stink to high heaven. But you didn't. You stayed because Mythennielle is still trapped here, and the portal to Atlantis is still open." He nodded, sneering slightly.

"My duty is to the Lady Mythennielle, and no other. In fact, I grow weary of this kharade." He flicked his wrist, and the ropes upon the prisoners fell away, then disappeared. A sigh of relief came from some of the girls, while Refina and Anna helped Folken to stand. Celena walked to Mryth, coming to a stop in front of him. He stood and looked down at her, his approval obvious, though he said nothing to that effect.

"I am glad to have met you, Lady Celena. I am happy to know that the magic of Atlantis that they tried to force into you backfired on them, and made you the kompassionate woman you are. I know that Mythennielle's magic must have run through your blood at one time, as my own once ran through Dilandau's." Celena smirked, a laugh in her voice.

"I told him that you reminded me of him, but he didn't believe me." She then grew serious, gazing at him thoughtfully. 

" But... if you're an Atlantean, or at least, you became a citizen of Atlantis, don't you have wings? " He grimaced, pain flitting across his face.

"They're gone," he said simply. He grew serious again, an intent look on his face.

"I must ask you a favor, Miss Schezar. I must get to the front in the south, and help Dilandau free Mythennielle. My brothers will try to stop him from getting klose to her, and I must tell them he is with the Gods' graces. You must kill me so that I might travel faster, then send him the information I gave you, so that my job will be easier when I arrive there. There has been enough bloodshed for many lifetimes to kome. Please, do this for me." Celena gaped at him, speechless, as he made a movement in the air with his hands. She took several steps back when he produced what had once been the head of the sorcerer Rusent in the air between them. She gulped several times, trying hard not to look at the gruesome sight.

"Mryth, I can't kill you. None of this has been your fault, and Dilandau won't listen to me anyway. Please, there must be some other way-" He grabbed her hand, shoving his own sword into her trembling fingers.

"You are much stronger than this, Ms. Celena! You know there is no other way! I need you to do it-"

A blast of red shot between them, and in the opening of the door stood Elise, an odd gadget in her hands. She smiled over at Folken, blowing the smoke from the nuzzle it came from. Then, to everyone's surprise, she laughed and spoke. 

"It works Folken! I told you I'd be the first one to get to try out this little toy. It is my right, anyway. Since I designed it. You, Ambassador, will this do to get rid of ..that?" she gestured at the head floating serenely, if vulgarly, in midair. Celena gaped, although Anna laughed.

"Eries!! We wondered where you'd gotten to!! I like the green hair, did you cut it and then dye it?" Princess Eries gave an unladylike snort, her tail flicking, and body shifting the weight of the energist gun to her other hip.

"We'll talk of fashion later, cousin. Mryth! Will this do, or shall I get the larger model?" Mryth nodded, floating the head to her until it was at point-blank range. Eries paused for a moment, her usual calmness returning to her voice.

"I agree with Lady Celena, Mryth. You are a decent man. It is a shame we had to meet under such circumstances. You will excuse me, however, if I do not wait to chit chat. I would like to see the sorcerer scum destroyed. Give them Hell for us." With that, she pulled the trigger, and Mryth's image flickered momentarily. He turned to Celena quickly.

"Start now, I will be there momentarily." He smiled and opened his mouth to say something else, although he had disappeared before he had gotten much out.

"May you be...."

  
  
  


Van cursed as Escaflowne received another gash, and blood began to pour from his shoulder. They were losing, and badly. Where was Allen? He couldn't tell if they were anywhere near the main gates, but he needed reinforcements, and quickly. All around him, soldiers on both sides laid splayed and crimson. Melefs were in shambles about the place, although there were still a few using their stealth cloaks. His men fought bravely, although they were slowly weakening. How long had it been? An hour? Three? Five? Time seemed to stop, as he was slowly pushed towards one of the defense towers. An explosion to his left jarred him, and he decided that there was no time left. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes momentarily, instincts helping him block the swings aimed at him.

_I'm sorry, Hitomi. I had hoped to see our son grow to be a fine man, but it seems I will not get the chance. Forgive me for what I am about to do._

His eyes flew open, and he bellowed to his few remaining men.

"THIS IS FOR THOSE WHO DARED TO DREAM OF A LAND WHERE ALL ARE FREE!! MEN, ATTACK!!!" 

The remaining forces cheered their own consent, and they pushed back with all their might. Hearts racing, they surged ahead, heading towards the gates to break down the enemy's last defense. Ignoring the wounds he was receiving, Van pushed ahead, barely even seeing the men who attempted to stop him. So enraptured was he in his quest to bash down the gates, he failed to look up.

Reaching the large doors, he threw all his remaining strength into tearing down the huge metal bars keeping it secure. Those who tried to stop him were tossed to the side like straws to the wind. When he felt the last of his energy fading, a great moan erupted from the wood, then a splintering crack. One more kick brought the mighty planks down, and the gate was open. 

Van grinned, feeling another wave of adrenaline. There, ahead of him, were their reinforcements, destroying what was left of the enemy's ground troops and melefs. He surged forward, attempting to spot Allen in the chaos before him. He stopped though, an unfamiliar voice crackling on his radio.

"Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, retreat. Your part in this battle is done for now. We are here to take up your position. Return to the mothership and get your guymelef repaired immediately!" Van' gaze went behind him, then up. He laughed in sheer relief and exhaustion as he beheld the glorious sight before him. Hovering above the tops of the mountains, a large ship released unit after unit of top quality guymelefs. Apparently, the Ispano enjoyed arriving fashionably late, but in the best of style. Encouraging Escaflowne back into its dragon form, they leapt into the air, and flew towards the welcome sight.

It did not occur to him until he was safely aboard the ship that there had been no magic firing at him, trying to keep him at bay for some time now. As he laid in a drug-induced daze while hurried repairs were done to Escaflowne, he wondered what might have happened to cause such a change.

  


He cursed fluently and steadily, wondering what might have happened to cause such a change. Where there had been two of the blasted mages, now there were six. The original two remained by the entrance, but the other four had no qualms about coming after the group and going berserk instantly. Dilandau had barely shouted an order to throw away the bulky cloaks before they were upon them, and fighting to keep their lives. Ground had been lost as blows were exchanged, but the injuries they had sustained had not seemed fatal yet. There were only four fighting, but it took all fifteen of his men to keep from getting each other killed. 

Dilandau thrust forward again, only to see his blade pass though air. If the damn kid didn't stop popping in and out of the air, they might've destroyed him long ago. However, Chesta had been the first to shout that their blows brought forth no blood, and what hits had been scored were quickly healed. It was like fighting ghosts, or demons.

  


_Dilandau? Are you there?_

He cursed louder, shouting out his reply instead of using his customary method of replying.

"Dammit Celena, I'm in the middle of a battle! I don't have time to-!" Another blow to his sword threw him back several feet, and he jumped up quickly, only to find himself floating in complete and utter darkness. He spun about wildly, sword still drawn, and blood dribbling from his mouth. He cursed even louder, shouting into the oppressing black.

"Celena!! I don't have time for games!! I must fight if there is to be an end!! Let me go back!!" 

"There is no time." He spun around again to encounter Mryth, pale as ever, and walking towards him in long strides. He spoke again, his voice echoing in the shadows.

"There is no time, not now. You will understand in a few moments, but for now, there is no time. This farce must be stopped; the sorcerers must be destroyed." He stepped forward again, passing through the blade Dilandau swung through him. Dilandau backed away, though to his credit he did not run.

"I thought you were still alive. Release me from this spell, or I will-" He stopped as Mryth continued his walk, and passed through the sword once again. This time, however, he did not stop, and Dilandau felt a searing whiteness pulse through him, electricity pumping through his veins. He took in a shuddering breath, and closed his eyes to try to block out the feeling of magic on again running though him. 

_[Do not try to fight it]_

He relaxed then, and everything became clear again. He was gazing into the smoky sky, and the cired of the battle sang out in the air. He became vaguely aware of someone calling his name, and he glanced over to where he had been only seconds before. Above him, Chesta, Viole and Maveric still fought Balen, the fifth ranked Magliss officer. Chesta shouted his name again, receiving a blow that sliced through his armor. Blood began to pour from the young man's chest, and he mouthed something Dilandau didn't catch before falling to the ground, eyes closing as he gave up the fight. Dilandau stood, and used his newfound abilities to throw Balen away from Chesta before he could deliver another fatal blow. Balen skidded back a few feet from the force of the mental wind Dilandau had sent, looking confused, then recognition gleamed in his eyes. He stood erect, flicking the blood from his sword and sheathing it. He turned to Dilandau and saluted with the odd spread fingers gesture Fiona had used earlier.

_[The sign of the winged elite; he salutes to bid the wind beneath your wings be strong and steady It is a sign of respect; he knows what has transpired, and the others will understand in a matter of moments Do not fear anymore violence from us to your men You have joined with me, and I am their captain They will not disobey a direct order Now, Mythennielle is within the cavern You must make sure the sorcerer who guards her is completely destroyed, or the spell will not be broken Hurry now, I fear they already suspect, since we have stopped fighting]_

Dilandau ran past the two men at the entrance who were saluting him, but not before he saw the younger one- Llanarth, Mryth's best friend- give him-them- a wink. He ran into the dimly lit cave, eyes adjusting as the light grew stronger. The energy crackled in the air, although it made him feel more and more alive with every step. Ahead, the glow suddenly became stronger, taking on shape, although still indiscriminate. When he got to the entrance of the chamber, he skidded to a halt, sword held loosely in his hand.

  


"C-Celena?" Before him floated a woman resembling Celena so much, Dilandau could not help but wonder if she was a long lost twin of the Schezar girl. She was dressed in a white gown, trimmed with the purple, green and gold of Mryth's own uniform. However, where Mryth was pale, Mythennielle was colorless, save for her clothes. She looked as though she was asleep; floating in the fetal position, her wings curved around her body protectively, and her hair spread out in a silver halo around her head. The wings showed shadows of what once might have been golden plumage, but they too were dull and ethereal looking. Mryth flashed a memory of Mythennielle looking much different from long ago; a smiled greeting as she turned to face him, they stood in their place, high above the city she loved so much. It was gone even as quickly as it came, and Dilandau was once again left with the ghostly woman before him. Mryth's shadowy voice scolded him for his pause, telling him to get a better grip on the sword so he could break the spell before a sorcerer came.

[_Fool, she is not your Celena, she is-]_

"Mryth?" A voice, soft and tremulous, broke his thoughts. The woman was looking at them now, her eyes now startlingly purple in the fragile body that sustained her. Above her diadem, her heritage's birthmark blinked into view before fading out again, her movements making her seem to shimmer as she hung suspended in air. Her eyes, however, seemed to come to life as she stepped to the ground lightly, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Mryth, is that you? They told me you were gone, they said you'd forgotten me-" She stiffened, the life fading from her eyes. Suspicion and great sadness took its place instead, although Dilandau said nothing. Her voice, while still soft and whispering, no longer held the warmth it had moments ago. 

"You are not him." It was a statement, not a question, and Dilandau blinked before responding.

"No. I am not." She grew colder still, anger now settling into her body. The air around her began to crackle, and Mryth silently warned Dilandau against angering her further.

"If you are not my beloved, you are not welcome here. Leave now, human. I should kill you for your insolence, coming in here uninvited. You should not concern yourself with matters that do not concern you." Dilandau felt anger burning within him, although the part of him that was Mryth ached to run and comfort her. Dilandau's hands twitched, the mixed emotions trying to stir some sort of action from him. He fought down the urge to argue with her, taking a deep breath before responding.

"I am here to stop your suffering, and return you to your slumber." Her eyes were cold, although there was a brief flicker of sorrow in them. She looked at him coolly, voice still chilly.

"There is nothing you can do to ease my suffering. Only one of those chosen to bear the powers of the Gods can release me, and you do not have..." She trailed off, staring at him with sharp attention. Her gaze traveled up and down the length of his body, and while she said nothing, he could sense the beginning glimmers of hope in her.

"You are... You have his aura, but... You are similar in scent and sight, and you have magic running through your blood. If I were to look at you from afar, I would swear you are my love. Tell me, how is this so? I can sense my beloved within you, but surely he would not have stooped so far as to possess another...." Mryth's battle for dominance won over, and he raced to her side, burying his- or rather, Dilandau's- face in her hair. Dilandau's senses seemed blurry, he couldn't tell where he stopped and Mryth started. All he knew was that he wanted to protect her, and he would die before he would ever leave her alone again. She began to cry softly, whispering something in a speech Dilandau could not comprehend. Mryth had no trouble however, murmuring her name and a reply under his breath, holding to her tighter. The feelings he'd had to suppress all that time ago flooded through him, almost drowning out Dilandau. 

As it was, it took all his might, both physically and mentally to fight off Mryth's subconscious, and push Mythennielle an arm's length from him. His breathing was hard and labored, his voice husky and not as sure sounding as he'd of liked. 

"I am not Mryth, Lady Priestess. He has joined with me *temporarily* to allow me to free you. If I need those powers you spoke of, then you must tell me how I am to go about it. Tell me mystic, your time may be running out!" 

"Wrong. Your time has long since past." Dilandau pushed her behind him, sword once again in his hand. How had he missed their entrance, not felt their presence behind him? 

"So, you're the one who's started this war... Tell me, do you revel in the blood spent for your rule?" The sorcerers blocking the cave's entrance smiled, and the three opposing them could not help but shudder. The tallest of the bunch sneered at Dilandau, then held out a hand, beckoning. Behind him, Dilandau heard the frail girl whimper before she walked stiffly towards the sorcerer. He reached out a hand to stop her, only to recoil in pain as the magic in her aura bit sharply at his fingers. Mythennielle stopped before the sorcerers, shaking and pale in the dim light. The leader spoke again, this time daring to reach out and touch her. He stroked her hair as though petting a cat, and while she did not complain, her shaking grew worse. It was all Dilandau could do to keep from ripping out their throats.

"My dear girl, it seems you were disturbed by this intruder's entrance. The soldiers outside have been faltering, and all magic retaliation has ceased. Did we give you the order to stop your shields?" She flinched, though remained in her spot.

"No, Sorcerer Dethias." He sneered at her, contempt in his entire being.

"Then why did you stop? Do you need to be reminded who has control over you? Perhaps you would like one of your guardians destroyed?" Her eyes widened, and she shook her head emphatically.

"No, Sorcerer Dethias." He smiled then, running a hand over her face. She closed her eyes as revulsion shook through her.

"Then you will show us your compliance by destroying the intruder. We will deal with your disobedience when we have finished dealing with the fools outside." She gasped, taking a step back as though to fight the order, but the sorcerer shouted a spell of command, and her resistance disappeared instantly. Mryth's horror at her broken spirit did not deter Dilandau from bringing up his sword, although he couldn't help but wonder if he would be as confident if it was Celena he fought. He was given no other time to think as she rushed at him, purple energy pulsing in her hands.

  
  


Van sat by the bed, arm bound tightly to his side and sling secured in place. His expression was grim, as were all the faces in this part of the ship. When he had recovered from his drugged state enough to understand what he had been told, he'd immediately rushed to the side of the knight, despite the fact he himself was supposed to be in bed. Allen laid still as death, although the slight rise and fall of the sheets indicated that he was still breathing if not conscious. Every so often, he would shift uncomfortably, then fall still again. 

Van sat, staring at his friend in complete disbelief. A serious wound that barely missed his heart had not been enough to stop him; he had fought bravely alongside his men for almost three hours before loss of blood made him fall to the ground. Van knew that the Ispano were no great doctors, but they had given him the best care they could with the most advanced tools of the day. Now, it was all up to Allen to decide if he would fight and survive, or if he would quietly fade from the world, leaving those he loved and those who loved him to mourn his passing. 

The Fanelian king looked over the reports he'd been given, noting the numbers of the remaining fleet and soldiers before allowing himself a small smile. Unless something completely phenomenal happened, they would win this battle. Maybe not the war in the long run, but this victory would increase morale tenfold, and hopefully by sheer number they'd be able to subdue the Southern Continent Armies. If not, they'd die trying and no one would deny they'd tried their damnedest. He looked back down at Allen, the knight's features calm and collected even in sleep and despite all the pain he had to feel. He gave the older man a half-smile, weariness starting to take over. 

"My friend, you've got to pull through this. Who will beat me in practice if you don't? I will be waiting for you to return to us. But for now, let us both pray that Dilandau and his men complete their job. We will all of us deserve a celebration when this is over, and you must be well for it. Rest now, and recover your strength." He stood stiffly, then walked out of the room quietly, wondering if any news of Dilandau or his troop had been heard at all since his last check.

  
  


Dilandau cursed as she threw yet another attack at him, this time charring the side of his armor to a gritty black dust. Mryth was desperately trying to think of some way to get to the sorcerers without having to hurt Mythennielle, although Dilandau spent his own efforts keeping himself in one piece. The place itself was beginning to show wear from their exchanged fire. The air around them had grown hot and stuffy, the sparks of electric magic pulsating more frequently as they sparred.

While she might look weak, the priestess definitely had some power behind her attacks. It only befitted one who was 'gifted by the gods' as she put it, although Dilandau was beginning to think magic took too much concentration to be used properly as a battle technique. He was getting tired, dodging her attacks and not retaliating as Mryth told him not to harm her. It was after she'd nearly taken off his left arm that he snapped, shouting at Mryth's insistent plea for her safety.

'I don't know how else to break the spell other than killing her, Mryth. There is no way I can get to the sorcerers without going through her, and there is no way to break the spell without getting to the sorcerers. What do you want me to do??' Mryth didn't have a response, so Dilandau went on, anger making his words harsher than they might have been otherwise. 

'Unless you've got some idea of how to keep her still AND kill the sorcerers at the same time...' he broke off, an idea coming into his mind, even as Mryth refused.

_[Dilandau, if you do that, you'll be throwing your life away-]_

'Just shut up and tell me how long you think you can keep yourself together. Long enough to destroy them?' Mryth valiantly tried to think of something to dissuade him from his folly.

_[Dilandau, what about Celena-}_ Dilandau shouted back angrily, throwing Mythennielle a bit farther than he had meant with his own attack. He was happy to see that the sorcerer she'd been thrown into winced as he picked himself up, although she seemed to suffer no ill side effects from the toss. She merely brushed herself off again, then began summoning more strength to retaliate.

'It is for her that I'm going to do this! I can hold her for a minute, maybe less, maybe more. I don't know how long I'll last against her magic, but you must be quick and destroy them. It's the only way and you know it. When I count to three, you get the Hell out of me, and start blasting them to bits. And I want you to enjoy it, because I want to know that the sorcerers died at the hands of someone who loathes them as much as I do. I'll hold your girlfriend as long as I can, but when I fall, you're on your own. Understand?' 

_[Dilandau, I kannot-]_

'Do you understand??' Mryth's resolve tightened within him, and Dilandau felt the magic in his blood pounding with a new fury. Mythennielle had paused, sensing the change in him. He stood straighter, shifting so that she was in a direct path towards the sorcerers. Dilandau steeled himself mentally, tensing his body to get ready to spring.

' Three, two, one... now!' He leapt at her, bring his sword down in a feint attack. Out of reflex, she shrieked and put up her arms to shield her face. That was all he needed. He dropped the sword and grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her back with one hand as he crushed her to him with the other. At that same point, the humming magic withdrew from him as mryth leapt forward, striking out at the nearest of the bunch. Two fell with the first hit, although Mryth ignored them as the others started to scatter. His time before he completely disappeared was short, and he knew that he had to inflict as much damage on them before he could no longer hold on. They were scrambling about to put up their own barriers and retaliate when six more people entered the foray. 

With a cry of something in that uncomprehensible tongue, the remaining Magliss soldiers lashed out at their own 'guardians' taking down much of the cave with them. The roof began to shake and crack, debris falling amidst the fighters below. Outside, the whole mountain itself looked as though it were about to fall, and those still battling nearby stopped, watching in horror as large rocks began to fall off the hills and roll towards them with a deadly speed. Fighting was forgotten as they fled for their lives.

  


Celena collapsed to her knees, pain emanating her entire being and racking her mind with a blinding white fire. She completely forgot about those around her, her only thought on how to get rid of the agony that she felt ripping through her being. She gasped and gulped for air, her eyes unseeing as she huddled on the floor, arms wrapping themselves around her knees tightly. She attempted to break from the blistering white nothingness that tore at her inside, and she sobbed for something or something to mute the brilliant pain she felt. She quickly went into shock, body going lax as she fell into a sate of almost- unconsciousness. 

She made no attempts to fight the hands that gripped her, that tried shaking her out of her coma-like trance. She blinked a few times when someone slapped her, but she quickly went back to her own personal living nightmare as she fought with whatever clawed at her soul, and pumped through her body.

Soul. Body. Blood. Mind. PAIN.

Something registered that maybe it wasn't her that was hurting, but someone else. Another part of her thought this stupid, for whose pain could she feel, if not her own? Another part cried for everyone to be quiet, to go away, to leave her alone, to let her rest, to leave her in peace. Another part-how many parts did she have, anyway- wondered how on Gaia she could forget how she could sense someone else's pain, and she suddenly came together. 

  


"DILANDAU!!"

  


She shot up, only to find someone set her down again, gently but firmly. She turned to glare at them, snarling before she realized who it was.

"He's hurt and I've got to help him it hurts so much I can't leave him like that he'll go mad from it and there must be some way I can help him just get out of my way-" *SMACK*

"Celena, calm down. It's evident from your state something is wrong, but there's nothing you can do. He's thousands of miles away, and there isn't anything you can do to help him-" She wrestled against Folken's restraining hands, although to no avail. He looked into her eyes with deep concern, though she registered none of it. All she could concentrate on was getting away, and going to help Dilandau. She did not fail to see him sigh, and nod to one of the nurses hovering nearby. Eyes widening as the elderly woman approached, Celena fought with all her remaining strength, screaming to be released and left alone. 

A sharp prick in her arm made her howl in rage more than pain, and she tried lashing out at her captors. She thrashed less and less as the drug began to take effect, and she tried to shrug off the effects of the sleeping drought. She felt so heavy though, and the blackness that was coming to swallow her up was so cool and comforting compared to the burning white she'd just experienced. She let out a soft whimper as Folken drew her close, kissing the top of her head lightly. He looked up and said something to one of the other shapes looming right outside of her vision's rapidly narrowing field. She heard none of it though, as she fell back into the numbing world induced by the drug.

  
  


PAIN

Gods, he didn't know how long he'd be able to hold onto her, he felt as though she was ripping his mind to shreds. He didn't even want to think about the state of his skin, he just held on and let her waves of angry lashes and magical stabs run him through, again and again and again. He tried distancing himself from the whole thing, a trick he'd learned while undergoing the experiments of the sorcerers long ago, but he just couldn't seem to let go. He couldn't let go though, or she'd kill him and then go after her old boyfriend.

Right, where was the elf? There seemed to be an awful lot of explosions going on, but he couldn't hear it anymore, since his hearing seemed to have been overloaded and finally gone. This whole thing sucked, he couldn't remember why the Hell he'd volunteered for this assignment anyway, all he wanted to do was save the world so he could have one break, just once in his life, and try to earn the trust of those who really wanted him dead- why was she fighting him anyway? Didn't she know this was all for her- well, for her and the rest of the world, but it would go so much quicker if she'd just give up and let them kill her-

Oh, there he is. And, by the looks of it he's killed a sorcerer or two- and he brought his friends, that's good, except that they seem to be tearing the whole place down, not really caring that they'd kill themselves along with the sorcerers-

That's right, they're already dead. Nevermind.

Oh look, she's stopped struggling so much, and things weren't hurting so much now. Well, except when he tried to move, but he wouldn't try to do that quite yet. First things first, he had to figure out how much longer he could stand up, and if he could also hold onto the crazy girl while he tried it. Mayeb if he just-

"Why are you doing this?" 

Her voice, while soft, snapped him out of his trance, senses coming back. Damn. He hurt like Hell. His voice sounded like he'd been drinking sand for the past five years of his life, but he managed to croak out a response.

"What?" Good, his vocal chords still worked somewhat, and they didn't hurt as much. He hadn't screamed himself hoarse after all- no, wait, he hadn't screamed at all. Nevermind. She twisted to look into his eyes, making him almost cry out as his muscles protested the movement.

"Why? Why are you here? Do you not know that it is not too late to save yourself? When I was released from the spell, you could have fled and had a better chance. Now, there is little hope, although you could still run. You're going to die in this cave, entombed with the rest of us, if you do not flee now. Why stay?" He tried to smirk, although he had a feeling it came out as a grimace. Ignoring her for a moment, he looked around, and then stopped short. The men and woman fighting before them were frozen as though time itself had stopped, and only they were allowed to remain aware of the passing seconds. He looked back at the girl before him, and once again thought of Celena/ He looked away, staring at the frozen scene of death .Instead of commenting on the whole farcical scene, he choked out a laugh.

"There is nothing for me to return to. Besides, I have an oath I have to uphold. I will do what I must to keep Gaia at peace. This is my vow, my oath, my pact. I will not be deterred by anyone, or anything." She gave him a suspiciously Celena-looking raised eyebrow, although her mood was far from light.

"You knew that I would not have hurt them once the spell was removed, I would never do anything to hurt them on purpose. You stayed for some other reason an it pains me to think that one so like my love would keep something from me." He looked down at her, humor coloring his eyes as he still held onto her tightly.

" You see through me. I am here then... to end your suffering... I cannot stand to see you in pain." Her eyes lit up, and she drew herself up, the frozen time and battle around them forgotten. 

"You're running away from something- or someone, perhaps? You don't have to tell me, I can sense it in your soul. You know, she was suffering when you were in pain as well." He went cold at that, realizing he'd completely forgot to attempt to block any pain from Celena, and that she'd probably felt everything he had. Mythennielle drew his attention back to where he was though, a soft touch on his cheek. His muscles began to calm, although an ache still remained deep within his bones. 

"Tell me, what is it you wish for? If it is within my power, I will grant it. There is still enough strength in me for me to repay the one who will give up his life to see to my happiness. However, know that when I grant it, time will restart, and the cave will fall. The sorcerers will be completely destroyed, but there will be no escape. If your wish to be freed of your oath so that you might escape with your life, say it and it will be done." He stared at her as she stood there, looking ethereal and almost Godlike herself in her fine robes of a cult long since forgotten. The power of Atlantis hummed in the air between them, almost tangible, and he wondered not for the first time if the Gods had been so wrong in destroying the humans who had dared to hold such power. Mythennielle broke the quiet though, voice hinting at signs of strain.

"I cannot hold this forever, my body is weak and my spirit tired from walking so long after my rest was disturbed. Either tell me what you wish, or the Gods will answer my prayer and grant your most intimate desire, without your consent. Hurry, I grow weary!!" He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, shaking his head. She sighed in exasperation, but he opened his mouth to speak again. 

There was a resounding crack through the air like lightning in the still of a summer storm, and time flooded back into the room, swirling back to release its imprisoned pawns. The fighting stopped, and an eery silence filled the chamber. The sorcerers were gone, and standing in the room were the shades of warriors from long ago. Dilandau was left to stare as Mythennielle walked calmly to Mryth's almost non-existent form, and watch her whisper something to him that made the elf smile. She clutched his hand, and he dropped his sword to pull her into a tight embrace. She gave one last glance back at Dilandau, and faded with Mryth into the air. The six other Magliss stood at attention, smartly saluting before following in suit Her parting words were barely audible above the groaning of the stones above him.

_[Thank you, we can finally rest at last. My people await for our return. The Magliss are in your debt, knight of the dragon blood.]_ There was a shuddering splintering of rock, and Dilandau dove for the exit. He ran as fast as he could, but a falling boulder hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground. He didn't even bother getting up, knowing he was too late. His last thoughts before embracing the darkness were of Celena.

When I came to, I was in the medical wing, lying on a cot and staring at the dull bone-colored ceiling. I felt odd, although I'd awoken from enough drug-induced sleeps to know that it was an effect that followed one into consciousness. But there was something else too- something I couldn't put my finger on, and it drove me crazy, trying to think of what it was. I decided that it would come to me, all things that are important enough usually do, and I knew trying to think harder would accomplish nothing. So, I went over an inventory of things I knew, and things that were still fuzzy from sleep.

One, I ached all over. I hadn't felt this bad since.. I couldn't remember. Sometime that had dealt with melef practices and things going wrong. If I moved, muscles screamed at me to stop being stupid. I decided I'd comply, and laid there like a rag, not moving, not doing anything. 

Two, something had made me ache like I'd flown into a mountain- That was it! I hadn't felt that bad since I'd had a malfunctioning melef that ended up crashing into a mountainside.. Bugger if I could remember what the more current injury was from, but obviously it'd either happened in front of people, or they'd found me lying about somewhere. I didn't think I'd be on the cot if someone hadn't found me. Another thing to let stew for a bit.

Three, I was near to remembering something that I had dreamed while I was floating in that heavy darkness of sleep. It wouldn't be good to try to force it to come, but it was something important, and I knew that it had made me wake up. Whatever it was, it had certainly jolted my senses, though why I couldn't remember.

Four, I was alone. I could think and stew in blissful silence for a bit, and-

Anna walked in, and my mood went somewhat darker in a matter of seconds. I tried pretending I was still asleep, but unfortunately she'd seen me glance her way, and had taken that as an invitation to come sit by me. She looked pale and upset, but she tried putting on a smile for me. And, thankfully, when she spoke, her voice was soft.

"I'm glad you're awake, Celena. I was hoping to talk to you before Lord Folken came to see you. You gave us all quite a scare, going off like that. You were shouting something awful, and I was afraid you'd gone mad-" 

"What happened?" My voice was hoarse, no doubt from my screaming, but she understood it, so didn't have to repeat myself, which was good. She shook her head, a gesture that made her curls toss back and forth prettily over her shoulders. She then looked me straight in the eye, her bright green eyes boring into my own.

"Don't you remember anything, Celena? What is the last thing you remember?" I frowned, chewing on my lip as I thought.

"The castle was attacked, but it ended up being Mryth, and he didn't want to attack us. In fact, he freed all of you after he told us about how he came to be how he is, and how we could destroy the sorcerers. Then Eries appeared out of nowhere dressed as a catwoman, and destroyed what was left of Rusent. Mryth went to Dilandau because-" I stopped abruptly, the rest flooding back to me. Anna's mouth opened as she gripped my hand, and she shouted for a nurse to come with smelling salts. She then turned back to me, fear in her voice.

"Celena?? Celena, what is it? Don't faint on me, stay with me! What is the matter?" I stared at her, though I didn't respond. The horror that was creeping up into was awakening the memories of what I had dreamed, and I began to dread them even as they emerged into my consciousness.

Dilandau, being killed by magic, then crushed by rock. 

Dilandau, his body broken in a hundred places, and his spirit weakening as magic thundered through him.

Dilandau, coming to me as I lay sleeping, his lips brushing softly against mine as he whispered to me.

_Celena... Goodbye_...

I turned to Anna, who by now had gone as pale as I felt. I held out my hand, and I gripped her own as she gave it to me, confusion written across her face.

_'Gods no...Please, don't leave me alone!!._' 

I met with silence, an echoing vastness that I'd never felt before. I strained my inner ear, trying to catch a reply, and reply.

_Alone!! ... Please... Alone!!_

I tried again, using all the strength I could muster, squeezing my eyes shut in hopes to collect my thoughts with more ease. Surely, this was a jest...?

_Dilandau? Dilandau!! Please, you can't be gone!! Don't leave me alone!!_

The echoing reply, mocking me as I waited for his sarcastic reply.

_Dilandau.... Gone.... _Alone

I opened my eyes, and found that I'd not only gotten the attention of Anna, but a nurse, Folken, Princess Eries, and several of the girls. My attention was not on any except Anna though. She was paler than I'd ever seen her before, as though she knew what I was going to say before I spoke. She took my other hand in hers and squeezed. 

"Anna, you recall how you told me of your light in the darkness? And how you thought everyone had one, even if you couldn't see it?" I was surprised at how well I was able to keep my voice level, and apparently this was not something Anna had expected me to say. She nodded, giving me a small, of strained, smile.

"I do, Celena. Why?" I looked at her directly in the eyes as I spoke.

"Mine has just gone out." 

With that, I threw myself into her arms, and sobbed with all my heart. 


	11. If You

AN- Fun note- I never actually wrote this chapter, just the epilogue that came after it. So, whatever ends up in here is the brought to you by the number four as in, number of Chai Tea's I've had today and the color blue, because it's pretty! ^_^

Also, I had to reread Kouri Arashi's 'Yami no Matsuei' stories awesome fics, check 'em out! to be inspired to get the angst mood right. I admit, I stole her writing style. Kouri-san, if you read this, please don't sue me- the only thing I have worth taking is my cat.

One last note- If you're one of those people who go back and listen to the tracks I say you should listen to w/ the chapter, check out Yoko Kanno's "Blue" from the Cowboy Bebop 3 OST, track 1. The song pretty much sums up Dilly's las- er, his thoughts before he, um.... Just listen to the song!

And now.. Last chapter! *sniff sniff* 

If You

  
  


For several days afterward, everything in her world was grey. Nothing had taste or smell, and everything seemed hollow and without purpose. Even the people who talked to her seemed distant and unattached, their voices sounding muffled and fractured to her ears. What did they have to say that was important, anyway? To tell her that he was dead? To tell her that she had to snap out of it? To tell her, not to make his sacrifice a waste?

What business was it of theirs what she did? They had no right to tell her that everyone had lost someone, that everyone was hurting, and that everyone had to move on. They didn't know what she was going through; there was a void in her soul that made her feel hollow, almost ghostlike. She didn't feel like eating, she didn't feel like sleeping. For once, all she wanted was to be left alone.

It figured that here she was surrounded by people all the time, constantly monitored. She longed for the country manor she called home, for the simple things in life that kept her away from people and her mind in a state of constant numbness. Not that she needed any help feeling numb. Moping seemed to be a very good way to keep herself occupied, although Anna didn't seem to think so. The young monarch did everything in her power to try to make Celena do useful things to keep her busy. However, after they received the news of Allen's severe injuries, Anna broke down into tears, and it was then Celena's responsibility to keep Anna's spirits up. 

Celena snapped to attention, coming out if her shell to take command as those around her crumbled with the news of lost loved ones. She organized relief stations, ordered the rooms to be prepared for the numbers of men soon to come back. She even went about writing to various high healers in the different countries, asking them to please come so that they could aid the returning soldiers. As the men began to return, she took it upon herself to make rounds and to make sure that they were all as comfortable as could be. Some of the more seriously wounded had been left behind at the camp to be treated there, too injured to be moved. Allen was among this group, although the healer who cared for him wrote to the two women that he was making a promising recovery. He'd gone from 'slightly comatose' to 'moderately mobile', so Celena spent her time thinking about how she'd help Allen recover when he returned.

She was not the only one to do things, however; others were doing everything they could in such a hastily thrown together fashion as they could. Folken was busy making calls to various countries' leaders, asking for supplies and any aid they could spare for the returning soldiers. Princess Eries was off and then back again, doing whatever tasks Folken needed her to do. The girls traded their uniforms for aprons and smocks, doing whatever they could for the servants, as well as tending to the wounded. Things were running fairly smoothly, considering most of the odds and ends tasks had been created as soon as the news of the Southern army's defeat had reached them. Four days later, the first of the men returned.

Celena got up early, went to bed late, and slept little in between. She was pale and tired, but she was making a difference and helping. More than that, she kept her mind from thinking, because thinking led to remembering, and remembering led to thinking about the war, and thinking about the war led to thoughts about Him, and thinking about Him made her want to curl up in a ball and cry. She hadn't cried since that night, and she told herself she wouldn't cry again. She would be strong, because that was what he would have wanted, for her to be strong and move on, to pick up her the pieces of her life and start again. All she really wanted was to have him there so she could shout at him that it was fine for her to mourn for him, and she didn't care what he thought. All she really wanted was for him to be there.

  
  
  


Allen's homecoming was quiet, considering he always liked the pomp and cheer of formal ceremonies. We waited on the landing site, watching the airship come into view out of the clouds high above. Anna was biting her lip, glancing my way every so often and squeezing my hand. Her eyes were both troubled and excited; troubled, because no one knew if Allen would make a full recovery, excited, because no matter how injured or sick he was, he was coming home. 

I myself felt somewhat out of place, up on the high tower, watching the ship touch down and the men inside scramble about to finish the landing. I was glad that Allen was coming home, make no mistake. I was relieved that he was coming home; so many hadn't made it. _Dilandau..._ I forced my thoughts back to Allen's return, trying to make myself happier, if not for his than at least for Anna's sake. But I couldn't help but feel like I was intruding on their own time- Allen loved Anna, and he deserved as much time as possible with her. I knew he'd want to see me too, but I'd already made arrangements to sneak away so that they could have some time to themselves. I wasn't jealous of her, I was just.. So tired. I wanted nothing more than to sleep away everything and wake up refreshed. I couldn't do that until we got to the quiet countryside, and I could wait a bit longer. Just keep up my stamina, and then crash into blissful slumber the moment we got home.

Anna was jumping up and down by the time Allen came hobbling into view, leaning heavily on a bandaged Gaddess. Anna shouted out and raced toward the ship, arms wide open. Allen's face lit up as he saw her, and he tried walking faster, and although Gaddess gave him a stern look, he let 'Boss' go down the rest of the way. Anna ran into him and latched onto him as though she'd never let go, crying into his shoulder. After he'd gotten over the impact, he smiled, returning the embrace and running his fingers through her hair. I gave Gaddess a smile as he passed me, waiting for Allen to look up and realize I was there. It took him several minutes, but when he did notice me, he smiled and held out one of his arms to me. I went and tentatively embraced him, because unlike Anna, I knew how much a serious injury hurt, and how moving itself could be a trial. 

He showed no pain though, holding us both close and saying how much he'd missed us. How he was glad to see that nothing had happened to us, and how it was good to be with us again. Anna and I exchanged looks at the 'nothing had happened', but a silent agreement not to tell him quite yet passed between us. She nodded her head at me, so slightly Allen didn't notice the movement, and I smiled in return. We headed towards the doors that would lead to Allen's room, but as we approached the door, it burst open, spilling out several off and on-duty hikaris. I paused, looking at them in confusion, seeing their faces. Allen, seeing my indecision, told me that he'd be alright with Anna's help. I kissed him in the forehead, then hurried after the girls to see what they were doing. 

Some were giggling, others were wringing their hands. All had the nervous excitement of girls whose beaus were returning- Oh. Sure enough, as I looked up, the muted blue armor came into view, and Migel walked down the ramp, looking warn and drawn. His back was stooped, as though he was holding a great burden on his shoulders, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked down at the girls with a grim expression, and those who had been tittering quieted. He saw me, and I caught a flinch before he steeled his resolve. He started over towards me, but was interrupted when Cia launched herself at him, knocking him back several steps before making them both tumble over. 

"I missed you, Miggles!!" He flushed hotly at the nickname, although it might've been the way she was straddling him and kissing him all over in front of the others. A few snickers went up in the group as Migel mumbled he missed her too, making him even darker.

Ryuuon was the next to come down, then Guimel, followed by Biore. One by one, they descended from the ship, all sharing the look of haggard weariness that plagues Migel. They tried smiling for those who came up to them, tried being happy for their homecoming, but all of them had other things on their mind; Dilandau, Chesta, Dalet, Viole, Jajuka, and Maverick. None of them would be coming back.

I looked beyond the quietly speaking group, and saw Nita and Xiao crying , both having decided that Ryuuon's shoulder was the place they wanted to be right then. I couldn't blame them, both had hinted at harboring affections for a slayer, and even Cia's hard work hadn't produced names. It didn't matter now anyway, because they'd never have a chance to tell the boy they liked. I saw several other girls wiping away tears too, even some of the slayers were getting emotional- although, no one would say anything, because they had every reason to be upset. I watched as Aerin and Aaron hung to each other for support; Shoji and Biore telling the twins what had been done to try to rescue the soldiers trapped when the mountain had fallen; Katharine had a breakdown and clung to the nearest person near her- Guimel- who looked like he was going to do the same thing. Everyone was miserable, even those whose loved ones had returned. The hikaris might not all have liked Dilandau, but they knew that he had been the thing to keep them together, the glue that had helped them stay strong. Without him....

Gatti approached me, having left the group he'd been speaking with reluctantly. He came to me, saluting, then handed me... 

My fingers trembled as I recognized the golden diadem I'd given Dilandau when he'd left the manor. Its silken bands were torn though, bloodstained and dirtied almost beyond recognition. I gulped as I felt the weight of it fall into my hand, not trusting my voice as I looked down at it. Gatti spoke in a low tone, reverence and sorrow making his words even more somber.

"He had to leave it behind at the tent, since it had gotten so ragged from battle. He would have worn it still, except he didn't have the time to fix it. I thought that.. Since we couldn't find him..... Gods, Lady Celena, I'm so sorry." He bowed his head then, drawing in deep breaths to try to keep the tears I'd seen in his eyes from falling. I clutched the torn headpiece to my chest, closing my eyes and calming myself again. When I opened my eyes a few minutes later, I'd regained control.

"Gatti, give me your sword." He looked up, startled, but he complied, handing it to me, sheath and all. I drew it out and told him to kneel, which he did, realization hitting him like a punch in the stomach.

"Lady Celena, I-"

"As Dilandau's closest thing to kin, I take it upon myself to name the next leader of the Slayers, now that he has fallen. You are a strong, capable man whose prowess in battle has won you the position as his second in command. You could not have gotten that position without his approval, and I know for a fact that you had it whole-heartedly. I know that if he were here now-" I cleared my throat, choking back the emotion that swarmed up with those words. 

"If he were here now, he would have chosen you to go on in his stead. Therefore, I name you new leader of the Slayers, protectors of Emperor Folken of Zaibach. Use the power I've just given you wisely, train those who follow you to be strong, and make Dilandau proud.

"Also, you need to choose a second in command. I know that it is your decision, but I believe that Migel would be a prudent choice. You both work well together, and he is a trustworthy soldier. Please consider him with my highest regards." I handed him back his sword, then smiled at him. He, however, looked as though he was about to cry. 

"Lady Celena-" he cut himself off, then drew himself up before saluting.

"I accept your appointment, Lady Celena, and I will consider Migel for my second in command. Thank you. Men! Honor Lady Celena!" They all stood at attention and saluted, not sure what to call Gatti now. Instead of speaking to their new Captain, they spoke to me.

"Lady Celena!" I smiled at them, saluting in return, then turned back to Gatti. I kissed him on both cheeks before whispering good luck to him. He started forward as I turned to leave.

"Lady Celena, please, I-" I shook my head, although I didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry Gatti, but I'd like to be alone for a bit. Please understand." He murmured a low,

"As you wish, Lady Celena," before turning back to his men. I left as quickly as I could, running off to find my room and peace.

  


After a time, I left my room to check on Allen, and see how he was doing. He'd been put in a room next to Anna's, so she was sitting in a chair by him, holding his hand and smiling happily. They both looked up at my knock, and Anna got up quickly. 

"I've got a few things to do, Love, I'll be right back. Be good and don't get up." She smiled at me, and softly closed the door behind her. I went over to the bed, sitting in the chair Anna had vacated. Allen smiled at me as I sat, squeezing my hand as I took his in my own. He looked worn and pale, but his eyes were the startling blue they'd always been. They twinkled as he spoke softly.

"Celena, Anna said that there was some trouble while we were away, and that the castle was under siege. Am I to believe her when she said that Mryth implied you were the reincarnation of his long lost love, and that he went off to go aid Dilandau? Please say I mis-understood." I smiled at him, trying not to flinch as he said the 'D' word without any sign of regret. I mean, he did only save everyone's life, there was no reason my brother had to show respect for the dead, the ungrateful bastard-

"I'm sorry, that was crudely spoken. I... I'm sorry, Celena. I know how much he meant to you." _Like Hell you do. _ I cleared my throat, putting on a smile to try to pretend everything was fine.

"It's alright Allen. He did what he thought was right, so I can't be upset because it was what he wanted to do. 

"As for the castle; yes, Mryth tied us all up; yes, I apparently look like his long lost love; and yes, he went off to help Dilandau. Apparently, he helped a great deal more than any of us thought possible." The room fell silent until I tried lightening the mood again, plastering another smile on my face.

"Anna said the doctor thinks you'll be up again in a month. Will you come back home, or will you go with Anna to the south?" He flinched at that, trying to sit up. I promptly forced him back down, readjusting the bandage on his shoulder as it began to slip. He tried to make eye contact with me, but I didn't want to look at him. 

Truth be told, I wanted him to come home, and have things be as they were before. To return some normality in my life, and try to pick up the shattered pieces of my life as I rebuilt my entire being over for the third time. It would be a horrible process, and I didn't want to be alone to face it. But I also didn't want to share my home with Anna. She was a nice woman, and she'd grown on me, but to bring her home would be admitting that things would never be the same, and dammit, I wanted to live in denial! Allen coughed a little before answering.

"I can't return as a knight to Asturia, Celena. The doctors.. They've done all they can, but I'll never be as strong or as fast as I was before. I have no place back home, now. I'll be leaving with Anna to go south, and help her rebuild her-our country." He smiled sadly, although he didn't look at me, nor comment when my hands stilled momentarily before resuming their tasks. I remained silent, waiting for him to finish.

"They say the south can do wonders for one's health, so who knows? Perhaps my strength will return gradually, and I'll be able to train young men aspiring to be knights. It wouldn't be such a bad life." He looked at me then, searching my eyes. When I said nothing, he went on.

"I was hoping... that you'd come with us. Anna said that she would love it if you stayed in the palace, and helped her reorganize the place. She said you've shown quite a talent for domestics." I looked away from him, settling my hands back on the bed beside his. After closing my eyes for a few moments, I opened them to look into his again.

"For now, my place is home, Allen. You know I could never give up the manor- my heart is in Asturia for the time being. I'm sorry." He nodded, looking away.

"I knew that would be your decision... I shall miss my little bird." I smiled at his sad face, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"That's why you've got Anna, dearest. I daresay she'll keep you occupied. Besides, it isn't as though I'd never come visit. I want to see my nephews and nieces whenever I can." He flushed a little at the idea of children, and a soft cough from the door made us both look up. Anna waited by the door, looking somewhat sheepish for interrupting.

"The doctor told me you should get some rest, Love. I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but it is what he said to do.." Allen tightened his grip on my hands, and I bent down to give him a kiss on the head.

"I'll visit you later, Brother. Get your rest for now." I stood and followed Anna out the door, pausing as I sensed she wished to speak with me. She closed the door, then motioned me on, coming up to step with me as I walked. She had the decency to blush in embarrassment as she spoke her mind, not looking at me.

"I didn't mean to overhear anything, Celena, but... I couldn't help hearing what you said. Why won't you come to Cyrielle with us? A change of the scenery would do you good, and, as Allen said, the weather does wonders for both spirit and body. Won't you come?" She was sincere, and for that I was grateful, although still unconvinced.

"No, Anna. Thank you, but.. I need to be home. I need to be surrounded by familiar things for a time. I will come see you, but for now, my place is back home. I... I need to be alone for a bit, away from everyone." She spun on me angrily, frown marring her face.

"And will you forsake the one you love??" I stopped at the odd comment, frowning in turn. She went on in a huff.

"It doesn't matter if you love Folken deeply enough to marry him right now or not, Celena! You're obviously confused, because you did love Dilandau-" I flinched, but she continued ruthlessly,"- but you don't know if you can allow yourself to love again. You don't think that Folken deserves you, since your heart was given to someone else for a time. But go to him! 

"True, when you see him, you'll think of Dilandau-"

"Please don't-"

"You'll think of him when you look on Folken's face, but in time, the ache will ease, and you'll see that Folken loves you! It will be hard at first, but don't make Dilandau's-"

"Please, Anna, don't say-"

"Don't make Dilandau's sacrifice in vain! Can't you see he gave up everything for you to be happy? By shutting yourself away, hiding from others, not only do you make it harder for yourself to heal from his loss, you go against his last wishes!"

"It's easy for you to say that! You've never been alone, you've never had to go through what- what we... what we went through..... You just don't understand..." I felt myself on the brink of tears again, although I like to think it was because I was so angry, she'd made me cry in frustration. What she said next completely shocked me.

"Well, if you're going to shrivel up like that, then perhaps you should go hide in your manor. If you're not going to make yourself stronger from this, then you're too weak to have ever deserved him." With that, she turned on her heel and went back to Allen's room, opening it and slamming it with more force than she should have, considering Allen was trying to rest.

Gaping after her, I took what little dignity I had left and stormed off, fury building inside as her words echoed in my heart.

_You're too weak to have ever deserved him._

Bitch. She had no idea what I was going through, nor did she have the right to say the things she did. I allowed my feet to take me where they would as thoughts of how much I loathed Anna ran equally as quickly and randomly. My extensive vocabulary was quite worn by them time I reached my feet's apparent location; an unassuming door with a brass handle was before me, looking quite innocent. I froze in both thought and movement, then spun around, turning my cursing to my feet for having such stupidity. I was ready to rip out Anna's throat, and they took me to Folken's door? Stupid , foolish feet! Always walking me into trouble, and-

I bumped into Folken as I was storing away from his chambers.

He put his hands on my shoulders to steady me as I tried to regain my balance, then used them to grip me as I tried to brush past him. I looked at him in the face, ignoring the glare that still resided there. He raised a delicate eyebrow, and his grip loosened fractionally.

"Ah, Celena. Whatever is the matter? You look as though you would like to murder someone in a slow, violent, and painful fashion." 

He said this with a smile, although we both knew that I was quite capable of doing just that. Maybe that's why he shifted in front of me completely, to block my exit. Jerk. I frowned up at him, but instead of demanding him to release me so I could go kill my inlaw; instead of pushing him out of my way to go swing a sword and beat up a hapless soldier; instead of going off to my rooms to sulk; instead of running to the hanger, taking Sherazade and flying off into the horizon, I did what any woman in my situation would do. 

"Shut up and hold me." 

The other eyebrow went up, but he said nothing. Taking my hand, he led me to his room, over to a sitting area that overlooked the main courtyard. There, he held me as I ranted and raved, sobbed and whimpered. He listened without condemning or condoling; he simply sat and held me close, never saying a word. He did flinch a few times when I repeated Anna's words, but even then he said nothing. 

I don't know how much time had passed, but by the end of my tirade, I was exhausted and thoroughly out of tears. I felt hollow and broken, but I also felt warm and safe in Folken's arms. When I tried to pull away to get some dignity back, he shook his head, holding me to him in an even tighter embrace.

"Celena..." His voice whispered through my hair, making me shiver unexpectedly. 

"My offer still stands. I can wait, you know. I don't care what the advisors say. I can wait." I didn't say anything, but inside, I marveled at his tenacity. I'd basically just told him that I had been in love with Dilandau, and he had accepted it. Accepted it, and still wanted me as his wife. Dammit, just when you think you've figured someone out, they go and do something that completely shatters your opinion of them. Instead of replying, I nodded my head, since he didn't seem about to let me go. He guided my head onto his shoulder, where he stroked my hair softly. Neither of us spoke, although we both had much on our minds.

At least, I did. Were Anna's words true? Had Dilandau really wanted me to find happiness by marrying Folken and finding comfort with him? Could I really overcome my loss and love Folken as much as I'd loved Dilandau? I didn't know. And right then, I didn't care. I just wanted to be held.

Time continued to pass, and when Folken once again refused to allow me to leave, I tried reasoning with him. 

"Folken, I need to return to my own rooms, or people will talk. I need rest, and-"

"Then rest here." I flushed darkly, shaking my head even as he said that. His chest rumbled as he chuckled.

"Celena, I will not take advantage of you in any way, nor will I force myself upon you. You've got dark circles under your eyes, and you're exhausted. If I send you to your rooms, you'll do what you've been doing every night, and go off to do some inane task to keep yourself awake. If you don't get some rest, you'll collapse." I shuddered, remembering why it was I'd kept myself from sleeping as much as possible.

"But when I go to sleep... I'm alone." He picked me up from the seat we'd been sharing, and placed me on the bed. He tucked me in, drawing the covers up to my chin. When I moved to get up, he shook his head, sitting beside me. I eyed him nervously, feeling the cursed blush rise to my face again. Instead of stripping or advancing though, he merely motioned for me to come to him. I inched towards him, and he pulled my back to him, so that I leaned into his chest. Sighing with exasperation, he pulled me tighter to him, settling both of us.

"Celena, I swear upon everything I have and cherish, I will do nothing but hold you through the night. You need rest, and I will not let you from this place until I've seen to it that you've slept for at least four hours." My flush darkened, scalding my cheeks.

"But Folken, I can't-"

"Hush and be still." The kiss he placed on my cheek did both, and he continued softly.

"You won't be alone, Celena. Trust me, and go to sleep." I shifted in the not-so-uncomfortable embrace, and sighed. My traitorous eyes were growing heavy, and my body was relaxing beyond the point of following my mind's commands.

"I'll stay, but only if you promise never to speak of this to Allen." A chuckle and a slight squeeze around my shoulders came before his reply.

"I have no wish to die a painful death. Sleep now, Celena." My mind still fought, even as my body began to drift off by itself. Pathetic body parts.

"I'm going to return home in the morning. I think.. I think it would be best." He twitched a bit at that, although through the blankets it was only a slight rustle. I got another kiss before he settled down behind me.

"I knew you would. Things have been taken care of. Sleep." And, amazingly, I did.

  
  
  


Celena stood on the landing pad, looking over the edge at the city far below. Her things were being loaded, and all she had left to do was say goodbye to one last person. She'd kissed Allen farewell, promising to write when she'd gotten home safely, she'd even been civil to Anna as the Queen said goodbye. She'd said goodbye to all of the girls, and the boys that would not be accompanying her. She'd said goodbye to everyone, except for Him.

Her cheeks darkened as she thought of the night before, even though nothing had passed between them. They'd simply fallen asleep together. And, she had to admit, she'd slept the best she had in a long time. 

When she'd awoken, she found him gone. Breakfast was ready, as were clothes for her to dress into. She hadn't seen him at all that morning, but she'd run to her rooms to find her things packed and in the process of being taken up to the airship docks. She'd also found a note from Folken, telling her she'd be leaving in three hours, so she'd best say her goodbyes, then meet him above before she left. Everything had been taken care of, just as he'd said it had.

"The captain said that they'll be leaving in ten minutes, so you might wish to start heading over to the ship." She turned, finding Folken behind her. He was dressed in his usual tunic, although he had the ceremonial cloak over the ensemble. He smiled at her raised eyebrow.

"I dressed to bid farewell to the Ambassador of Asturia, of course. My lady, your ship awaits." He held out his arm for her, which she took hesitatingly.

"Folken, I can't..." He patted her arm, giving it a squeeze. 

"I know. I don't expect you to say anything right now. It can wait. Come back though. Even if it isn't forever." He stopped at the end of the ramp, looking down at her. A shadow passed over his face, and he began to speak again.

"Celena, I-" Putting her fingers to his cheek, she stopped him. Smiling up at him, albeit with a wavering smile, she replied.

"I know. Goodbye, Folken. I'll see you again, I promise." He smiled, kissing her hand and bowing before her. 

"Fair winds and a quick return home, My Lady." She murmured a quiet thank you, then curtseyed before turning and heading up the ramp. 

Several minutes later, Folken stood alone, watching the ship rise and then begin to make it's way westward to Asturia. He stood, motionless, watching it fade into the distance, then turned to return to his duties for the day.

He paused once more at the hanger's door, although he did not turn again. He sighed, looking within his home.

If she would return to be his wife, he knew that it would take time for the scars to completely heal. He would do all in his power to make her happy, because he cared for her very much.

If she did not return, instead sending him word....He would accept her refusal, and still do what he could to ease her pain. Because no matter what she chose, he wanted her to be happy.

_And now,_ he thought,_ it is all up to her. She must take her own path, and discover its secrets and its wonders. She will look at all the paths she has taken before, and when she is ready, she will sit and decide where her fate lies. But, it will be her own choice. Her decision will be of her own determinations, of her own reflections of the heart._

The Emperor of Zaibach then resumed his walking, ready to start another day. 

  
  
  
  
  


~Owari~

  
  
  
  
  


...That chapter sucked. Oh well. 9 pages more than what I started off with, ne?

Epilogue and AN coming soon!! sorry, too tired to write them up right now- last chance to ask questions!!


	12. Aoi Hitomi

AN/Warning: For those of you who are already ready to kill me and Folken, DO NOT READ THIS EPILOGUE! Skip to the next one, then come back and read this when you're not going to kill me, k? Just... don't kill the authoress, please. No authoress means no more stories!....And that is a BAD thing, so you can put the knife DOWN!! *coughcough IZZY-CHANcough* 

Also, This was supposed to be the original epilogue- a FxC ending. However, after reading GeniusGirl's review, I had to agree Folken was completely out of line to ask her that soon, and that it really did kill all chances for Celena's changed affections. He screwed himself over, big time. Go you, Folken! .

That being said, here is a moderated version, since I can no longer do a FxC epilogue without feeling revolted. See? Forget the power of Atlantis, reviews have MORE than enough power to change the fate of stories! I'm also less likely to be killed for this one than the original, so it's all for the better anyway. This takes place several years after the last chapter.

  
  


~Aoi Hitomi~ 

  
  


"Momma! Momma, Look what Aunt Celena made me! Isn't it pretty?" The young girl was jumping up and down, light red curls bouncing up and down with the movement. Around her crown rested a garland of mixed wild flowers, somewhat wilted and falling out from her run through the fields. Behind her, a tall, slender woman with shoulder length blonde hair was jogging over to where the little girl hopped. Behind the woman was a young boy, clinging to her skirts with one hand while sucking his thumb with the other. The queen of Cyrielle bent down, scooping up the girl into a hug.

"It's lovely Alice! Did you remember to thank your aunt for making it?" The girl stopped bouncing in her mother's arms, and turned to the woman who now stood beside them. Her face spilt into another large grin, and she reached over to hug her aunt from her mother's arms. 

"Thank you, Aunt Celena! I had lots of fun and I wanna play with you every day that you're here!! Right, Uncle Gaddess??" 'Uncle' Gaddess flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. However, he grinned sheepishly and nodded, making the crown the young girl had made for him slide onto his nose. Pushing it up, he replied with a smile.

"Only if the Lady Celena wishes, Princess. She does have lots of things to do. We can always find something to do if she's busy." The little girl wriggled from her mother's grasp, and jumped a few more times.

"But Uncle Gaddess, you don't like playing dress up or tea party!! Aunt Celena promised she'd play with me tomorrow!! Right, Aunt Celena?" Celena smiled, patting the girl on the head.

"I will be sure to take some time to play with you tommorrow. You are my favorite niece afterall. Tell you what, why don't you go find Pappa, and show him your pretty new crown?" The girl's blue eyes lit up, and she gave one more bounce before turning to the young boy still attached to Celena's leg.

"C'mon, Dante! Let's go see Pappa!!!" Grabbing the silent boy's arm, she went tearing off through th e palace's doors to find her father. Close on their heels was 'Uncle' Gaddess, not about to let his charge get out of sight. The two women laughed, settling themselves comfortably onto two of Anna's chairs. Anna poured tea from an awaiting tray as Celena smoothed the papers Anna had been reading out on the desk. Looking over the contents, she shook her head before sitting back down, accepting the hot tea.

"I don't know how you do it, Anna. Alice is as rambunctious as a boy, and then having to deal with matters of the country to boot? I'm amazed you're still sitting; I'd be passed out on the couch from sheer exhaustion." Anna smiled, sipping at her tea and nibbling on a cake from the tray.

"She is a very active child, but luckily Allen had his crew stay on with us. Gaddess, as you saw, is such a dear with her. He's going to be an excellent father. And, when I can, I spend time with her. She is much easier to handle when she's been at study and is half asleep. When she's at full energy, the only ones who can handle her are either Gaddess or Allen." A sigh, and the tea was once again consumed. Celena sighed as well, biting into a tart. She sipped tea after she finished it, then looked at her sister-in-law.

"He's done remarkably well, considering how much damage was done. I think he's grown to accept the fact that he'll never be a warrior again, but I think that's for the best. You don't need the worry of a kingdom, a child, and a warrior husband." Anna shook her head, gazing out the window.

"No, I don't... But I think he gets tired of this living, sometimes. I think he'd like to wander about again, protecting the kingdom with sword rather than treaty. But, as you said, he has done remarkably well. The boys he's been teaching have made impressive improvements since he started training them. I'm hoping that by teaching them, his boredom will be alleviated, if only by a bit. I think the fact that Anna wants to be a knight when she grows up bothered him a bit, but she does wonders to make him happy. 

"I love them both so much, Celena. It makes me wonder how I ever survived before they were in my life." Celena smiled, finishing her tea.

"We Schezars do tend to make things more interesting. It runs in our blood to be different, I think." Celena looked out the window again, silently sipping her tea. It came as no surprise when Anna decided to prod a little.

"Celena.... You know that Emperor Folken would have accepted you, even if you didn't love him in return." Celena sighed, remembering why it was she didn't come to visit her relatives so often. Every time she'd come down, Anna had demanded to know why she had refused Folken's offer. It didn't matter that she'd first advised against it, then for it; Anna simply wanted her to be happy. Celena appreciated that fact, but always replied in the same manner of fashion:

"Except that I refused, and he married Eries. Anna, I know he loved me, perhaps even still does, but I couldn't feel the same way. Not even in a hundred years would I be able to fully return that affection. We are friends, with a very close and trusted relationship, but a friendship. Nothing more. Eries and Folken are a good match. They both have very reserved manners, and they have respect for each other. More importantly, I think they've fallen in love. They would never admit it- Folken especially- but.. The way they look at each other, sometimes gives them away. And I'm happy for them. So please, Anna, don't bring it up again." The Queen opened her mouth to do just that, but she was interrupted by a soft voice from the door.

"Anna, she is a Schezar. It is our fate to go against what others expect of us. Leave her be." Celena smiled and stood, going over to her brother. He smiled, kissing her head and walked over to the chair beside Anna. He took the proffered tea, murmuring between sips.

" When I heard that you have taken on a protege, Celena, I had expected a girl. I didn't expect the young boy that shadowed you. Does he speak at all?" Celena smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"He rarely speaks, even for me. He's getting better though. The poor dear didn't say anything for the longest time, so I didn't even know his name until he'd been with me for over a month. It's a shame, he's such a sweet thing." Allen raised his eyebrow, refusing the cake Anna tried to feed him with a smile. He took a sip of tea instead, then furthered his questioning.

"But Celena, where did you find him? You go off to wander for two years, which surprised everyone enough. But then, when you come back, you've got a child tagging along. You say he's not your own, but you've avoided saying where he came from since you've arrived. Nothing can shock me, Celena. Just tell us the truth." Celena sighed, a distant look forming in her eyes.

"I found him on the battlefield, Allen." Dead silence filled the room. No one had to ask 'what battlefield'; apparently, though, that location had not occurred to either Anna or Allen. Celena continued, oblivious to the quiet.

"He was just sitting there, all alone on the rubble pile. I thought for a moment he was a ghost, he was so pale. But when I approached, he didn't disappear or attack. He just... watched me. He didn't seem afraid or upset, he just... was. I asked him where his parents were, and he shook his head. I told him he shouldn't be out there, and he shrugged. The only time he said anything was when I asked his name. He told me it was Dante, then said nothing more.

" I made camp that night, and when I awoke in the morning, he was gone. I looked for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Three days later, he was curled up next to me when I woke up. He hasn't been far from me since. Alice has been very helpful in that aspect. I haven't seen him this happy when he's away from me for several months." She smiled warmly, biting into another tart as Anna and Allen stared. Anna was the first one to break the silence.

"Well, you certainly make a loving mother, Celena. Alice has made him laugh, yes, but he is happy when he's with you. I can see it in his eyes; he loves you like his own mother." Celena smiled, although it was half hearted.

"I'm not though. I don't know what she was like, I don't know anything of his past so I can't help him fight off all of his nightmares. I don't even know how old he is, let alone what his people were like. There's something... oddly different about him. He looks to be about three, but sometimes he acts like he's older than I am. He's got a stillness in him, that completely belies his cheerful disposition. He doesn't usually play with other children, he'd rather watch them from afar. And they avoid him too, though they don't ever say why, or try to hurt him.

To make things even more exciting, I think he might be half-draconian. It's faint, but sometimes I think I catch a glimpse of a birthmark on his forehead. I thought that after we'd stayed here for a bit, we'd go to Fanelia, so that I could ask Van if he could tell. I wish there was more I could do for him, I just... don't know what." Anna smiled, reaching over to squeeze Celena's hand.

"But that is something you learn as you go, Celena. You learn what you can do, and then you do the best you can. Dante is a fine boy, he just needs someone to help him recover from his past. You are that someone." _And he, in turn, will help you heal your own wounds, and move from the past._ It was not spoken aloud, but all three knew it was implied. Celena smiled sadly at that, nodding and finishing her tea.

Allen opened his mouth to speak, but the door to the study burst open at the moment, and a small figure ran into the room. Dante, grass-stained and dirty, raced to Celena's side, tugging at her sleeve and holding up a small bouquet for her to take. His large green eyes sparkled happily ,oblivious to the downy platinum blonde bangs falling into them. Celena smiled lovingly, brushing away the fallen strands of hair while taking both boy and bouquet into her lap.

"Thank you, Dante, they're beautiful!" The boy hugged her fiercely, then his eyes fell upon the treats on the table. His eyes went wide, and he turned back to look at her, question unsaid but plainly visible on his small round face. She smiled again, kissing the top of his head.

"You may have one, love, but only one. Dinner will be soon, and I don't want you to spoil your appetite." He beamed at her, grabbing one of the cakes and taking small bites, relishing each one. Allen and Anna watched with amusement, Celena holding him comfortably in her lap. She cast a look in Allen's direction, and his former unease at her taking in the orphaned child seemed to have diminished somewhat. Letting out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, she absently began to run her fingers through the boy's hair. She was absorbed in her own thoughts, and started when a soft voice interrupted them.

"Celena-kaa-san?" She looked down at the young boy whose eyes had grown into that irresistible puppy face, and felt herself softening from both methods.

"Yes, Dante?" He hugged his "Kaa-san" harder, then put the puppy face back to work. Celena could see Anna grinning happily in the background, and noticed Allen's own face of surprise. Then, her attention went back to Dante, who was growing more and more adorable by the moment.

"Can Dante have another?" She laughed, hugging him tightly.

"Dante, next time say, 'May I have another cake?' But yes, you may. Just one, mind you now." He beamed at her, grabbing another of the small sweets before settling back into her lap, this time focusing his gaze on Allen and Anna. They looked back at him, and several moments of relative quiet passed over the group. 

"DANTE!! Dante, where'd you gooooooooooooooo???" Alice's high voiced pierced the silence, and Dante shot up at it. Shoving the rest of the cake down his mouth and chewing as quickly as he could, he jumped down, laughing, and ran off in the direction of the princess' voice. Allen raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Kaa-san? I thought you said-" Celena sniffed, eyes tearing up, though there was a smile on her face. 

"He's never called me that before. It's always been, 'Celena-nee-chan', or 'Miss Celena'. Never... mother. I guess he thinks more of me than I thought he did." Anna laughed, getting up.

"Well, he's certainly adorable, Celena. If you hadn'y adopted him already, I might consider it myself. 

" I'm glad you've come to stay with us, even if it is for a short time. Next time, you cannot allow two years to pass before you see us again! And you must keep us informed of how things are with you- Alice will want to write to Dante, I'm sure. Now, we must go and get ready for dinner- as you said, Celena, it is almost time. I think I'll go collect Alice before I do anything else, though; I'm sure Gaddess would appreciate the break. I'll see you in a bit." With a peck on her husband's cheek and a nod to Celena, Anna left the room, leaving the two siblings alone.

"Celena..." She flinched, recognizing the sound of his voice, and knowing no good would come of it. Instead, he sighed and hugged her tightly. 

" Don't do that again, do you hear me? I was worried sick about you." She looked up at him, surprised. He wasn't upset about..? He laughed, reading her mind.

"I'm not upset about the boy. Anna is correct, he is in no better hands than yours. And it is good to see you smile again. I don't know if you realized it, but this is the first time since you left after the war that you've smiled. I'm glad that you've found some happiness at last, Celena. Just don't.... Don't be a stranger. You did say you wanted to visit your nieces and nephews as often as possible, didn't you? And Alice and Dante seem to get along very well. It would be good for both of you to visit more than once every two and a half years, you know." She smiled, laughing.

"I promise, I promise! I will not forget to write you again brother. I do not regret my years of wandering, however. I needed them." He nodded, and opened the door for her. She walked through, and they made their way down the hall in companionable silence, enjoying each other's company. Celena paused as a pale form launched itself into her arms, nestling his face into her shoulder. She smiled and hugged him, resuming her walk with Allen. Her brother was amused, though he said nothing. After a few more steps, she looked over the child's head to her Oni-san.

"I think, that after we visit Van and Hitomi, we will go home. I grow tired of traveling, don't you, Dante?" The boy nodded, mumbling into her shoulder.

"Home, Kaa-san!" With a laugh, Celena kissed the boy on the cheek, and walked back to their room to prepare for dinner. 

~Owari~

  
  
  


...The Heck?? Who on earth is Dante?? *bonks self on head* Oh... I feel the urge of a sequel to this coming on... I need to lie down. First, however, ANs!!

  
  


So, what did you all think? Personally, I'm proud of my two stories, I didn't know how they'd go but I think they went pretty smoothly, except for a few typos... I admit, _Reflections _wasn't what I'd hoped it to be, but, so it goes... You know that I love hearing from readers, either through reviews or email! Drop me a line, I'm always encouraged by what people say about my stories, and I usually get my ideas from random comments. ^_^ I loved writing these stories, so lemme know what you think: SirLadySketch@hotmail.com

Anyways, I hope you all liked "Reflections of the Heart" as much if not more as "Through the Glass" you DID read TTG first, didn't you? Riiiiiight.... 

This AN/Q& A is divided up into a couple of different sections:

  


1.Questions

2.Song Titles/ track info

3.Bloopers, random fun stuff and anything I feel like adding maybe a drinking game later on?

Ok, let's move to the questions/ comments, shall we?

  
  


1**Q** Why was Folken/Celena even implied? Did not my threats of death and all it entails not keep you from even THINKING of making this kind of fic?? I HATE YOU! YOU SUCK!

**A** ...Why does everyone hate Folken??? Give the guy a break, he said some stupid things, but after Dilandau died, where else could Celena go than to him or on her 'finding oneself' journey?? You didn't expect a suicide or a hermitage, did you? C'mon, now, really!!

  
  


2**Q** Yeah, that's another thing!! WHY?? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY??? DILLY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!! I HATE YOU!!

**A** Again, it needed to happen. Sorry guys, but this is the way I wrote the fic! *shrugs* Everyone hates poor Florken-sama... I love Dilly too, but does that mean I'm gonna let him live to see Celena marry a guy he hates? Do you honestly think that he'd want to watch her everyday, knowing that she'd given herself to another? Not bloody likely! He'd either kill Folken, or himself; knowing the former would make Celena miserable and get him into heaps of trouble, he'd do the latter. I just... removed the problem!! *ducks sharp objects being thrown at her*

  
  


3**Q** Well... I still hate you, but you've got a chance to redeem yourself. Any new fics in the lineup? You were lying about there being no Sequels to the sequel, right? You've got another in mind, right? RIGHT???

**A** EEP!! ...Actually, kinda.. I've got several things in mind, and yes, two of the stories tie into this. They're _prequels_ to these two, not Celena centered, but a Millerna/Dryden fic.

The DxM fic is called, "Looking for Love"-going with my whole imagery with the mirror and looking thing, you know. Why them? I suddenly got this really funny vision of Allen dragging Dryden back to Asturia, then dumping him in front of King Aston and co. What did he and Millerna go through to see past their differences? In it, I plan to go into their relationship, set immediately after the series- I don't know if you all remember, but I said Millerna helped Celena recover, so yes, Allen and Celena will be in it, but NO, I repeat, NO, DILANDAU WILL NOT! Pre-TTG, so Celena's still a little out of it.. She'll be more childlike, less independent, and more naive than in these two. I call them her schizophrenic years! It'll be fun! ^_^

The other one? …Hehehe

But, before I get to work on those, I've got a couple other things in mind- A one-shot about Sora from the movie, a Fushigi Yuugi fic I've been wanting to write forever, plus, I've got a Lord of the Rings fic written, so all I hafta do is type it up, and then there're all the other stories I've never quite finished... ^_^;; Plus, I've got my original fic going on the sidelines, and poor Aiden has been feeling unloved due to the lack of attention to his story. I might post a preview, then again, might not. Dunno yet. 

And, while I know I've been swearing that there will be no sequel to this story.. Let's just say I've got some characters that would fit in one nicely, if a story were to make itself known to me... ^_^

  


4**Q** You didn't even mention Dilly!! You barely mentioned Folken! What the heck are you thinking????

**A** ....Heck, you've got me. I've no idea where that came from, it just happened. *mumbles* great, now I've got another kid to add to the list of potential sequel to the sequel fodder... Bugger.

  
  


5**Q** Hey, didn't you say there was another ending?? WHAT GIVES??

**A** Hehe... *evil grin* And here is where I say, " Look to the next chapter...." 


	13. Perfect World

Preferred Epilogue, for everyone including the authoress. Takes place five months after the end of the story. __

  


_ ~Perfect World~_

  
  
  


_ Green, second moon._

_ Today, Queen Millerna wrote to us with new of the birth of her children- yes, children, she had twins- and has asked that we come, if we are not too busy. She'd written "TOP SECRET" all over the light pink envelope, which I found included the names of the young royals: Darius and Naucissa. I spoke to the others about the party, and they have heartily agreed that it would make everyone very happy if we went. I'm afraid they still walk about me as though I would break if they spoke too loud. It is alright though, for the peace of manor can soothe any who stay here._

_ I don't pretend that everything is back to normal, that nothing happened. It did. Dilandau is gone, but I remain. I don't have to pretend that I am happy, or that I think his death wasn't a waste. I can't pretend now that I don't love him, and that my acknowledging it would bring him back. That if I had one wish, it would be that he was here with me now. That I wouldn't run to him, hold him in my arms, and never let go. That I wouldn't whisper to him that he was the reason that I went on, and that I loved him with all my heart. _

  


_ But he's gone, and I can't say any of that._

  


_ Maybe I'd be able to move on if he'd had closure to his death. If someone had found his body, or some trace of him, just something that I could bury and put to rest in his memory. One day, when I'm ready, I'll go to the battlefield, and say goodbye in person. To the soldiers who died so that we might live; to Chesta, Dalet, Viole, Jajuka, and Maverick, who died protecting him; and Dilandau, who left so that the world that hated him so much would be safe. Damn the world. They finally recognized his willingness to change; it only took his death for them to realize he wanted to pay for his mistakes. That's what I've decided my new motto is; Damn the world, and leave me alone. I'm content enough here in my own little world, far away from the farces people call their lives. Life here is simple; eat, sleep, continue. That, and garden. The servants leave me to my own device, no doubt thinking I'm crazy. I must continue the Schezar tradition, mustn't I?_

_ So, I play in the dirt and people avoid me. Oh, Allen has visited three times, and he's sent messages almost weekly. But the life of a Queen's consort is demanding, and he knows that if I need him, I will send for him._

_ I've had word from Lord Folken and his soon-to-be Queen Eries. I knew they would make a fine couple, and Folken was very kind to me..afterwards. He'd sent more soldiers than he should have with me, and ordered them to stay with me until there was a desperate need of them. I sent them away after three months though. Don't get me wrong, I love the boys and some of the hikaris, but their being here made the fact that He was not even more poignant. I'm sure that if Jajuka were here, he would disobey Folken's orders and stay as long as I would have him. As it is, I've now got a rotating guard of three of them for each month; Folken's orders. My guardians this month are Biore, Ryuuon, and Guimel, all three of whom are out in the yard, practicing._

_ I've decided to take an oath of peace. I can stand the idea of war no more, the very thought of willingly spilling blood makes my stomach turn. I think that perhaps, maybe when more time has passed, I will open a hospital. A place of healing for both body and spirit is something that the world can never have too many of. I'll have to go to school, of course, and learn medicine, but I think that having some sort of purpose in my life will make things easier, if not pass quicker. _

_ Everyone has a purpose, so I must find mine. Allen is to stay with Anna, keeping her from harm and giving her the support she needs as she takes on her own task, the rebuilding of the southern empires. Millerna and Dryden have Asturia to maintain; one of the leading countries responsible for extensive trade and distribution of goods across the globe. Folken and Eries are the ones who give what help they can to Anna and Allen, while providing Dryden and Millerna with their vast supply ships. Van and Hitomi work beside their people, cultivating and creating many of the goods sold by the Asturian merchants. Even the Slayers have a purpose; to protect the royal Fanels of Zaibach, and, for a time, myself. Perhaps it would be best if I remained in my own little corner. Here, I can make my own little contribution to the world without interfering with anyone else's. I-_

_ There is a sound at the door, a rustling. I don't know why I'm nervous, there is nothing here to harm me, and besides, if something were really wrong, they would not be coming to my door furtively. One moment, and I'll chase away the phantom._

  


_{script in this section illegible. A continuation a bit farther down the page}_

_ It was nothing, only Pandora come to help me on my writing. She's smeared my above bit so that no one can read it, but it wasn't important anyway. Helping me write is something she as a cat feels obliged to do, and I cannot punish her for trying to comfort me._

_ It's just that... sometimes, when I know getting my hopes up will only result in later depression, I cannot help but pause at a rustle, stare into the shadows, or listen to the whispers in the hall. Sometimes, I think I hear His voice, but it's only the servants, working far down the halls in the kitchen. Or, I think I catch a glimpse of red and silver, only to run and find linens on the line. I think I feel Him in the room, but I turn and there is only my own shadow to greet me. _

_ I've heard of people going mad, thinking they hear or see people long since gone, but even if it was for a glimpse of Him again, I would gladly give my sanity in return for such a thing. If I close my eyes, I can almost hear Him breathe my name, as though the very sound of it from His tongue makes His entire being worth living. _

  


_ Celena... _

  


_ The reverence with which I imagine Him speaking my name can bring me to tears. I must enjoy hurting myself, thinking such things, but still, I cannot help but wish..._

  


_ Celena..._

  


_ I wish He was here, I wish He could hear me speak His own name so He could understand the depth of my feelings for Him. I wish..._

  


Celena....__

  


_ I wish I wasn't alone anymore._

_~Celena Schezar~_

  


And so, we come to the end of my tale, my reflections of all that I've been through, and everything that's been in my heart. I truly wish I could write a happy ending, saying the knight on the white horse came and carried me off into the sunset, and we had twelve children in our castle in the clouds. That everything was wonderful, and I could never be happier.

  


But I don't like to disillusion you. My life sucks.

  


I think that, besides losing Dilandau, my other half, I've lost something more. My sanity, my composure, my will, my light; what have you. I close my eyes, the sound of His voice still whispering in my ears.

"Celena..."

  


But if I turn around, there won't be anyone there, and I don't want to conclude this tale with me breaking down into sobs. It happens at random, and I would hate to part with you thinking me-

  


"Celena." 

  


Although, for the life of me, I can't help but think I am hearing Him speak. Maybe I have gone insane, and the fact that I'm talking to myself verifies that. Who would read the sad, pathetic story of -

  


"Celena!" 

  


Don't laugh at me if I say my heart is pounding. It's taking all my willpower not to turn around and scream at the demon that taunts me. I know that it's all inside, and that I've got to overcome it eventually, but sometimes you've got to take action to relieve oneself and scream at the top of your lungs. 

  


"Celena!"

  


Gods help me, I'm going to look. Don't play games with me, I hate having hope destroyed; it feels as though someone punches you in the gut. I can't ignore it anymore, I've got to look.

  


I sit a little straighter, smooth down my dress and stand. I turn, eyes closed- I never said I was brave- and draw in a breath to face down reality. It's always nice to have air in your lungs when you break down into hysterical sobbing. Right. Deep breath. Open my eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


..............My God......

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~Owari~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Aw, who am I kidding?? Lets finish this scene, shall we? Sappiness shall congeal you all to your seats, and make it easier for you to have the opportunity to write a nice long review! I'll even suggest/ put in some stuff to earn the story its rating! On with the show**_

  
  
  
  


They stared at each other, neither moving. Celena wasn't breathing either, although she was blinking rather rapidly. Dilandau was the one to break the stillness, shifting uncomfortably on the door frame. He looked worn and lean, as though he'd been through Hell and back tied to the underside of a metallic horse. He knew he didn't look his best, it was true, but he didn't make his way across the bloody continent so she'd just stand there like and idiot!! He drew himself up, albeit painfully, to chew her out.

What he got, instead, was Celena making it across the room in less than three seconds and coming at him as though she was going to grab him and then fuse with him at the hip. He opened his mouth to protest her doing something like that, but didn't get out his warning out quick enough. As such, they both tumbled to the floor, Celena straddling him in a way that Allen would have had convulsions seeing. His back was screaming bloody murder at her, but the rest of him didn't even register the pain he vaguely knew he should be feeling.

  


No, his concentration was being fully occupied with Celena trying to suck the life out of him in a manner not at all unpleasant. 

  


He opened his mouth to suggest they continue this at a more suitable time, like after they'd spoken, but she simply pulled back and gave him a look that shut him up between her continued administrations on his lips.

  


"Shut.. Up.... and... kiss... me!! We'll.. Talk... about... your.. Absence.. Later.. " Hell, he didn't need to be told twice. A flicker of his playful manner toyed with the idea with asking her to accompany him to the bed placed so conveniently in the room so that they could discuss their situation in greater detail. It quickly passed though, and he sobered himself. He pulled his lips from Celena's, and embraced her so tightly her heart beat nearly drowned out his own.

She sensed something in him had changed; she wasn't so stupid as to think that he'd magically come back from the dead just so they could suck each other's faces off and then go on with life as though nothing had happened. She stilled in his arms, although she began to cry softly, tightening her grip on him. Dilandau closed his eyes, thoughts of memories both his and not filling his thoughts. If they had ended up like them....

  


"How...? I can't... feel you... like before." He could barely make out the choked question, she'd started crying so hard. He closed his eyes, blocking out the creamy ceiling's design.

  


"I'm not the same, Celena. I'll never be the same. Before we say anything else, know that it will never be the same." She buried her face in his shoulder, and he ran his fingers over her hair gently. 

"I know. I know." She raised her head, and he looked into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. The ones that seemed so misty and faraway sometimes, then could pin one's soul with their intensity. They sparkled with tears both shed and yet to fall, although they were boring into him with a hint of irony and amusement glinting in their depths. Gods, how he'd missed her...

  


"But for right now, there is something more important that has to be done." She reached up, half rising to completely shut the door and then bolt it twice. Dilandau's eyebrow shot up in question, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was just his imagination or if that was a predatory look growing on her face. She let out a low purring noise, deep from her throat, and Dilandau concluded it was, most definitely. She bent low, lips grazing his ear as she murmured to him.

"I am going to claim you, Dilandau Albatou. Resistence is futile." He smirked, glint in his eye.

"We're going to have a problem then, Miss Schezar." She paused in her fumbling with his armor clasps, looking up with him in complete surprise.

"What? Why?" He growled low in his throat, grabbing her around the hips and twisting so that she now lay on the expensive carpet, and he was over her. She gasped her surprise, and perhaps in indignation of their turned positions. She looked up at him with questions in her eyes, there with the tears. 

He leaned down, kissing the wet trails they had left down her face. He continued his kisses to the base of her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair and tears, her perfume and soaps a soft blend that only enhanced what made up her smell. Smiling into her shoulder, he made his reason to the problem.

  


"Because _I_ am going to claim you _first._" 

  


After that, the art of conversation was forgotten, and no words not anything I can put up here without raising the rating to NC17, that is, so use your imagination were spoken.

  
  
  


....................................................

  


Some time later, after they'd fully shown each other how very much they'd missed each other, they sat on the bed, watching the setting sun with a quiet content between them. Celena traced her fingers along the lines that had not been marring his perfect flesh before, scars running this way and that, looking as though they'd taken years to recover from when of course that was not possible. She said nothing though, Dilandau offering nothing in reply. She ached to know why, since he was alive, it had taken him all this time to return, but thought that it didn't matter, that he was here and real. She paused a particularly painful looking set of scars positioned between his two shoulder blades in an uneven although solid shape. Dilandau shuddered as she touched them, although his gaze remained on the gardens outside. 

  


"He told me... well, not told me, more he showed me- what it is like to know that you have failed the one you love, and then helplessly watch them fall right after you. To watch from afar as they're broken inside, bit by bit, layer by layer. To go through Hell for them to try to keep them from that pain, only to see it all blow up in your face. How you can try to hide something, but it's likely to turn around and destroy you, the more you suppress it. He showed me.. Many things. But I don't want to talk of them, not yet." 

Her fingers stopped roaming and she put her arms around him, holding him to her as he spoke. She knew the 'he' Dilandau spoke of had to be Mryth, and assumed the 'she' was Mythennielle, Mryth's doomed priestess. Celena said nothing, simply let her fingers play through his hair as though he was a child, lost and seeking comfort in a storm. She knew the storm was all internal though, and waited for the clouds to break.

"If I had to do what he did.... I would have broken long before he did. I saw what his loss did to her, and how they ended up in the end. I didn't... want that to happen to you. Knowing what it would do, I wished that no matter who you chose or what path you took, you would not regret your decision. That you would be able to be truly happy, and love deeply- as much as I loved-love- you." She took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. 

He'd changed, becoming more retrospective and contemplative, much like Mryth. Maybe more had transpired between them than had been suggested by the pale man, although it was impossible to see where he'd exactly changed. Only time would tell, and she planned to keep him with her forever.

"I would have been immediately transported to your side, when the cave collapsed, except... I got into an argument with the gate keeper at the path of the dead. He said only I could leave, as I'd been granted that wish. I refused to go, however, without the others." He gave her a smile from the corner of his mouth, thumb rubbing over her hand absently.

"I argued that you wouldn't be completely happy unless they returned with me, and he said that was- well, never mind, you don't need to learn that expression. It took me a month to convince him, and he released us as you see us now- scarred and tired, but alive. It took us time to get here- we went and paid a visit to the boys' families on the way. I wanted to come here in person though, to let you know- to show you- that we were here. I figured it was the least I could do, considering it took me so long to get here." 

Celena kissed the top of his brow, smiling softly. 

"I forgive you for that." She looked at him more closely, searching his gaze when he looked up at her. She looked for a few minutes more, then smiled fully, a tear escaping.

"You were worth the wait." He smirked at that, pulling himself up to sit next to her. 

"Of course I was. I am Dilandau Albatou, after all." She rolled her eyes at that, laughing at his continued egotism, although he did not move his gaze from her again.

"Celena." She faced him, noting the seriousness in his voice, and sobered herself. She looked him in the eyes again, wiping away the tears that had fallen again. He allowed the slightest of smiles to tweak his lips before disappearing again.

"We've got a lot of things to talk about, like what we're going to do in the immediate future, and what we're going to tell people who ask. I... It is not my right to tell anyone except you what happened between Mryth and Mythennielle, and I don't have a story to tell them about what transpired. There are many things we need to go over, but not tonight. Tonight, there is only one thing I must tell you- well, two, but the other can wait for a bit." He got up then, going over to the bag he had thrown in the corner of her room before they'd become.. Preoccupied. 

Routing through it until he found what he wanted, he pulled out a small box, then made his way back over to the bed. Instead of sitting beside her again, however, he knelt before her, one knee down. At any other time she would have laughed at the picture he made; the mighty General of Zaibach wearing nothing but his undergarments and a somewhat bashful expression on his knees before her. Instead, she was choking on tears as she laughed and cried, searching desperately for something to wipe her eyes with without taking her attention off of Dilandau.

"Celena, will you marry me? I know I've already claimed you as mine- which you are-, and you always imagined being proposed to somewhere romantic dressed in a- well, dressed- but I thought this might be as good a time as-" 

"YES!" she launched herself at him, knocking them both to the floor for the second time that evening. He grinned as she kissed him fervently, although he did manage to slip the ring onto her finger before putting the rest of his attention into kissing her. 

Several minutes later, they'd both stilled themselves enough to converse again, and Celena looked at Dilandau with a slight glimmer in her eye.

"What was the other thing you wanted to tell me, Dilly?" He scowled halfheartedly at the nickname, although he ignored it after less than a moment's pause.

"I wanted to say we're going to be late for dinner, but I think I'd be willing to skip... You taste much better." He said that with another grin moving as though to continue their earlier activities, but Celena batted him away.

"Dilandau!" She stood and adjusted her robe, crossing her arms over her chest. Her face was not without a grin of its own though, and she giggle as she spoke.

"As much as I'd love to keep you to myself, I think it'd be best if we went down. I want to see everyone, and make them swear they'll never do something stupid like die... Again. It didn't seem to stick the first time, so I want to make sure they've got it through their heads this time. I'm going to go clean up, you're welcome to whatever Allen's left in his room. I'll wait for you in the hall, alright?" He looked up at her from his position on the floor, a smirk on his face. He stood and straightened, grabbing his clothes and holding them under an arm.

"Don't think you can dismiss me, Lady Albatou. If I am to be your husband, you are going to bow down to your husband and-" He cackled, dodging her hand as she went to smack him. He straightened at the door, giving her his best 'we'll talk later' Allen impression, which sent her into another fit of giggling. She walked over to the door, opening it and showing him the way through. She kissed his nose, then his lips.

"Lady Albatou? I like the sound of that... I'll see you in a bit, My Lord Husband-to-Be." He smirked at that, turning to head down the hall towards Allen's quarters. _'Thank the Gods no one saw him walking half naked down the hall from my room_', she thought. -_' Allen would have lectured me long into the night about all sorts of things he enjoyed but didn't think proper for me._' She leaned on the door frame, watching him.

"Dilandau!" He turned, eyebrows raised. He looked surprised, although there was also a glowing underneath his cool attitude that only she could see. He was the happiest she'd ever seen him before.

"Yes, Celena?" She smiled at him, then said.

"I love you." He smirked at that, turning back towards the room he'd been heading for.

"Hell, I knew that. You can't hide anything from me." She started to close the door, but he snapped his finger and turned around again, heading back towards her. She reopened the door, looking at him with bewilderment. He smirked and gave her three quick kisses before saying.

"I forgot to tell you something else. I love you too." She watched him parade down the hall like the cat that gotten the canary served with cream, went into her own room, preparing herself for dinner. It took her less time than normal to bathe and dress, and she was pacing for several minutes as she waited for the sounds of Dilandau's boots in the hall. She paused, looking at her desk, and quickly made a note in her diary before hurrying out to meet Dilandau. They walked down the hall, arms entwined, and made their way to dinner.

On the writing desk, her book lay open, her last few words open for all to see.

  


_And we'll live happily ever after. The End._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~The End, for real this time~

  


Lucky all of you, 9 pages when it was only supposed to be 3!! How on earth did *that* happen? I'm going to put the rest of the Q&A's here, so here we go!!

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes, Part 2!

  
  


1**Q** Why'd you write a Celena/Dilandau duo? I mean, why not Hitomi/Van, Millerna/Allen, Allen/every female in the series, Merle/Ruhm?? Are you a Pyro??

**A** I've gotta admit, I was a little trepid about writing a Dilly/Celena fic- there are so few that I've seen out there know of one? Send it to me!!, I wanted to make sure that it was something I'd check out if someone else were writing it. It had to have action, adventure, Romance, humor, Allen-bashing, a couple of Princesses, Evil sorcerers, random townspeople thrown in to create chaos, and of course, everyone's Fav pyro, Dilly! ^_^ 

The reasons for couples, well... C/D just works, doesn't it? I'm a fan of H/V, but you know, if you're stupid enough to return to your home-planet from a place that has not one but TWO hot guys after you, dragons, adventure and so forth.. Well, you've gotta wonder what she was thinking... I can't relate to that, but CELENA... Everyone's felt like they've had an overprotective guardian/sibling/parent/friend at one point or another, right? I dunno about having an incredibly sexy, crazy, darker side of the opposite sex, but still.. It just.. worked out that way. And who better to pair her up with than the psycho who's her other half? I mean, heck, there's novel right there, and besides, I got the idea of "Through the Glass" from a picture I drew of Celena on one side of a mirror with Dilly on the other. I got bored in English, started writing, and well, you see the result...

As for being a pyro, what do you think? MOERO!

  
  


2**Q** Yeah... um, back to that thing about that whole mirror business from TTG... How'd it work? You glossed over why they could see each other and how exactly Celena got trapped in the mirror. Care to elaborate?

**A** ..No...

Celena- She doesn't know what it's about either! She's as confused as everyone else! ^_^

SLS- ..Uhhh... well, let's just say that it was an idea that wasn't completely developed, and less detail left more to the imagination- no, wait! I DO know! Because it's MAGIC! MAGIC, YOU HEAR ME??

Dilandau- Just drop it, SLS.. \-_-;;;

  
  


3**Q** What happened to your disclaimers? Did your evil plan to break into the safe with the rights to Dilly work after all?

**A** Sigh.. Alas, no.. Wait! How'd you find out?? ...I mean, um, yeah, I'm lazy and didn't feel like typing it out each time. I know I could've copy/pasted it, but why take up more room in the ch?

Also, random fact of interest about copyright infringement to anyone who cares- the first sentence of TTG was stolen from the "Final Fantasy Movie; The Spirits Within". It's one of the first things Aki says while she's dreaming... You all know I don't have any money, so there's no use suing me. I'll say this again, I don't own anyone from the series, everyone new is mine- especially Mryth, Maverick, and Aaron ^_^

  
  


4**Q** You could've ended it with TTG. Why tortu- I mean, why continue on? What was your inspiration?

**A** People said they wanted a D/C romance, there was only one little kiss in TTG. Besides, everyone said they *wanted* a sequel.. I couldn't leave everyone hanging! RotH closes this though kinda like the movie helped close the series, I think, though it's open enough for someone else to pick up the pen and continue... HINTHINT I actually have characters for a sequel, but no story… Again, open for suggestions!!

This sequel came a suggestion someone gave me about what they thought Dilly and Celena should do, mixed with inspirations by a picture of Myrth. ^.^ I must say, Mryth is hot- if I ever get my web page up, I'll put a link in the reviews- just like my Sora costume link in TTG's reviews. I like his costume a lot, and he's a jerk, but he's one of my fav original characters...

  
  


5**Q** What was up with Mryth? Why'd you kill him if he was your fav character? And what about his relationship with Mythennielle? Explain to me the whole deal w/ the Atlanteans/ sorcerers relationship again- I'm so confused.... Oro...

**A** Mryth? He was one of the eight people of Atlantis that were summoned/recreated by the sorcerers. BG is this:

While Gaea recovered from the first great war, the sorcerers were busy at work, trying to destroy the peace on Gaea because their hobby/last experiment the ant farm got destroyed in the destruction of the palace in Zaibach. Besides the fact that they were being hunted down because of the insidious acts they committed, they needed a place that was secure to restart their evil plans of world domination and so forth. Where better than the now free and chaotic southern lands that had been Zaibach provinces/territory? 

So, they went down there with what was left of their supplies, found a new relic of Atlantis, decided it would be fun to play with Fate again, and began researching. So, while Celena was up north 'returning' to normal, the sorcerers were dabbling w/ magic from Atlantis. Using what power they had left from before, they took the positions as advisors to various kings from different territories, quickly gaining power in the disorganized places. After killing a few royals, upsetting some governments, playing with black magic, and overall trying to take over the world, they were pretty much the rulers of the south. But they still didn't have enough strength to take over the north. Why'd they want to? I dunno, it's a bad guy hobby- take over the world, destroy the planet, you know. 

But then, a breakthrough! They found a way of harnessing the power of death through manipulating Atlantean relics of willpower- they were able to isolate a soul/essence of a human and bend it to their will. So, what'd they get? A VERY grumpy Mythennielle and seven of her protectors the Magliss, the highest religious figures of ancient Atlantis, all trapped in bodies that were essentially dead, yet regenerating due to excessive magic to keep them from decay.

Not being in the best of moods from being dead for over a thousand years then suddenly being woken up by a bunch of power-hungry sorcerers, Mythennielle got angry and fried half of them before they were able to cast a spell of binding over her. They promised to release her after she helped them take over the world, and the seven priest- warrior -dudes had to do as the sorcerers commanded if they didn't want their high priestess injured/re-killed. 

To ensure loyalty, the sorcerers performed a linking/ binding spell- the head seven sorcerers gave their life forces to the Magliss. The sorcerer was able to lend more power to the Magliss he was bound to; the Magliss in turn served the sorcerer think almost along the lines of a familiar for a magician. If the Magliss was killed, the blood-bonded sorcerer received the powers of the Magliss; if the sorcerer died, the Magliss was free of his contract with the sorcerers, and could act on his own accord. So, why'd Mryth stay after Rusent, his sorcerer, was killed? He was the lover of Mythennielle, before they all were killed in the destruction of Atlantis. He'd sworn to protect her, and he knew that by staying and watching over her, he'd be able to do so.

So, when Celena was captured, he hesitated hurting her because he knew that she had some of Mythennielle's blood in her veins- added when the she'd been in the clutches of the sorcerers who were trying to separate Dilandau and Celena's souls/essences. She also resembled his girlfriend slightly, due to growing up with constant magic infusions by the sorcerers. She had his interedt in her heart, and a genuine concern for him, so he told her his past's story. It wasn't until he remembered Celena saying something about Dilandau being in contact with her that he realized that Dilandau probably still had some of their red blood cells puttering around in his system. So Mryth asked Celena to kill him, because he knew that Dilandau was close enough and strong enough to defeat the sorcerers and free Mythennielle. She didn't but Eries happily offed him. He merged with Dilandau temporarily, then left when they were all released from the spell of binding. 

So, where does this leave us? Sorcerers pretty much all dead, Atlaneans dead….. *again*, Celena named friend of the Magliss, and a happy ending ensues.... 

As for killing Mryth, Watase Yuu killed Nakago in "Fushigi Yuugi", so why not? ^_^ He and Mythennielle deserved their final rest, right? Right!

  
  


6**Q** ...Ok, that was really long... How about these names? How do you SAY half of them?

**A** Mmm, I forgot about adding enunciation notes, didn't I? Capital letters mean long sounds, you know, 'green' would be Gr-E-n.

Auriellanna: R-E-L-ah-na

Mryth: Mer(as in mermaid)-i-th kinda 'myth', but with an r in front of the y..

Mythennielle- Myth-en-E-L

Rusent: Rus-ent 

  


7**Q** Alright, so, any new fics in the lineup that we should be keeping an eye out for?

**A** Actually, yes. Know when I said there wouldn't be a sequel? Well............... I was telling the truth. Instead, there will be one prequel- I'm working on it now. I was going to have the two, but then I thought long and hard, and decided against it. I like working in trilogies, and four doesn't quite work for that...

I'm dumping "looking for Love" howver, it might still be written as a counterbalance to the one I'm keeping angst is getting to me. I read a story that does a wonderful job in doing all that I was going to do, with a couple of discrepancies. A Dryden X Millerna story, and how they came to love each other, despite earlier circumstances. That being said, all of you that are over the age of 17 and are not opposed to rather lemony stories (also note that they are *GRAPHICALLY* illustrated- don't say I didn't warn you...) I suggest "Four Minutes" by Didodikali, found here: 

The one that I'm keeping? ...*grins* That's my secret. I have little doubt, however, that when I post it, you'll all be rolling your eyes and muttering things under your breath. Hopefully in a good way, or even in a way that isn't quite so good- as long as you review... Story wise, all I'll say is that I have as of yet to find ANY Escaflowne fics like the one I'm about to do, so it'll be refreshing for those who want something new. It will also be a completely new style for me, so we'll see how things go... If you want to know when I post it, send me an email and I'll send you word you know, an update mailing list of sorts. 

  


Your question(s):  


1-WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOR OTAKON?!?!?!??! O_O!

A- Going as Sora again, those who didn't accost me last time, please do this time! I'm a sucker for conversation with Dilly fans.... I'm also going as Asano Rin from "Blade of the Immortal" on Friday and Sunday, so if you see me, holler me down and make a reference to TTG or RotH!! I'll umm... glomp you or doodle on your hand or something! Just lemme know!

And before anyone asks, NO, I WILL NOT HUMILIATE MYSELF IN FRONT OF EVERYONE BY SINGING AGAIN! ..Sora is going to develop a sore throat and as of such will not sing. She will, however, very happily chat or hum. ^_^ 

  


2-What on earth was Dilly talking about when he said things would 'never be the same'? And where'd the mental link thing go??

A- I forgot to plug something in, sorry, guys. 

Basically, after Dilandau died- yes, he did die, don't kill me- he was in a state of limbo. His wish was that Celena would be happy, and she could only be happy if he were alive. However, his body was somewhat flattened and pretty much mush, as well as the bodies of the soldiers who went to rescue him/took shelter in the cave. So, after using his mighty skills of persuasion, arguing, and all around being a pain in the butt, Dilandau was able to get the Gate Keeper of the Dead to let the others come too, even if it was because GKoD was so irritated with him. 

But, crap, no bodies to send 'em back to! So, what better thing to do than do as the sorcerers did? Using the power of Atlantis, new bodies were created, then the souls of the boys bound in by magic. Needless to say, they felt like crap afterwards, and were all dead tired no pun intended, so it took a long time to get moving. 

As for the mental link thing, after he died, Dilandau's link to Celena was severed. Had he gone back to his own body, maybe the link would have worked at half power. However, he got a brand spanking new one, and as such, it fizzled out to nothing. 

Things being different refers not only to their loss of a mental link, but the fact that Dilandau now has the memories of both himself AND Mryth. You can't merge with someone and expect nothing to happen to you. Some personality traits will have altered, new habits and quirks acquired. It'll take time for both of them to adjust, but that's what sequels to sequels are for... AHH! *slaps self in face* What am I saying??? I have no story for a sequel! *hits self again* baka...

  
  


Track List!!

Chapter 1- _Charm_- OST V2, trk 4

2- _Empty the Pocket_- OST V1, trk 13

3- _Enter the Dragonslayers-_ Movie Soundtrack, trk 5

3.5/4- _Machine Soldier-_ OST V2, trk 8

5- _Bird Cage- _Lovers Only, trk 9

6-_ Memories of Fanelia-_ Lovers Only, trk 3

7-_ Dance of Curse-_ OST V1, trk 3

8-_Shadow of Doubt-_ OST V2, trk 9

9-_ Promises not Necessay (_Yakusoku wa Iranai)- OST V1, trk 1

10- _Into the Light (Hikari no Naka E)- _OST V2, trk 14

11- _If You _-OST V2, trk 17__

Epilogue 1- _Aoi Hitomi (Blue Eyes) - _OST V3, trk 5

Epilogue 2- _Perfect World_ - OST V3, trk 6

  


Other songs I listened to while writing this fic

- "In This Life" by Chantal Kreviazuk 

- ** "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence

- ** "Sweet Surrender" by Sarah McLachlan

- **"Breathe Your Name", "Don't Dream It's Over" by Sixpence None the Richer

-** "Breathless" by the Corrs

-"Gravity of Love" by Enigma

-"Fukai Mori" by Do as Infinity

-"Boku no Uchuu ni Kimiga Iru" –Hotori of FY song

-"Mizu Kagami" –Chichiri of FY song

For Lyrics of any of these songs, write to me, or go to Google.com and find them yourself!! ^_^ they're good songs, so you should check 'em out!! In fact, go read the story again, listening to the tracks! Here's a link to the Escaflowne as well as the Cowboy Bebop soundtracks. You didn't hear it from me, though, k?

  
  


And you know what? Since I love you all so much.... I think, due to the fact that the nest story will make this one seem like it was a picnic in a forest of blooming cherry trees, I'll try to lighten my spirits by doing a 'quasi- fic' of bloopers from all three stories. If you have ideas for a blooper, or wish to send me one to post with my own with full credit to you, please drop me a line at SirLadySkecth@hotmail.com I'll need to think a bit before they go up though, so give me time... 

  


That being said and done, Thank you so much everyone!! I appreciate all your wonderful reviews, and all the laughs and death-threats you've given me!! ^_^ *is teary eyed* Until we meet again, this is SLS, saying "Ja matta"!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
